<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meaning of my life by Ettelven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603002">Meaning of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven'>Ettelven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Releationship, Adopted Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert is a Good Bro, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith Is a Good Bro, Ex-Military Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Mike Zacharias is a Little Shit, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Police Officer Mike Zacharias, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mike Zacharias, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but he means well, ish, not ereri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Střetnou se dva světy. Ambiciózní policista Levi Ackerman, který však miluje svůj životní řád, se po setkání s teenagerem začne cítit neúplně. Eren Jaeger, impulsivní kluk z dětského domova, ho přiměje zamyslet se nad svým žebříčkem hodnot, i když on sám teprve hledá smysl života. </p><p>Po jejich setkání se jim životy úplně změní.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart - Relationship, Minor Eren Yeager/Original Male Character(s), Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nejen že mi nepatří postavy, ale nepatří mi ani příběh. Příběh dodala kamarádka, která ovšem nemá účet na AO3, takže to posílám já, originál si můžete přečíst i na wattpadu (žádné změny v příběhu nejsou).</p><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jel jsem k Erwinovi, vyzvednout si od něj jeden spis. Vešel jsem na stanici a hned prvního člověka, kterýho jsem potkal jsem se zeptal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwin je u sebe?"</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, ale má tam nějakýho kluka, co počmáral zeď nebo co." odpověděl mi chlap o něco mladší než já. Šel jsem tedy k němu. Bylo mi úplně jedno, koho tam má, já ten spis potřebuju a čekat tady než se vykecá vážně nebudu. Bez zaklepání jsem vešel. Seděl tam Erwin za svým pracovním stolem a tvářil se strašně vážně a drsně na kluka, který seděl naproti němu. Kluk mohl mít tak 16 nebo 17 let možná i víc. Tvářil se, jak kdyby sežral moudrost světa. Nesnáším tyhle spratky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Čau Erwine, potřebuju od tebe ten spis." řekl jsem hned, abych se moc nezdržoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, dojdu ti pro něj, jen mi tady pohlídej mladýho pána." vstal a vrazil mi do ruky papír o tomhle klukovi. Jean Kirschtein, 17 let. Na spisu byla informace o tom, že vyrůstá v dětském domově a tenhle dětský domov znám moc dobře, protože tam pracuje moje známá Hanji. Sedl jsem si naproti němu. Snažil se mě ignorovat, ale já moc dobře vím, že moje přítomnost lidi dost znervózňuje. A taky že jo. Začal sebou trošku šít a občas se poškrábal za krkem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak se má Hanji?" řekl jsem a on na mě vykulil oči. Ponechal jsem si na tváři svůj chladný výraz.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V-vy ji znáte?" zeptal se naprosto vyveden z míry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nějaký ten pátek." odvětil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslím, že dobře." řekl a trochu sklopil oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Cos provedl?" zeptal jsem s. Vím co udělal, jen je dobrý začít konverzací a trochu odlehčit situaci.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic moc, jen jsme blbli." řekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Blbli? Takže takhle se dneska mladý baví? Možná bych to měl taky zkusit." řekl jsem mu naprosto vážně. Podíval se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mohl bych ti třeba za tohle zmalovat ksicht, hm?" nahlas polkl. Vtom přišel Erwin, v ruce měl spis, pro který jsem přijel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Díky, Levi. Tady to máš." podal mi papíry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, dík." v rychlosti jsem si to prolistoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Toho kluka hodím domů." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ještě jsem to tu s ním nedokončil." řekl nazpět.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale já jo. Pojď." lusknul jsem k němu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Podruhý tak snadno nevyvázneš." dodal jsem ještě. Erwin si jen povzdychl. Posadil jsem toho kluka do svýho auta a jel směrem k dětskýmu domovu na konci města.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Šli jsme s klukama ven a tak nějak jsme se rozhodli, že něco posprejujeme. Vybrali jsme si celkem odlehlou budovu a počkali, až se trošku setmí. Pak jsme začali, ale upřímně moc nám to nešlo. Najednou na nás někdo zařval a my se snažili co nejdřív zdrhnout. Rozdělili jsme se. Když jsem dorazil do děcáku, zjistil jsem, že už jsou všichni tady. Až na Jeana, toho chytli. Nemá být pomalý. Všichni jsme čekali, co se bude dít. Dlouho se nic nedělo. Trochu jsem očekával, že někdo zavolá Hanji, ale nestalo se. Po dlouhé době jsem dole zaslechl hluk, tak jsem se vydal po schodech dolů a zaslechl rozhovor Hanji s nějakým mužem.<br/>,,Něco posprejoval, zkroť si to." řekl naštvaným hlasem.<br/>,,Levi, je mi to moc líto, domluvím mu." ospravedlňovala se Hanji.<br/>,,Spíš to řekni Erwinovi, ten ho tam měl." řekl zase. Aby to nevypadalo nápadně, sešel jsem schody úplně a vydal se těsně okolo nich do společenský místnosti. Když jsem okolo nich procházel zastavila mě ruka toho muže. Silně svírala tu mojí. Otočil jsem se na něj a hned mě probodly jeho ocelové oči. Byl jsem vyšší než on, ale ve skutečnosti jsem se oproti němu cítil tak strašně malý. Jeho vražedný pohled jsem cítil po celém těle. Volnou rukou mi z hlavy sundal kapuci a ruku, kterou svíral mojí ruku, zvedl do výše svých ramen. Podíval jsem se na svojí ruku a až teď jsem si to uvědomil. Na prstech jsem měl barvu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>,,Někdo tu měl kliku a stihl zdrhnout, co?" zeptal jsem se ho s ledovým klidem. Jen na mě blbě čuměl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mluvím na tebe." trošku jsem zvýšil hlas. Škubnul sebou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A-ano, pane." vyhrkl. Prohlédnul jsem si ho od hlavy až k patě a pohledem zastavil u jeho očí, které hned sklopil, když se setkaly s těmi mými.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jméno." řekl jsem důrazně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Eren Jaeger, pane." Do očí se mi nepodíval. Pustil jsem mu ruku a otočil se k Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak já už půjdu. Vyřiď si to tu s nima po svém." řekl jsem a otočil se k odchodu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vy jste policista?" zastavil mě hlas toho kluka. Byl jsem v civilu, takže ho to asi mátlo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš s tím nějaký problém?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-ne to ne, jen...tak moc nevypadáte." zase sklopil oči. Ze zadní kapsy jsem vylovil pouzdro s odznakem a služebním průkazem a podal mu ho. Otevřel ho s chvíli si ho prohlížel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A vy mi za to nic neuděláte?" zněl překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Promiň, Jaegere, vandalství mladistvých není ani moje práce ani moje hobby." řekl jsem a vzal mu pouzdro z ruky. Trochu se na mě usmál.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale jestli tě tak potkám zase, nahradíš mi boxovací pytel." dodal jsem a on znervózněl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak se měj." řekl jsem Hanji a odešel. Cítil jsem na sobě stále pohled toho kluka, i když jsem už zalezl do auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi Ackerman. Muž malé postavy, s havraními vlasy, přísným pohledem a ocelovýma očima. V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že bych chtěl být jako on. Člověk, který se bije za práva ostatních. Chtěl bych být ten silný, který chrání ostatní.<br/>Od Hanji jsme dostali s Jeanem seřváno. Když jsme odcházeli z její kanceláře, nechal jsem Jeana vyjít ven a ještě jsem se otočil na Hanji.<br/>,,V-vy se s p-panem Ackermanem znáte?" zeptal jsem se jí trhaně. Překvapeně se na mě podívala.<br/>,,Jo, známe se hodně dlouho, proč se ptáš, Erene?" odpověděla mi a já se trošku začal červenat.<br/>,,Z-zajímá mě jeho práce, chtěl bych taky možná pracovat u policie." řekl jsem jí. Usmála se na mě.<br/>,,Ráda bych ti pomohla v seznámení s ním, ale asi tě zklamu. Levi je dost samotář." řekla a upřeně se na mě dívala. Zrudl jsem jak rajče.<br/>,,J-já to takhle nemyslel." vyhrkl jsem.<br/>,,Já vím. Zkusím se ho zeptat, třeba by tě vzal se podívat po stanici nebo by ti o tom mohl říct něco víc." řekla a opět sklopila svůj pohled k papírům na stole. Tiše jsem jí poděkoval a odešel z místnosti. Nechci, aby si myslela, že se mi líbí nebo tak něco. Jen mi prostě přijde zajímavý, na tom není nic špatnýho. A fakt mám zájem o práci, kterou dělá i on.<br/>Odešel jsem na pokoj, který sdílím s Arminem a lehl si na postel. Vzal jsem do ruky mobil a vyhledal si ho na facebooku. Na profilovce seděl u stolu, rukou si podepíral hlavu a díval se dost znuděně. Byly tam ještě další dvě fotky. Na jedné byl se světlovlasým dost vysokým mužem a na té druhé byl s již zmíněnou osobou a mezi nimi stála Hanji a držela je okolo ramen. Smála se, stejně tak i světlovlasý muž, ale Levi měl otočenou hlavu na druhou stranu od nich. I tak vypadal hezky a zajímavě.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - nomrálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Čekal jsem před budovou policie na Erwina, psal mi, že se chce sejít. Už jsem tam čekal přes patnáct minut, tak jsem mu napsal, kde je. Okolo mě procházelo spoustu lidí, ale jednoho člověka jsem si prohlédl o něco lépe. Nedalo se ho přehlédnout. Všiml si mě, ale zaryl se pohledem do země a chtěl kolem mě projít.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hej, spratku, ty nezdravíš?" řekl jsem dost nahlas, aby mě slyšel. Zastavil a otočil se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,D-dobrý den." řekl Eren a zase sklopil oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jdeš domů?" optal jsem se ho. Jen přikývl. V kapse mi zavibroval mobil. Přečetl jsem si SMSku od Erwina, že to nestíhá.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nasedej, zvu tě na jídlo." kývl jsem směrem k autu. Překvapeně se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No pojď, mám fakt hlad." řekl jsem a otevřel dveře od auta. Chvíli se na mě ještě nedůvěřivě díval, ale pak nasedl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Včera mi volala Hanji a hned mi začala vyprávět o Erenovi. Prý by se chtěl stát policajtem a přemlouvala mě, abych se s ním kvůli tomu sešel. Samozřejmě jsem ji okamžitě odpálkoval s tím, že nemám čas ani zájem dělat nábor spratků.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Obvykle si nikoho nevšímám kromě lidí, které znám dlouho. Tenhle spratek je ale něčím zajímavý. Možná jen tím, že si ho prostě všímám víc něž ostatních cizích lidí. A možná nad tím moc přemýšlím.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Zastavili jsme u mé oblíbené restaurace, kam chodíme na jídlo s Erwinem. Vešli jsme dovnitř, zabrali mé obvyklé místo a vybrali si jídlo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Volala mi Hanji." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Strnul, asi nevěřil, že to Hanji vážně udělá.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Prý se zajímáš o moji práci." řekl jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A-ano." odpověděl. Donesli nám jídlo a tak jsem víc neříkal a s chutí se do toho pustil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,M-můžu mít otázku?" zeptal se rozpačitě u jídla. Přikývl jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je smyslem vašeho života?" podíval se na mě svýma velkýma očima a čekal nějakou odpověď.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Cože?" zamračil jsem se. Nevěděl jsem, že u jídla zrovna s takovým spratkem, budu probírat takhle hluboké otázky života.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-no, pro co žijete?" zeptal se znovu, jelikož si asi myslel, že jsem nerozuměl otázce. Sklopil jsem oči do svého velmi chutného jídla a zamyslel se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hmm, asi mou prací?" spíš jsem se opatrně zeptal, než že bych odpovídal. Jako by na tohle existovala jedna jediná správná odpověď. Sklopil svůj pohled k jídlu, ale jíst nezačal. Povzdychl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>,,A co ty?" zeptal se mě po chvilce.<br/>,,Asi nemám pro co žít." hlesl jsem.<br/>,,Každý má přece pro co žít. Co kamarádi?" odpověděl pohotově.<br/>,,Vy máte kamarády?" zeptal jsem se.<br/>,,Asi dva nebo tři." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Ale taky to pro vás není smysl života." poukázal jsem. Položil příbor a opřel se o opěradlo židle.<br/>,,Co si tedy myslíš, že by mohl být smysl života?" zeptal se a založil si ruce na hrudi.<br/>,,Mít dům, rodinu, práci, která mě bude bavit." odpověděl jsem mu.<br/>,,Než si vyděláš na základ hypotéky na dům, budeš muset chvíli makat a možná budeš dělat i práci, která tě nebude bavit, než skutečně zjistíš, co dělat chceš. A rodinu nevybuduješ za den. Nejdřív zase musíš mít to zázemí. A najít ženu, kterou budeš milovat a ona tebe taky, není jednoduchý. A pak teprve můžeš přemýšlet o zakládání rodiny. Je ti teprve sedmnáct, nebudeš mít všechno hned. Ale máš celý život na to, si to vybudovat. To by měl být tvůj smysl života." poučil mě o světě dospělých.<br/>,,Teď jez." dodal přísně a sám se pustil znovu do jídla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - nomrálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Přemýšlel jsem o našem rozhovoru s Erenem dva týdny. Tedy ne že bych o tom po dvou týdnech přestal přemýšlet, ale po dvou týdnech stojím tady, v kanceláři Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, asi nechápu, co se mi tu snažíš říct." zavrtěla hlavou Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hanji, mám dům, zázemí." argumentoval jsem jí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty už ho máš splacený?" zeptala se překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Prosim tě, to budu splácet ještě v důchodu." zasmál jsem se spíš zoufale než pobaveně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale o to nejde." mávl jsem nad tím rukou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak jo, Levi. Já pořád nevím, jestli to chápu dobře. Ty chceš adoptovat Erena?" zeptala se opatrně a s důrazem na každé slovo. Dívala se na mě při tom jak na zjevení.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chci mu jen dát domov. Za rok mu bude osmnáct a stejně odsud odejde. Chci mu zkusit nabídnout víc, než mu život doteď dal, chápeš?" vysvětlil jsem jí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne." řekla naprosto vážně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, jdi domů se vyspat a přijď zítra, zasmějeme se tomu." řekla a opět svůj zrak sklopila k papírům na stole. Přešel jsem k jejímu stolu, sedl si na něj, chytil jí za límec od košile a přitáhl si jí blíž.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak hele. Posledních čtrnáct dní nemůžu přemýšlet nad ničím jiným, takže mi pomůžeš." zavrčel jsem naštvaně a pustil její límec.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Děláš to kvůli sobě nebo kvůli němu?" zeptala se. Promnul jsem si oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ten kluk nemá žádnou motivaci. Mám dům, který prakticky nevyužívám a jestli to někomu může dát něco víc...Nechci mu dělat tátu, chci jen zkusit změnit jeho pohled na svět. Moc dobře víš, že ať se snažíš jakkoliv, nedostane se mu tady to, co vážně potřebuje. Jestli chce studovat dál, podpořím ho v tom. Nebo může zůstat tady a ztratit veškerou víru v něco normálního a pak ho Erwin nebo v horším případě já pošleme třeba sedět." zkusil jsem na ní trochu víc zatlačit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, tohle není tak jednoduchý, jak si myslíš. Je to velmi dlouhý proces a...nechci, aby to znělo špatně, ale kdyby o to zažádal pár, bylo by na to taky pohlíženo jinak, rozumíš mi?" snažila se mi na oplátku vysvětlit a zároveň mě neurazit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Sakra, já nejsem žádnej pedofil!" zařval jsem na ní hned, jak mi došlo, co se tím snažila naznačit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já to vím, Levi. Ale musíš uznat, že to možná může vypadat trochu podezřele." uklidňovala mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je, kurva, špatnýho na tom, že chci někomu dát lepší život?!" obořil jsem se na ní.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Klid, Levi. Jestli chceš vychovávat dítě, nemůžeš být takhle agresivní." kárala mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je mu sedmnáct, není to dítě, je to akorát spratek." zapadl jsem do křesla a vražedně se díval na Hanji, která už asi nevěděla, co říct.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobře, Levi. Zařídím to všechno okolo. Ale ty si promluvíš s Erenem o tom." rezignovala Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn, zavolej ho." pokrčil jsem rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jako hned teď?" překvapeně vykulila oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zrovna jsem v ráži, to půjde samo." odvětil jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hanji si mě zavolala do kanceláře, což běžně dělá, když má někdo průser. Tentokrát jsem v tom ale fakt nevinně. Vůbec nic jsem neudělal. Zaklepal jsem a po vyzvání vešel do její kanceláře.<br/>,,Hanji, volala jste mě?" zeptal jsem se zdvořile. Poté jsem si ale všiml i další osoby v místnosti a to Leviho. Od toho oběda jsem ho neviděl a tak mě to hodně překvapilo. Je tu snad kvůli tomu? Nebo je tu kvůli práci? Udělal jsem něco, že sem musela přijet policie?<br/>,,Dobrý den." řekl jsem směrem k Levimu a ten mi jen kývl na pozdrav.<br/>,,Erene, Levi by s tebou chtěl něco probrat." řekla Hanji. Otočil jsem se tedy na Leviho a čekal, co bude.<br/>,,Erene, posaď se." řekl a rukou pokynul na křeslo vedle něj. Poslechl jsem a sedl si.<br/>,,Erene, chci, aby ses ke mně nastěhoval." řekl mi stručně.<br/>,,Co? Já něco udělal?" vyděšeně jsem se podíval na Hanji. Ta jen zvedla ruce v gestu, že na ní se obracet nemám. Otočil jsem se zpět na Leviho, který měl zavřený oči a zhluboka dýchal. Vypadalo to, že mi za chvilku dá ránu a tak jsem se automaticky trochu odtáhl.<br/>,,Jestli chceš mít práci jako já, musíš ještě studovat a já ti můžu pomoct. Dokud nebudeš mít vlastní zázemí, můžeš brát to moje za svý. Do té doby, než se sám postavíš na nohy nebo než najdeš někoho, s kým budeš chtít vybudovat rodinu, můžeš být u mě. Chci ti pomoct, aby sis vybudoval takový život, aby mělo pro tebe smysl ho žít." naklonil se ke mně blíž a vysvětlil mi potichu, aby Hanji neslyšela víc než bylo třeba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trvalo to měsíc a půl a to jsem na Hanji ještě neustále tlačil. Není to tak, že bych se nemohl dočkat, až se mnou někdo bude sdílet můj dům, to vážně ne, ale zdlouhavý proces mě dost otravoval. Několikrát se byl v domě někdo podívat. To mě štvalo asi nejvíc. Ale nakonec nastal den D a já jel pro Erena. Zastavil jsem před domovem a čekal až přijde. Za chvíli už vycházel Eren s kufrem na kolečkách a vedle sebe měl jednu holku a kluka.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobrý den." pozdravili mě sborově.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Věci si dej do kufru." řekl jsem jen. Eren do kufru hodil svůj kufr na kolečkách a blonďák, který přišel s ním, ještě přihodil jednu větší sportovní tašku. Zavřel jsem kufr od auta a uviděl, jak se k nám blíží Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak hodně štěstí, Erene." řekla mu a objala ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nestěhuje se na Mars. Bude dokonce ve stejným městě." protočil jsem oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A ty, Levi, nebuď hrubý a agresivní." řekla mi má stará známa.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Díky, Hanji. To určitě pomůže tomu, aby se mě nebál." odvětil jsem jí sarkasticky. Eren jen nahlas polkl a když jsem na něj kývl, rozloučil se s blonďatým klukem a černovlasou holkou a nastoupil do auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hezký auto." řekl po chvilce ticha. Usmál jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Taky stálo balík. Když uděláš řidičák na první pokus, můžeš si ho půjčovat." pokusil jsem se ho motivovat. Zasmál se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To je od vás hezký. Děkuju." řekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tykej mi." šeptl jsem, zatímco jsem se rozhlížel v nepřehledný křižovatce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, vysvětlím ti několik pravidel, abychom spolu mohli vycházet. První je úklid. Nechci po bytě žádný nepořádek, budeš po sobě všechno uklízet. Druhý jsou drogy. Nestrpím žádný drogy. Kouřit se smí jen na terase. Do osmnácti nebudeš pít alkohol přede mnou. Taky mi bylo sedmnáct, takže nebudu svině, ale pokud přijdeš domů ožralej jak dobytek, vyvodím z toho následky. Důvěřuj ty mě a já budu důvěřovat tobě do té doby, než mý důvěry zneužiješ. Jsem policajt, takže se zkus vyvarovat situacím, kdy by tě domů přivedli kolegové. A poslední jsou holky. Budu respektovat tvoje soukromí a to samý žádám já od tebe. Každopádně intimnosti si dělej pouze za zavřenými dveřmi tvého pokoje. Zbytek asi doladíme za pochodu." vysvětlil jsem mu ve stručnosti během jízdy autem než jsem zaparkoval před domem. Vylezl jsem z auta, vzal Erenovi tašku z kufru a vedl ho do domu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pokus se tu chovat jako doma." řekl jsem a pustil ho dovnitř.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Děkuju." usmál se na mě a vešel do domu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Klidně si to tu prošmejdi. Tvůj pokoj je támhle." ukázal jsem na dveře v obýváku. Široce se usmál a okamžitě si šel pokoj prohlídnout.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš, Hanji trvala na tom, že to tu musí být vybavený až přijdeš. Já to teda chtěl nechat na tobě, ale Hanji je Hanji. Takže cokoliv se ti nebude líbit, můžeme vyměnit." řekl jsem mu, když jsem ho viděl dívat se na všechny ty věci v pokoji s nepříliš štastným výrazem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to moc hezký. Děkuju, Levi." řekl, ale neusmíval se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Děje se něco?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-ne, jen...mohl bych být na chvilku sám?" zeptal se mě zdvořile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jistě." přikývl jsem, odešel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou. Doufám, že jsem neudělal nic špatně. Zatím jsem tedy přinesl jeho věci alespoň ke dveřím jeho pokoje a zapnul si televizi v obýváku. </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Přišlo mi to jako hrozně krásný gesto od Leviho, ale na druhou stranu mi bylo líto, že jsem tohle neměl už dřív. Bylo to najednou jen takový emotivní a nechtěl jsem, aby Levi viděl moje slzy. Sedl jsem si na postel a nechal pár slz téct po tvářích. Měl jsem velkou postel, úplně v pohodě by se na ní vešli dva lidi, naproti posteli byl velký stůl a vedle něj knihovnička s pár knihama. Napravo od postele byly dvě velké skříně. Všechno sladěno do tmavého dřeva. Působilo to příjemně a útulně. Na stole byl notebook a na knihovně televize s herní konzolí. U velkého okna byl modrý sedací pytel. Přešel jsem k němu, rozvalil se na něj a podíval se z okna na můj nový výhled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Když jsem přišel z práce domů, čekalo mě milé překvapení. Příjemná vůně mě zavedla do kuchyně, kde Eren vařil jídlo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Krásně to voní." řekl jsem. Eren nadskočil leknutím.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Ahoj. Neslyšel jsem tě přicházet." přiznal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, nemusíš vařit. Mohli jsme si na něco zajít nebo něco objednat." ujistil jsem ho, že nemusí dělat nic, co nechce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V pohodě. Docela mě to baví." usmál se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to příjemná změna, nebudu lhát." usmál jsem se nazpět.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to už hodně dlouho, co na mě doma čekalo teplý jídlo." přiznal jsem mu. Zvedl hlavu od vaření, aby se mi mohl podívat do očí. Pak hlavu zase sklopil. Mlčky jídlo dovařil, nandal porci nám oběma a sedl si ke stolu naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobrou chuť." řekl a pustil se do jídla stejně jako já.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,T-ty nejsi ženatý?" zeptal se po nějaké chvíli váhání. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslel sis, že jsem ženatej?" zeptal jsem se šokovaně. Neurčitě pokrčil rameny. Takže on očekával, že se nastěhuje k úplné rodině?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Třeba rozvedený." řekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, nikdy jsem se neoženil. Asi mi do života ještě nevstoupila ta správná osoba, který bych chtěl zbytek života věnovat." odpověděl jsem upřímně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A chtěl by ses oženit? Mít vlastní rodinu?" zeptal se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Upřímně, Erene, nikdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel." ukončil jsem debatu o mém manželství.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, abych nezapomněl." vzpomněl jsem si na důležitou věc a došel pro papíry do tašky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsem v bance. Tohle jsou papíry k tvému novému účtu a tady jsou papíry pro přístup k jednomu z mých účtů. Potřebuju to od tebe podepsat, zítra cestou do práce to tam hodím. Na tvůj účet ti budu posílat peníze jen pro tebe a na mým účtu budou peníze na provoz domácnosti. Jídlo a tak, když budeš něco kupovat." vysvětlil jsem mu a předal mu papíry. Překvapeně se na mě díval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co?" zeptal jsem se, když si ode mě už chvíli papíry nebral.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsem tu druhý den." hlesl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No a? Jestli ti jde o to, že jsem to neřešil s tebou, tak to bylo protože jsem tě nechtěl rušit při vybalování." hájil jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, jen mě neznáš." sklopil pohled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,I tak ti věřím, tak to podepiš a nepřemýšlej nad tím tak. Zatím nemám důvod ti nevěřit." vysvětlil jsem mu.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dnes jsem nebyl ve škole, Levi mě omluvil s tím, že mě jeden den nechá si vybalit a zabydlet se. Prolezl jsem dům a zjistil, kde co je. Vedle mého velkého pokoje je hned Leviho pokoj. Vedle je další malá místnost, která nejspíš slouží jako Leviho pracovna. Do všech pokojů se jde skrze obývák, který je dohromady s kuchyní. Rozděluje je akorát dlouhý barový stůl. Z obýváku se jde směrem ven do chodby, kde jsou dveře do sklepa, ze kterého má Levi udělanou posilovnu. Je to vcelku malý domek a myslím si, že když ho Levi kupoval, nepřemýšlel nad tím mít rodinu. Možná ale přemýšlel nad psem, jelikož domek má docela velkou zahradu. Když už jsem prošel byt a vybalil si, začal jsem ze surovin v kuchyni dělat večeři. Levi přišel brzy a tak jsme se spolu najedli. Pořád tak nějak nevím, jak s Levim mluvit. Vlastně celkově jeho gesto, že u něj teď bydlím a stará se o mně, nechápu. Vypadá jako samotář a sama Hanji to řekla. Věděl jsem, že nikoho nemá, ale myslel jsem, že je třeba rozvedený a proto žije takhle sám. Možná mu je prostě už jen smutno a tak si mě sem vzal. Netuším.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno mě Levi autem hodil do školy. Vešel jsem do třídy a hned se ke mně všichni nahrnuli.<br/>,,Tak jaký to je, Erene?" zeptal se mě Armin.<br/>,,Pohoda." pokrčil jsem rameny.<br/>,,Jakej je on?" hned pokračoval Marco.<br/>,,Nevím. Normální." odpověděl jsem.<br/>,,A má ženu?" ptala se Mikasa.<br/>,,Žije sám." zavrtěl jsem hlavou.<br/>,,Tak je to jasný!" plácl mě Jean po zádech.<br/>,,Jako co?" nechápal jsem.<br/>,,No, on se o tebe bude starat a ty se budeš starat o něj." zasmál se a gestem naznačil orál.<br/>,,Seš fakt kretén." tituloval jsem ho.<br/>,,Sahá na tebe? Tak to všechno začíná. Nejdřív se tě bude divně dotýkat a než se naděješ, máš ho až v krku." zašklebil se.<br/>,,Drž hubu." strčil jsem do něj a šel si sednout na svoje místo.<br/>,,Tak si to přiznej." zasmál se.<br/>,,Levi není úchyl, je to policajt." odpálkoval jsem ho.<br/>,,Myslel jsem to, že ses teplouš a že ta představa se ti i líbí." nepřestával mě provokovat a já po něm okamžitě vystartoval. Chytil jsem ho za límec a chtěl mu jednu pořádnou vrazit.<br/>,,Jaeger! Chceš jít zase do ředitelny!" zařval na mě zrovna přicházející učitel. Jeana jsem pustil, ale ještě do něj silně strčil, než jsem odešel si sednout do lavice. O hodině jsem nevnímal, asi jako pokaždé. Přemýšlel jsem o Levim.</p>
<p>
  <strong>,,Erwine? Co chceš?" zvedl jsem mobil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je čas oběda, takže večeře to asi nebude. Čekám dole, makej." ozval se Erwin do mobilu a zavěsil. Povzdychl jsem si. Uklidil jsem si věci do tašky a sešel dolů za Erwinem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn, že tu jsi, mám pro tebe nějaký papíry a potřebuju s tebou ještě něco probrat." řekl jsem místo pozdravu a ukázal na svou tašku, kde jsem měl všechny papíry schovaný.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, alespoň u oběda neřeš práci." fňukl Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já myslel, že právě kvůli práci se mnou chodíš na oběd." hodil jsem po něm rádoby vážný pohled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To určitě." šeptl spíš pro sebe. Po chvilce jízdy autem jsme dorazili do naší oblíbený restaurace. Sedli jsme si, objednali a já začal mluvit o případu, který začal Erwin ale kompetečně pak spadl na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co je nového?" zeptal se mě úplně z cesty.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co? Posloucháš mě vůbec?" nechápal jsem jeho zcestnou otázku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, ale rád bych při obědě mluvil o něčem jiném než o práci. Můžeme si pak dát schůzku a probrat to." řekl. Nechápavě jsem se na něj podíval a raději začal jíst.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak co je nového?"zeptal se znovu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>..Nevím, asi nic." pokrčil jsem rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, Hanji mi to řekla!" zvýšil na mě hlas a já se na něj překvapeně podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jako myslíš Erena?" zeptal jsem se jakoby nic, ale v duchu jsem tý slepici fakt nadával. To to musí každýmu hned slepičit?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co si tím jako dokazuješ? Jestli si chceš něco vynahradit, tak..." začal s přednáškou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechci si nic vynahrazovat." protočil jsem očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak proč to děláš?" spustil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je na tom tak špatnýho? Chci prostě někomu dát lepší život. Sám toho mám dost a proč teda nedat to, co mám navíc, někomu dalšímu?" nechápal jsem, co proti tomu všichni mají.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, najdi si ženskou a měj s ní vlastní děti. Ty budeš moct vychovávat a starat se o ně. Těm můžeš dát pro mě za mě klidně všechno co máš. A hlavně nechápu, proč ti to Hanji dovolila." poučoval mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechci děti. A ani jeho neberu jako svoje dítě. A je to dočasný, pomůžu mu vystudovat a pak se postaví na vlastní nohy a bude žít plnohodnotný život, jaký si vysnil."argumentoval jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, dočasně na sedm let nejmíň. Pořád nevím, co si od toho slibuješ." zakončil svoje kázání a dal se taky do jídla. Už jsme spolu po tom ten den nemluvili.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi mi napsal zprávu, že půjde brzy z práce a vyzvedne mě tedy ve škole. A tak jsem přežil nudný den ve škole a po vyučování vyrazil ven, kde na mě už měl čekat Levi.<br/>,,Tak kdy uděláš house párty, Jaegere?" zavolal na mě Jean, který s ostatními seděl a kouřil na lavičce před školou.<br/>,,Jdi se bodnout, Jeane." řekl jsem si pro sebe a rozhodl se ho ignorovat.<br/>,,Taky bych chtěl ale vidět, kde teď bydlíš, Erene." řekl mi Armin.<br/>,,Mohl bys nás tam vzít, ne?" přidala se Mikasa.<br/>,,Nevím, možná později." snažil jsem se to zamluvit. Levi asi bude mít rád svůj vlastní klid, mohlo by mu to vadit.<br/>,,Seš měkkej, Jaegere." zašklebil se Jean.<br/>,,Ty drž hubu!" zařval jsem na něj a pár kroky k němu přešel. Vytáhl jsem ho ze sedu na nohy za mikinu a měl sto chutí mu rozbít hubu. Už dlouho si o to koleduje.<br/>,,Nech ho být, Erene, budeš mít zase průšvih." vložil se do toho Armin. Najednou jsem uslyšel brzdy a přímo před námi zastavilo černé auto. Z auta vystoupil Levi v jakýsi zásahový vestě a okolo pasu měl pásek se zbraní. Jeana jsem pustil a ten okamžitě spadl zpátky na zadek na lavičku. Všichni včetně mě se vykuleně dívali, jak se Levi nejdřív rozhlíží na jednu i druhou stranu. Pak pohledem sjel všechny přítomné u lavičky a na mě jen lehce kývl hlavou směrem k autu. Zatímco já se v hlavě přemlouval ke krokům, mé tělo bylo pořád lehce v šoku.<br/>,,Poslušně běž, pejsku." šeptl na mě Jean, pravděpodobně aby to neslyšel Levi. Jen jsem po něm hodil naštvaný obličej. Než jsem skutečně mlčky přešel k autu, Levi si začal sundavat i vestu i pásek a otevřel zadní dveře auta, aby tam věci hodil.<br/>,,Co je?" zeptal se mě, když jsem stál u dveří auta a díval se, jak se zbavuje vesty. No, nečekal jsem takový agresivní příjezd od něj. Když takhle přijel, čekal bych, že je naštvaný, ale působí pořád tak stejně klidně a vyrovnaně. A co to má proboha na sobě? To přijel z nějakýho zásahu, nebo co? Všechno to jsem mu chtěl odpovědět.<br/>,,N-nic." řekl jsem místo toho. Levi si mě jen přeměřil pohledem a nastoupil zpátky na místo řidiče. Sedl jsem si na místo spolujezdce a připoutal se. Ještě než jsem se stihl připoutat, rozjel se tak, že mě to natlačilo zpět do sedadla. Jak to ksakru řídí? Ještě včera a dneska ráno jel úplně klidně a rozvážně. Celou dobu jel hodně vysoko nad povolenou rychlostí, ale netroufal jsem si protestovat, i když jsem se místy bál o svůj holý život.</p><p>
  <strong>Měl jsem náročný a řekl bych i neúspěšný den a tak jsem chtěl být co nejrychleji doma. Po hrozný konverzaci s Erwinem jsem neočekávaně jel ještě na zátah, který se zrovna dvakrát nepovedl. Jel jsem pozdě pro Erena a tak jsem jel co nejrychleji. Když jsem přijel před školu, z pro mě neznámýho důvodu na mě všichni koukali, jak kdybych přiletěl z Marsu v létajícím talíři. Nabral jsem Erena a vyrazil stejnou rychlostí domů. Cestou jsem potkával řidiče magory a tak jsem si chvílemi i zanadával. Když jsme zaparkovali u domu, Eren z auta vylítl tak rychle, že jsem mu nestačil ani nic říct. Doma jsem na něj narazil, když odcházel z koupelny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co ve škole, Erene?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic." pokrčil rameny a ani se na mě nepodíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Děje se něco?" zeptal jsem se ho klidně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne." odpověděl stručně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak mi neodsekávej, nejsem na to zvědavý." řekl jsem mu přísně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eren si nahlas povzdychl. Ukázal jsem mu na barové židle, ke kterým jsem přešel a sedl si na jednu z nich. Eren přešel ke mně a sedl si vedle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pokud za tvou náladu nemůžu já a nebo pokud mi neřekneš důvod svý nálady, budeš se se mnou bavit jako by se nic nedělo, jasný?" uvedl jsem na pravou míru. Jen přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobře. Je něco, v čem ve škole plaveš?" zeptal jsem se ho přímo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Asi matika." odpověděl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To není nic neobvyklýho. Zase lidem, kterým nejde matika, jdou jazyky." povzbudil jsem ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vlastně plavu i v těch jazycích." přiznal se. Chvilku jsem se na něj jen zoufale díval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak to se skvěle doplňujeme, mě jde totiž oboje. Přines sešity, koukneme na to spolu." řekl jsem egoisticky. Eren se zvedl ze židle a s lehkým úsměvem šel do pokoje pro sešity.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Přišel jsem do školy a opět se na mě sesypala skupina spolužáků.<br/>,,Hej, Erene, co to včera bylo?" zeptal se Armin.<br/>,,Jako co?" zeptal jsem se.<br/>,,Vždyť přijel jak nějakej mafián a vypadal, jak kdyby zrovna přijel z nějaký přestřelky. Co vlastně doopravdy dělá?" řekla namísto Armina Mikasa.<br/>,,Nevím, nebavíme se o práci. Vím, že je prostě policajt, ale konkrétněji nic nevím." přiznal jsem.<br/>,,A nebo se jen stydíš, že tvůj novej fotřík je fízl." řekl Jean.<br/>,,Není to můj fotr." oponoval jsem.<br/>,,Ale je." zasmál se.<br/>,,Ne, Levi mě neadoptoval a ani nechce. Jen u něj bydlím." argumentoval jsem mu.<br/>,,Nechce, protože tuší, že jsi debil a brzo tě vykopne." pokrčil rameny a hodil po mě kuličku z obalu od sušenky, kterou zrovna dojedl. Zavřel jsem oči a a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Budu v klidu.<br/>,,Erene, vezmeš nás teda k sobě?" zeptal se Armin, aby odvedl řeč.<br/>,,Možná jindy." řekl jsem a šel si sednout. Den probíhal jako každý jiný, akorát mi o matice přišlo, že jsem trochu pochytil víc po včerejším doučování od Leviho. Po škole mi Levi nenapsal a tak jsem šel domů sám pěšky. Přišel jsem domů, něco málo snědl a sedl si k Xboxu a zkusil pár her, které Levi koupil. Tak jsem se do hraní zabral, že jsem ani neslyšel příchod Leviho a tak mě překvapilo, že když jsem šel z pokoje přes obývák do kuchyně pro pití, Levi seděl na terase s otevřenými posuvnými dveřmi do obýváku. Díval se do zahrady s cigaretou v ruce a skleničkou alkoholu.</p><p>
  <strong>V práci se řešil včerejší zátah a já se pohádal nejen s nadřízeným, což nebylo tak neobvyklý, ale i se svými lidmi. Pokud chtějí dělat vlastní rozhodnutí namísto toho, aby poslouchali moje rozkazy, budou za to nést následky. Tenhle zátah se jen nepovedl, ale příště muže jít o jejich život, můj nebo o život civilistů. Byl jsem docela naštvaný a tak jsem si doma ze svého baru nalil panáka oblíbené whisky a šel si na terasu zakouřit. Věděl jsem, že je Eren doma, slyšel jsem hrát nějakou hudbu z jeho pokoje. Sedl jsem si na židli na terase a potáhl si z cigarety. Netrvalo dlouho a Eren vyšel z pokoje a cestou do kuchyně si mě všiml. Zarazil se, ale po chvilce za mnou přišel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." pozdravil mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." oplatil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Děje se něco?" zeptal se po chvilce. Vzpomněl jsem si, za co jsem ho sjel včera a řekl si, že musím jít dobrým příkladem a nevylévat si na něm zlost.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic se neděje." odpověděl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže si mám zvyknout, že pokaždé, když přijdeš z práce, najdu tě se skleničkou a cigaretou na terase?" usmál se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemoralizuj." usadil jsem ho. Sedl si vedle mě a zasmál se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co ve škole?" zeptal jsem se ho na oplátku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobrý. O matice jsem dokonce i něco málo chápal." řekl hrdě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak to gratuluju." pousmál jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, mohl bych si sem přivézt kamarády?" zeptal se mě velmi opatrně. Povzdychl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co si o mně myslíš, Erene?" zeptal jsem se a upil ze své skleničky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Že máš rád asi klid a ticho." odpověděl mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vzal jsem si k sobě do baráku puberťáka a tak jsem počítal s tím, že má i pubertální kamarády. Na takový věci se mě nemusíš ptát. Ale platí pro ně stejná pravidla jako pro tebe." řekl jsem mu, típl už druhou cigaretu, vstal a s nedopitou skleničkou odešel do svý pracovny.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,A jaký je? Je to suchar?" zeptal se mě cestou domu Armin.<br/>,,Je v pohodě. Vypadá pořád naštvaně a hrozně vážně, ale je fakt v pohodě." řekl jsem mu stejně jako Mikase a Jeanovi, který se k nám cestou přisral, i když ho nikdo nezval. Přišli jsme k domu a jelikož tu Levi ještě neměl auto, usoudil jsem, že je ještě v práci.<br/>,,Páni. Je to tu velký." vydechl překvapeně Armin.<br/>,,A všechno takový naleštěný." dodal.<br/>,,Jo, Levi je trochu pes na úklid." podrbal jsem se na zátylku.<br/>,,Tady je můj pokoj." otevřel jsem dveře do mého pokoje a Jean si okamžitě přivlastnil můj sedací pytel a ovladač xboxu, který hned zapnul a hledal hru, kterou by si zahrál.<br/>,,Nemáš dva ovladače?" zeptal se Armin. Zazubil jsem se a z krabice vytáhl ještě nepoužitý ovladač. Po chvilce už oba hráli, zatímco já s Mikasou šli do kuchyně pro něco k pití.<br/>,,Půjdu si zakouřit." řekla mi Mikasa.<br/>,,Půjdu s tebou." kývl jsem na ní a vzal ji na terasu, kde mi dala cigaretu ze svý krabičky a oba jsme si zapálili.<br/>,,Je to tu fajn." usmála se a vydechla kouř směrem ke mně.<br/>,,Mě se tu taky líbí." přitakal jsem. Dlouze si mě prohlídla než si opět potáhla z cigarety.<br/>,,Hm, ale radši bych byla, kdybys od nás neodešel." hlesla a podívala se ze terasy na upravenou zahradu.<br/>,,Proč?" zazubil jsem se na ní. Jen se na mě letmo podívala a pokrčila neurčitě rameny.<br/>,,Co vy tady, hrdličky?" otevřel dveře na terasu Jean a přešel k nám. Jen jsem si povzdychl, protočil oči a Mikasa se na mě mile usmála.<br/>,,Mikaso, dej sem cigaretu." řekl Jean a z krabičky si od ní sám jednu vytáhl.<br/>,,Nos si svoje." štěkla po něm Mikasa a krabičku si dala raději do kapsy.<br/>,,Ale kdybys furt neremcala." mávl Jean rukou nad její reakcí a poslal ji vzdušnou pusu. Než abych sledoval Jeana, jak se ztrapňuje, raději jsem přešel za Arminem a začal s ním místo Jeana hrát. Zapnul jsem hudbu a po chvíli přišli i Jean s Mikasou a tak jsme se u her střídali.<br/>,,Levi tu má i vlastní posilovnu." řekl jsem jim po nějaké době hraní her a kecání při pauze, kdy hráli další dva hráči.<br/>,,Kecáš! Není on trochu magor?" zařval Jean. Zasmál jsem se.<br/>,,Pojďte, ukážu vám to." rozhodl jsem a seskočil ze stolu, abych se vydal směrem do Leviho posilovny. Vešel jsem do chodby a otevřel dveře do sklepa. K mému překvapení dole hrála hudba a to dost nahlas. Zvláštní, že nahoře nebylo nic slyšet, ale možná to zavinila hudba puštěná u mě v pokoji. Seběhl jsem schody a dole jsem se svými třemi společníky spatřil Leviho pouze ve volných kraťasech, jak bouchá do boxovacího pytle jako smyslů zbavený. Otočil jsem se na ostatní a všichni měly oči navrch hlavy stejně jako já.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Přišel jsem z práce a měl zase nervy v kýblu. V chodbě jsem si všiml třech párů poházených bot navíc a z domu byl slyšet hluk. Eren tu má asi návštěvu. V ložnici jsem se převlékl a šel si zaposilovat a zaboxovat dolů do sklepa. Byl jsem tam tak hodinu a půl, víc ne. Pak jsem se odebral nahoru do sprchy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To je magor, takhle doma posilovat. Už se ale těším, až ho nasereš a přijdeš do školy s monclem." zasmál se nějaký kluk z obýváku. Cestou do koupelny jsem obývákem prošel a letmo se na návštěvu Erena podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dej si bacha, abys mě nenasral jako první." prohodil jsem cestou kolem nich v reakci na předchozí poznámku. Dal jsem si sprchu, oblékl se a došel si do kuchyně pro pití. Cestou jsem se zastavil v obýváku, kde mi Eren představil své kamarády.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, tohle jsou moji spolužáci Mikasa, Armin a Jean." řekl mi Eren a všichni mě sborově pozdravili. Kývl jsem na pozdrav.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pořád čmáráš po zdech?" prošel jsem okolo Jeana.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,S-si mě pamatujete?" zakoktal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hm, mám docela dobrou paměť na ksichty." pokrčil jsem rameny a nalil si do skleničky pití.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Eren taky sprejoval!" zakřičel dotčeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Sklapni, Jeane!" strčil do něj Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já vím, ale Eren umí aspoň zdrhat. Nauč se pořádně běhat, jestli chceš dělat takový kraviny." řekl jsem a Eren i ostatní se mu zasmáli. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, my už musíme jít." vstala po chvilce Mikasa a Eren je šel všechny vyprovodit. Při vyprovázení Eren ještě na chodbě chvíli mluvil s Mikasou. Když přišel zpátky, spokojeně se usmíval. Přešel jsem jeho výraz bez komentáře a zapnul televizi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zítra večer půjdu do kina. Tak abys mě tu nehledal. Dávají ho v devět večer takže přijdu až dlouho." řekl mi Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Půjdeš s Mikasou?" odhadl jsem. Jen se usmál a přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak ji pak nezapomeň doprovodit domů. Je to holka. A sám se taky nikde netoulej." doporučil jsem mu, ale dál se k tomu nevyjadřoval.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Další den jsem přišel domů ve špatný náladě, protože Mikasa onemocněla a nepřišla do školy. Tedy ne, že bych byl tak naštvaný protože nepřišla do školy, ale protože se mnou nepůjde do toho kina. Strašně jsem se těšil a už včera koupil lístky na dnešní premiéru, jelikož místa už byly skoro vyprodaný. A nikoho jinýho jsem dneska ve škole přemluvit nedokázal. Armin nesnáší horory a s Jeanem ani jít nechci. Přišel jsem domů a už z chodby ucítil, že Levi vaří. Trochu mě to překvapilo. A taky mě překvapilo, že to vonělo strašně hezky.<br/>,,Ahoj. Ty vaříš?" zeptal jsem se Leviho překvapeně.<br/>,,Hm, zkusil jsem to. A co ty tu děláš? Neměl jsi náhodou program?" zamračil se na mě.<br/>,,No měl jsem jít do kina až večer, říkal jsem ti to." zavrtěl jsem hlavou.<br/>,,Myslel jsem, že půjdeš po škole ještě někam, když jsi říkal, ať tě nehledám, že přijdeš až pozdě." vysvětlil své překvapení z mého příchodu.<br/>,,Ne, jen jsem nevěděl, jestli nepřijdeš z práce třeba později a pak bychom se nemuseli zastihnout." mávl jsem nad tím rukou. Jen přikývl.<br/>,,Pojď to uchutnat." řekl mi a nabral trochu omáčky na lžičku. Nastavil mi jí před pusu, ale hned, jak jsem se jazykem dotkl lžičky, vyjekl jsem bolestí.<br/>,,Je to horký!" zakřičel jsem.<br/>,,Tak se to vaří, samozřejmě že to je horký." protočil očima Levi, ale i přesto obsah lžičky sám vyfoukal a pak mi ji znovu nastavil.<br/>,,Je to dobrý, akorát málo slaný řekl bych." zhodnotil jsem po ochutnávce a Levi přikývl a přidal do hrnce ještě trochu soli.<br/>,,V kolik budeš odcházet?" zeptal se mě Levi.<br/>,,Nebudu. Mikasa je nemocná a nikdo jiný na ten film nechtěl." posmutněl jsem.<br/>,,Co jí je?" pronesl jen tak mezi uklízením nádobí do myčky.<br/>,,Nikdo neví, prý celý ráno zvracela." pokrčil jsem rameny. Opět jen přikývl, ale po chvilce se na mě překvapeně až vyděšeně podíval.<br/>,,Používáte ochranu, že jo?" vyjel po mě přísným hlasem.<br/>,,C-co?" zakoktám se.<br/>,,No, používáte přece ochranu, ne? Není těhotná, že ne?" zeptal se mě netrpělivě.<br/>,,Co? Proč se mě na to ptáš? Já s Mikasou přece nic nemám!" bránil jsem se. Levi se trochu uklidnil, ale teď jsem na něj vytřeštěným pohledem visel zase já.<br/>,,Ty s Mikasou nechodíš?" zamračil se.<br/>,,Ne!" vyjekl jsem.<br/>,,Tak proč ses včera usmíval jak debil, když jsi přišel s tím, že s ní jdeš do kina?" zeptal se nechápavě.<br/>,,Byl jsem šťastný, že půjdu na ten film!" argumentoval jsem mu.</p><p>
  <strong>Myslel jsem si, že spolu vážně chodí, takže jsem byl mírně zaskočený, když mi mou teorii vyvrátil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A jaký to je film, že ses na něj tak těšil?" zeptal jsem se ho pak a douklidil kuchyň.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to premiéra novýho hororu a já už jsem včera koupil lístky, protože jsem se bál, aby to dnes už nebylo vyprodané." zakňučel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hm." zahučel jsem v odpověď.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, nešel bys se mnou ty?" zamrkal na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Stihneme se před tím navečeřet?" povzdychl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, jasně! Začíná to až v devět, takže když půjdeme pěšky, tak musíme vyrazit nějak v půl devátý." vyjekl nadšeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chceš jít pěšky?" podíval jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Aspoň se projdeme. Rád se procházím." pokrčil rameny. Nakonec jsem svolil, ale jen protože je pátek a zítra ani jeden nemusíme brzy vstávat. Najedli jsme se, oblékli a vyrazili do kina.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Ty lekačky se daly čekat, Erene." řekl znudeně Levi, když jsme vycházeli z kina.<br/>,,Mě to přišlo teda dost strašidelný." přiznal jsem se.<br/>,,Já vím, proto jsi mi ječel do ucha jak malá holka. Myslel jsem si, že jsi teda větší hrdina." uchechtl se Levi.<br/>,,Neječel jsem." nafoukl jsem uraženě tváře.<br/>,,Erene, buď soudný a uznej, že jsi ječel." podíval se na mě.<br/>,,Možná trošku. Ale ty jsi zase úplný opak, vůbec ses nelekl, ani jednou. To pak nemá cenu s tebou chodit na horory." překřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.<br/>,,Taky jsem byl ten poslední, koho ses zeptal." pokrčil rameny. To je pravda.<br/>,,No protože mi nepřijdeš moc jako ten typ, který chodí do kina." hájil jsem se.<br/>,,A jaký jsem teda podle tebe typ?" zeptal se mě zvědavě.<br/>,,No, to ještě nevím." zamyslel jsem se a Levi se zasmál. Překvapeně jsem se díval na jeho první upřímný úsměv, který jsem na něm spatřil.<br/>,,Co je?" zeptal se v reakci na mé zastavení. Rychle jsem se vzpamatoval a snažil se můj zkrat zamluvit.<br/>,,Půjdeme tudy, je to zkratka." ukázal jsem doleva na ulici, která by měla vést souběžně s tou hlavní.<br/>,,Proč chceš jít zkratkou?" změřil si mě Levi takovým zvláštním podezíravým pohledem.<br/>,,No, hlavní ulice bude narvaná lidma." obhajoval jsem svůj nápad.<br/>,,Je půl dvanáctý." podíval se Levi na hodinky a pak zase na mě.<br/>,,No ale pátek. Všichni paří a tak." řekl jsem a rychle se rozešel směrem do vedlejší ulice. Levi si jen povzdychl a šel za mnou. Šli jsme pár vedlejšími uličkami, než jsme začali procházet ulicemi podobnými té, ve které jsme bydleli. Nikde nikdo, jen sem tam nějaký pejskař a kolem samé menší rodinné domky.<br/>,,Víš vůbec, kde to jsme?" zazněl Leviho pochybovačný hlas.<br/>,,Jasně, tady projdeme a budeme zase na hlavní." zalhal jsem a zatočil do dost špatně osvětlené ulice. Najednou jsem ucítil Leviho dlaň, která mě chytla za tu mou a já se na něj překvapeně otočil. Prudkým škubnutím mě strhl do strany a stoupl jsi přede mě.<br/>,,Navalte prachy, mobil, peněženku a dělejte." zazněl hluboký mužský hlas černé postavy, které jsem si doteď vůbec nevšiml. Stál před Levim v útočné pozici a v ruce se mu leskla pouze kovová špička nože. Levi nevydal ani hlásku, jen mě ještě strčil dál za sebe, až jsem narazil do dřevěného plotu rodinného domku. Byl jsem vyděšený a můj splašený dech mě prozradil, ale Levi se zdál být až děsivě klidný.</p><p>
  <strong>Čekal jsem na vhodný okamžik, kdy udělá ještě jeden krůček směrem ke mně, abych ze své pozice dosáhl na jeho zápěstí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak bude to?!" zařval na mě a udělal krok, na který jsem čekal. Rychlým pohybem ruky jsem mu zkroutil zápěstí a on pustil svou zbraň. Stál v předklonu a tak jsem mu druhou rukou zatlačil na záda a kolenem ho kopl do břicha. Schoulil se v bolestech na zem do klubíčka.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nohy od sebe." řekl jsem mu a přitom mu ruku zkroutil za záda.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hneš se a urvu ti rameno." objasnil jsem mu a ruku za loktem zajistil svým kolenem. Vyndal jsem s kapsy mobil a letmo zkontroloval Erena, který se vyděšeně držel u plotu. Chvíli mobil vyzváněl než to volaný zvedl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Erwine. Vím, že už asi nejsi v kanclu, ale mám pro tebe práci." ozval jsem se hned, jak hovor přijal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hm, kde seš?" zazněl do mobilu rozespalý hlas Erwina. Celou dobu jsem věděl, kde jsme a tak jsem Erwinovi sdělil ulici a zavěsil. Nenechal bych Erena vést nás, aniž bych věděl, kde jsme. Vždyť je rád, že trefí ze školy domů. Jen jsem chtěl, aby sám přiznal, že se ztratil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V pohodě?" zeptal jsem se Erena, který se pořád ještě nehnul. Přikývl. Sám pro sebe jsem se lehce zasmál, protože pohled na něj byl vážně dost komický. Zanedlouho temnou ulici osvítila světla auta. Z auta vystoupil Erwin a Mike.</strong>
</p><p>Byl jsem vyděšený k smrti. Proč nás musí někdo přepadnout zrovna když jdeme z kina po takovým děsným hororu? Myslel jsem si, že sebou seknu, jak rychle mi bušilo srdce. Levi byl ale oproti mě naprosto v klidu. Za chvíli přijelo auto a z něj vystoupili dva vysoký namakaný blonďáci.<br/>,,Vy jste byli ještě v práci?" zeptal se jich místo pozdravu Levi. Jeden z nich se na něj jen tázavě podíval.<br/>,,No, že jste přijeli spolu, nevěděl jsem, že ještě trčíte v kanclu." vysvětlil Levi.<br/>,,Jo, potřeboval jsem ještě něco dodělat a Mike mi pomáhal." odpověděl nakonec jeden z nich a druhý přinesl pouta a nasadil je muži, který stále nehybně ležel pod Levim.<br/>,,Tak na to, že jsi byl v práci jsi zněl dost rozespale." utrousil Levi.<br/>,,Spíš unaveně." opravil ho vysoký muž.<br/>,,Díky, kluci. Támhle má nůž. Vlastně nic nestihl udělat, jen nás chtěl okrást. Pochybuju, že ten nůž vůbec umí používat." řekl a vstal z muže, který už byl spoutaný. Muž, který mu nasadil pouta, k němu přešel, svou ruku propletl pod jeho spoutanýma rukama a zvedl ho do předklonu.<br/>,,Co tu vlastně tak pozdě děláte?" zeptal se spíše Leviho.<br/>,,Jdeme s Erenem z kina. Erene, tohle je Erwin a Mike, moji kolegové akorát z jiného oddělení." řekl směrem ke mně, jako by si až teď uvědomil, že tam jsem taky.<br/>,,Ahoj, Erene." řekli a oba mi krátce stiskli ruku.<br/>,,Musíme sepsat protokol, Levi." založil si ruce na hrudi Erwin.<br/>,,Já vím, zítra se za vámi zastavím. Kdybych zavolal někoho jinýho, čekal bych tu hodinu, než by se někdo uráčil přijet." vysvětlil Levi.<br/>,,Ty vole, ty máš ale smůlu. Na horšího člověka jsi v tomhle městě natrefit asi nemohl." řekl Mike směrem ke zloději a Erwin se mu zasmál.<br/>,,Tak jedem." zavelel Mike, když útočníka strčil do auta a poklepal na kapotu auta, aby upozornil i Erwina.<br/>,,Tak doražte dobře domů." rozloučil se Erwin a nasedl do auta stejně jako Mike.<br/>,,V pohodě?" zeptal se mě zase Levi.<br/>,,Jo, dobrý." odvětil jsem.<br/>,,Úplně se klepeš." řekl a hodil mi přes ramena svou bundu.<br/>,,Díky." hlesl jsem a spolu s Levim se rozešel domů. Tentokrát už vedl on mě. Byli jsme od domu pár minut, takže jsem vlastně nešel zas tak úplně špatně. Doma jsem si sedl na barovou židli a díval se na Leviho, který si otevřel pivo. Dneska asi neusnu.<br/>,,Chceš taky? Výjimečně." zeptal se Levi a podával mi plechovku piva. Vděčně jsem to přijal a hned pivo otevřel a párkrát si lokl.<br/>,,Hele?" začal jsem nesměle.<br/>,,Hm." zahučel Levi a znovu se napil piva.<br/>,,Erwin a Mike spolu chodí?" zeptal jsem napřímo a Levi obsah svých úst vyprskl částečně na mě a částečně na stůl.<br/>,,Co?" téměř až zaječel Levi o oktávu výš než zněl jeho normální hlas. Rukávem mikiny jsem si otřel obličej.<br/>,,No jestli spolu něco mají." pokrčil jsem pak rameny.<br/>,,Jak tě tohle zase napadlo?" zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a přinesl hadřík, kterým setřel stůl.<br/>,,No ty pohledy a tak." řekl jsem neurčitě.<br/>,,To fakt ne. Erwin se před dvěma lety rozvedl se ženou. Takže on určitě není s Mikem. Jen jsou to parťáci. V práci tím myslím." snažil se mi argumentovat Levi.<br/>,,Hm. A jak dlouho spolu pracují?" zeptal jsem se pak.<br/>,,Nevím, dva nebo tři roky." pokrčil rameny Levi. Významně jsem se na Leviho podíval.<br/>,,Erene, to nic neznamená. Tady seš fakt mimo." ukončil naší debatu a šel si sednout s pivem k televizi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vstal jsem a než v poledne vstal Eren, uklidil jsem celý dům. Když Eren konečně vylezl z pokoje, už jsem seděl na gauči u televize.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobré poledne, dáš si oběd?" řekl jsem protahujícímu se Erenovi ve dveřích pokoje.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Oběd? Snad snídani, ne?" odvětil Eren a promnul si oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je půl jedný, Šípková Růženko." prohodil jsem směrem k němu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Aha. A co je k obědu?" absolutně mu čas jeho vstávání nevadil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To, co bylo včera k večeři. Nejsem tvoje kuchařka." odsekl jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V pohodě, bylo to docela dobrý." pokrčil rameny a sedl si vedle mě na gauč.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Docela?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Bylo to dobrý." opravil se, vzal ovladač a přepnul program.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já se na to díval, ty sis nevšiml?" zavrčel jsem na něj a Eren se jen zasmál a přepnul program zpátky. Po chvíli jsem stejně vstal a šel nám oběma nandat oběd. Eren se mezitím došel do koupelny upravit. Snědli jsme si oběd a když jsem si po obědě chtěl jít dolů si zacvičit, někdo zazvonil. Otevřel jsem dveře a v nich stál Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kriminální policie, pane Ackermane, nedostavil jste se k výslechu, musel jsem si pro vás dojet." řekl Erwin a tvářil se u toho strašně vážně a drsně. Nebo se o to tedy alespoň snažil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co tu sakra děláš, Erwine?" povzdychl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Přijel jsem se podívat, jestli jste včera v pořádku dorazili domů." řekl a sám se pozval dovnitř. Přešel do obýváku, kde seděl Eren u televize.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nazdar, Erene." pozdravil Erena a sedl si naproti němu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." pozdravil rozpačitě nazpět.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dáš si pivo?" zeptal jsem se ho, když jsem zjistil, že tu asi bude dýl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Řídím." odpověděl pohotově.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No jo, pozor aby tě náhodou nechytili policajti." protočil jsem očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak teda jedno." řekl pak. Donesl jsem na stůl dvě piva z lednice a své rovnou otevřel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erenovi, jsi nepřinesl?" zeptal se mě Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je mu sedmnáct, nemůže ještě pít." odvětil jsem nekompromisně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty jsi v sedmnácti dělal daleko horší věci než pití jednoho piva." oponoval a svoje pivo strčil před Erena. Chvíli jsem na něj jen nevěřícně koukal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ještě že nemáš vlastní děti." řekl jsem si spíš sám pro sebe a došel pro další pivo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Znáte se už tak dlouho?" zeptal se překvapeně Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dlouho? Kolik si myslíš, že nám je, skrčku? Sedmnáct mi bylo nedávno." řekl jsem a Erwin se zasmál.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Známe se už hodně dlouho." pronesl Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslel jsem si, že jste se poznali u policajtů." řekl Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, k policajtům Levi šel až když se vrátil z armády. Ale my jsme se poznali ještě dlouho před tím, než tam odešel." vysvětlil Erwin a já po něm hodil vražedný pohled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty jsi byl v armádě?" zeptal se mě Eren překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsem ve speciální jednotce." přiznal jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To lecos vysvětluje. A co se stalo? Proč jsi odešel?" ptal se dál. Podíval jsem se na Erwina a chtěl ho v tu chvíli uškrtit za to, že se o tom vůbec zmiňoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Na jedný misi všichni mí chlapi zemřeli." řekl jsem a rozhostilo se ticho. Dopil jsem svoje pivo a i když oni dva měli ještě víc jak půlku, donesl jsem si další. Chtěl jsem změnit téma, o tomhle se mi pořád těžce mluví.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>,,Hej, Erene, zeptej se ho, na co ses mě ptal včera." houkl ke mně Levi, který zrovna hrabal v ledničce.<br/>,,Co? Kdy?" nechápavě jsem svraštil obočí a Erwin se na mě zvědavě podíval.<br/>,,No když jsme přišli domů v noci." napověděl mi a já si hned vzpomněl.<br/>,,Ne to ne, to je trapný." zavrhl jsem to okamžitě a Levi se uchechtl.<br/>,,Dělej, mě si nevěřil, jemu třeba uvěříš." ponoukal mě.<br/>,,Levi, ne! Prosím, přestaň." zakňučel jsem. Levi se uvelebil v křesle a chvíli se zamyšleně díval na Erwina.<br/>,,Ptal se mě, jestli prej brousíš Mika." řekl.<br/>,,Co?!" vytřeštil oči Erwin a chytil červenou barvu do tváří.<br/>,,Levi! Takhle jsem to neřekl!" bránil jsem se v téhle dost trapné situaci.<br/>,,A jak jsi to teda řekl?" zeptal se Levi pobaveně.<br/>,,Jestli spolu náhodou nechodí. Nic o broušení tam nebylo!" vztekal jsem se, protože teď před Erwinem vypadám jak nějakej nadrženej hňup.<br/>,,Jak jsi na to proboha přišel?" díval se na mě nevěřícně Erwin, ale cítil jsem z něj rozpaky.<br/>,,No, tak nějak mi to tak přišlo. Měli jste mezi sebou takový zvláštní pohledy a tak." vysvětlil jsem opatrně a doufal, že se na mě nenaštve. Chvíli na mě civěl s vyvalenýma očima.<br/>,,Tak řekni mu, že to je blbost." pobídl ho Levi. Erwin se pořádně napil piva.<br/>,,Samozřejmě, že to je blbost. Sice jsem rozvedený, ale byl jsem ženatý. Se ženou. Rozhodně nejsem s Mikem." řekl a zasmál se.<br/>,,Proč jste se rozvedli?" zeptal jsem se. Levi okamžitě zpozorněl.<br/>,,Bylo to hodně nahromaděných maličkostí." řekl neurčitě.<br/>,,Mě jsi vlastně taky nikdy neřekl, proč jste se rozvedli." zamyslel se Levi a upřeně se na Erwina zadíval.<br/>,,Říkám, bylo to spoustu nahromaděných maličkostí." zopakoval.<br/>,,Tak ale asi nějaký hlavní důvod byl, ne? Neříkej mi, že jste se po tolika letech rozvedli, protože jsi zapomínal vynést koš." zapochyboval o jeho odpovědi.<br/>,,Některý důvody jsou trochu osobní a intimní." vysvětlil rozpačitě. Levi pozvedl obočí a donutil tak Erwina pokračovat.<br/>,,Levi, o tomhle se vážně bavit nebudu." přísně konstatoval Erwin.<br/>,,Proč ne? Známe se přece tak dlouho." oplatil mu Levi.<br/>,,A co ty, Levi? Co Petra?" překřížil si Erwin ruce a já se překvapeně podíval na Leviho. Nevěděl jsem, že má nějakou známost.<br/>,,Jdi do prdele." obrátil okamžitě Levi a Erwin se rozesmál.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno jsem vstal zase dost pozdě, ale proč si nepřispat, když je možnost? Vešel jsem do obýváku, kde jsem čekal zapnutou televizi, kterou Levi zapíná naprosto automaticky, i když se na ní pak třeba vůbec nedívá, ale v domě vládlo ticho. Došel jsem se upravit do koupelny a pak začal po Levim pátrat, jelikož mi přišlo divné, že zrovna on by ještě v tuto hodinu spal. Sešel jsem schody dolů do sklepa, abych se podíval, jestli si třeba nešel zaposilovat, což je jeho každodenní rutina. Ani ve své soukromé posilovně ve sklepě nebyl. Vrátil jsem se nahoru a podíval se, jestli má u domu auto. Auto před domem stálo naprosto stejně jako včera. Zapnul jsem televizi a ještě chvíli počkal. Pak jsem se ale odhodlal a zaklepal na dveře jeho ložnice. Nic se neozvalo. Trochu jsem se bál jít dovnitř, ale nakonec jsem opatrně potichu dveře otevřel. Uviděl jsem Leviho ležet v peřinách v naprosto mrtvolném stavu. Přešel jsem k němu a dřepl si k jeho posteli. Chvíli jsem jen tak koukal na jeho tvář, než jsem zjistil, že dost mělce dýchá. Zamračil jsem se a sáhl Levimu na čelo. Úplně hořel. Vyskočil jsem zpátky na nohy a v obýváku a kuchyni se snažil najít lékárničku a v ní teploměr. Když jsem konečně do Leviho pokoje opět vstoupil s teploměrem v ruce, Leviho jsem opatrně převalil na bok a do podpaží mu dal teploměr. Levi na mě reagoval akorát nějakým mumláním, ani neotevřel oči. Za chvíli začal teploměr pípat a já na malém displeji spatřil 39.8.<br/>,,Levi? Levi, slyšíš mě?" snažil jsem se ho jemným plácáním po tváři probrat. Musím ho dostat do nemocnice, když na mě nereaguje. Přemýšlel jsem jestli rovnou zavolat sanitku nebo ne. Pak jsem se podíval na Leviho noční stolek, kde měl mobil. Vzal jsem ho do ruky a pomocí Leviho otisku prstu ho odemkl. Našel jsem číslo Erwina a zavolal mu.<br/>,,Ano?" ozval se Erwin do mobilu.<br/>,,Ahoj, tady Eren. Mohl bys přijet? Levi má hodně vysokou teplotu a nijak na mě nereaguje. Musím ho dostat do nemocnice a nevím, jestli mám zavolat záchranku, ale já ho tam jinak nedostanu." začal jsem okamžitě zmateně mluvit do Leviho mobilu.<br/>,,Erene, uklidni se. Jedu tam. Dej mu studený obklad na čelo zatím, já jsem tam za chvíli." uklidnil mě Erwin s zavěsil. Hned jsem Levimu udělal studený obklad a sedl si vedle něj. Trvalo to ani ne dvacet minut než Erwin přijel. Došel jsem mu otevřít a hned ho vzal za Levim.<br/>,,Levi?" snažil se ho probrat Erwin a zvedl Leviho do sedu. Až teprve teď unaveně otevřel oči a prohlédl na Erwina, který ho držel za ruce v sedu.<br/>,,Levi, slyšíš mě? Vnímáš? Je ti blbě, já vím. Erene, napusť vanu studenou vodou." zavelel Erwin a já udělal, jak řekl. Pak Leviho vzal do náručí a i v oblečení ho položil do vany plné studené vody. Levi vypadal jako by se najednou probral. Vyvalené oči a ústa dokořán z teplotního šoku, začal se Erwinovi vzpírat, ale bohužel v takovém stavu neměl sebemenší šanci. Stál jsem za Erwinem a soucitně se na Leviho díval. Rezignovaně napůl seděl a napůl ležel ve vaně a rukama se křečovitě držel okrajů vany. Erwin Levimu jednou rukou zatlačil na čelo a Levi si tak nedobrovolně potopil i hlavu. Po chvilce ho Erwin za triko vytáhl opět do sedu. Levi se na něj vražedně podíval a tiskl své čelisti silně k sobě i přes to, že se celé jeho tělo třáslo zimou.<br/>,,Už to vypadá, že vnímáš." zazubil se na Leviho Erwin.<br/>,,Erene, běž udělat konvici čaje a najdi nějaký prášky na horečku. Já zatím Levimu pomůžu se osušit a převlíknout." zaúkoloval mě Erwin a já tedy odešel do kuchyně, zatímco on šel Levimu pro suché oblečení. Já do ložnice zatím přinesl konvici s čajem, prášky, vodu na zapití, dokud je čaj ještě vařící a v lékárničce jsem ještě našel bezdotykový teploměr, který se může hodit na měření teploty, když Levi bude spát. Erwin pomohl Levimu do ložnice už v suchém oblečení a posadil ho na postel. Dal jsem mu hned do rukou prášek a skleničku s vodou. Spolkl prášek a znaveně se znovu skácel do peřin. Přikryl jsem ho a na hlavu mu ještě dal obklad.<br/>,,Děkuju, že jsi přijel." poděkoval jsem Erwinovi, když jsme opustili Leviho pokoj a nechali ho spát.<br/>,,Není zač. Ale dej mi svůj mobil, napíšu ti svoje číslo. Víš, je docela nezdvořilý hrabat se v cizím mobilu." řekl mi.<br/>,,Neměl jsem moc na výběr." bránil jsem se a podal mu svůj mobil.<br/>,,Jen si z tebe dělám srandu." zasmál se a mobil mi vrátil s uloženým svým číslem.<br/>,,Mohl bys tu ještě chvíli zůstat, kdyby se to nezlepšilo?" zeptal jsem se ho, když jsem viděl, že se má k odchodu. Na chvíli se zamyslel, ale pak přikývl.<br/>,,Erene, proč si myslíš, že tu jsi?" zeptal se Erwin hned, jak si sedl na gauč.<br/>,,Jak to myslíš?" zeptal jsem se nechápavě.<br/>,,Proč si myslíš, že si tě sem Levi vzal?" upřesnil svou otázku.<br/>,,No, asi mi chce pomoct něčeho v životě dosáhnout?" spíš jsem se ho zeptal, protože z jeho výrazu jsem měl pocit, že správnou odpověď zná.<br/>,,A proč zrovna tobě?" ptal se dál.<br/>,,T-To nevím." přiznal jsem.<br/>,,Ty to víš?" zeptal jsem se ho na oplátku.<br/>,,Jediný, kdo to ví, je Levi. My můžeme mít akorát svoje teorie. A ano, svou teorii na to mám. Ale myslím, že si jí prozatím nechám pro sebe." zakončil a já se na něj překvapeně podíval. Proč se nejdřív ptá a pak mi nic neřekne?<br/>,,A můžu se na něco zeptat já?" zaváhal jsem. Přikývl.<br/>,,Co se ve skutečnosti stalo Levimu v armádě?" zadíval jsem se upřeně do jeho očí, aby mi neunikl jediný náznak odpovědi.<br/>,,Jsi velmi všímavý a empatický, Erene. Myslím si, že je to jeden z důvodů, proč se vedle tebe Levi cítí tak dobře a uvolněně." konstatoval.<br/>,,Levi měl nejlepšího přítele už od dětství. Ještě než dosáhli dospělosti, už spolu i bydleli. Byli jsi velmi blízcí, byli jako bratři. Do armády odešli spolu. A pak na jedné misi pod velením Leviho všichni z jeho jednotky zemřeli. Včetně jeho nejlepšího přítele." řekl polohlasem, možná aby ho Levi náhodou neslyšel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leviho horečka klesala a tak se Erwin k večeru rozhodl jet domů. Seděl jsem u Leviho a pravidelně mu měnil obklady na hlavě. Sedl jsem si na jeho postel a jeho poklidné pravidelné dýchání po chvilce uspalo i mě. Probudil jsem se nad ránem a ve své bezprostřední blízkosti spatřil Leviho obličej. Rychle jsem vstal, aby nezaregistroval, že jsme celou noc spolu spali v jedné posteli. Podíval jsem se na mobil na hodiny a vzhledem k situaci usoudil, že do školy nepůjdu a raději se postarám o Leviho. Změřil jsem mu teplotu, která byla už o dost nižší než včera, ale pořád měl horečku. Udělal jsem jen polívku do hrnečku a spolu s práškem to dal na stůl. Než jsem Leviho začal probouzet, ještě chvíli jsem se díval na jeho spící tvář.Přemýšlel jsem, jak je uvnitř asi nešťastný a smutný z toho, co se stalo jeho nejlepšímu kamarádovi a i ostatním z jeho jednotky. Je to důvod jeho chladného postoje a nepřístupné masky?<br/>,,Levi, musíš do sebe něco dostat a vzít si další prášek." jemně jsem ho vzbudil. Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Po chvilce se vyškrábal do sedu.<br/>,,To už je ráno?" zeptal se zmateně. Přikývl jsem.<br/>,,Mobil, musím zavolat do práce." řekl a já mu podal jeho mobil. Po velmi krátkém hovoru, mobil hodil vedle sebe a znovu si lehl.<br/>,,Proč nejsi ve škole?" uvědomil si po chvilce.<br/>,,Myslel jsem, že bude lepší, když tu s tebou zůstanu a postarám se o tebe." řekl jsem popravdě.<br/>,,Hm, tak to příště nedělej. Škola je důležitá." zamumlal. Chtěl jsem hned v reakci na to říct "to ty taky", ale včas jsem se zarazil. Ani nevím, proč jsem něco takovýho chtěl říct.<br/>,,Nevěděl jsem, co do sebe v tomhle stavu dostaneš, tak jsem ti udělal jen polívku. A musíš si vzít pak prášek, pořád máš teplotu." řekl jsem mu. Přikývl a znovu se vyškrábal do sedu. Po snězení polívky a prášku se pokusil vstát.<br/>,,Kam se snažíš jako jít?" zeptal jsem se ho nechápavě.<br/>,,Na záchod snad ještě můžu, ne?" protočil očima Levi. Zatím jsem tedy odnesl hrneček od polévky a přinesl mu konvici s čajem. Než jsem stačil na Leviho znovu promluvit, byl zase zachumlaný v peřinách. Nechal jsem ho tedy spát a odešel do svého pokoje. Během dne jsem ho jen několikrát zkontroloval a změřil teplotu, která už naštěstí nebyla tak vysoká. Odpoledne jsem v obýváku zaslechl hluk a tak jsem se šel podívat, co se tam Levi snaží vymyslet v jeho stavu. V obýváku jsem ale spatřil Erwina.<br/>,,Erene, myslel jsem, že budeš ještě ve škole." podíval se na mě a pak na hodinky.<br/>,,Nešel jsem do školy, byl jsem tu s Levim. Jak ses sem-" chtěl jsem se ho zeptat, jak se dostal dovnitř, ale on v předvídání mé otázky mi ukázal své klíče.<br/>,,Mám Leviho náhradní klíče." vysvětlil stručně.<br/>,,Nakoupil jsem." usmál se na mě a ukázal na tašku a hned ji dal na barový stůl, který rozděloval obývací pokoj a kuchyň.<br/>,,Tos nemusel." řekl jsem hned a on jen mávl rukou.<br/>,,Říkal jsem si, že jen něco rychlého uvařím a nechám vám to tu na večeři, kdyby se Levi už nějak zmátořil. Nevěděl jsem, že budeš doma." řekl, zatímco vytahoval suroviny z tašky.<br/>,,Špagety?" odhadl jsem dle potravin na stole. Erwin se jen zasmál a přikývl.<br/>,,Levi je má rád?" zeptal jsem se na důvod.<br/>,,No, spíš je to jediný, co umím uvařit." pokrčil rameny a já se musel zasmát.<br/>,,Takže to jíš od doby tvého rozvodu každý večer?" zažertoval jsem.<br/>,,Jak víš, že jsem teď sám?" mrkl na mě.<br/>,,To je pravda." uznal jsem.<br/>,,Takže důvod tvýho rozvodu byla jiná známost?" hádal jsem.<br/>,,Částečně vlastně asi i jo." odpověděl po chvilce přemýšlení a dal se do vaření.<br/>,,Jak jste se vlastně s Levim poznali?" chtěl jsem vědět. Sedl jsem si na barovou židli a pozoroval ho při vaření. Nejprve jsem se chtěl nabídnout, že uvařím, ale vlastně je mi jeho přítomnost docela příjemná.<br/>,,No, poznali jsme se na jedný akci na vysoký. Spolužák v bytě udělal takový mejdan a pozval tam strašně moc lidí z vejšky. A byl tam i Levi a jeho nejlepší kamarád. Levi tehdy seděl na otevřeném okně a nezúčastněně sledoval oblohu. Dodneška to občas dělá, zejména když ho nudí společnost a pije, nebo přemýšlí. No a já ho z toho okna shodil." vyprávěl Erwin.<br/>,,Cože?!" zařval jsem překvapením a vyděšením zároveň.<br/>,,Bylo to jen z takovýho vyššího přízemí a bylo to omylem. Nějak jsme se pošťuchovali s jedním klukem tam a on mě strčil a já vrazil do Leviho v tom okně. Ale pod oknem bylo nějaký křoví, spadl do měkkýho." obhajoval se.<br/>,,Ne!" smál jsem se.<br/>,,Nejvtipnější na tom bylo, že se nemohl zpátky dostat tím oknem, protože je malej. A tak to musel obejít a když vrazil do toho bytu, měl svůj obvyklý nasupený obličej a ve vlasech větvičky toho křoví." začal se smát se mnou.<br/>,,Vešel tam a úplně na celý byt zařval 'Já tě zabiju!'. Bylo to vtipný." zakončil svoje vyprávění, ale já při představě Leviho v takovým stavu se smíchem skácel ze židle.</p><p>
  <strong>Vzbudil mě hluk z obýváku. Nějakou dobu jsem se přemlouval k tomu, abych vstal, ale přesvědčila mě až vůně jídla, kterou jsem lehce cítil i přes zavřené dveře. Vstal jsem a pomalým krokem jsem přešel za zdrojem hluku. Eren seděl u barového stolu spolu s Erwinem, jedli a hlasitě se bavili. Když si mě Eren všimnul, začal se smát. Nechápal jsem důvod jeho výbuchu smíchu a tak jsem si automaticky prohrábl vlasy rukou, jestli mi někde netrčí. Začal se smát ještě víc. Přešel jsem až úplně k nim.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je?" zeptal jsem se nakonec, když se na mě oba přiblble smáli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zrovna jsem Erenovi vyprávěl nějaký naše společný historky a taky to, jak jsme se seznámili." vysvětlil Erwin a Eren se začal zase smát. Chvilku jsem se na něj díval vražedným pohledem a pak mu hlavu strčil do talíře před ním.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Spratku." sykl jsem a pak se uchechtl nad tím, jak směšně s červeným obličejem od omáčky, špagetou přilepenou na čele a jeho přihlouplým výrazem vypadal. Jemu už tak do smíchu nebylo.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Další den mě Levi donutil jít do školy. Už vypadal o dost lépe a tak jsem ho tedy nechal doma samotného.<br/>,,Proč jsi nebyl včera ve škole? Psala jsem ti." zeptala se mě okamžitě Mikasa, když jsem vešel do třídy.<br/>,,Levi je nemocný a ještě včera měl teploty, tak jsem s nim byl doma a staral se o něj." vysvětlil jsem ji.<br/>,,A to je důvod nepřijít do školy?" povytáhla obočí.<br/>,,Co je to za otázku? Seš snad moje matka? Levi by se mnou byl taky určitě doma, kdybych takhle onemocněl." hájil jsem se.<br/>,,No ten určitě." sykla.<br/>,,Co ti sakra je?" nechápal jsem jí. Armin se na nás jen díval, ale neměl v úmyslu se do toho plést.<br/>,,Nelíbí se mi. Proč jsi prostě nemohl zůstat s námi? A navíc je fakt divnej." štěkla po mě.<br/>,,Ježiši, co to s tebou dneska je? Navíc nikdo neřekl, že se ti musí líbit. Já s ním žiju a ne ty." zakončil jsem naši debatu. Mikasa si jen odfrkla.<br/>,,Tobě taky přijde divnej?" otočil jsem se na Armina a ten se na nás vyděšeně podíval. Nesnášel, když byl v hádce mezi námi.<br/>,,Přijde mi hustej. Jako nějakej voják. Přísnej, zásadovej a spravedlivej. Ale já ho neznám, takže nemůžu soudit." řekl diplomaticky Armin. Ani neví, jak blízko pravdě je. Jen jsem se vítězně zaculil na Mikasu, která po nás hodila nevraživý pohled, ale už to nijak nekomentovala. <br/>Hned po škole jsem spěchal domů za Levim. Když jsem ale vešel do domu, v předsíni jsem si všiml dámských bot. Přešel jsem do obýváku, ale nikde nikdo. Dveře do Leviho ložnice i pracovny byly zavřené a i když jsem slyšel tlumené zvuky, snad rozhovor, netušil jsem, ze kterých dveří. Cítil jsem hrozný pocit v břiše. Jako by se mi sevřely všechny orgány. Hodil jsem tašku do svého pokoje, vzal z poličky první učebnici a sedl si na gauč do obýváku, abych je viděl, až ze dveří vyjdou. Když se dveře otevřely Leviho pracovny dal jsem si učebnice rychle před oči a dělal jsem, jako že jsem opravdu nečekal, že někdo z těch dveří vyjde. Malá zrzavá žena vyšla z pokoje následována Levim. Oba byli zaneprázdněný konverzací a tak si mě Levi všiml až po chvíli.<br/>,,Erene, můžeš se jít učit do pokoje?" zamračil se na mě.<br/>,,Líp se mi učí tady." řekl jsem a dělal jsem, že si skutečně čtu v učebnici.<br/>,,Erene-" zvýšil hlas a já naštvaně hodil učebnici na stůl.<br/>,,To je v pohodě. Stejně už půjdu. Děkuju za konzultaci ohledně případu a přeji brzké uzdravení. Snad jsem moc neobtěžovala." řekla zrzka a Levi ji následně na to vyprovodil. Když se Levi vrátil, opřel se o zeď a chvíli na mě zamyšleně hleděl.<br/>,,To nebylo zrovna zdvořilý, že ne?" díval se na mě přísně.<br/>,,A to, že jsi mi nepředstavil návštěvu bylo zdvořilý?" zeptal jsem se na oplátku. Levi se jen uchechtl a prošel kolem mě do kuchyně.<br/>,,Kdo to byl?" zeptal jsem se tedy přímo a šel za ním.<br/>,,Petra Ral." řekl stručně.<br/>,,A co tu dělala?" dožadoval jsem se normální souvislé odpovědi.<br/>,,Potřebovala konzultaci ohledně případu, který jsem jí dal na starosti. Jsem totiž její nadřízený." vysvětlil mi. Vzal si jablko a šel si sednout na gauč k televizi.</p><p>
  <strong>Chtěl jsem se dívat na televizi, ale když jsem zjistil, že nedávají nic zajímavého, došel jsem si pro spis do pracovny, usadil se do křesla v obýváku a začetl se do případu Petry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsi mít někdy vlastní děti?" zazněl Erenův hlas naproti mě. Podíval jsem se do jeho modrozelených očí, ve kterých jsem zatím neuměl moc číst.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, vyslýchám sériové vrahy, psychologii člověka docela rozumím. Někdy ale tvoje myšlenkové pochody vůbec nechápu." zavrtěl jsem hlavou nad jeho zcestnou otázkou. Eren na mě ale pořád zvědavě hleděl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, k tomu, aby mohl mít někdo děti, potřebuje druhou polovičku opačného pohlaví. Vidíš tu snad někoho takovýho? Navíc věřím, že ty sám vydáš za všechny děti mýho alternativního já." odpověděl jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A co Petra?" založil si ruce na hrudi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Svůj milostný život zásadně nepletu s tím pracovním." zdůraznil jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No ona to tak určitě nemá. Dívala se na tebe dost zamilovaně." argumentoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tohle máš od Erwina, co?" naštval jsem se. Zavrtěl hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dokud dobře odvádí svou práci jsem spokojený. Nic víc mě nezajímá." řekl jsem přísným hlasem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale-" začal zase Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A dost!" zvýšil jsem hlas a hlasitou ránou hodil spis na stůl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dost vyptávání. Myslíš si, že k někomu jen tak můžeš přijít a on ti vybleje celej svůj život nebo co? Pořád se akorát vyptáváš, ale o sobě neřekneš ani slovo." vysvětlil jsem svůj postoj k jeho neustálým dotazům na mou osobu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Na nic se neptáš, jak mám vědět, že tě něco zajímá." hlesl překvapeně Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč bych se pořád na něco ptal, když budeš chtít, řekneš mi to, aniž bych za tebou chodil a neustále se tě ptal. Erene, budu ti důvěřovat stejně jako ty budeš důvěřovat mě, jasný?" spustil jsem na něj. Rozhostilo se ticho a já se tedy opět začetl do spisu, ale soustředit jsem se už nemohl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Má matka umřela dřív, než jsem si ji dokázal zapamatovat. A můj otec, Grisha Jaeger, v mých šesti letech prostě zmizel. Už jsem o něm pak nikdy nic neslyšel. A tak jsem se ocitl v děcáku." řekl Eren do ticha. Promnul jsem si oči a pak se podíval do těch jeho, které se leskly přicházejícími slzami. V utěšování nejsem dobrý. Ale projevil ke mně důvěru, když mi řekl o jedné z jeho pravděpodobně nejbolestivějších etap života.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neznám svého otce, ale matka se jmenovala Kuchel Ackerman. Zemřela, když jsem byl dítě. Ujal se mě můj strýc Kenny Ackerman. Jeho výchova byla řekněme dost sadistická a tvrdá. Ale všechno zlý je k něčemu dobrý, Erene. Já díky tomu dokážu třeba dělat svou práci, aniž bych se z toho nějak hroutil. A ty jsi přinejmenším díky tomu potkal lidi, který mají v tvým životě nějaký význam." řekl jsem mu na oplátku, aby věděl, že takováhle důvěra mezi námi může přesně takhle skutečně fungovat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Teď se běž učit do pokoje." ukončil jsem náš rozhovor a Eren přikývl, spěšně si sebral svou učebnici a zavřel se ve svém pokoji.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uběhl poklidný měsíc. S Levim jsme se vcelku sblížili a trávili jsme většinu večerů spolu. Někdy jsme hrály deskovky, jindy zase jsme proti sobě závodili a bojovali ve hrách na Xboxu, párkrát jsme byli v kině a několikrát jsme si došli někam na večeři. Levi se se mnou i dost učil a když jsme prostě neměli co dělat, dívali jsme se jen tak na televizi. Začal jsem se na Leviho dívat trochu jinak. Obdivoval jsem to, co dělal i to co teď dělá. Jeho kamenná necitlivá maska mu pomáhá v jeho práci. Ale ve skutečnosti citlivý je. Věřím, že neustále cítí bolest ze ztráty svého kamaráda. A živoucím důkazem jeho citů jsem asi taky i já. Kdyby byl necita, nevzal by si mě k sobě přece. Mám Leviho rád. Dokáže mi ve všem poradit a i když je přísný a zásadový, nebojím se za ním přijít s čímkoliv. Jsem rád, že jsem u něj a že s ním trávím tolik času. Dnes ale je den, kdy k nám přijede Hanji. Přijde zkontrolovat, jak tu s Levim žijeme a jak spolu vycházíme. Vzhledem k tomu, že se s Levim dobře znají, je to jen taková formalita. Dokonce se těším až zase Hanji uvidím. Přece jen dost dlouhou dobu mi dělala takovou náhradní mámu. Když zazvonil zvonek, ještě než Levi stačil vstát z gauče, vyběhl jsem ke dveřím otevřít. Za dveřmi ale nebyla Hanji, nýbrž Erwin.<br/>,,Ahoj. Jak tu válčíte, pánové?" přešel hned do obýváku.<br/>,,Levi, to si snad děláš srandu? Chceš toho chudáka kluka unudit k smrti? Eren, by se měl někde opíjet s kamarády a ne s tebou tady skládat puzzle." začal kázat Levimu.<br/>,,Asi tě zklamu, ale to byl Erenův nápad." řekl Levi, aniž by se od skládání odtrhl pohledem. Zasmál jsem se tomu.<br/>,,Dnes je výjimečný den, který si totiž zapíšu do deníčku. Levi mě poprvé pustil do svojí pracovny." dělal jsem si z toho srandu a Levi protočil očima.<br/>,,No a měl tam na poličce tyhle puzzle. Je to hezký obrázek, chci si to pak slepit a pověsit do pokoje." vysvětlil jsem.<br/>,,Levi, nikdy jsi mi nepřišel jako blázen do puzzlí." zamračil se Erwin a sedl si do křesla.<br/>,,Taky že ne, než to složíš, je to akorát bordel. Proto to chci rychle dodělat a složit to." řekl Levi a já se mu zasmál. Je vůbec s podivem, že s tím tedy souhlasil.<br/>,,Tím jsem spíš myslel, proč jsi měl puzzle v pracovně." vysvětlil Erwin svou předchozí narážku.<br/>,,Myslím, že mi to někdo dal v práci kdysi." pokrčil rameny jako by to nebylo absolutně vůbec důležité.<br/>,,Budu hádat. Petra." zaculil se Erwin. Zmínka o ní mě z neznámého důvodu vždycky znejistí. Asi se mi prostě jen nelíbí nebo mi není sympatická. Podíval jsem se na Leviho reakci, ale ten dál naprosto v klidu skládal.<br/>,,Tak to fakt netuším." pronesl bez zájmu.<br/>,,Tak to ti fakt nevěřím." řekl stejným tónem Erwin.<br/>,,Proč sem furt pleteš tu Petru?" poprvé Levi zvedl hlavu od puzzlí a zamračil se na Erwina.<br/>,,Protože vím, jak si k těmhle věcem slepej. Petra je do tebe strašně zamilovaná, proč to s ní nechceš aspoň zkusit? Myslím si, že máte i společný témata, rozuměli byste si, kdybys tomu dal šanci. Mohli byste mít děti, spokojený život." vysvětlil mu Erwin.<br/>,,Není můj typ." řekl prostě Levi a já se v duchu musel usmát.<br/>,,Ale jdi, Levi." začal zase Erwin.<br/>,,Erwine, já děti nechci. A nechci ani abys mi někoho dohazoval, tím spíš nechci kohokoliv z práce. A už vůbec ne Petru, tak s tím přestaň." řekl mu Levi klidným hlasem, ale věděl jsem, že v téhle fázi už není radno Leviho dráždit. Když se Erwin už nadechoval, že znovu promluví, Levi se toho hned ujal dřív.<br/>,,Erwine, ty ses rozvedl a nechal za sebou bezdůvodně dlouholetý perspektivní vztah. Děti nemáš, ale chtěl jsi a mohl jsi je mít. Tak mi tu nedávej kázání, zrovna ty ne." řekl mu ostře a pak znovu sklopil oči ke stolu, kde se snažil najít všechny rohy obrázku, který se pokoušíme složit. Erwin se zatvářil ublíženě, ale už radši nic nenamítal. Když jsem slyšel příjezd dalšího auta k nám, zpozorněl jsem a došel se podívat k oknu.<br/>,,Už je tu Hanji!" zavolal jsem na Leviho.<br/>,,Hmm." zahučel jen v odpověď. Erwin ztuhl. Úplně jsem zapomněl, že Erwin vlastně Hanji taky zná, viděl jsem na Leviho Facebooku jejich společnou fotku. Ale netváří se úplně nadšeně.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>,,Co je?" zeptal jsem se Erwina, když se najednou tvářil, jak kdyby chtěl zvracet.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, asi bych měl jít." řekl a rychle vstal. Vtom ale zazvonil zvonek.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co blbneš? Říkal jsi, že jste od rozvodu spolu v pohodě, ne?" pozvedl jsem obočí, ale pak si vlastně uvědomil, že kdykoliv jsem někde byl s Hanji, nebyl tam Erwin a naopak. Vyhýbali se sobě navzájem?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No párkrát jsme si spolu akorát volali." přiznal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vždyť je to už dva roky, co blbneš?" nechápal jsem ho. Podíval jsem se na Erena, který naprosto vyjeveným pohledem visel na Erwinovi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,T-takže t-tvoje bývalá manželka je Hanji?" řekl překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene-" promluvil na něj Erwin, ale Eren vyletěl z gauče a tím upoutal veškerou pozornost.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Seš sobec! A blbec!" zařval rudý vzteky a možná i rozpaky a odešel do pokoje, kde nezapomněl za sebou prásknout pořádně dveřmi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to kurva bylo?" hlesl jsem překvapen z Erenova výbuchu. Erwin taky jen stál a beze slova hleděl na zavřené dveře Erenova pokoje.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hej! Erene!" zařval jsem a chtěl za ním okamžitě jít, ale přerušilo mě další zazvonění zvonku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Sakra." zaklel jsem, nechal Erena Erenem a šel otevřít Hanji, ať neremcá, že tam čeká dlouho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Hanji. Pojď dál. Teď tu zrovna řešíme Erenův pubertální výlev, tak chvilku vydrž, já pro něj dojdu." řekl jsem zatímco jsem jí vedl do obýváku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, na pubertální výlevy jsem zvyklá, to se neboj." zasmála se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, nevěděla jsem, že tu budeš." hlesla překvapeně, když uviděla Erwina.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Hanji." pozdravil jí Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nějak jsi zhubl, to tě asi moc doma nekrmí, viď?" zasmála se a já se těsně před otevřením dveří od Erenova pokoje zarazil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A jak vám to jinak spolu jde?" zeptala se a já se na ně překvapeně otočil. Zatímco Erwin vymýšlel odpověď, přešel jsem zpátky k nim.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, ty někoho máš?" pozvedl jsem obočí a zadíval se mu do očí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty o tom nevíš?" zeptala se taky překvapeně Hanji. Všichni tři jsme na sebe zírali naprosto zbavený slov.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, vlastně jo." řekl po dlouhé odmlce Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak dlouho?" zkřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dost dlouho." hlesl a Hanji sklopila pohled.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže to je ten tvůj osobní a intimní problém, kvůli kterýmu ses s Hanji rozvedl, jo? Našel sis prostě milenku, je to tak?" nechtěl jsem do toho rýt, je to jejich věc, ale dopálilo mě to, že mi to ani jeden neřekl. A hlavně jsem byl naprosto mimo z toho, že zrovna Erwin dokázal něco takového udělat Hanji. Znají se už tak strašně dlouho. A až teď jsem pochopil předchozí Erenův výlev.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Není to úplně tak, jak to teď vypadá." snažil se chabě hájit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tohle můžeš říkat Hanji, ale ne mě. Fakt jsem se v tobě spletl, nevěděl jsem, že bys tohohle byl zrovna ty schopnej." řekl jsem a přešel ke dveřím Erenova pokoje. Zaklepal jsem a poté hned vešel. Zavřel jsem za sebou dveře a opřel se o ně. Eren seděl na stole a díval se z okna.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Promiň, nechtěl jsem tak vybouchnout." řekl mi. Chápu, proč tak vypěnil. Nevím sice jak o tom věděl, ale asi mu to Erwin sám řekl, protože pochybuju, že Hanji by o tom s Erenem mluvila. Pravděpodobně chtěl ale Erwin utajit to, že jeho manželkou byla právě Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jen je pro mě Hanji důležitá osoba. Když jsem měl průšvih, vždycky jsem chodil za ní. Nějaký čas mi proste dělala takovou náhradní mámu a i když jsem o ní nic moc nevěděl, jak teď zjišťuju, ona o mně věděla první poslední. Naštvalo mě, že jí někdo ubližoval, že jí podváděl a pak se s ní kvůli nějaký jiný rozvedl." vysvětlil mi už o dost klidněji, ale stále se díval ven. Asi ne už tak naštvaně, jako spíš smutně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chápu tě, Erene." řekl jsem a on se mi konečně podíval do očí.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S Hanji jsme dlouho mluvili až do večera. U některých věcech byl i Levi, o některých věcech se mnou chtěla mluvit jen mezi čtyřma očima. Veskrze se mě ptala na to, jak s Levim vycházíme, jak se u něj cítím, jestli se mu svěřuju a jestli se dokážeme domluvit. Dokonce mluvila i s učiteli ve škole a téměř všichni potvrdili, že se mi prospěch zlepšil. Snažil jsem se hodně kvůli Levimu, protože do mého učení dával mnohdy i víc než já. Byl jsem mu za všechno hrozně vděčný. Hanji mluvila strašně dlouho a když odešla, nezbyl mi už čas na nic jiného než se jít ještě doučit látku na zítřejší test. Levi si pak ještě sedl k televizi a přitom se pořád snažil složit puzzle. Ráno mě Levi hodil do školy a jelikož musel trochu dřív do práce, byl jsem ve třídě jako první. Alespoň jsem si mohl ještě pročíst věci, ve kterých jsem si nebyl jistý na ten test.<br/>,,Hej, Erene, ty se učíš?" pronesl Jean opovrženě, když vešel spolu s dalšími do třídy.<br/>,,Co je ti po tom?" odsekl jsem mu.<br/>,,Ten tě fakt změnil. Nejen že s námi už nechodíš skoro vůbec ven, ale už z tebe udělal i šprta!" zařval přes celou třídu a ostatní se začali smát. Vylítl jsem ze třídy a vzal s sebou i Armina.<br/>,,Co je?" promnul si zápěstí, za které jsem ho silně chytil.<br/>,,Taky si myslíš, že jsem se změnil?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,Snad ty Jeanovy řeči nebereš vážně." zasmál se Armin. Když jsem neodpovídal, smát se přestal.<br/>,,Nezměnil ses. Jen s námi netrávíš už svůj volný čas, což je pochopitelný, máš jiný domov, určitě musíš být i často s Levim a máš proste jiný starosti, já to chápu." pokrčil rameny. Přikývl jsem na znamení, že tomu rozumím.<br/>,,Zítra je pátek, půjdu s vámi." usmál jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Super." zazubil se na mě.<br/>,,Hele, Armine." zavolal jsem na něj ještě než odešel zpátky do třídy. Otočil se a tázavě se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Věděl jsi, že je Hanji rozvedená?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,No, vím, že byla vdaná, ale nechala si svoje příjmení. A o rozvodu jsem taky slyšel, ale už je to nějaká doba. Proč?" zamyslel se.<br/>,,Leviho kamarád je její bývalý manžel." řekl jsem mu. Tázavě se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Rozvedl se s ní, protože si našel někoho jinýho." vysvětlil jsem mu. Armin si povzdychl.<br/>,,To muselo být pro Hanji těžký. Ale víš, Erene, tohle není nikdy moc jednoznačný. Chci tím říct, že nemůžeš vědět, co mezi nimi skutečně bylo. Třeba i Hanji měla milence. Nebo prostě se domluvili, že spolu už nebudou a až pak si někoho našli. Erene, tohle je jejich věc. A dokud neznáš obě verze, tak to nesuď." řekl Armin rozumně jako vždy. Asi jsem tohle slyšet potřeboval.</p><p>
  <strong>Přijel jsem na parkoviště před práci a viděl před budovou hlouček kolegů včetně Erwina a Mika, kteří ale v téhle budově nepracují. Někdy tu mají ale nějaká školení nebo porady. Když si mě Erwin všiml, zavolal na mě a já se nepříliš ochotně zastavil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Můžu s tebou na chvilku mluvit?" zeptal se mě a vzal mě trochu stranou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale rychle, mám za chvíli poradu." koukl jsem se na hodinky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ten včerejšek-" začal mluvit, ale já ho gestem ruky zastavil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hele tohle je čistě jen vaše věc a já s tím vlastně nechci nic mít. Erwine, je mi upřímně jako jedno s kým chrápeš. Jen jsem si myslel, že bys mi o tom řekl. Ale v pohodě, já už to nechci vědět. Jestli seš takhle šťastný, tak buď. Víc se o tom bavit nemusíme." řekl jsem mu. Dlouze si povzdychl a podíval se na skupinku chlapů, se kterými tam byl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, je to vážně o dost jinak, než si teď myslíš, ale dobře, nebudeme se o tom bavit. Chci tě pozvat v sobotu na takovou malou sešlost na chatu. Jen tak, vypneme, popijeme, něco ugrilujeme." obrátil najednou Erwin. O víkendu mám volno, ale co Eren?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erena samozřejmě vezmi sebou." řekl Erwin jako by mi četl myšlenky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Včera ho to docela vzalo, nevím, jestli bude chtít jet." vysvětlil jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak pojeď sám. On bude taky rád, když tě nebude míst furt za prdelí." odvětil Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tomu věřím. Hele musím na tu poradu, napíšu ti až se poradím s Erenem. Zatím." rozloučil jsem se s ním a rychlým krokem odešel. Za celý den jsem se ani jednou nezastavil a tak, když jsem přišel v podvečer domů, zapadl jsem do křesla a okamžitě usnul. Vzbudil jsem se až díky jemnýmu šimrání na tváři. Otevřel jsem oči a přímo před sebou spatřil Erenovy naprosto fascinující smaragdový oči. Trochu jsem se lekl a stejně tak Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,O-Omlouvám se. Ale neměl bys spát v křesle, budou tě bolet záda." hlesl rozpačitě. Protřel jsem si oči a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Za okny už byla tma a tak jsem asi nějakou chvilku spal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V práci řešíme jeden složitej případ, mám teď docela náročný dny." vysvětlil jsem svůj spánek v křesle. Eren se na mě mile usmál.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsem s tebou něco probrat." zamyslel jsem se, co to vlastně bylo. Eren se na mě zvědavě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, už vím. Erwin chce, abychom v sobotu přijeli k němu na chatu." vzpomněl jsem si. Eren se na chvíli zamyslel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobře." usmál se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevadí ti to?" zeptal jsem se pro jistotu. Jen zavrtěl hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale zítra večer bych šel někam s kamarády, jestli to nevadí." řekl na oplátku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevadí, ale žádný drogy, Erene, varuju tě. A přijdeš tak, abychom v sobotu dopoledne mohli vyrazit a ty mi nepozvracel auto, jasný?" ukázal jsem na něj varovně prstem a Eren se mé starostlivosti zasmál.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krásný teplý den a my s Levim sedíme u jezera. Jen tak sedíme a díváme se na tu přírodní krásu kolem. Podíval jsem se vedle sebe na Leviho.<br/>,,Co na mě furt tak zíráš?" otočil se ke mně.<br/>,,Jsi krásný." zazubil jsem se na něj. Jen pozvedl obočí a odpověděl mi polibkem. Překvapeně jsem se zarazil, ale hned na to mu své prsty vpletl do vlasů. Odtáhl se ode mě a jemně mě pohladil po tváři.<br/>,,Erene." řekl mi a já si uvědomil, že z jeho úst mé jméno zní nejlíp. Usmál jsem se.<br/>,,Hej, Erene." zazněl opět jeho hlas ale už o něco naléhavěji.<br/>,,Erene, sakra, vstávej!" zakřičel a já se probudil a leknutím si sedl. Vytřeštěnýma očima jsem hleděl na Leviho nade mnou a nemohl si uvědomit, co se tu děje.<br/>,,Víš kolik je hodin? Vstávej, nebo přijdeš pozdě do školy a já do práce." zavrčel a odešel z mého pokoje. Takže to byl sen? Do prdele. Nemůžou se mi přece zdát takový sny! Sakra! Proboha, doufám, že jsem nemluvil ze spaní. Plácl jsem se do čela a vstal z postele. Zapadl jsem do koupelny a ledovou vodou si umyl obličej. Oblečený jsem si sedl k Levimu ke stolu a snědl připravenou snídani. Podíval jsem se na Leviho a přemýšlel, jestli něco cítím. Povzdychl jsem si, když jsem si uvědomil, že mi Levi skutečně přijde atraktivní. Tohle je zlej sen, fakt.<br/>,,Co je?" zadíval se na mě Levi.<br/>,,Nic." řekl jsem okamžitě. Levi jen protočil očima a dál se věnoval dopisu, který si před chvilkou otevřel. Promiň, Levi, kdybych ti skutečně řekl, co se děje, asi bys mě zabil. Vlastně ani já teď nevím, co se ve skutečnosti děje. Přece mě nikdy chlapi nepřitahovali. Nebo jo? Je ale pravda, že mě ani holky moc netankovali. Nijak jsem to prostě zatím neřešil, bylo mi to jedno. Párkrát jsem se s holkou líbal, ale to je všechno.<br/>,,Erene, musíme jet." zavelel Levi, když se podíval na hodinky. Hodil jsem si na záda tašku a následoval Leviho do auta.<br/>,,Dneska přijedu pozdě, takže se doma asi nesejdeme. Přijď domů rozumně, Erene. A v rozumným stavu, jasný?" rozloučil se se mnou Levi. Jen jsem mu všechno odkýval a vyrazil do školy. Upřímně se mi ani večer nikam nechce, ale slíbil jsem to Arminovi a Jean aspoň přestane mít blbý řeči. Celý den jsem přemýšlel o mým snu a jestli to skutečně znamená, že k Levimu něco cítím. Když jsem o tom tak přemýšlel, uvědomil jsem si, že na něj myslím vážně častěji a častěji. Ale není to normální, když s někým trávíte tolik času? Odpoledne jsem se doma akorát najedl a převlékl a vyrazil za ostatními. Pořádali takovou párty u jednoho kluka v bytě, jelikož mu každý pátek na celý víkend odjíždějí rodiče na chatu, mejdany se většinou dělají u něj. Cestou jsem koupil ještě nějaký alkohol v obchodě, kde máme vyzkoušeno, že se na občanky neptají a vyrazil za ostatními. Nakonec jsem měl vážně zůstat doma. Vůbec jsem se nebavil a tak jsem pil víc a víc. Když už se mi pletly nohy i jazyk, vzal jsem Armina na balkón, kde nikdo nebyl. Zapálil jsem si cigaretu a jednu podal Arminovi.<br/>,,Armine, je na mě něco divnýho?" zeptal jsem se a dokonce jsem i slyšel, jak moc opile zním.<br/>,,Jako víc než normálně?" zeptal se a i na něm byla poznat, že už má dost.<br/>,,No ne, jako normálně jestli je na mě něco divnýho." vysvětlil jsem.<br/>,,Normálně seš normální, nebo jako co-co chceš slyšet." řekl mi a přitom se mu zatočila hlava a musel se opřít o zábradlí na balkoně.<br/>,,Tyvole, Armine. J-já jsem asi teplej." řekl jsem a Armin na mě vytřeštil oči.<br/>,,A jako jak jsi na to přišel?" zeptal se mě a půlku svoji cigarety zahodil. Není zvyklý kouřit a dělá se mu z toho blbě, to vím.<br/>,,Zdálo se mi o Levim. Líbali jsme se v tom snu. A včera spal v křesle a já si musel tu jeho tvář pohladit. Chápeš!" zařval jsem na něj a pak se prostě rozbulel. Opilost je hrozná svině.<br/>,,No a? To je proste zvědavost. Jean chrápe i s Mikasou i s Marcem. A je mu to jedno." mávl nad tím Armin rukou.<br/>,,Fakt?" zeptal jsem se překvapeně.<br/>,,No. Však to zkus taky. Proč jako ne." pokrčil rameny a nejistým krokem se vydal dovnitř. Šel stylem jeden krok dopředu, dva dozadu a tři vpravo, ale cítil jsem se na úplně stejný styl chůze. Zapřemýšlel jsem, jaký by to asi bylo se vyspat s Levim. Na balkon přišel Jean s Mikasou. Zahodil jsem svou dohořelou cigaretu, přitáhl si Mikasu za mikinu a políbil ji. Mikasa se po chvilce ochotně zapojila. Jak mě najednou držela v relativně stabilní pozici, motala se mi hlava ještě víc. Rychle jsem se od ní odtrhl, naklonil se přes zábradlí balkonu a začal zvracet.</p><p>
  <strong>Přišel jsem do prázdného bytu a byla to po čase docela i vítaná změna. Uklidil jsem celý dům a sbalil si pár věcí na víkend u Erwina. Chvíli jsem seděl u televize, ale padla na mě únava a usnul jsem na gauči. Probudila mě až rána do dveří. Okamžitě jsem vstal a aniž bych si uvědomoval, co se děje, automaticky jsem vystartoval pro svou zbraň. Stál jsem v dostatečné vzdálenosti přede dveřmi a mířil na ně svou pistolí. Zvláštní, jaké věci jsem si za život v armádě zautomatizoval. Další rána a ticho. Chvíli jsem ještě čekal, ale pak se ke dveřím přiblížil a prudce je otevřel. Za dveřmi klečel Eren v naprosto žalostným stavu. Povzdychl jsem si, zbraň odložil a rozsvítil světlo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to tu vyvádíš, spratku." zavrčel jsem na něj, ale odpovědí mi bylo jen nesrozumitelné zamumlání.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hej!" zvýšil jsem na něj hlas. Zvedl hlavu a zmoženě se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty vypadáš." hlesl jsem, když jsem uviděl jeho tvář i oblečení od bahna.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zůstaň tu." rozkázal jsem a rozešel se do koupelny. Vzal jsem ručník, osušku a kýbl se studenou vodou. Jak tam tak klečel přede dveřmi, vzal jsem kýbl se studenou vodou a celého ho polil. Bylo vidět, že se lehce probral a trochu vyděšeně se na mě díval. Aspoň se z něj smylo to bahno. Dal jsem ručník na zem do chodby a kýbl postavil vedle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Stoupni si na ten ručník, svlíkni se a oblečení hoď do kýble. A boty taky." rozkázal jsem mu, ale Eren pořád klečel jen na zemi. Za bundu jsem ho vytáhl na nohy a postavil ho na ručník. Motal se tak, že se ani na tom ručníků nedokázal udržet. Začal jsem být pěkně vytočený, protože, jsem tu zrovna všechno uklidil a vyčistil a teď mi tu ten spratek dube po čistý podlaze se zablácenýma botama. Když se sám k ničemu neměl, začal jsem z něj doslova strhávat oblečení sám.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-n-neslíkat. N-nejsem na to př-řirvavený." zahuhlal na mě. Jen jsem nad tím zavrtěl hlavou. Nahýho jsem ho strčil do vany a přes všechny jeho protesty ho pořádně omyl studenou vodou. Pak jsem ho z vany vytáhl, osušil, hodil na jeho postel a přikryl. Kdybych byl svině, nechal jsem ho klidně spát od bahna přede dveřmi. Muže být za tohle rád. A to ještě neví, co za peklo mu přijde zítra.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ráno jsem vstal a šel do Erenova pokoje. Roztáhl závěsy a otevřel okno dokořán. Eren se jen v posteli převalil a nespokojeně zamručel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vstávej, jedeme k Erwinovi." řekl jsem mu. Otevřel oči a podíval se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,L-Levi. Mě je blbě." zakňučel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To se nedivím. Ale porušil jsi naši domluvu o tom, že přijdeš v rozumném čase a stavu, takže tě litovat fakt nebudu. Teď se sebereš, dáš si sprchu, snídani, sbalíš se, vytřeš chodbu, kterou jsi včera po svém příchodu zaprasil a laskavě nakýbluješ svůj zadek do auta a to všechno za hodinu a půl. A k tomu máš ještě týden zaracha." objasnil jsem mu a odešel z pokoje. Nechal jsem ale dveře otevřené, abych měl jistotu, že znovu neusne.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč jsem nahej?" zaslechl jsem z jeho pokoje.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Protože jsi měl bláto všude možně, jak jsi vymetal škarpy při cestě domů. Musel jsem tě vysprchovat." vysvětlil jsem. Po chvíli nejistým krokem vyšel Eren z pokoje. Jeho obličej byl zelený a bál jsem se, že mi každou chvíli poblije koberec. Odšoural se do koupelny a půl hodiny byl ve sprše. Jsem zvědavá, jak to všechno stihne. Já si odnesl věci do auta a pak si sedl na gauč a nohy si dal na stolek. Snídaně se ani nedotkl a šel poslušně hned na vytírání chodby. Během toho sice třikrát odběhl na záchod zvracet, ale vytřel pečlivě. Pak šel do pokoje si sbalit věci. Celou dobu nepromluvil, ale vydával zvuky jak týraný pes. Když přišel s batohem do obýváku, ukázal jsem mu ještě snídani na stole.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, prosím, Levi. Mě je hrozne špatně, já fakt nechci." začal fňukat Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mlč a jez. Nehodlám to tvoje kňučení poslouchat celý den a jídlo ti udělá dobře." rozhodl jsem a Eren si naštvaně kecl na židli ke stolu. Proti své vůli do sebe narval mnou připravené jídlo, pak vzal batoh a vyrazil ven k autu. Všude jsem zhasnul, zamkl dveře a konečně nasedl do auta. Uběhlo patnáct minut tiché jízdy, než Eren promluvil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zlobíš se na mě?" zeptal se provinile.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tvá kocovina je pro tebe daleko větším trestem." odpověděl jsem mu. Sklopil hlavu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,L-Levi." zněl lítostivě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nezlobím se na tebe." povzdychl jsem si a protočil očima nad jeho kocovinovým chování.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Z-Zastav mi, p-prosím." držel se křečovitě sedačky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co? Proč jako?" nechápal jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Budu zvracet." řekl a dal si ruku před pusu. Okamžitě jsem zastavil u krajnice, Erenovi odepnul pás a ten okamžitě vypadl z auta a začal zvracet. Má štěstí, že to neschytalo auto. Vytáhl jsem kapesníky z mého batohu a vodu a donesl mu to. Ještě chvilku jsem tam jen tak stáli na čerstvém vzduchu než se Erenovi udělalo líp a mohli jsme pokračovat v cestě. Cesta celkem trvala téměř hodinu, ale Erenovi se už naštěstí špatně neudělalo. Spíš v autě tak podřimoval. Zastavili jsme u Erwinovi chaty, kde stála už další dvě auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, Erene! Jsem rád, že jste nakonec dorazili." přivítal nás Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co mu je?" zeptal se mě a ukázal na Erena, který se sotva soukal z auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Včera se ožral jak dobytek. Divím se, že vůbec trefil domů." vysvětlil jsem a raději z auta vzal věci, protože Eren vypadal, že brzo zkolabuje. Mezitím nás přišel přivítat i Mike, u kterého jsem si byl jistý, že tu bude. Jsou teď s Erwinem jedna prdel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pojďte dál. Už se tu pokoje rozebraly, jediný volný je tenhle. Ale tady spíš vždycky, tak snad to bude vyhovovat." řekl Erwin a zavedl nás do pokoje s jednou manželskou postelí, na kterou se okamžitě svalil Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Budu spát na gauči." rozhodl jsem, když jsem viděl, jak se ten spratek rozvaluje na celý posteli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Na gauči spí dneska Mike." řekl suše Erwin a Mike jen protočil očima. Povzdychl jsem si a zadíval se opět na Erena.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zkus mě v noci kopat, ty spratku." procedil jsem skrz zuby a do kouta pokoje si dal svoje věci.</strong>
</p><p>Okamžitě, jak mé tělo spadlo na měkkou postel, přestal jsem všechno vnímat a usnul. Vzbudil mě až hluboký hlas těsně vedle mě.<br/>,,Erene, přinesl jsem ti maso z grilu. A panáka, udělá ti dobře, věř zkušenějšímu." řekl mi Erwin.<br/>,,Děkuju." hlesl jsem a posadil se na postel.<br/>,,Jak dlouho jsem spal?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,Docela dlouho. Teď jsme dogrilovali a začíná se pít. Tak ať nepřijdeš o největší zábavu." usmál se Erwin.<br/>,,Levi mi nedovolí pít. A po včerejšku už vůbec ne. Je na mě naštvaný." odvětil jsem.<br/>,,Až Levi bude naštvaný, tak mi věř, že to poznáš. Teď naštvaný fakt není." zasmál se mi Erwin a já se pustil do grilovaného masa, které vypadalo skvěle a vonělo ještě líp. Po jídle jsem se donutil vypít i panáka, kterého mi Erwin přinesl a nevím, jestli tím jídlem nebo panákem, bylo mi po chvíli vážně už dobře. Vyšel jsem za všemi účastníky na terasu a sedl si vedle Leviho, který s nějakými pro mě neznámými muži něco rozebíral. Překvapivě už bylo chladněji, měl jsem si na sebe vzít něco teplejšího. Po chvilce jsem zjistil, že se Levi baví o práci. Mike otevřel flašku a Levimu do skleničky nalil poměrně velké množství. S Erwinem si vyměnili škodolibý pohled, aniž by si Levi, který byl zabraný do konverzace, čehokoliv všiml. Pak automaticky vzal skleničku a napil se z ní. Musel jsem se zasmát. V tu chvíli se na mě Levi otočil. Chvilku si mě prohlížel, pak si sundal mikinu a dal mi jí. Erwin i Mike na nás oba překvapeně hleděli.<br/>,,Kdo si dá pivo?" vstal pak Erwin a zeptal se všech. Levi, Mike a další dva se přihlásili a tak jsem zvedl ruku taky. Levi se na mě obrátil a ruku mi dal zase dolu. Erwin se zasmál a odešel pro piva. Dal na stůl piva a přede mě taky jedno postavil.<br/>,,Erene." zavrčel na mě Levi. Jen jsem se na něj nevinně usmál a napil se.<br/>,,Levi, dáme si panáka." zakřičel Mike, když z lednice na terase vytahoval další flašku. Levi se otočil na Mika a kývl. Za chvilku už před sebou měl pořádně velkého panáka. Ostatní se od pití panáků distancovali. Včetně mě. Po včerejšku bych větší množství už fakt nedal. Nevím za jakým účelem, ale Mike Levimu docela často nalejval a sobě dal většinou tak půlku toho, co nalil Levimu. Byla pravda, že čím víc Levi pil, tím míň mluvil o práci a víc s nim byla zábava.<br/>,,Nudíš se tu s takovýma starochama, co?" pronesl ke mně jeden z nich. Jen jsem se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.<br/>,,Jsem vám ani nepředstavil mýho adoptovního syna. To je můj Eren." řekl jim Levi. 'Můj Eren' znělo moc hezky, naproti tomu 'můj adoptivní syn' pro mě znělo fakt příšerně.<br/>,,Spíš vypadá jako tvůj mladší brácha." řekl mu na to ten druhý. Levi se na mě otočil a zamyšleně si mě prohlídl.<br/>,,Já jsem nikdy nebyl tak roztomilej." řekl a štípl mě do tváře. Snažil jsem se nezrudnout a neusmívat, ale šlo to fakt těžko. Kousl jsem se do rtu, abych na sobě nedal znát rozpaky.<br/>,,Někdy je fakt natvrdlej, ale mám ho moc rád." řekl pak a přehodil mi svou ruku přes ramena. Zmáčkl mě tak, že se na chvíli naše tváře dotýkaly.<br/>,,Tohle začíná být sranda." šeptl Mike Erwinovi a nalil Levimu dalšího panáka. Během vyprávění vypil ještě tři, pak vstal a odešel na záchod. Byl už opilý, nohy se mu dost pletly.<br/>,,Není s ním takhle větší zábava?" zachechtal se Mike.<br/>,,Sklapni, ráno mu bude blbě a schytáme to všichni." zamračil se na něj Erwin.<br/>,,Ale no tak. Pořád je to suchar, takhle je to lepší. Zkus se ho teď na něco zeptat, řekne ti toho víc a pravdu." drkl do Erwina loktem. Po chvíli Levi přišel, sedl si vedle mě, zapálil si cigaretu a mě taky jednu nabídl. Pokrčil jsem rameny a když dává, tak bych byl blbej, kdybych nebral. Erwin na něj vykulil oči, když mi cigaretu zapálil. Sice mu to docela trvalo, ale zapálil ji.<br/>,,Levi, co ty a Petra?" zeptal se Mike a podal mu dalšího panáka.<br/>,,Já s Petrou nic nemám." vydechl kouř a naprosto vyrovnaně odpověděl.<br/>,,Ale mohl bys." nadhodil Erwin.<br/>,,Ale nechci. Já mám Erena, to mi stačí." řekl a prohrábl mi rukou vlasy. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval. Vnímám to jako něco víc jenom já? Je možný, že ke mně Levi taky něco cítí? Zářivě jsem se na něj usmál.<br/>,,Počkej, Eren si za chvilku taky někoho najde a uteče." řekl mu Erwin. Levi jen zavrtěl hlavou. Už i na Mikovi bylo vidět, že toho má dost a to pil tak půlku toho, co nalíval Levimu. Když byl Levi už chvíli potichu, naklonil jsem se k němu, abych na něj lépe v té tmě viděl.<br/>,,Nechceš jít spát, Levi?" zeptal jsem se ho a odhrnul mu vlasy, které mu padaly do tváře. Zakýval hlavou.<br/>,,Tak pojď." vstal jsem a natáhl k němu ruce, které hned stiskl. Vytáhl jsem ho na nohy, podepřel ho a pomalu ho odváděl do našeho pokoje. Následně na to se všichni zvedli a začali sklízet věci z terasy.<br/>,,Víš, spratku, že tě mám rád? Ale bojím se o tebe. Bůh ví s jakými indiu-indiviu-invi" začal Levi.<br/>,,Individui?" pomohl jsem mu.<br/>,,Jo, to. No tak, s jakými tohleto se taháš. Chápeš." odřekl myšlenku Levi a já ho posadil na postel.<br/>,,Říkal jsi přece, že si důvěřujeme, ne?" usmál jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Hmm." zahučel v odpověď.<br/>,,Taky tě mám rád, Levi." řekl jsem mu. Vzhlédl ke mně a nepatrně se usmál. Proč to sakra nezkusit, když je teď tak otevřený? Vzal jsem jeho tvář do dlaní a přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Zavřel oči a vypadalo to, že si to chce vychutnat co nejvíc.<br/>,,Nechali jste tam mikinu." otevřel bez zaklepání dveře Erwin.<br/>,,Co to tu kurva vyvádíte?!" vyjekl.<br/>,,Neřvi, chci spát!" obořil se na něj nazpět Levi. Erwin mě chytil za ruku a vytáhl mě z pokoje takovou silou, že mě zastavila až protější zeď. Zavřel dveře do našeho pokoje a naštvaně se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Co to mělo znamenat? Co si myslíš, že jako děláš?" štěkl po mě. Byl jsem vývojem události úplně zbavený slov.<br/>,,Víš, že za střízliva by s tímhle nikdy nesouhlasil. A uvědomuješ si vůbec, jaký by z toho mohl být průšvih vzhledem k jeho práci? A vzhledem k tomu, že je pořád ještě v řízení ta adopce? A vzhledem k tomu, že Levi stoprocentně tohle neopětuje? Sakra, na co jsi myslel?" rozčílil se Erwin. Dost mě jeho slova ranila, ale možná z toho důvodu, že má pravdu.<br/>,,A co se ty do toho pleteš?!" zařval jsem na něj a vyběhl ven. Vzal jsem ze stolu na terase cigaretu a zapálil si. Udělal jsem kravinu, já to vím.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byl jsem vzteklý a naštvaný. Spíš na sebe než na Erwina, ale v tu chvíli jsem se potřeboval prostě vykřičet. Navíc tu Erwin vykládá takový blbosti a přitom je ten největší sobec, který opustil svou ženu kvůli jiné. Zahodil jsem svou nedokouřenou cigaretu a vyrazil zpátky za Erwinem. Přešel jsem až k otevřeným dveřím Erwinova pokoje a rozhodl se tam jen tak nakráčet a všechno mu to hezky od plic říct.<br/>,,Ty si daleko větší sobe-" zarazil jsem se ve dveřích, když jsem uviděl Mika, který zezadu objímal Erwina. Oba se na mě podívali se zjevným překvapením, možná i zděšením. Cítil jsem se, jako bych zrovna někoho načapal zakopávat mrtvolu. Reflex mi velel 'teď musíš zdrhnout', ale nohy byly přikované k zemi.<br/>,,Erene." prolomil ticho Erwin. Přinutil jsem své nohy pracovat, otočil jsem se na podpatku a rozhodl se jen tak odejít a dělat, že jsem nic neviděl. Vyrazil jsem znovu ven na terasu následován Erwinem, který zjevně k tomu chtěl něco říct, ale nevěděl co. Vzal jsem si opět další cigaretu a zapálil ji.<br/>,,Erene, pojď se mnou." řekl mi Erwin a rozešel se po schodech dolů z terasy na zahradu. Povzdychl jsem si, ale následoval ho. Sedl si na lavičku dál od domu a já se posadil vedle něj. Hlavou se mi hodilo kde co a docela jsem se i bál.<br/>,,Nikomu o tom neříkej. Prosím." řekl a mě to zaskočilo. To je jeho největší starost?<br/>,,Takže vy spolu..." snažil jsem se to celé správně pochopit.<br/>,,Od nedávna spolu i žijeme." přiznal.<br/>,,Neříkej to hlavně Levimu." naléhal na mě.<br/>,,Proč? Stejně se to jednou dozví, ne?" zamračil jsem se.<br/>,,Protože jsem Hanji opustil kvůli Mikovi a nevím, jak by to celé vzal. Nehledě na to, že nevím, jak by reagoval na takový druh vztahu." odkryl mi své obavy.<br/>,,Hanji ví o tom, že jsi jí opustil kvůli němu?" zeptal jsem se ho na věc, která mě zrovna zajímala nejvíc, i když otázek jsem měl spoustu.<br/>,,Hanji o tom věděla jako první. Vlastně nám to už delší dobu nefungovalo a pak přišel Mike a všechno to šlo nějak do kytek. Sám jsem byl tehdy překvapený z toho, že bych se mohl orientovat jinak. Možná jsem to dřív i tušil, ale přiznat jsem si to prostě nechtěl. No a pak byl vánoční večírek a Mike tam na mě něco málo zkusil a já si uvědomil, že to je vlastně to, co celý život hledám. Já vím, že to zní jako hrozný klišé, ale Hanji to vzala v pohodě a sama se v našem manželství dost trápila. Nebyli jsme spolu šťastný, to se stává." vysvětlil mi to a já se najednou začal cítit jako blbec, po tom všem, co jsem Erwinovi řekl špatného. Myslel jsem si, že si prostě našel jen nějakou milenku, když ho Hanji přestala bavit. Ale Erwin se celou dobu snažil, ale jeho orientace ho zkrátka stejně doběhla.<br/>,,Myslím, že by to Levi po čase pochopil." řekl jsem mu.<br/>,,Možná jo, ale říkat mu to zatím ještě nechci." odvětil mi a já přikývl.<br/>,,Erwine, mrzí mě, co jsem udělal, vím, že to je fakt strašná blbost, ale...já mám Leviho asi rád. A myslím tak asi jako ty máš rád Mika." přiznal jsem se mu.<br/>,,Erene, na tohle ti v tuhle chvíli nic neřeknu. Nemyslím si, že by to Levi mohl opětovat a vážně mu tím spíš můžeš uškodit. A sobě taky. Ale v tomhle ti vážně nechci radit, sám jsem v lásce za život udělal dost chyb." řekl mi, dal mi ruku na rameno a pak mě nechal v tichu noci na lavičce osamotě. Padlo to na mě a normálně jsem si chvilku i přál vrátit se zpátky do děcáku a nemít Leviho na očích. Vstal jsem a šel do našeho společného pokoje. Chvilku jsem ode dveří jen koukal na to, jak klidně oddychuje. Přikryl jsem ho, lehl si vedle něj a trvalo mi opravdu dlouho než jsem vedle něj usnul.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Vzbudil jsem se do příšerného rána. V hlavě permoníci, žaludek na vodě a na včerejšek pramálo vzpomínek. Zmoženě jsem se převalil v posteli a až když jsem si po chvilce uvědomil, že by vedle mě měl ležet Eren, prudce jsem otevřel oči. Nikdo ale nebyl ani v posteli a ani v místnosti. Říkal jsem si, že už asi vstal, což mě donutilo vyhrabat mobil z mých věcí vedle postele a podívat se, kolik je hodin. Je už jedenáct hodin a mě se pořád drží takováhle kocovina? Dřív jsem ten alkohol zvládal líp. Trvalo mi dost dlouho než jsem se vyhrabal z postele, vzal ručník a vyrazil do sprchy. Sprcha mi udělala hodně dobře, už jsem se necítil, jak kdyby mě někdo přetáhl kladivem. Přešel jsem do velkého obýváku spojeného s kuchyní, přes který jsme chodili na terasu. Všichni tam seděli u stolu, na kterém byly zbytky snídaně, s hrnečkem čaje nebo kafe v ruce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobré ráno." pozdravili. Jen jsem na pozdrav kývl. Erwin se trochu škodolibě zašklebil, ale přešel jsem to.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kde je Eren?" zeptal jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevím. Od včerejška ho nikdo neviděl." pokrčil rameny Mike. Pozvedl jsem na všechny přítomné obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Podle mě se šel jen brzo ráno projít a ještě se nevrátil. Bude v pohodě." uklidňoval mě Erwin, ale naprosto bez výsledku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vždyť se ztratí i při cestě z kina domů." vyjel jsem na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, je dospělý." protočil očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ještě není." odsekl jsem a vydal se do chodby obout se a jít ho hledat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, nech to být." šel za mnou Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co? Jako jak nech to být? Mám ho v péči. Mám za něj odpovědnost, chápeš to?" oponoval jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslím, že chce být teď sám." řekl. Zarazil jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč?" zeptal jsem se ho. Povzdychl si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Řeší teď nešťastnou lásku. Dej mu čas, nech ho chvíli být." chytil mě za ruku, abych nemohl odejít ven.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak tohle víš?" zamračil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdyby ses včera neožral, tak to víš možná taky." obořil se na mě. Vytrhl jsem svou ruku z jeho sevření a vyrazil ven. Hned, jak jsem dveře otevřel, narazil jsem na Erena, který se chystal zrovna dovnitř. Měl červené oči od pláče. Jakto, že jsem nepoznal dřív, že se kvůli něčemu trápí? Prošel beze slova okolo mě a zavřel se v našem pokoji. I přes Erwinovi protesty jsem šel za ním. Zaklepal jsem na dveře a vešel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, co se děje?" zeptal jsem se ho a sedl naproti němu na malou skříň.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic." odsekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwin mi řekl, že řešíš nešťastnou lásku." pokusil jsem se ho rozmluvit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwin hlavně moc mluví." povzdychl si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže?" nenechal jsem se odbýt.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo." hlesl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Netušil jsem, že jsi ten typ, který bude brečet kvůli holce." řekl jsem upřímně a on se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, není to poslední holka v tvým životě, netrap se tak kvůli tomu. Seš ve věku, kdy máš mít každý týden jinou a ne se kvůli jedný hned věšet." snažil jsem se ho utěšit, ale v tomhle prostě dobrý nejsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já ani nevěděl, že s někým chodíš." zasmál jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,My spolu nechodili. A ani nikdy chodit nebudeme." pokrčil rameny, ale já na něm viděl, jak ho to strašně trápí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A důvod?" dožadoval jsem se odpovědi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Prostě to neopětuje." řekl rázně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nenech se hned odbýt, Erene. Ženský jsou divnej druh, ani ony samy se nechápou. Jednou někoho chtějí a za chvíli už jsou zase nespokojený. Mají pocit, že jsou to princezny, který musíš neustále dobývat a přesvědčovat je o svý lásce. Není to ale důvod hned bulet. Tak se vzmuž a prostě ji sbal a je to." zakončil jsem svou motivační řeč a nechal ho napospas jeho myšlenkám a emocím.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Erene, co ti je? Už přes týden se tu plazíš jak duch." zamračil se na mě Armin.<br/>,,Nemám nějak náladu." povzdychl jsem si. Nepřiznal jsem to, ale vím, čím to je. Musím se doma před Levim schovávat, protože je mi nepříjemný s ním teď mluvit. Týden zaracha to ještě všechno zhoršil. Měl jsem to všechno nechat být, ale pokaždé, když slyším jeho hlas, zní mi v uších jen jeho opilecké 'mám tě rád' nebo 'můj Eren'. Když si mi podívá do očí, vidím jen jeho něžný pohled při našem polibku. Zatřepal jsem hlavou, abych zahnal myšlenky na Leviho.<br/>,,Je to kvůli Levimu, že jo?" zeptal se mě napřímo.<br/>,,Pšt." umlčel jsem ho.<br/>,,Ježiši Erene, tak jsi mu dal pusu no. To se stane, přenes se přes to a jdi dál. Mikasu si taky líbal a je ti to jedno." pokrčil rameny, jako by se nic nestalo.<br/>,,Co? M-Mikasu? Kdy?" vyjekl jsem na něj.<br/>,,No, na tý poslední párty. Vzpomínáš, ne?" mávl nad tím rukou. Vytřeštil jsem oči nejdřív na Armina a pak pohledem opatrně sjel na Mikasu, která seděla o kus dál a probodávala nás pohledem.<br/>,,To teda fakt nevzpomínám." procedil jsem skrz zaťaté zuby.<br/>,,A proč si myslíš, že se chová tak divně od tý párty?" nechápal Armin.<br/>,,Nevšiml jsem si, že by se chovala jinak." přiznal jsem a Armin jen lehce zavrtěl hlavou nad mou nevšímavostí.<br/>,,Každopádně nejde o tu pusu, ale o to, že jsem do něj zabouchnutej. Chápeš to? Do chlapa, kterej si mě skoro adoptoval." řekl jsem podrážděně, ale zároveň tak potichu, aby mě náhodou někdo nezaslechl.<br/>,,Vidíš to podle mě moc černě." povzdychl si Armin a dal mi jasně najevo, že jen hysterčím. Ale já nehysterčím! Je to fakt peklo. Být s ním v jednom domě, mluvit s ním. Já fakt trpím. A za tu dobu mě to vůbec nepřešlo, spíš naopak. Před začátkem hodiny jsem ještě vytáhl mobil a napsal Erwinovi, jestli by se mnou někam po práci nezašel. Odpověděl téměř okamžitě a tak jsme se domluvili, že na něj po škole počkám před jeho prací. Den ubíhal rychle, že jsem se ani nestačil zamyslet, co a jak Erwinovi řeknu a už jsem stál před jeho prací. Měl zpoždění, ale nijak zvlášť mi to nevadilo.<br/>,,Ahoj, Erene." pozdravil mě Erwin.<br/>,,Ahoj, dík, že sis udělal čas." usmál jsem se na něj.<br/>,,V pohodě. Kam chceš jít?" zeptal se mě, zatímco mě vedl k jeho autu.<br/>,,No, to nevím." hlesl jsem.<br/>,,Hele, hodíme auto ke mně domů a pak půjdeme do naší oblíbený hospody. Dobře tam i vaří. A domů to pak budeš mít kousek." rozhodl Erwin a já s jeho nápadem souhlasil. Odvezli jsme auto k domku, velikostně podobného tomu Leviho. V domě byla tma a tak jsem si říkal, jestli Mika nechal ještě v práci, ale nezeptal jsem se. Chvilku jsme šli k hospodě, o které mluvil. Sedli jsme si do téměř plného podniku a Erwin objednal dvě piva.<br/>,,Levi mě doma zabije, jestli to ze mě ucejtí." řekl jsem Erwinovi, ale on se jen zasmál.<br/>,,Jo, on prostě zapomíná, jakej sám byl v tvém věku. Ty jsi oproti němu fakt ořezávátko." ujistil mě Erwin. Přinesli nám pivo, ťukli jsme si a pořádnými doušky se napili.<br/>,,Tak co jsi se mnou chtěl probrat?" zeptal se Erwin a otřel si pusu od pěny.<br/>,,No." začal jsem dost nejistě. Erwin se na mě tázavě podíval.<br/>,,Předpokládám, že chceš mluvit o Levim." odhadl. Trochu jsem se ošil pod jeho pronikavým pohledem.<br/>,,Nevím, co mám dělat. Měl jsem teď týden zaracha kvůli tý párty a bylo to fakt šílený. Byl jsem neustále zavřený v pokoji a snažil se mu vyhýbat, ale ono to moc dobře v jednom domě nejde." vysypal jsem svoje zoufalství na stůl a Erwin se na mě chápavě zadíval. Asi chvíli přemýšlel, co a jestli na to odpovědět.<br/>,,Upřímně jsem si myslel, že tě to přejde, že to byla jen taková chvilková pubertální slabost." řekl mi popravdě.<br/>,,Proč všechno svalujete na pubertu, je to fakt otravný." založil jen si ruce na hrudi.<br/>,,Promiň." zasmál se mi Erwin.<br/>,,Jen jsem si v tu chvíli nemyslel, že tě to bude takhle držet a trápit, když jsi mi to řekl." vysvětlil mi.<br/>,,No super, ale co teď? Já s ním fakt nemůžu být v jednom bytě. Mě to zničí. Jsem na něj nepříjemný, protože vím, že mi nikdy nebude opětovat ty city a když je na mě nepříjemný zase on, cítím se hrozně dotčeně. Je to na hovno." řekl jsem a radši se zase napil.<br/>,,Erene, já ale nevím, jestli ti v tomhle dokážu pomoct. Já ani Levimu nepřiznám, že jsem gay a že chodím s Mikem." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Přemýšlím, že půjdu zpátky do děcáku. Nebudu mít sice tolik možností do budoucna, ale aspoň nebudu tak psychicky deptanej. Ve škole jsem teď z každého testu dostal za pět nebo za čtyři. Až se to dozví Levi, tak mě stejně vyhodí nebo rovnou zabije." zoufale jsem si povzdychl nad svým nynějším bytím.<br/>,,Ono nebude tak zle, Erene. Levi si na tebe hodně zvykl a myslím, že si k tobě vytvořil pouto. Chce ti pomáhat a má tě rád. Pamatuješ si, co o tobě říkal, jak byl opilej? Mluví pravdu, když je takhle nadranej. Má tě rád a chce tě mít u sebe, myslím si, že když odejdeš zpátky do děcáku, nebude z toho šťastný ani jeden z vás." uklidňoval mě Erwin, ale neuklidnilo mě to vůbec.<br/>,,Hlavně nedělej unáhlený rozhodnutí, může to oběma ublížit víc, než si myslíš." dodal.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Ke konci pracovní doby mi volala Hanji. Ptala se mě, jak nám to s Erenem jde a jak spolu dál vycházíme. Musel jsem lhát, protože pravdou je, že od té doby, co jsem mu dal zaracha po tom jeho průseru, vztah mezi námi dost ochladl. Možná to bylo i tím, že se trápil kvůli té své holce a prostě to špatně snášel. Nechal jsem ho tedy být a mluvil s ním, jen když to bylo nezbytné. Čekal jsem, že přijde sám si někdy se mnou sednout k televizi a popovídat si. Nikdy jsem nebyl moc výřečný a společenský člověk, ale zvykl jsem si na to, že jsme spolu trávili v podstatě každý večer a tak jsem si teď přišel docela sám. Chtěl jsem si s ním dnes večer promluvit, protože i mě to trápilo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hanji, co se vlastně stalo s Erenovým otcem?" zeptal jsem se ještě než ukončila hovor.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No bylo to v době, kdy jsem tu ještě nebyla, ale co vím, tak dal Erena sem a vytratil se. Nikdy od něj nepřišel dopis, nikdy tu nebyl, nikdy se o Erena nezajímal. Těžko říct, co se s ním vlastně stalo." řekla mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To se o to nikdo nezajímal? Nikdo ho nehledal?" nechápal jsem takový postup.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, většinou jsou to bezdomovci nebo smažky. To se takhle prostě neřeší." snažila se mi to vysvětlit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hm. Tak zatím." ukončil jsem hovor, ale moje myšlenky byli stále u něj. Zajímalo by mě, co se s ním stalo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Oluo!" zakřičel jsem na jednoho z mých chlapů, kteří šli okolo otevřených dveří mé kanceláře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zkus mi najít tohohle chlapa. Věk čtyřicet a víc. Díky." řekl jsem mu a podal mu lísteček se jménem Erenova otce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To je vše?" podivil se a lísteček si ode mě vzal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víc info nemám. Běž." řekl jsem a poslal ho pryč. Přikývl a odešel. Já si vzal svoje věci a chtěl odjet domů. Bohužel mě ředitel zavolal na náhlou důležitou poradu a tak jsem v práci ztvrdl ještě na další hodinu. Když jsem se vrátil do kanceláře, na stole mi už ležela tenoučká složka s názvem Grisha Jeager. Složku jsem vzal a odjel i s ní domů. Doma jsem uvařil, uklidil a sedl si k televizi. Dávali můj oblíbený seriál, ale o pozornost se neustále hlásil tikot hodin, na kterých bylo už po půl desáté. Vzal jsem do ruky mobil, abych se podíval, zda mi Eren nenapsal. Když jsem uviděl displej mobilu bez oznámení, zkusil jsem Erenovi zavolat. Nezvedl mi to. Byl jsem naštvaný. Sedl jsem si ke stolu a vytáhl s tašky složku, kterou jsem si vzal z práce. Otevřel jsem složku a vypadly na mě dva velmi stručné papíry. Fotka, poněkud starší dle mého názoru, jméno, datum narození, bydliště a další pro mě nedůležité věci. Pár pokut za parkování a rychlost, nevypadá zrovna na bezdomovce ani smažku. Má dokonce soukromou ordinaci. Tohle nemůže být Erenův otec. Představoval jsem si trochu jiný spis, nejlépe kriminální minulost nebo pohřešovaná osoba. Hodil jsem spis na stůl a rozhodl se promluvit s Oluem. Přece to nemůže být jediná osoba, kterou našel. Cvakly dveře a já pozorně sledoval nově příchozího.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." hlesl, když se zastavil v obýváku přede mnou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdes byl?" vyštěkl jsem na něj okamžitě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,U kamaráda." pokrčil rameny. Podíval jsem se na hodinky</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,V tuhle dobu? Co jste dělali?" zamračil jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,U-Učili se." zakoktal. Vstal jsem od stolu a přitáhl si ho k sobě za látku mikiny pod krkem. Podíval jsem se mu do jeho očí, které byly momentálně v mé bezprostřední blízkosti. Měl je vytřeštěné šokem z mého počínání, ale rozšířené zorničky nijak zvlášť neměl. Jeho splašený dech ale prozradil nějaké množství vypitého alkoholu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš zaracha, Jaegere! Mě lhát nebudeš, chlapečku!" strčil jsem do něj tak, že pár kroků musel couvnout, aby opět chytil stabilitu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je středa, deset hodin večer a milostivý pán přijde v podnapilým stavu! Zítra jdeš do školy, Erene, což mi připomíná, že jsi mi neukázal známky z testů, které jsi měl minulý týden. Erene! Sakra, kam jdeš?" začal jsem mladýho pána moralizovat, ale on se prostě sebral a práskl za sebou dveřmi od svýho pokoje. Spratek jeden! Sedl jsem si znovu na židli a zhluboka se nadechl. Jak mě taková kravina dokáže tak rychle vytočit? Asi už fakt stárnu. Najednou se otevřely dveře jeho pokoje a stál v nich Eren se sportovní taškou přes rameno. Ani se na mě nepodíval a vyrazil ke vchodovým dveřím.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" zeptal jsem se ho vyveden z míry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zpátky do děcáku." odvětil. Chytil jsem ho za ruku a silou ho strhl na židli, kde jsem ještě před chvíli seděl já.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nikam nejdeš." zavrčel jsem na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co se děje, Erene? Dávám ti snad málo? Je to víc, než jsem měl kdy já. Máš střechu nad hlavou, peníze bez toho, aniž bys musel chodit na brigády, máš vlastní pokoj, cokoliv si řekneš, tak se koupí, starám se o tebe neustále, všechen svůj volný čas trávím s tebou, tak co chceš ještě víc?!" ruply mi nervy. Viděl jsem jeho lesknoucí se oči a tak jsem trochu změkl. Chytil jsem ho za ramena a zpříma se mu do očí podíval. Nedokážu v něm vůbec číst.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, co to je? Je to jen tvůj pubertální výlev nebo se vážně něco děje? Jsi ve stresu, nebo máš z něčeho strach nebo co to kurva je? Já ti do hlavy nevidím, musíš se mnou mluvit. Řekni mi, Erene, co se s tebou sakra děje?" díval jsem se na něj a trpělivě čekal na jeho odpověď. Chtěl jsem, aby něco řekl, cokoliv. Steklo mu pár slz po tváři a pak mě zničehonic objal. Překvapením jsem ztuhl, ale nechal ho tak. Asi je to to, co teď potřebuje.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Erene! Vstávej! Já musím už jet do práce, tak musíš dneska pěšky. Tak makej, ať to stihneš." klepal Levi na dveře mého pokoje. Jen jsem se nespokojeně převalil v posteli. Podíval se na hodiny na mobilu a zjistil, že pokud nechci přijít pozdě, musím fakt hned vstát. Vyhrabal se z postele zatímco Levi už odjel do práce. Najedl se, oblékl, hodil batoh na záda a vyrazil do školy. Před školou stála obvyklá partička.<br/>,,Jaegere, ty si nedáš? Jak to chceš v tý posraný škole jinak vydržet?" zavolal na mě Jean a hodil po mě krabičku cigaret. Občas jsem kouřil, ale necítil jsem, že bych na tom byl závislý tak, že bych se klepal a musel mít hned po chvíli další. Prostě jen když jsem byl třeba ve stresu, tak jsem si dal a cítil jsem úlevu. Těžko říct, jestli to fakt je tím nikotinem, nebo to mám jen vsugerovaný. Vytáhl jsem jednu a zapálil si.<br/>,,Bacha, jde třídní." hlesl Armin.<br/>,,No a co, ať si políbí." mávl nad tím rukou Jean. Všichni jsme se jen zasmáli a nikdo už cigarety neschovával.<br/>,,Mám od Reinera trávu, kdybys chtěl." řekl směrem ke mně. Zkusil jsem to s Jeanem dvakrát a dvakrát jsem se z toho poblil. Toť vše k mému hulení.<br/>,,Ne díky, radši zůstanu jen u cigaret." řekl jsem.<br/>,,Reiner má u sebe i něco tvrdšího, po škole k němu jdeme." zašeptal mi do ucha. Nebudu lhát, že jsem nikdy nic nezkusil. Reiner je docela dobře zásobovaný a v týhle partě řekneme, že to jinak prostě nejde.<br/>,,Asi vynechám." řekl jsem mu a típl cigaretu.<br/>,,Vážně? Už jsi dlouho nic neměl." zamračil se na mě. Nechci, kvůli Levimu. Vím, jak strašně drogy nesnáší. Nejsem na ničem závislý, to fakt ne, jen jsem párkrát pár věcí zkusil. Kdo ne?<br/>,,Nějak mě to už neláká, ale dobře se bavte." řekl jsem a odešel do budovy školy. Snažil jsem se na učení vážně soustředit, přísahám. Ale vždycky moje myšlenky nakonec skončili u Leviho starostlivého pohledu, když se mi zpříma díval do očí a dožadoval se důvodu mých výlevů. U Leviho vůňe, kterou jsem nasával celou dobu, když jsem ho objímal. U jeho nejistého opětování objetí. O tom incidentu Levi už nemluvil, ale přemýšlel o tom asi stejně jako já. Prozradily ho častější a zkoumavější pohledy na mě. Snažili jsme se pak chovat jakoby se nic nestalo.<br/>,,Ty s námi nepůjdeš ani k Reinerovi?" zeptal se mě Armin, když jsem mlčky odcházel ze školy. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou.<br/>,,Třeba by tě to konečně přivedlo na jiné myšlenky." nadhodil a já se zarazil. Má pravdu. Možná je to únik z téhle reality. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co by udělal Levi, kdyby na to přišel.<br/>,,Nepůjdu, Armine. Třeba jindy." zamával jsem nakonec mému kamarádovi a vydal se domů. Doma jsem si ohřál jídlo, které Levi předchozí den uvařil. Není výborný kuchař, ale vážně se moc snaží a to jen kvůli mě. Když byl sám, prý prakticky vůbec nevařil. Seděl jsem u stolu, jedl a přitom koukal do mobilu. Když jsem ale mobil odložil, na stole mě zaujaly žluté desky s mým jménem. Položil jsem příbor a vzal do ruky desky a při bližším prozkoumání zjistil, že na nich je jméno mého otce, nikoliv mé. Otevřel jsem je a nestačil se divit. Bylo tam všechno. Fotka, adresa a strašná spousta údajů, kterým jsem nerozuměl. Proč to tu takhle leží? To mi to chtěl Levi dát? Proč? Co tohle znamená?</p><p>
  <strong>Po velké poradě, která byla na můj vkus až moc dlouhá, jsem se vydal za Oluem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hej, Oluo!" zařval jsem hned, co jsem vešel do kanclu. Všichni nadskočili leknutím.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš průser." vysmál se mu Eld.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty sklapni, zítra ráno chci vidět nějaký výsledky z tvýho případu." zamračil jsem se na něj a svou pozornost opět upřel k Oluovi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Cos mi to včera dal za člověka? Ten, kterého hledám, by asi neměl být takhle čistej." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale já nikoho jiného nenašel. Nad čtyřicet jsem našel dva, ale jednomu je skoro osmdesát a předpokládal jsem, že toho asi hledat nebudete." řekl mi a ukázal mi dva papíry s daty a jmény Grisha Jaeger.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemáš předpokládat." řekl jsem mu a oba mu vytrhl z ruky a odešel. Jasně, že nehledám osmdesátiletého dědka, ale přece mu to nepřiznám. Seděl jsem v kanclu a přemýšlel, jak bych s tím měl naložit. Vzal jsem adresu z papíru a dal ji do navigace na mobilu. Cesta trvá hodinu. Vzal jsem si věci a jel na místo, kde měl údajný Erenův otec trvalé bydliště. Chvíli jsem stál před rodinným domem ve velmi malém městečku a kontroloval správnost čísla na domu s číslem na papíře. Vystoupil jsem z auta a šel se podívat na jmenovku na poštovní schránce přidělané k vrátkům do předzahrádky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaegerovi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Odmítám si přiznat, že by tohle mohl byl jeho otec. Podle všeho je movitý a zabezpečený. Je to doktor ve vlastní soukromý ordinaci. Není sakra jediný důvod nemít svýho syna u sebe. Zkusil jsem zazvonit, ale ani jsem nečekal, že by mi v tuhle dobu někdo otevřel. Vzal jsem mobil, dům si vyfotil, nasedl do auta a jel zpět. Mezitím mi volal Erwin, jestli půjdeme spolu na oběd. Domluvili jsme se na obvyklé místo a já tam rovnou jel. Sedl jsem si do restaurace, objednal si jen pití a s objednávkou jídla počkal na Erwina.</strong><br/><strong>,,Ahoj, Levi. Kde jsi byl? Mohli jsme jet spolu." zeptal se hned.</strong><br/><strong>,,Čau. Zkoušel jsem najít Erenova otce a jel jsem omrknout, kde bydlí." odpověděl jsem upřímně. Vyvalil na mě oči.</strong><br/><strong>,,Nikdo o něm nic nevěděl od doby, kdy Erena strčil do děcáku a vypařil se. Ale čekal jsem úplně něco jiného než jsem našel. Podívej." vysvětlil jsem a ukázal mu dům na fotce mobilu.</strong><br/><strong>,,Pěkný dům. Bude asi dobře ve vatě." uznal.</strong><br/><strong>,,Právě. Proč by někdo takový dal svýho syna do děcáku?" zeptal jsem se spíš sám sebe. Pak jsem jen pokrčil rameny a mobil zase schoval do kapsy.</strong><br/><strong>,,Řekneš o tom ale Erenovi, že jo?" zeptal se mě, jakoby to byla samozřejmost.</strong><br/><strong>,,Ne. Nevím, jestli je to on a vůbec. Chová se teď fakt divně, bůh ví, co by provedl za debilitu." řekl jsem mu svůj názor.</strong><br/><strong>,,Jak jako divně?" zeptal se zaujatě.</strong><br/><strong>,,Včera přišel a táhlo to z něj jak z hospody." postěžoval jsem si.</strong><br/><strong>,,Levi, to mi právě v jeho věku přijde naprosto normální." zasmál se Erwin.</strong><br/><strong>,,Pak měl nějaký záchvat a sbalil si věci a chtěl odejít zpátky do děcáku."</strong> <strong>pokračoval jsem ve vyprávění. Erwin si povzdychl.</strong><br/><strong>,,A jak to dopadlo?" zeptal se hned.</strong><br/><strong>,,No vyvedl jsem ho okamžitě z omylu a jeho výlevům učinil přítrž." stručně jsem shrnul naši včerejší hádku. Vím, že to až tak akční nebylo, ale nechtěl jsem to moc rozebírat. Mám pocit, že jsem nějak vyměkl co se týče Erena. Erwin se na mě tak zvláštně lítostivě podíval. Přešel jsem to bez komentáře.</strong><br/><strong>,,Trochu jsem přemýšlel nad tím, jestli něco nebere." pronesl jsem nahlas.</strong><br/><strong>,,Levi, jsi z protidrogovýho, snad poznáš, když někdo něco bere nebo ne." zamračil se na mě Erwin.</strong><br/><strong>,,Byl jsem na protidrogovým chvíli. Nedával jsem to a ty to víš." oponoval jsem mu.</strong><br/><strong>,,Jo, ale kvůli Isabel." řekl mi.</strong><br/><strong>,,Dost." zarazil jsem ho přísně.</strong><br/><strong>,,Levi, jen jsem chtěl říct, že to moc dramatizuješ. Eren v ničem nejede." ujišťoval mě.</strong><br/><strong>,,Jak to můžeš vědět? Vážně, kdybys ho včera viděl. Ještě ke všemu mi lhal, že se učil u kamaráda." hlodalo mě to.</strong><br/><strong>,,Levi, poslouchej se." protočil očima.</strong><br/><strong>,,Ale-"</strong><br/><strong>,,Včera byl se mnou, jasný? Měl asi tři nebo čtyři piva u nás v hospodě a doprovodil jsem ho domů. Nic nebere a v ničem nejede, jen se asi bál tvý reakce, kdyby řekl pravdu." přiznal se mi a já seděl a vejral na něj jak čerstvě vyoraná myš.</strong><br/><strong>,,Cos jako dělal se sedmnáctiletým spratkem v hospodě?" vyjel jsem po něm.</strong><br/><strong>,,Měl nějakou těžkou situaci a chtěl jí probrat." řekl dost neurčitě.</strong><br/><strong>,,Těžkou situaci?" zopakoval jsem po něm, ale dal na svá slova důraz, aby věděl, že to má kurva rychle vysvětlil.</strong><br/><strong>,,Jo, něco teď spíš v sobě řeší, ale říct ti o tom nemůžu, slíbil jsem mu to." snažil se to okecat.</strong><br/><strong>,,Proč o tom víš, sakra, ty a ne já?" byl jsem docela vytočený a dožadoval se rozumného vysvětlení. Jen pokrčil rameny. Vtom nám přinesli objednané jídlo a tak jsme v tichosti začali jíst. Za jiné situace bych nasupeně odešel a pořádně práskl dveřmi, ale teď jsem to nechal být a mlčky se pustil dost jídla.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Přišel jsem domů, zul se, klíčky dal věšáček a vešel do útrob bytu. Hned jsem se ale zarazil, protože jsem spatřil Erena, držíc Grishův spis, který jsem tu pravděpodobně zapomněl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdes to vzal?" vyjel jsem po něm místo pozdravu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Leželo to na stole!" obořil se na mě. Jsem nějaký roztržitý, normálně takové věci takhle nenechávám někde válet. Prošel jsem okolo něj a otevřel dveře pracovny, abych si tam dal věci.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to má znamenat? Hledal jsi mého otce? Našel jsi ho? Bydlí tam?" spustil nával otázek, které ho napadaly, zatímco mi byl v patách a následoval mě do pracovny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Poslouchej, Erene. Zkoušel jsem to, ale tohle pravděpodobně ani není on." snažil jsem se uvést věci na pravou míru.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Snad poznám svýho otce, ne?" řekl nasupeně a vytáhl papír s fotkou Grishy. Povzdychl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co chceš jako dělat? Jet za ním? Za někým, kdo tě odložil v děcáku? Vážně, Erene? Tak do toho!" odvětil jsem stejně naštvaným tónem, jakým se mnou mluvil on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo to chci, je to můj otec!" vytřeštil na mě oči. Proč se cítím tak hrozně? Mám strach, ale z čeho? Že se tímhle může pokazit naše soužití a že, když by se nějakou náhodou všechno vyřešilo, byl bych zase sám a Eren žil se svou rodinou? To je hodně sobecký.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn, ale já tě tam neodvezu." řekl jsem už klidněji a prošel okolo něj do kuchyně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chceš mi odpírat setkání s mým vlastním tátou?" zeptal se překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, jen s tím nechci mít nic společného." pokrčil jsem nad tím rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak řeknu Erwinovi." napodobil mé pokrčení ramen a vzal do ruky svůj mobil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Na to zapomeň." vyslovil jsem automaticky a mobil mu sebral z ruky. Povzdychl jsem si, když jsem si uvědomil, jak jsem se teď zachoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co mu jako chceš říct? Objevíš se u jeho dveří a myslíš si, že mu padneš hned do náruče a všechno bude idylka? Proč se o tebe celou tu dobu nezajímal a proč tě vůbec takhle odkopl? A hlavně, proč mu to všechno chceš teď odpustit?" zamračil jsem se na něj a doufal, že svůj nápad díky tomu přehodnotí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To nevím, ale hodlám se ho na všechno zeptat, tak mi, prosím, vrať ten mobil." natáhl ke mně ruku. Chvilku jsem přemýšlel, ale pak jsem mu mobil pomalu vrátil. Eren mobil vzal a začal v něm hledat pravděpodobně číslo na Erwina.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vezmu tě tam." povzdychl jsem rezignovaně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vážně?" rozzářil se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Moc si od toho ale neslibuj, Erene." upozornil jsem ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chci jet teď." řekl mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jako hned teď?" pozvedl jsem obočí. Eren provokativně zvedl telefon a dělal, že tam opět hledá Erwinovo číslo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn!" zakřičel jsem a odebral se zpět se obout. Nasedli jsme do auta a jeli na adresu, na kterou jsem dnes už jednou zavítal. Celou cestu jsem byl nervózní. Erenovo nadšení vystřídalo ošívání se a zamyšlené dívání z okénka auta. Zastavil jsem u rodinného domku a smutně se podíval na Erena, který o mně ani nezavadil pohledem a okamžitě se vydal z auta. Vystoupil jsem a šel za ním. Otevřel vrátka předzahrádky a došel až ke dveřím. Zhluboka se nadechl a zazvonil na zvonek. Stál jsem za ním a se zvláštním pocitem v břiše čekal, co bude dál. Otevřely se dveře a za nimi stál světlovlasý brýlatý kluk, řekl bych o něco mladší než Eren. Eren naprázdno zalapal po dechu a nevydal ani hlásku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, hledáme tu muže jménem Grisha Jaeger." řekl jsem místo Erena, který byl zbaven slov. Nebudu se obtěžovat vykáním u spratka mladšího než Eren. Kluk se na nás podezřívavě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tati! Jsou tu nějaký lidi a ptají se po tobě!" zavolal do domu a odešel pryč. Do otevřených dveří přistoupil starší tmavovlasý muž s brýlemi. Byl velmi podobný muži na fotce ze spisu, který mi Oluo dal. Podíval jsem se na Erena. Otevřená ústa dokořán, zrychlený dech a klepající se ruce vypovídali o tom, že úplně v pořádku není. A taky že toho muže poznal. Založil jsem si ruce na hrudi a sledoval každý jejich náznak pohybu. Eren chtěl promluvit, ale něco mu bránilo. Možná výraz otce, který svýho syna nepoznal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Copak potřebujete, pánové?" zeptal se mile a usmál se. Jeho hlas byl hluboký, ale ne tak hrubý jako můj a zase ne tak něžný jako Erenův.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jmenuju se Eren Jaeger." vyhrkl ze sebe Eren. Obličej Grishy se najednou úplně změnil. Přivřel dveře do domu a se zamračeným obličejem se zpět otočil na Erena.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tenhle život už je za mnou, jasný?" zavrčel na Erena, kterému se začaly okamžitě lesknout oči ve zklamání z reakce ze setkání se svým otcem.  Zarazil jsem se nad Grishovými slovy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Odložil jsem tě a tím to pro mě skončilo. Můžeš za smrt tvý mámy. Nechci tě už nikdy vidět, nikdy sem už nechoď." řekl nenávistně a já už chtěl zasáhnout, ale zarazil mě Erenův hlas.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,P-Proč?" vzlykl. Soucitně jsem se na něj podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsi pro mě jen zklamání." hlesl a v tu ránu jsem mu vrazil pěstí. Skácel se dozadu a pod tíhou jeho těla se otevřely přivřené dveře. Padl na zem a zpoza otevřených dveří se vynořila blonďatá žena, která si ke Grishovi hned vyděšeně klekla.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pojď Erene." řekl jsem mu a doslova ho odtáhl mimo pozemek tohohle domu až k autu. Strčil jsem vyděšeného Erena do auta a rozjel se zpět domů. V autě bylo šílené ticho celou cestu.</strong>
</p><p>Nestačil jsem se z událostí a šoku ani oklepat a Levi už mě tahal z auta. Seděl jsem u stolu a Levi mě i sobě na stůl přinesl čaj. Mlčky jsme uskrávali horký čaj a ani jeden nevěděl, jak tohle ticho prolomit.<br/>,,Děkuju, že ses mě před ním zastal." poděkoval jsem mu za jednu velmi dobře mířenou ránu.<br/>,,Zastal bych se tě před každým, Erene." řekl a opět sklopil pohled do hrnečku. Lehce jsem se usmál.<br/>,,Mlel akorát sračky." odfrkl si a upil ze svého hrnečku.<br/>,,Co když ne?" hlesl jsem. Překvapeně se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Co když můžu za smrt mámy a on mě kvůli tomu právem nenávidí?" zeptal jsem se na věc, která mě momentálně nejvíc tížila.<br/>,,Erene, tvoje matka zemřela na rakovinu. Můžeš mi vysvětlit, jak bys za to mohl ty?" podíval se na mě tím nejupřímnějším pohledem, který u Leviho znám.<br/>,,Jak víš, že zemřela na rakovinu?" zašeptal jsem směrem k němu a slzy se mi draly do očí.<br/>,,Řekla mi o tom Hanji. Nemůžeš za to, tvůj otec je jen slaboch a nedokázal se s tím smířit jinak, než že tu vinu na někoho hodil." vysvětlil. Moje slzy to ale stejně nezastavilo.<br/>,,Nemám rodinu, nemám nikoho." sklopil jsem pohled a slzy nechal kapat na stůl. Levi ke mně přešel a rukou mi hrubě obličej zvedl, abych se díval do toho jeho.<br/>,,Máš mě. Já jsem teď tvoje rodina. A ty moje. Jasný?" řekl pomalu a s důrazem na každé slovo. Okamžitě jsem vstal a objal ho. Je to tak. Mám Leviho, svou rodinu. Máčel jsem jeho rameno, ale jemu to nevadilo, jelikož si mě na sebe ještě více natiskl.<br/>,,Erene, buď silný. To zvládneš." odtáhl se ode mě a povzbudivě ke mně promluvil. Možná to nemusí každýmu přijít povzbudivý, ale je to to nejvíc povzbudivý, co mi Levi řekl. Jsem rád, že mám vedle sebe někoho jako je Levi. Silný, neohrožený, klidný, upřímný. Vím, že to co k němu cítím já, nikdy nebude opětovat, ale stačí mi být jeho rodinou. Je to víc, než jsem si mohl kdy přát.<br/>,,Půjdeme spát, Erene. Je už docela pozdě a zítra zase vstáváme." řekl pak.<br/>,,L-Levi." vyhrkl jsem, když odcházel do svého pokoje. Otočil se na mě a tázavě se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Mohl bych dnes spát s tebou, prosím?" udělal jsem na něj štěněcí oči. Chvíli se jen na mě díval, jestli to myslím fakt vážně, ale nakonec otevřel dveře svého pokoje a rukou mi pokynul ať vejdu. Doslova jsem si doběhl do svého pokoje pro tričko na spaní, převlékl se a co nejrychleji skočil k Levimu do postele, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel. Levi si jen povzdychl, když mě viděl se rozvalovat v jeho posteli. Levi se převlékl přede mnou a vlezl ke mně pod velkou přikrývku.<br/>,,Dobrou." zašeptal a otočil se ke mně zády.<br/>,,Dobrou." odpověděl jsem. Nemohl jsem spát, celá postel nádherně voněla Levim a já nemohl uvěřit tomu, že tu právě s ním ležím. Na to jak byl dnešek fakt tragickej, tohle to trošku vynahradilo. Když jsem slyšel Leviho pravidelné oddychování, opatrně jsem se k němu naklonil a dal mu pusu do vlasů.<br/>,,Děkuju za všechno." zašeptal jsem, i když jsem věděl, že spí. Nebo možná právě protože jsem věděl, že spí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>,,Hej, Erene. Nechceš už konečně přestat okupovat můj pokoj?" zeptal jsem se, když vylezl rozespalý z mé ložnice.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Když já už si na tvoji postel zvykl." promnul si oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hrozně kopeš a mluvíš ze spaní." postěžoval jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Promiň." zakňučel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A musíš mít v posteli toho plyšáka? Sotva se tam vejdeme. A je to divný." zamračil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je od tebe." zazubil se na mě. Protočil jsem očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vzpomínáš? Ležel v koutě pokoje, když jsem se sem přistěhoval." vysvětlil mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Koupila ho Hanji." zalhal jsem. Věděl jsem, že plyšáka skoro dospělýmu fakanovi kupovat nemám, ale tak nějak na mě tehdy padla ta atmosféra nakupování a koupil jsem to. To ale neznamená, že s tím musím spát v posteli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vážně?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Padej se nasnídat!" zamluvil jsem trapný rozhovor o plyšákovi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vždyť už jdu." řekl rezignovaně a sedl si ke stolu k jídlu. Já jsem po chvíli vstal a začal si balit důležitý věci do práce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vážně dneska musíš do práce? Proč? Je sobota!" nafoukl tváře Eren ode dveří mý pracovny a v ruce držel toust, který pomalu okusoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš, že se s tebou o práci nemůžu bavit. Dneska máme důležitý připravovaný zásah. Musím tam být, je jedno, že je sobota. A nedrob tu." vysvětlil jsem stručnější ještě ho stihl napomenout.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to nebezpečný?" zeptal se mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nebezpečný je každý den v životě, Erene. Někdo tě přepadne na ulici, nabouráš v autě nebo uklouzneš v koupelně." zamluvil jsem jeho otázku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže to je nebezpečný." konstatoval suše. Usmál jsem se nad jeho starostlivostí a prošel okolo něj zpět do obýváku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A vůbec, nelez mi do pracovny. Jsou tam tajný věci." řekl jsem mu a zavřel před ním dveře do oné místnosti.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslel jsem si tedy, že nejdivnější tvoje věci budou v tvý ložnici." uchechtl se opřený o zeď u mé pracovny se založenými pažemi na hrudi. Káravě jsem se na svého pubertálního svěřence podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neříkal jsem divný ale tajný." opravil jsem ho a jeho úchylnou narážku nechal bez komentáře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jaký tajný věci? Myslel jsem si, že tajný věci z práce domu nenosíš, nebo je tu alespoň nenecháváš." zeptal se zvědavě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Třeba nemyslím pracovní věci." pokrčil jsem rameny. Nechápavě se na mě díval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Brzy už budeš plnoletý, viď?" napověděl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dárek! Levi, máš pro mě dárek? Co to je? Já to do narozenin nevydržím! Řekni mi to." úplně otočil a najednou byl jako malé štěně prosící o pamlsek. Zasmál jsem se mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To ti fakt neřeknu, Erene. Tak se uvidíme večer. Zatím." rozloučil jsem se s ním a spokojeně vyrazil k autu. Už ho vidím, jak nedočkavě hledá svůj narozeninový dárek, avšak neúspěšně, jelikož dárek je v mý kanceláři v práci. Škodolibě jsem se usmál, nastartoval auto a odjel.</strong>
</p><p>Pár hodin jsem svou zvědavost udržel na uzdě. Ale jak se tomu dá odolat? To si vážně Levi myslí, že nenajdu v jedné místnosti dárek? Tak to se teda pěkně přepočítal! Vlezl jsem do Leviho pracovny a začal všude všechno prohledávat. Podíval jsem si do skříně, kde měl akorát několik uniforem. Dokonce jsem netušil, že má mimo policejních ještě stále vojenské. Představil jsem si, ve které asi vypadá líp a usoudil jsem, že mi k němu zelená sedí tak nějak víc. Ve vycházkové uniformě jsem ho ještě neviděl, jen dvakrát v černém oblečení s policejními nášivkami, neprůstřelné a taktické vestě. Tohle oblečení ve mě vyvolává ale nepříjemný pocit nebezpečí a bezmoci. Strach z toho, že se Levimu může něco stát. Vím, že se mu v téhle profesi muže stát cokoliv a kdykoliv, ale když má na sobě zásahové oblečení místo klasického civilu, umocňuje to ve mě tyto pocity. Jakoby to bylo najednou reálnější. Skříň jsem zavřel a pomocí židle se vysoukal a podíval na ní. Pak jsem svou pozornost přesunul na velký psací stůl. Otvíral jsem šuplík po šuplíku a opatrně prohledával vzorně srovnané a uklizené obsahy šuplíků. Poslední šuplík byl ale zamčený. A mám to! To bude ono. Znovu jsem prohledal všechny ostatní šuplíky kvůli klíči. Klíč od zamčeného šuplíku, jsem po chvíli našel. Odemkl jsem tajný šuplík a snažil se najít svůj dárek v překvapivě chaotickém uspořádání věcí. Byla tam velká spousta různých papírů, které mě nijak nezajímaly a tak jsem je vzal a vyndal. Pod nimi se nacházela malá krabička v zeleném balícím papíru s mašlí, ke které bylo přivázáno věnování. Krabičku jsem s úsměvem vzal do ruky, zatřásl s ní a podíval se na věnování.</p><p>
  <em>Pro mého milovaného Leviho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Od Isabel</em>
</p><p>Zalapal jsem po dechu při zjištění, že jsem našel něco, co jsem skutečně neměl vzhledem k tomu, že to není určeno pro mě. Věnování mě zabolelo u srdce. Kdo je Isabel? Třeba je to je kamarádka. Ale kamarádka by nepsala 'pro mého milovaného Leviho'. A proč je dárek nerozbalený? Nahlas jsem si povzdychl. Zkazilo mi to náladu a už jsem ani dál nechtěl pokračovat v pátrání po mém dárku. Krabičku i papíry jsem vrátil do šuplíku do původního stavu, šuplík jsem zamkl a klíč vrátil. Odešel jsem do obýváku a nešťastně se rozvalil na gauči. Ještě že je sobota a můžu jen tak vegetit u televize klidně celý den. Hlavou se mi honilo mnoho otázek a já začínal chtít vědět mnohem víc o mém milovaném muži. Rád bych prohledal každou věc, šuplík nebo album v bytě, ale to už mi přišlo jako moc velký zásah do Leviho soukromí. Nejvěrohodnější teorie o Isabel je, že spolu chodili a jelikož se rozešli, Levi už nenašel sílu dárek od ní otevřít. Z mého přemýšlení mě vyrušil zvonek, který někdo naléhavě držel do té doby, než jsem dveře otevřel. Za dveřmi stál Erwin s výrazem, jak kdyby běžel maraton.<br/>,,Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se ho a otevřel dveře dokořán, aby mohl vejít.<br/>,,Pojeď se mnou." vzal mě za ruku a ukázal na auto.<br/>,,Co? Kam?" zarazil jsem se a nepohnul se od původního místa ani o krok.<br/>,,Levi je v nemocnici." vysoukal ze sebe a naprázdno polkl. Překvapením se mi rozšířili oči, žaludek se stáhl a srdce začalo bít jako o závod. Okamžitě jsem obul první boty v chodbě, vzal klíče a vyrazil k Erwinovu autu.<br/>,,Můžeš na to, do prdele, pořádně šlápnout?" zařval jsem na Erwina z místa spolujezdce.<br/>,,To poslední, co teď potřebuju, je tvůj hysterickej výlev, Erene." zpražil mě vcelku nervózní Erwin. <br/>,,Co se sakra stalo? Co je Levimu?" zeptal jsem se stále vyděšeně.<br/>,,Nevím, nikdo mi nechtěl nic říct. Jen mi volali, že se střílelo a Levi to koupil. Nic víc." rozhodil rukama. Zaparkovali jsme před nemocnicí a rychle běželi k recepci nemocnice.<br/>,,Erwin Smith, hledáme Leviho Ackermana." ukázal Erwin svůj odznak sestřičce na recepci.<br/>,,Ano, strpení. Ackerman." šeptala si pro sebe jméno, zatímco se dívala do počítače.<br/>,,Přivezli ho sem pár hodin zpátky, je to postřelený policista." řekl jí Erwin netrpělivě.<br/>,,Aha! Tak to je druhé patro, zeptejte se tam sestřiček." řekla s úsměvem a my oba vyběhli po schodech do druhého patra, kde Erwin odchytil sestřičku a zeptal se jí na Leviho. Ta nás dovedla k pokoji, do kterého jsme oba vpadli ji velká voda. Levi sebou překvapením trhl a visel na nás nechápavým a překvapeným pohledem. Seděl na posteli, levou ruku celou v ortéze pověšenou za šátek okolo krku. Přešel jsem k němu a opatrně ho objal. Objetí mi jednou rukou oplatil.<br/>,,Měl jsem strašnej strach." řekl jsem mu stále roztřeseným hlasem a úlevou mi steklo i pár slz.<br/>,,Zrovna jsem ti chtěl volat, Erwine, ať neplašíš Erena, že dostane hysterák." povzdychl si Levi, odtáhl se ode mě a zdravou rukou mi setřel slzy z tváře.<br/>,,Sakra, Levi. Vyděsil jsi mě. Jak jsem mohl vědět, co s tebou je?" bránil se Erwin.<br/>,,Nic se nestalo, je to škrábnutí, zítra půjdu domů." mávl nad tím rukou.<br/>,,Co se vlastně stalo?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,To, že se Levi plete do cizí práce. Máš to celý nechat na zásahovce a nesrat se takhle přímo dopředu." odpověděl naštvaný Erwin.<br/>,,Narozdíl od tebe jsem byl ve speciální jednotce armády, tohle je fakt slabej odvar." střelil Levi pohledem po Erwinovi.<br/>,,No to vidím!" ukázal na Leviho zranění.<br/>,,Nic to není. Střelil mě do ramene a tu ortézu mám jen pro jistotu, abych s tím teď nehýbal, protože tam mám dost stehů a je to čerstvý." uklidnil nás.<br/>,,Měl jsi mi hned zavolat." vyčetl jsem mu.<br/>,,Hned po akci mě narvali do sanitky, pak mě vyšetřovali a sešívali. Před chvíli mě převezli na pokoj a dali mi svoje věci, tak kdy jsem to měl jako stihnout?" zeptal se mě nasupeně. Sklopil jsem oči.<br/>,,Co bych dělal, kdyby se ti něco vážnýho stalo?" podíval jsem se na něj očima plný nových slz. Rozhostilo se ticho a já litoval toho, že jsem něco tak emotivního řekl ještě ke všemu před Erwinem.<br/>,,Erene, došel bys mi pro kafe z kavárny naproti nemocnici? To kafe z automatu se nedá pít." požádal mě Levi. Přikývl jsem a odešel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>,,Neměl jsi ho sem brát." obořil jsem se na Erwina hned, jak za Erenem cvakly dveře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Stejně by za tebou hned chtěl jet, až by to zjistil." obhajoval své počínání.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je strašně emotivní a impulsivní. Viděl jsi, co s ním udělala takováhle kravina." řekl jsem a ukázal svou zdravou pravou rukou na tu zraněnou levou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Prostě se o tebe bál, Levi." pokrčil rameny a sedl si na vedlejší postel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine." hlesl jsem a on se na mě tak upřeně podíval, že jsem svůj pohled musel sklopit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Už několikrát jsem byl v hodně nebezpečných situacích, kdy šlo o život. Tahle akce mezi ty případy ale zdaleka nepatřila. Přesto...jsem se bál. Když jsem ucítil tu bolest ze zásahu do ramene, bál jsem se, co by se stalo s Erenem, kdybych tam umřel." řekl jsem potichu. Erwin na mě překvapeně koukal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nikdy jsem nepřemýšlel nad tím, co by se stalo po mý smrti, protože jsem neměl komu bych svůj majetek odkázal, prostě mi to bylo tak nějak jedno. Teď na sto procent vím, že si musím zařídit pořádný životní pojištění a jako obmyšlenou osobu tam dát Erena. A měl bych taky sepsat závěť, aby i barák i auto šlo pak bez problému a tahanic Erenovi. Z peněz z životního pojištění by pak třeba mohl splatit dům a byl by zajištěný a v pohodě." říkal jsem nahlas své momentální myšlenky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, brzdi. Erenovi bude daleko líp s tebou a bez haldy peněz a baráku a auta, než bez tebe a s penězi. Tak stačí, když se nebudeš zbytečně vystavovat takovýmu nebezpečí. Upřímně, byl fakt hodně vyděšený." argumentoval Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je hodně impulsivní a svoje emoce neumí skrývat, já to vím. Věděl jsem, že z toho bude dělat strašnou vědu, je prostě takovej." konstatoval jsem fakta ohledně jeho pubertální emocionální nestability.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, myslím tím spíš to, že mu na tobě vážně hodně záleží." řekl mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mě na něm taky samozřejmě záleží. Hodně jsme si na sebe zvykli a rozumíme si." odvětil jsem hned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Má tě rád, Levi." významně se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vždyť říkám, že já jeho taky. Rozumíme si, důvěřujeme si, idylka." nechápal jsem, kam tímhle směřuje. Erwin jen protočil očima a povzdychl si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jestli mi chceš něco ti říct, tak nenaznačuj, ale řekni to rovnou!" naštval jsem se na něj kvůli jeho výrazu, kterým mi ukazoval, že něco nechápu. Chtěl něco říct, ale zrovna přišel Eren se třemi kelímky kávy, pro které jsem ho poslal s úmyslem mluvit s Erwinem osamotě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsi rychlý." řekl jsem mu a on mi podal jeden kelímek kávy. Stejně tak podal jeden Erwinovi a jeden si nechal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš, co mě na tom sere ze všeho nejvíc?" otočil jsem se k Erwinovi a záměrně změnil téma z Erena. Erwin pochopil a zakroutil hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Že toho parchanta nebudu vyslýchat já." řekl jsem. To byla pravda.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jestli půjdeš zítra domů, tam bys to mohl stihnout, ne? Jestli mu něco je, stejně ho museli ošetřit, takže to taky bude chvíli trvat." zamračil se Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, jsme domluveni, že na něj nastoupí chlapi hned, jak to půjde, aby si neměl čas něco moc vymýšlet. Navíc ho vážně nechci vyslýchat s jednou rukou v ortéze. Nebudí to moc strach ani respekt." zakroutil jsem hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vezmi Erena domů, je pozdě." požádal jsem Erwina.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nejsem dítě, abych chodil spát po večerníčku." nafoukl tváře Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mám to! Nenašel jsi ten dárek, proto jsi naštvaný." zašklebil jsem se na něj. Jen smutně sklopil oči. Zas tolik jsem toho neřekl. Hodil jsem pohledem na Erwina a ten chápavě pokýval hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak půjdeme. Mám tě zítra vyzvednout?" zeptal se mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, chlapi mi sem hodili auto, pojedu hned brzo ráno svým." odpověděl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neměl jsem ti přivést plyšáka, abys mohl v klidu usnout?" rýpl si Eren a zaculil se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,S tím plyšákem si dnes užij poslední noc, protože pak ho lifruju z postele." pohrozil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale ne, já si na něj zvykl." dal ruce v bok a zamračil se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Můžeš jít s ním." ukázal jsem na něj prstem, ale hned jsem ruku stáhl, když jsem viděl naprosto vykolejený výraz Erwina. Eren si toho všiml taky a okamžitě zmlkl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Už běžte." řekl jsem a Eren vyletěl z pokoje následován Erwinem.</strong>
</p><p>,,Hej, Erene! Co to mělo znamenat?" křičel za mnou Erwin, když jsem šel raději hodně napřed. Zastavil jsem se až u auta.<br/>,,Co myslíš?" otočil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Nevím, jestli jsem to pochopil dobře, ale vy spolu spíte v jedný posteli?" zadíval se na mě naléhavě.<br/>,,Jó, tohle." podrbal jsem se na zátylku.<br/>,,Jak dlouho?" založil si ruce na hrudi.<br/>,,No, už nějakou chvíli jo. Od toho incidentu s mým otcem." přiznal jsem. Chtěl jsem se téhle konverzaci vyhnout a tak jsem nasedl do auta. Erwin si sedl na místo řidiče, ale nenastartoval.<br/>,,Co si od toho slibuješ?" povzdychl si.<br/>,,Erwine, nech to plavat. Prosím." zaskuhral jsem.<br/>,,Erene, tohle je cesta do pekla. Směřuješ to někam, kde to už nebudeš mít pod kontrolou. Bude slabá chvilka a uděláš něco, čeho budeš vážně hodně litovat. Levi tě má strašně moc rád, ale jako svýho svěřence nebo mladšího bráchu, nevím, jak ten váš vztah úplně pojmenovat." káral mě, jak malýho kluka.<br/>,,Erwine, já tohle všechno vím. Jen prostě miluju mít ho takhle blízko u sebe. Stačí mi to. Nic na Leviho nezkouším." vysvětlil jsem mu stručně. Erwin se na mě nejdřív nesouhlasně podíval, ale po chvíli rezignovaně kývl a konečně nastartoval auto a rozjeli jsme se směrem domů. Když jsme přijeli k nám, Erwin u nás zastavil, ale motor auta nechal běžet.<br/>,,Pojď, prosím na chvilku dovnitř." řekl jsem mu, vystoupil z auta a rozešel se ke vchodovým dveřím. Erwin po chvilce přišel za mnou. Usadili jsme se do křesel v obýváku a Erwin se na mě tázavě díval. Povzdychl jsem si.<br/>,,Kdo je Isabel?" zeptal jsem se odhodlaně. Erwin se na mě vyděšeně podíval, jak kdybych řekl Voldemortovo jméno.<br/>,,Jak o ní víš?" zeptal se po chvíli.<br/>,,Našel jsem dárek s věnováním pro Leviho od ní." řekl jsem popravdě.<br/>,,O ní nemluv před Levim a neříkej, že jsem ti o tomhle něco řekl." upozornil mě a já přikývl. Vstal a přešel k jedné ze skříněk v obýváku. Otevřel ji a vylovil album skryté za knížkami. Přešel ke mně a vytáhl z alba jednu fotku, kterou mi podal. Byl na ní Levi v objetí veselé holky a vedle nich stál další kluk, který Leviho držel okolo ramen.<br/>,,Tohle je Farlan." ukázal na světlovlasého kluka.<br/>,,Leviho nejlepší kamarád, který zemřel v armádě, kam spolu šli sloužit." vysvětlil a já přikývl. O něm už od Erwina vím.<br/>,,A tohle je Isabel." ukázal na holku s širokým úsměvem, která Leviho objímala.<br/>,,Leviho mladší sestra, kterou miloval víc než cokoliv na světě. To kvůli ní se odstěhovali od svého strýce, protože Levi nesnesl, když na ní vztáhl ruku a že to bylo často. Bydleli spolu všichni tři, ještě než byli dospělí. Měli pronajatý byt od jednoho známého. Chodili na brigády a tak nějak si spolu spokojeně žili. Ale Isabel se chytla blbý party, když byla na střední. Začala brát drogy a ani Levi ani Farlan jí z toho nedokázali dostat. Pak jednou ji Levi našel doma, když si dala zlatou. A tak zemřela Leviho malá sestřička a Farlanova láska. Ani jeden se z toho nedokázal dostat a tak se rozhodli jít do armády, kde po čase na jedné misi zemřel i Farlan." odvyprávěl Erwin smutný příběh z Leviho nešťastné minulosti. Držel jsem slzy jen tak tak. Na fotce vypadal Levi šťastně. Přemýšlím, jestli byl takhle šťastný někdy se mnou. Vrátil jsem Erwinovi fotku a ten jí zpět uklidil.<br/>,,Promiň, Erene, ale Mike na mě doma čeká, musím jít." řekl, když se zběžně podíval na hodinky. Rozloučil se se mnou a odešel. Osaměl jsem v tichém domě a neměl náladu na nic jiného, než si jít lehnout. Lehl jsem si do Leviho postele, která po něm krásně voněla, přitulil jsem se k plyšákovi a nechal ho nasáknout několik mých slz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ráno po vizitě jsem si sbalil těch pár věcí, co jsem v nemocnici měl, nasedl do auta a odjel domů. Normálně řídím a při tom volám, takže ten kousek odřídit s jednou rukou bylo bez problémů. Vešel jsem do tichého domu, svalil se na gauč a konečně se mohl pořádně uvolnit. Nemám rád nemocnice. Být tam ještě jeden den, tak zešílím. Sundal jsem si ortézu a triko a pomalu hýbal s rukou a zároveň pozoroval zraněné místo, abych věděl jaký rozsah pohybu rána zvládne. Kupodivu to ani nebolelo a hýbat jsem s tím opatrně mohl v poměrně velkém rozsahu. Cvakly dveře a z mé ložnice vyšel ospalý Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobré ráno." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi. Ty už jsi tu?" promnul si oči a podíval se na hodiny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nastavil jsem si budíka, abych ti udělal snídani, než přijedeš." zahučel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tos nemusel." mávl jsem nad tím rukou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Počkej tu a já ti něco ke snídani udělám." ukázal na místo, kde jsem právě seděl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Půjdu zatím do vany, smrdím nemocnicí." vstal jsem a rozhodl se natáhnout v horké vodě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To bude asi pěkná jizva." hlesl a očima přejel po zašitém místě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslím si, že ne. Hezky to sešili a tak velký to zase není." uklidnil jsem ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A od čeho je tahle?" ukázal na můj bok, na kterém se linula nevzhledná a poměrně velká jizva. Prsty jsem si po místě přejel. Nejprve jsem si pohrával s myšlenkou zatajit to a říct, že si to nepamatuju. Ale je to jizva, kterou si i po takových letech pamatuju nejživěji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Popral jsem se kdysi s feťákama a pak jeden vytáhl nůž." přiznal jsem mu pravdu. Tak zvláštně se na mě díval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To bylo když jsi byl na protidrogovým?" zeptal se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, dávno před tím. Mohlo mi být tenkrát tak osmnáct." upřesnil jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak ses dostal do křížku s feťákama?" vyptával se dál.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mám pocit, že se do nějakého konfliktu dostal kamarád a já ho bránil." zalhal jsem. Tedy, ne tak úplně. Bránil jsem svou mladší sestru, kterou chtěli prznit, když si za nimi šla ničit život další dávkou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty si to nepamatuješ?" pozvedl obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to už hodně dávno, Erene." zamluvil jsem to a odešel do koupelny, kde jsem si dal horkou vanu. Po uvolňující koupeli jsem přešel do obýváku, kde už Eren na stůl dával hotovou snídani. Sedli jsme si spolu ke stolu a začali jíst. Po snídani jsem chtěl jen tak vypnout, ale cvičit teď ještě nemůžu, takže jsem si sedl k televizi a díval se na nezajímavý film.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, řekni mi něco o sobě." sedl si ke mně Eren, když uklidil nádobí ze snídaně do myčky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co by tě zajímalo, Erene?" pokusil jsem se být milý, i když o sobě opravdu nerad mluvím.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč jsi odešel do armády, Levi?" zeptal se mě a zvědavě se na mě díval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A proč to chceš vědět?" odpověděl jsem na otázku otázkou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zajímá mě to. Třeba bych se tam na čas mohl taky přihlásit." pokrčil rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No tak na to rychle zapomeň." usadil jsem ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak mi řekni, proč jsi tam odešel ty?" zopakoval mi otázku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsem mladej a blbej. Byla blbá životní situace a s mým kamarádem jsme se rozhodli utéct od svýho života. Armáda se zdála jako ideální řešení." zaobalil jsem svou odpověď, aby neprozrazovala víc, než bylo třeba.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A byla ideálním řešením?" zeptal se Eren na pokračování mého příběhu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nějaký čas asi ano. Oba jsme tvrdě makali a na nic jiného v podstatě nebyl čas." pokýval jsem hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A pak?" šeptl a já se podíval na zvědavcovu tvář, která hlesla každé mé slovo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pak zemřel." řekl jsem stručně. Eren se na mě pořád díval, jako bych měl pokračovat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dostal jsem velení na misi. Možná jsem na to ale neměl ještě dost zkušeností. Padlo mé rozhodnutí v souladu s rozkazy z vyšších míst a úspěchu mise. Ale všichni umřeli." řekl jsem už trochu méně sebejistě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pak jsem byl chvíli mimo službu a pak se znovu vrátil. Ale vydržel jsem to jen pár měsíců a musel odejít." zavrtěl jsem hlavou, abych zahnal své vzpomínky na mé špatné období života.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč ses tam vrátil? Kvůli pomstě?" zamračil se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pomstě? Jaké pomstě?" nechápal jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsi pomstít smrt svého kamaráda a ostatních, ne?" vysvětlil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, nic nechápeš. Každý, kdo tam umřel, byl něčí syn, přítel, sourozenec nebo něčí láska. A i já zabíjel." řekl jsem mu krutou realitu, se kterou jsem se také musel smířit. Eren se už už nadechoval něco k tomu říct, ale začal mi zvonit mobil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zpovídal jsem Leviho o věcech, o kterých ve stručnosti něco vím od Erwina, abych viděl, jak moc mi Levi věří a jak moc mi bude říkat pravdu nebo mi lhát. Viděl jsem na něm, jak ho moje otázky bolí. Bylo to vidět na jeho očích. I po několika letech, se mu to živě vrací v podobě vzpomínek a trápí ho to. Pak ale zazvonil Leviho mobil. Levi si povzdychl a odešel na terasu, aby na svůj hovor měl soukromí. Mezitím si zapálil cigaretu a vcelku dlouho s někým přes telefon hovořil.<br/>Když se vrátil, naštvaně hodil mobil na stůl.<br/>,,Co se stalo?" zeptal jsem se nesměle, když jsem viděl jeho chladný výraz. Povzdychl si.<br/>,,Musím v pátek odjet na konferenci. Vrátím se až v neděli." řekl mi.<br/>,,Co? To fakt musíš?" nafoukl jsem tváře.<br/>,,Taky se mi tam nechce, ale musím." odpověděl nekompromisně.<br/>,,Ale já mám přístí úterý narozeniny a myslel jsem si, že to spolu o víkendu oslavíme." udělal jsem na něj štěněcí oči, i když jsem věděl, že to nepomůže.<br/>,,Stejně se to nemá slavit dopředu. Oslavíme to spolu ten další víkend, hm?" řekl povzbudivě.<br/>,,Fajn." povzdychl jsem si. Možná o víkendu něco plánujou kluci u Reinera, asi bych se mohl přidat. Nebo někoho pozvu sem a můžeme udělat takovou malou oslavu tady. Rozhodně ale nechci být o víkendu sám.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakonec veškeré plány na sobotu padly, jelikož Reiner onemocněl. Nebo tedy alespoň to o něm Berthold tvrdil. Rozhodl jsem se pozvat ke mně alespoň pár spolužáků a jen tak spolu posedět a něco málo popít. Když tedy v sobotu večer zazvonil zvonek, očekával jsem Armina, Mikasu, Jeana, Marca a Sashu. To, že místo pěti lidí přišlo nakonec patnáct, jsem vážně nečekal. Každý přinesl jako dárek nějakou flašku, takže co pít bylo, ale Levimu by se rozhodně vůbec nelíbilo, že mu takový stádo bordelaří byt.<br/>,,Sasho, přestaň drobit na ten koberec!" řval jsem na holku, která si hrstmi do pusy cpala brambůrky.<br/>,,Hlavně tu nic nerozbijte a na nic nesahejte. Kouřit se může jen na terase!" řval jsem po Conniem, který si uprostřed obýváku zapálil. Nikdo mi ale nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a dál dál vesele bavili.<br/>,,Erene, buď v klidu. Je to přece tvoje oslava a přitom jsi bílej jak stěna." řekla mi Mikasa.<br/>,,Jestli bude na tom koberci jedinej popílek od cigarety, Levi mě uškrtí." řekl jsem ve vší vážnosti.<br/>,,Erene, uklidni se." řekl Jean a dal mi skleničku džusu. Napil jsem se a hned běžel do kuchyně obsah svých úst vyplivnout do dřezu, když jsem ucítil hořkou chuť, kterou by mít džus neměl.<br/>,,Seš normální? Cos mi tam dal?" zařval jsem na něj. Jean se na mě nechápavě podíval a ukázal láhev alkoholu.<br/>,,Jsi oslavenec, přece nebudeš pít samotný džus, ne? řekl. Podíval jsem se na skleničku a napil se znovu. Je to hnusný, ale má pravdu v tom, že bych asi neměl být úplně na suchu. Po druhý skleničce, kterou mi Jean donesl, se mi začalo chtít hrozně spát. Sedl jsem si na pohovku a sledoval všechny, jak se baví. Zamžoural jsem očima a pak je zavřel.</p><p>,,Do prdele, Erene!" slyšel jsem zdálky řev a prásknutí dveří. Najednou jsem slyšel ohlušující ránu, jako by někdo vykopl dveře. Otevřel jsem oči a chvíli trvalo, než jsem zaostřil a mozek začal pracovat. Ležel jsem ve svém pokoji na posteli a na sobě měl něčí ruce. Podíval jsem se vedle sebe a když jsem zjistil, že vedle mě leží Jean akorát v trenýrkách, prudce jsem se posadil a odstrčil ho od sebe. Hned jsem svých prudkých pohybů zalitoval, když se mi udělalo nevolno a hlava se mi začala točit. Snažil jsem se na cokoliv ze včerejška si vzpomenout.<br/>,,Do prdele." podíval se na mě i sebe Jean.<br/>,,Snad jsme spolu nepíchali, ty vole!" obořil se na mě Jean. Podíval jsem se na něj a až teď si všiml Leviho ve dveřích. Byl vzteky naprosto bez sebe. Ruce držel v pěst a čelisti tiskl silně k sobě. Když si ho všiml Jean, sebral pár kusů oblečení, který měl vedle postele a protáhl se skrze Leviho ve dveřích ven. Vzpomněl jsem si na ten bordel, který tu včera všichni dělali a věděl, že to bude hodně zlý.<br/>,,L-Levi, já se s-strašně moc omlouvám. Já to všechno uklidím, slibuju!" snažil jsem se ho uklidnit, ale byl nasupený snad ještě víc. Pár kroky přešel přímo ke mně a za triko mě vytáhl z postele. Takové pohyby ve mě vyvolávaly šílený nutkání zvracet. Snažil jsem se udržet na nohou, ale Levi mě okamžitě táhl do obýváku. Byl tam opravdu neskutečný bordel. I na mě to byla fakt katastrofa. Levi se mnou hodil o křeslo takovou silou, že jsem si chvíli myslel, že se i s tím křestem převrátím dozadu. Upřeně na mě hleděl s naprostým opovržením v očích. Mě se dělalo samo o sobě neskutečně zle a pod tíhou jeho pohledu, to bylo ještě horší. Já si vůbec nepamatuju, že bych něco pil. Akorát ten džus něčím říznutý. Přece takový stav nemůžu mít z alkoholu.<br/>Podíval jsem se smutně okolo sebe na nepořádek. Levi pořád nemluvil. Provinile jsem se na něj podíval. Po chvíli prstem ukázal na stolek přede mnou. Překvapením jsem vytřeštil oči nad pytlíčkem bílé látky, kterou jsem stoprocentně přitáhl Berthold od Reinera. Jean si kokain dost často od Reinera bere a jsem si jistý, že z party není sám.<br/>,,Levi, ne. Musíš mi věřit, já nic neměl! Vážně!" začal jsem se okamžitě obhajovat.<br/>,,Přijdu do svýho domu, který je vzhůru nohama. Všude je bordel, nedopalky a chlast. Možná bych to s veškerým sebezapřením ještě překousl. Najdu tě v posteli s očividně sjetým klukem. Možná i to bych po nějakým čase dokázal přejít. Ale to, že do mýho baráku kurva taháš zasranej fet a sjíždíš se tu s kamarády..." mluvil a každý slovo v sobě mělo obrovskou nenávist a zklamání. Ruku držel stále v pěst a oči křečovitě zavřené. Chápu to. Vím, že drogy nenávidí ze všeho nejvíc, protože to způsobilo smrt Isabel. A v reakci na to vlastně i Farlana. Je mi to tak moc líto.</p><p>
  <strong>Hnusilo se mi naprosto všechno, co jsem v obýváku momentálně viděl. Nejvíc se mi ale hnusil člověk, kterého jsem si pustil k tělu a pak udělal tohle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, musíš mi věřit, nic jsem neměl." díval se na mě prosebně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Musím? Já nemusím vůbec nic! Nemusel jsem tě ani vytáhnout z toho děcáku a takhle ty se dokážeš odvděčit? Myslel jsem si, že zrovna ty z těch všech fakanů seš jinej, ale nejsi! Tohle všechno do hodiny uklidíš a pak se zdekuješ do svýho pokoje a budeš tam až do večera, protože tě nechci vidět, rozuměl jsi mi?" už mě přestalo bavit jednat s ním v rukavičkách. Chtěl jsem okolo něj projít a odejít do svý ložnice, která vypadala naštěstí netknutě. Eren mě ale chytil za ruku a otočil si mě čelem k sobě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, já vážně nic neměl. Prosím, věř mi." řekl zoufale a z jeho velkých očí začaly téct kapky slané vody.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nehrabej na mě." odstrčil jsem ho od sebe.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, myslím to vážně." nedal se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Myslíš si, že nepoznám, když je někdo ještě sjetej?" obořil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, proč mi sakra nevěříš? Co ty tvoje řeči o důvěře, hm?" zakřičel na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Po tomhle všem ti já mám ještě důvěřovat?!" rozpřáhl jsem ruce, aby se podíval, co udělal s mým čistým a uklizeným bytem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já jsem ale vážně čistý, Levi. Klidně půjdu na test-...to pití!" zařval najednou a chytil se za hlavu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dali mi něco do pití a já hned usnul. Přísahám, Levi!" snažil se mě přesvědčit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ušetři mě tý pohádky. My spolu prostě skončili." zakroutil jsem nad jeho výmysly hlavou a znovu se rozešel do své ložnice.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, prosím! Mám tě rád, nikdy bych ti tohle neudělal!" zoufale za mnou křičel. Rozhodl jsem se ho ignorovat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vím o Isabel! Proto bych to nikdy neudělal." řekl a já strnul na místě. Srdce začalo v narůstajícím vzteku rychleji bít a já se s vytřeštěnýma očima otočil na Erena.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vím o ní od Erwina. Nejsem ale jako ona. Přísahám, že v tom nejedu." dodal potichu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemluv o ní!" zařval jsem na něj jak smyslů zbavený. Rychle jsem dýchal, začala se mi motat hlava.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,My spolu skončili, slyšíš? Doděláš si tu posranou střední a okamžitě odsud vypadneš, je ti to jasný?!" křičel jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Mám tě vážně hrozně moc rád." řekl bolestně, až jsem mu skoro uvěřil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale já tě mám dost." řekl jsem a hodil po něm toho jeho zkurvenýho plyšáka, který ležel na mé posteli. Práskl jsem za sebou dveřmi tak, že se celý pokoj lehce otřásl. Opřel jsem se o zavřené dveře a křečovitě sevřel svoje triko na hrudníku, kde jsem cítil strašnou bolest. Zavřel jsem oči a vzpomněl si, jak jsem podobnou hádku vedl s Isabel. Byla moje všechno a já jí od toho nedokázal zachránit.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uklidil jsem celý dům a i když mi to trvalo daleko dýl než hodinu, Levi za celou dobu nevylezl z ložnice. Dle přání Leviho jsem si zalezl do svého pokoje a celý zbytek dne nevylezl. Ráno jsem ho slyšel vstávat o hodinu dřív než obvykle, pravděpodobně kvůli tomu, aby mě nemusel vidět. Hned jak cvakly dveře a slyšel jsem odjíždět auto, vstal jsem taky a připravil se do školy. Do školy jsem šel delší trasou, protože jsem se chtěl prostě jen tak projít. Přišel jsem do školy a zapadl hned do třídy. Sedl jsem si do lavice a čekal až přijde Armin. Když přišel, okamžitě jsem si ho vzal stranou.<br/>,,Erene, jestli chceš mluvit o ty sobotě-" začal rozpačitě.<br/>,,A o čem asi jiným!" vyjel jsem po něm.<br/>,,Co se kurva stalo? Nepamatuju si skoro vůbec nic." zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,Já nevím, prostě jsi najednou vytuhl." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Já to ale vím. Ten kretén Jean mi hodil něco do pití." naštval jsem se, když jsem ho viděl přicházet do třídy.<br/>,,Armine, teď to možná bude znít divně, ale...neměl jsem s Jeanem nic, že ne?" zašeptal jsem.<br/>,,Jo tohle! Vytuhl na gauči a tak ho dali s tebou do postele, ale nic se nestalo." zasmál se. Spražil jsem ho pohledem.<br/>,,Tak jak sis užil oslavu, Jaegere? Dobrá ne?" přišel ke mně Jean a dal mi ruku přes ramena. Odstrčil jsem ho od sebe takovou silou, že přelítl lavici.<br/>,,Seš pěknej zmrd, Kirschteine!" zařval jsem na něj.<br/>,,Co ti kurva přelítlo přes nos, ty magore?" nadával nazpět, když se sbíral ze země.<br/>,,Hodil jsi mi nějaký svinstvo do pití, že jo?" uhodil jsem na něj přímo.<br/>,,Co to meleš?" dělal, že to nechápe.<br/>,,Tys mě normálně zfetoval, přijde ti to jako v pohodě? Co to bylo za sračku? Uvědomuješ si, že jsi byl taky sjetej a kdybys tam toho dal v tý tvý neohroženecký euforii víc, mohl jsi mě normálně zabít?" byl jsem fakt naštvaný. Vím, že jsem trochu přeháněl, ale prostě mě s tímhle už fakt vytočil.<br/>,,Ty vole, nebyla s tebou vůbec zábava a Berthold mi něco dal, ať ti to hodím do pití. Myslel jsem si, že je to jen nějaký lehký povzbuzovák, ne že budeš do čtvrt hodiny tuhej!" obhajoval se, ale mě to vytočilo ještě víc a už jsem mu jednu vrazil, načež on reagoval taky pěstí. Roztrhl nás až učitel a to už jsme oba byli pořádně zřízený. Na rukou a obličeji krev a atrakce pro celou školu.<br/>,,Do ředitelny, pánové!" strčil do nás a my už smířeně šli na naše obvyklé místo. Asistentka u ředitele nám ještě vyčistila rány a na monokly dala pytlík s ledem.<br/>,,Tak tohle jste už přehnali. Budu muset zavolat rodiče." řekl naučeně ředitel, aniž by se na nás podíval.<br/>,,Ts, tak to jsem zvědavej, koho sem přitáhnete." odfrkl si Jean. Až poté se na nás ředitel podíval.<br/>,,Známa firma Jeager a Kirschtein. Ještě nejste plnoletý, že? Přijedou vaši zákonní zástupci. Paní Zöe a pan Ackerman." zašklebil se na nás.<br/>,,A kurva." řekli jsme oba najednou.</p><p>
  <strong>Vůbec mě vztek nepřešel ani druhý den ráno. Vstal jsem dřív, abych se nemusel potkat s Erenem a vyrazil do práce. Jelikož jsem ale věděl, že Erwin už v práci v tenhle čas bude, jel jsem k němu, protože jsem na něj měl taky pořádný vztek. Co všechno Erenovi navykládal? A jakým právem mluví o mém soukromí s dalšími lidmi? Zastavil jsem před barákem a vlezl do tichých a prozatím prázdných kanceláří. Erwin je ranní ptáče a vždycky byl. Přešel jsem k jeho kanceláři a bez zaklepání vešel. Můj pohled se okamžitě setkal s tím Mikovým, který měl vcelku dost zručně polonahého Erwina ohnutého o stůl a jeho ruku zkroucenou za zády. Vytřeštěnýma očima jsem se podíval na Erwina, kterému se podle červeně zbarvených tváří a druhou rukou zarytou do stolu očividně líbilo, že ho zrovna Mike zezadu nakládá. Sklopil jsem oči, pořádně se nadechl po pár vteřinové zástavě srdce a zavřel dveře. Otočil se na podpatku a vyrazil z budovy zpět do mého auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi!" slyšel jsem za sebou křičet Erwina. Ignoroval jsem ho a dál pokračoval v cestě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, sakra, počkej!" zařval a já se tedy zastavil a o točil se na něj. Ve spěchu si zapínal pásek a košili při rychlé chůzi ke mně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak dlouho, Erwine?" zeptal jsem se narovinu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak dlouho, co?" odpověděl na otázku otázkou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak dlouho, do prdele, trvá tahle zvrhlost?! To ses rozvedl s Hanji protože seš buzerant? Jako vážně?" obořil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, nechtěl jsem ti to říct přesně z tohohle důvodu! Prostě bys to nepochopil." argumentoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jasně." odfrkl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže se považuješ za mýho kamaráda, vyzvídáš o mně všechno, kdežto sám o sobě ani nepřiznáš, že se necháváš píchat od chlapa, kterej je mimochodem tvůj kolega z práce a pak ještě všechno o mně vyprávíš dalším lidem, co?" měl jsem už nervy v prdeli. Jediné, co jsem chtěl, bylo sednout si v práci do křesla s pořádným kafem a už nechat všechny tyhle sračky za sebou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jakým dalším lidem, proboha? O čem to mluvíš?" nechápal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdo, kurva, řekl Erenovi o Isabel?!" zařval jsem na něj už hodně vztekle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co se stalo?" polkl na sucho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic! Jen se můj svěřenec sjíždí v mým bytě po vzoru mé malé sestry, o které mu vykecal můj takzvaný kamarád, který se mi bál říct o tom, že se s mou kamarádkou rozvedl kvůli tomu, že je buzna. Všechno je v naprostým pořádku. Tak jak to má bejt." řekl jsem ironicky a rozešel se k mýmu autu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, počkej, takhle jsem to nechtěl." chytil mě za ruku, ale já ho hned odstrčil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jdi do prdele, Erwine!" odsekl jsem, nasedl do auta a odjel do práce. Sedl jsem si do křesla a zazvonil mi telefon.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pane Ackermane, dobrý den. Mohl byste, prosím, přijet do školy? Jedná se o Erena." zazněl ženský hlas v telefonu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hned tam jsem." povzdychl jsem si. Nasedl jsem teda opět do auta a otrávený a částečně i naštvaný jsem odjel do školy. Prošel jsem prázdnými chodbami až ke kanceláři ředitele. Vrazil jsem do dveří, za kterými byla chodbička a dvoje další dveře. V chodbičce po pravé straně seděli dva zřízený kluci. Eren a Jean. Oba okamžitě, jak mě uviděli, i přes bolestivé obtíže vstali. Eren se už nadechoval k tomu, něco říct. Strčil jsem do něj, zády tvrdě narazil do zdi a znovu padl na židli. Jeanovi jsem dal pořádnou facku a po vzoru Erena si taky hned sedl na prdel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kvůli vám jsem musel odjet z práce, vy spratci!" sykl jsem směrem k nim. Přešel jsem k otevřeným dveřím ředitelovi asistentky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je tam?" nahučel jsem na vyděšenou holku za stolem a ukázal na dveře ředitelny. Jen přikývla. Bez zaklepání jsem tam vrazil a sedl si na židli před stůl ředitele Pixise, který ke mě od počítače vzhlédl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zdravím." řekl stručně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dejte jim mejt hazly aspoň měsíc, oni pak nebudou mít energii na takový hovadiny." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Drsný jako vždy, Levi." řekl můj starý známý.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hlavně sem nevolejte Hanji. Má svých starostí dost. Nechte je klidně měsíc po škole, horší známku z chování, je mi to jedno." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ani bych tě sem nevolal, Levi. Ale už je toho dost, zejména tyhle dva neustále mezi sebou něco mají. Zkus je trochu srovnat." požádal mě Pixis.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn." řekl jsem a odešel z ředitelny. Svou pravou rukou jsem vzal Jeana za mikinu ze židle a strčil ho na chodbu. Otočil jsem se a to samé udělal s Erenem. V levý ruce ještě nemám takovou sílu. Oba se na mě vyděšeně dívali na prázdné chodbě, kde jsme teď byli jen my tři.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Koukejte se oba srovnat, vy spratci, nebo vás srovnám já! Ještě jednou budu muset do školy a napařím vám veřejně prospěšný práce nebo rovnou zařídím, aby se tu stavili kluci s protidrogovýho se psy. Nezkoušejte mě srát." zavrčel jsem na ně a rychlým krokem opustil školu.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zůstali jsme s Jeanem po škole. Ani mi to nijak nevadilo, stejně se mi nechce domů. Když i nás ale už vyhnali učitelé ze školy, musel jsem. Naštěstí Levi ještě nebyl doma. Vzal jsem batoh a naházel do něj pár kusů oblečení a odešel. Erwin byl docela překvapený, když jsem zazvonil u jeho domu.<br/>,,Střílím od boku, problémy s Levim?" usmál se na mě. Přikývl jsem.<br/>,,Tak pojď dál." pozval mě do svého domu.<br/>,,Proč jsi proboha tak zřízenej?" podíval se na mě zblízka.<br/>,,Popral jsem se ve škole." hlesl jsem.<br/>,,Můžu tu dneska přespat, Erwine? Klidně na gauči, je mi to jedno." požádal jsem ho.<br/>,,Erene, co se stalo?" povzdychl si a pokynul, abych si sedl. Sedli jsme si spolu do obýváku a já začal vyprávět.<br/>,,Pozval jsem si pár kamarádů v sobotu, abychom oslavili moje narozeniny. Ale nakonec přišlo spousta lidí, který jsem ani nezval. Jeden mi hodil něco do pití a já pak hned usnul. No a ráno přišel Levi do domu, který byl plný bordelu a našel tam nějaký káčko, ale já vůbec netušil, že tam berou fet. No a Levi poznal, že i mě něčím nadopovali a je naštvaný. Kdyby jen naštvaný. Je naprosto vzteky bez sebe. A taky jsem mu řekl, že vím o Isabel. Jo a taky musel dneska do školy, protože jsem se popral s tím klukem, který mi hodil nějakou sračku do pití. A to je všechno." řekl jsem ve stručnosti.<br/>,,Jo, něco z toho už vím. Ráno za mnou byl Levi vylít si srdíčko. Dáš si čaj?" vstal a šel dát vařit vodu. Přikývl jsem.<br/>,,Nemohl bys mu to nějak vysvětlit?" podíval jsem se na Erwina prosebně.<br/>,,Asi tě zklamu, Erene, ale taky jsme se pohádali." přiznal.<br/>,,Kvůli čemu?" překvapilo mě to.<br/>,,Levi nás načapal s Mikem zrovna při..." odkašlal si.<br/>,,Jako kde?" vydechl jsem překvapeně.<br/>,,U mě v kanceláři." přiznal se. Vytřeštil jsem na něj oči.<br/>,,Hele, nesuď. Až s někým budeš takhle dlouho, taky budeš hledat jiný alternativy a nejen co se týče poloh ale i míst." obhajoval se. Zasmál jsem se mu.<br/>,,No a jak reagoval?" culil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Ne zrovna moc dobře. Byl asi dotčený, že jsem mu to neřekl. A možná taky dost dobře neusnesl moji sexuální orientaci. Těžko říct, nedalo se s ním vůbec mluvit." pokrčil rameny a dal před nás dva hrnečky čaje.<br/>,,Jsem doma!" zařval Mike ode dveří. Ve vchodu do obýváku se zarazil.<br/>,,Nevěděl jsem, že budeme mít návštěvu. Co se stalo?" zeptal se Mike a dal tašku s nákupem na stůl.<br/>,,Eren a Levi se pohádali." zahučel v odpověď Erwin. Mike ke mně přešel a zvedl mi bradu.<br/>,,Tohle už by se dalo považovat za domácí násilí." prohlídl si mě.<br/>,,Ne, to jsem se popral ve škole." vyvedl jsem ho z omylu.<br/>,,Hm, ale Levi by tohohle byl schopný taky." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Miku!" okřikl ho Erwin.<br/>,,Co je? Myslíš si, že ne? Násilí mu nikdy nebylo úplně cizí." argumentoval Mike.<br/>,,Erenovi by neublížil." zamračil se na něj Erwin.<br/>,,No, jak myslíš. Já bych mu dítě nesvěřil." ukončil debatu Mike.<br/>,,A kvůli čemu jste se pohádali?" podíval se na mě, ale než jsem stačil cokoliv říct, mluvil Erwin.<br/>,,Udělal doma malou párty, ale přinesli tam nějakej fet a Levi to pak našel." shrnul to nejdůležitější Erwin za mě.<br/>,,Ajaj. To není dobrý. Levi je na drogy naprosto vysazenej." pokýval hlavou.<br/>,,Vzpomínám si na to, když se mnou byl na protidrogovým. Těžce to nezvládal. Někdy po zátahu i zvracel. Pamatuju si, jak málem umlátil toho dealera, kterýho chytil." přitakal Erwin.<br/>,,Zvláštní, že mu to jde na vraždách tak excelentně a zvládá to úplně v pohodě oproti drogám, co?" zasmál se Mike.<br/>,,Vzhledem k jeho minulosti ani ne." zavrtěl hlavou Erwin<br/>,,A tys něco měl?" zeptal se Mike zase mě.<br/>,,Ne." řekl jsem rozhodně.<br/>,,Tak zajdi na testy a ukaž mu to." zavrtěl hlavou nechápavě. Jako by to bylo tak jednoduchý.<br/>,,Něco mi večer hodili do pití. Hned jsem pak usnul." sklopil jsem oči.<br/>,,Jo, to zní hodně nevěrohodně." uznal.<br/>,,Co teď budeš dělat?" sedl si naproti mě Mike a očividně ho to zajímalo.<br/>,,Nevím. Levi mi řekl, že hned, jak dodělám střední, mám vypadnout. Ale to mi ještě rok zbývá." zesmutněl jsem nad vidinou, že se na mě Levi bude dívat s takovým opovržením ještě tak dlouhou dobu.<br/>,,Na druhou stranu tě ale taky mohl vyhodit hned." poukázal Mike.<br/>,,To by se mu vysvětlovalo asi blbě pokud Erena nechtěl dostat do nějakýho většího průseru." zavrtěl hlavou Erwin.<br/>,,Mohl bych tu dneska teda přespat?" zeptal jsem se znovu.<br/>,,Jo, mám na půdě matraci, tak ti jí hodím do volnýho pokoje. Ale napíšu Levimu, že tu budeš spát, aby neměl starost." svolil Erwin. Pochybuju, že Levi bude mít starost, ale asi bude lepší, když o tom bude vědět. Mohl by se pak ještě víc naštvat.</p><p>
  <strong>Celej den byl dneska na hovno. V práci samý špatný zprávy a ani jsem se nijak nemohl moc soustředit. Potřeboval bych teď pár dnů dovolené, ale bohužel si to v týhle situaci nemůžu dovolit, protože je tu hromada práce. Necítil jsem se z ranní konfrontace s Erenem příliš dobře a vidina toho, že to bude doma pokračovat, mě z práce zrovna moc nehnala. Udělal jsem v práci tedy všechny resty z minulého týdne a k večeru vyrazil domů. Celý byt se nacházel v tichu a tmě. Eren byl kdoví kde. Sedl jsem si na gauč a hlavu si zmoženě dal do dlaní. Proč mi tohle ten kluk dělá? Pak mi pípla zpráva. Ani jsem nečekal, že bude od Erena, ale stejně jsem ji rychle otevřel. Byla od Erwina.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Eren spí dnes u mě, je v pořádku, jen trochu psychicky váš konflikt nezvládá. Nezlob se na něj dlouho. Je na střední, ještě úplně nedomýšlí následky svých činů stejně jako my v jeho věku. Ale má teď jen tebe. Chovej se tak k němu, prosím.'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Přečetl jsem si zprávu od Erwina a mobil opět zahodil. Co si o sobě myslí? Že mi může takhle kázat? Vzal jsem si z kuchyně skleničku a whiskey, kterou mi naštěstí ti parchanti nevypili. Vzal jsem si po hodně dlouhé době do ruky album, kde jsem měl fotky s Isabel a Farlanem. Upíjel jsem ze skleničky alkohol a díval se na fotky, které jsem v rukou držel už stokrát. Nějak jsem se v tichu domova cítil teď daleko víc sám než kdy jindy. Častokrát jsem na tomhle místě seděl a díval se do tváře své minulosti, ale nikdy jsem si nepřipadal tak, jako si připadám právě teď. Kéž by tu byl Eren a vytáhl ty svoje podělaný puzzle, kterým rozbordelařil celý obývák. Nebo mě týral svými domácími úkoly, se kterými si nevěděl rady. Nakonec to nebylo týrání, ale vysvobození z mojí zajetý životní rutiny, a to práce, jídlo, trénink a spánek. Kdybych mohl vrátit čas, dostal bych ji z toho. Bylo by mi jedno jakými metodami. Neustále mám totiž pocit, že jsem neudělal dost. Pod tíhou jejích slz při absťáku jsem vždycky změkl a jediné, co jsem dokázal, bylo stát jí pořád za prdelí a někdy jsme s Farlanem zbili do bezvědomí kluky, kteří za to primárně ani nemohli. Kdyby jí to nedali, šla by za někým jiným, teď už vím, že to nebylo řešení, ale vylívání si vzteku z vlastní bezmoci. Je ale vůbec možné z toho vytáhnout člověka, který z toho ven nechce? Co když nedokážu ochránit ani Erena? Už větší díru v mém srdci a víc krve na mých rukách asi nezvládnu.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Seděl jsem v kanceláři s bolavou hlavu podepřenou dlaněmi a z nadměrného množství vypitého alkoholu včerejší osamělý večer mi bylo vážně zle. Zvedl jsem hlavu, když někdo bez zaklepání vešel do mé kanceláře. Tohle si dovolí málokdo. Když jsem spatřil ve dveřích Mika, pozvedl jsem obočí a sedl si tak, aby na první pohled nebylo znát, že mi je zle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Klepat neumíš?" obořil jsem se na něj okamžitě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A ty?" odvětil pohotově. Zamyslel jsem se, i když to moje bolavá hlava striktně odmítala.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Narážíš na to, jak jsem vás načapal?" zašklebil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Občas ti to docela pálí." řekl a sedl si do křesla naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš, existuje věc a říká se jí klíč. Když děláš v nějaké místnosti aktivity, které bys nerad dělal před někým dalším, tou věcí otočíš v tý díře ve dveřích." vysvětlil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mě je upřímně jedno, že jsi nás viděl, stejně jsem nechápal, proč ti to Erwin neřekl dřív. Řeknu ti to takhle. Jsme spolu dva roky a jsme spokojený. To jestli se s tím ty smíříš nebo ne, je mi úplně ukradený. Ale Erwin je tvůj kamarád a možná by bylo dobrý kamarádovi přát to, že je šťastný, nemyslíš?" podíval se na mě zdánlivě klidně, ale očích měl vztek.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nefandíš si trošku?" odfrkl jsem si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chápu, že se snažíš bránit Hanji, ale moc dobře víš, že spolu prostě šťastný nebyli." vysvětlil mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Už to chápu, přišel jsi za Erwina orodovat, že? Hele, řekni mi, to se z něj teď, když ho píchá chlap, stala ženská, že se mi nedokáže postavit a říct mi tohle sám z očí do očí a posílá tebe?" opřel jsem se do křesla a spokojeně se díval, jak zuří, ale navenek to nechce dát najevo. Zavřel oči, nadechl se a pak se krátce zasmál.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwin o tom, že jsem tady vůbec neví a ani bych za tebou jen kvůli tomuhle nešel." řekl klidně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak co chceš? Nemám na tebe celej den." řekl jsem otráveně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechápu, proč sis bral dítě z děcáku, když to nezvládáš." řekl jednoduše. Sjel jsem ho přísným pohledem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co ty o tom můžeš vědět?" zajímal jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Včera k nám přišel Eren, kterýho jsi tak zdeptal, chudáka, že byl rád, že po každým vyslovení tvýho jména nezačal bulet." řekl mi s notnou dávkou opovržení v hlase. Mohl jsem si domyslet, že Mike s Erwinem už bydlí. Je pravda, že Erwin chodil vždycky na návštěvu ke mně, ale já u něj byl jen párkrát, když se stěhoval od Hanji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já mu nic neudělal." pokrčil jsem rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neznal jsem tvou sestru, ale je mi líto, co se jí stalo." začal zase mluvit, ale já okamžitě práskl rukou do stolu a vstal jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vypadni." zavrčel jsem na něj vztekle. Vstal a postavil se naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, budeš poslouchat, co ti teď říkám, protože to potřebuješ slyšet a nikdo ještě neměl koule na to, ti to říct! Eren není jako tvoje sestra a nemůžeš si na něm léčit její ztrátu, rozumíš tomu? Jestli sis Erena vzal jen proto, abys nebyl sám, měl sis koupit kočku. Eren je fajn kluk a je mi jedno, co všechno jsi zažil, protože nejsi sám, kdo zažil špatný věci. Zažil je i Eren. Tak proč ho deptáš nějakýma svýma mindrákama z minulosti? Když se furt tváříš, jakej seš drsnej chlap, tak to i dokaž a běž dál a dej Erenovi to, co si zaslouží. Eren není žádná smažka, sakra! Vždyť ten kluk má jen tebe! A strašně se na tebe upnul. Má tě rád, Levi a nikdy by ti vědomě neublížil. Prostě dělá někdy hovadiny, ale co bys v jeho věku chtěl? Aby byl neustále jen s tebou a učil se? Jo, jeho kamarádi možná jedou v drogách. Ale Eren ne. A jsem si jistý, že měl hodně příležitostí si dát taky, ale nedal, protože nechtěl. Není lepší si ho taky vyslechnout před tím, než na něj začneš řvát? Dej se dohromady a přestaň od sebe bezdůvodně odhánět jediného člověka, který tě má rád takovýho jakej jsi." dokončil svůj monolog Mike, odešel z mý kanceláře a pořádně při odchodu práskl dveřmi. Sedl jsem si zpět do křesla a snažil se utřídit si svoje momentální myšlenky a pocity. Všechny se točili jen okolo Erena.</strong>
</p><p>Po škole se mi domů pořád nechtělo a ani jsem neměl klíče od Erwinova domu, kde bych se mohl ještě dočasně zašít. Bylo mi blbý ho takhle otravovat, ale neměl jsem moc na výběr. Počkal jsem tedy na Erwina před budovou jeho práce. Sedl jsem si k jeho autu a čekal, až půjde z práce. Byl jsem tak moc zabraný do svých myšlenek, že jsem ani nepostřehl, když začalo pršet. Podíval jsem se na zataženou oblohu, nasadil si na hlavu kapucu od mikiny a seděl na patníku před budovou dál.<br/>,,Erene?" zazněl hluboký hlas nade mnou. Zvedl jsem hlavu a přijal Erwinovu ruku, která mě zvedla na nohy.<br/>,,Co tu děláš v tom dešti, proboha?" zděsil se Erwin, když se dotkl mého promáčeného oblečení.<br/>,,Nechci domů za Levim." hlesl jsem tiše.<br/>,,A to přece neznamená, že tu na tom dešti musíš nastydnout, ne? Proč jsi nešel dovnitř? Buď by jsi počkal na mě uvnitř, nebo bych ti dal klíče a deštník a mohl bys jít napřed." zakroutil hlavou a odemkl auto. V autě mi ještě z batohu vytáhl ručník a podal mi ho.<br/>,,Ty nosíš do práce ručník?" překvapil mě.<br/>,,Jo, někdy chodím do posilovny ještě." vysvětlil.<br/>,,Za chvilku jsme doma, pak si to všechno svlečeš." řekl ještě a rozjel se z parkoviště směrem k domu. U Erwina jsem si dal horkou sprchu a převlékl se do suchých věcí.<br/>,,Je ti zle?" zeptal se mě Erwin, když jsem šel do mého prozatímního pokoje s matrací na zemi. Přikývl jsem. Zle mi nebylo, ale chtěl jsem být chvilku sám. Vím, že to ode mě bylo trochu nezdvořilý vzhledem k tomu, že u něj mám teď azyl, ale bojím se toho, že by chtěl zase rozebírat Leviho a na to teď prostě nemám. Lehl jsem si a na chvilku zavřel oči. Musel jsem usnout, protože když mě vzbudilo prásknutí dveří už se stmívalo.<br/>,,Eren, spí v pokoji. Čekal na mě v dešti u auta, protože nechtěl domů. Snad z toho nenastydne." slyšel jsem, jak mluví Erwin.<br/>,,A co Levi, neozval se? Já ho fakt zabiju." zazněl hlas Mika.<br/>,,Byl jsem dneska ráno za ním v práci." řekl.<br/>,,Co? Jako proč?" ozval se Erwin.<br/>,,Protože mě to nasralo. Nejen že se k tobě zachoval jak idiot, ale Erena úplně vydeptal. Vždyť jsi ho včera viděl." obhájil se Mike.<br/>,,Myslím, že je na tom dneska ještě hůř. Apatický, na nic moc nereaguje. No a co jsi Levimu řekl?" odvětil Erwin. Asi jsem na tom o něco hůř, než včera. Myslel jsem si totiž, že moje dnešní narozeniny strávím s Levim. A dopadlo to takhle.<br/>,,Řekl jsem mu, co si o tom myslím. Trochu jsme se pohádali, ale nic akčního. Jen výměna názorů." odpověděl Mike.<br/>,,Udělal jsem blbost. Měl jsem mu to říct, pak by se nenaštval a já ho mohl teď přesvědčit, aby Erena vzal na milost." pronesl smutně Erwin a já se cítil blbě za to, že ještě někomu přidělávám starosti.<br/>,,Ale no tak. Pojď sem ke mně." řekl něžně Mike. Mohl jsem si akorát domýšlet, ale nejspíše stáli v obýváku v objetí. Co bych dal za to, aby mě teď Levi objal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Seděl jsem doma na gauči, má hlava byla byla prázdná a tichem domova se ozýval jen tikot hodin na stěně obýváku. Opravdu se teď budu takhle mučit? Já jsem normálně už na cvokaře. Je to opravdu jen tím, že tu nikdo není? Nebo je to tím, že tu není Eren? Je jediný způsob, jak to zjistit. Vzal jsem klíčky od auta a vyrazil k Erwinovi. Chvilku jsem stál před domem a sledoval rozsvícená světla a stíny, pohybující se za okny. Povzdychl jsem si a zmáčkl zvonek. Po chvilce se otevřely dveře a v nich stál Mike. Nechtěl jsem s ním po tom ránu mluvit a rozhodně mi má hrdost nedovolila říct, že měl byť jen ve zlomku toho, co řekl, pravdu. Překvapeně se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jdeš pro Erena, doufám." šeptl tiše. Přikývl jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak tu chvilku počkej." řekl a dveře přede mnou přivřel. Poodstoupil jsem ode dveří a snažil se uklidnit svoje srdce, které bilo jako o závod. Když se dveře znovu otevřely, mé srdce poskočilo radostí a já věděl, že jsem se necítil špatně sám, ale cítil jsem se špatně bez Erena a kvůli tomu, že se hádáme. Vážně mám ve svém životě člověka, kvůli kterému se cítím šťastný? Od smrti Farlana jsem takhle blízkého člověka asi neměl. Isabel a Farlan pro mě byli vším. A i když je Erwin můj dlouholetý přítel, je pro mě někým jiným než teď Eren nebo než kdy byl Farlan. Eren stál ve dveřích s překvapeným výrazem ve tváři a lehce pootevřenou pusou. Nevěděl jsem, co mu říct. Pomalu jsem rozpřáhl ruce a čekal na jeho reakci. Téměř okamžitě mi vběhl do náruče a silně mě objal. Usmál jsem se a objetí mu oplatil stejnou silou. Ve dveřích stál Erwin s Mikem a Erwin se na mě zeširoka usmál. Ignoroval jsem ho a hlavu jsem položil Erenovi na rameno. Byl to strašně uklidňující pocit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Strašně moc mě to mrzí, Levi." zašeptal mi do ucha lítostivě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Promluvíme si o tom doma. Dojdi si pro věci a pojedeme." řekl jsem mu a pustil ho ze svého sevření.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsem rád, že ses umoudřil a přijel jsi." přešel ke mně Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty sklapni. Je mi jedno s kým chrápeš, i když jsem si naivně myslel, že bys mi něco vážnějšího netajil. Ale do mýho soukromí a mý minulosti šťourat už nebudeš." sykl jsem na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechtěl jsem ti tím nijak ublížit, ale Eren měl hlavu pomatenou spousty otázek." snažil sám sebe obhájit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale tys neměl právo o tom vůbec mluvit." procedil jsem skrz zaťaté zuby.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi. Ty bys stejně neměl odvahu o tom mluvit. Tak to už neřeš." řekl Mike klidným hlasem, přešel k Erwinovi a zezadu ho objal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Aspoň přede mnou tohle nedělejte, viděl jsem už dost." odfrkl jsem si v reakci na jejich objetí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A víš co? Já se musel přetvářet před tebou dva roky, už ti na to kašlu." zasmál se Mike a Erwina políbil. Zamračil jsem se pohled od nich stočil k přicházejícímu Erenovi. Rozloučil se s Mikem a Erwinem a oba jsme nasedli do auta a jeli do našeho domu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tys to o nich věděl?" ukázal jsem na ně ještě než jsme vyjeli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo. Od tý doby, co jsme byli u Erwina na chatě." přitakal Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A co si o tom myslíš?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsou spolu šťastný." pokrčil rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tobě vadí dva chlapi spolu?" zeptal se mě hned zase on. Zamyslel jsem se a neunikl mi Erenův zamyšlený pohled na mě. Vzpomněl jsem si, jak jsem ho po tý jeho pařbě načapal v posteli s polonahým Jeanem. Je možný, že spolu přece jen něco mají, i přes jejich poštuchování a rvačky? Možná teď u mě Eren sonduje, jestli mi to vadí, právě kvůli tomu. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevadí." řekl jsem nakonec.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Čekal jsem, jak se k sobě teď budeme chovat. Myslel jsem si, že bude pořád naštvaný. Možná i je, jen to nedává zatím tak najevo. V autě neutrálně prohodil pár slov, jinak bylo ticho. Přišli jsme domů a já cítil úlevu, že jsem zase tady. Už to beru jako svoje útočiště, svůj domov.<br/>,,Sedni si, Erene." řekl mi Levi a ukázal na židli, naproti které se na druhou stranu stolu posadil.<br/>,,Bude výslech?" pokusil jsem se odlehčit tíživou atmosféru. Levi nehnul ani brvou, tak jsem si raději hned sedl naproti němu.<br/>,,Erene, už nechci dělat ty stejný chyby." řekl nakřáplým hlasem. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval. Slyšel jsem ho mluvit s různými emocemi v hlase, ale tohle je novinka. <br/>,,Byla chyba takhle po tobě vyjet a i když jsem pořád dost naštvaný, tohle mi je líto. S Isabel jsme se kvůli drogám hádali denně, bral jsem jí peníze, aby si to nemohla kupovat a čím míň měla peněz, tím větší sračky si kupovala. To nebylo řešení, teď už to vím. Nechci udělat stejnou chybu, protože o tebe přijít už nechci." řekl a viděl jsem na něm, jaký problém mu dělá o tomhle mluvit.<br/>,,Levi, já ti přísahám, že nic neberu." zastavil jsem ho. Podíval se mi do očí.<br/>,,Spíš mi slib, že kdyby jsi do něčeho takovýho spadl, řekneš mi to a pokusíme se to řešit spolu." apeloval na mě.<br/>,,Slibuju." přikývl jsem.<br/>,,Dobře. A ještě jedna věc. Ty a Jean..." začal trochu rozpačitě. Nechápavě jsem se na něj podíval.<br/>,,Jak jsem vás přistihl spolu v posteli..." pokračoval opatrně.<br/>,,Nic spolu nemáme! Ani za nic!" vyjekl jsem hned, jak mi to došlo.<br/>,,Nic mi do toho není, jen chci, abys věděl, že za mnou můžeš přijít s čímkoliv." řekl mi v náznaku.<br/>,,Na co teď narážíš?" zarazil jsem se.<br/>,,Nebudu chodit kolem horký kaše, Erene, nejde mi to. Narážím tím na Erwina a jeho vztah. Sice ve skutečnosti nevím, proč mi to takhle dlouho tajil, ale můžeš za mnou přijít i s tím, že jsi na kluky a chodíš s Jeanem. Nevadí mi to, jasný?" ujistil mě, ale já hned vylítl.<br/>,,Já s Jeanem, proboha, nic nemám!" vykřikl jsem, abych dal dost jasně najevo, že to není pravda ani v nejmenším.<br/>,,Vždyť on mi hodil nějaký ten oblbovák do pití na tý párty tady. Proto jsme se ve škole porvali pak. Jak bych s někým takovým mohl chodit?" vysvětlil jsem mu a ukázal mu na svůj monokl.<br/>,,Tak to mě mrzí, že jsem mu nedal rovnou pěstí místo facky." řekl a po chvilce se na mě usmál.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Vypadáš spokojeně na to, jak vypadáš." řekl mi Armin ve škole.<br/>,,To je to pořád tak hrozný?" povzdychl jsem si a Annie ze stolu vzal zrcátko, abych se podíval na svůj monokl.<br/>,,Už je to lepší." zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Jean měl k monoklu ještě natržený ret, takže vypadal pořád hůř.<br/>,,Ukaž, ty pako." vzala mi Annie zrcátko z ruky, sáhla pro malou tubičku něčeho, co mi na to napatlala.<br/>,,Už to není tak do očí bijící." řekla mi.<br/>,,Vidíš. Jsem v pohodě." ukázal jsem Arminovi na svoje oko.<br/>,,Ale dva dny jsi tu chodil jak tělo bez duše a najednou se culíš do mobilu." zakroutil hlavou nad tím, jak jsem se díval do zrcátka na mé oko pod make-upem.<br/>,,S Levim jsme se udobřili." zazubil jsem se.<br/>,,Na to, jak se tu tetelíš blahem, jsem si myslel, že to bude spíš už tak třetí meta." mávl nade mnou rukou.<br/>,,No, tak to asi nehrozí. Včera mi řekl, že si vlastně myslí, že jsem na kluky a chodím s Jeanem." povzdychl jsem si.<br/>,,Jestli existuje alternativní svět, kde spolu vy dva s Jeanem chodíte, chtěl bych to fakt vidět." zamyslel se na chvilku můj blonďatý spolužák.<br/>,,Věř mi, neexistuje." sykl jsem a sjel Jeana nenávistným pohledem.<br/>,,Ale třeba taky existuje takový, kde chodíš s Levim." řekl mi a já se usmál.<br/>,,V takovým bych chtěl žít." povzdychl jsem si zasněně.<br/>,,Co si myslíš, že jsou hlavní důvody, proč by to nemohlo být tak i tady a teď?" zeptal se mě se zájmem.<br/>,,Věkový rozdíl." řekl jsem rozhodně.<br/>,,Myslíš, že to je hlavní bariéra?" zamračil se.<br/>,,Jo, protože se na mě pořád dívá jako na dítě, ne jako na potenciálního partnera." vysvětlil jsem mu.<br/>,,Nemyslíš si, že jeho orientace je větší komplikace?" pozvedl obočí.<br/>,,Tak člověk se zamiluje do člověka kvůli tomu jaký je a ne na základě pohlaví, ne?" poukázal jsem.<br/>,,To si myslíš ty. Pochybuju o tom, že by s tebou kdokoliv konzervativnější souhlasil. A Levi mi úplně nepřijde jako volnomyšlenkářský typ člověka, co se týče orientace už vůbec ne." argumentoval Armin.<br/>,,Proč mě tak týráš, když vidíš, že jsem teď spokojený?" vyjel jsem na něj podrážděně.<br/>,,Protože si myslím, že bys to měl utnout v zárodku. Najdi si někoho, kdo ti to dokáže opětovat. Uvidíš, budeš spokojenější." odvětil příkře.<br/>,,Armine, děje se něco?" zeptal jsem se ho při pohledu na jeho ztrápenou tvář.<br/>,,Ale nic." mávl nad tím rukou a já se s přicházejícím učitelem do třídy raději otočil dopředu a neřešil jsem to. Den utíkal vcelku rychle a já šel konečně domů. S Jeanem jsme museli být ještě hodinu po škole kvůli té rvačce, ale já si mezitím dělal úkoly, takže se to dalo přetrpět. Cestu domů jsem si zkrátil přes hřiště, kam jsme většinou po škole chodili s Arminem a Mikasou. K mému překvapení jsem mého kamaráda uviděl sedět na zídce ohraničující hřiště. Seděl tam s Annie a o něčem vášnivě debatovali, možná bych i řekl, že se hádali. Proč by se ale zrovna oni dva hádali? A o čem? Oba jsou takový nemluvný typy lidí, ani ve škole toho moc nenamluví. Annie je spíš na všechny nevrlá a Armin se baví akorát se mnou a s Mikasou. Chvilku jsem je ještě pozoroval, akorát jsem si stoupl o kus dál, aby mě neviděli. Annie seskočila ze zídky a rozešla se pryč. Armin vyrazil za ní. Neslyšel jsem ani slovo, jen oba vypadali dost naštvaně. Asi se na to budu muset zítra opatrně Armina zeptat. Domů jsem přišel relativně brzy, Levi ještě nebyl doma a tak jsem si ohřál jídlo z lednice a sedl si do obýváku k televizi. Když práskly dveře, leknutím jsem vyskočil z gauče. Otočil jsem se na Leviho, který stál v chodbě v obleku a s nasraným výrazem. Přiskočil ke mně pár kroky a srazil mě k zemi. Překvapeně jsem vydechl a kvůli šoku jsem ani nemohl mluvit. Ruce mi zkroutil za záda až jsem bolestně vyjekl. Na rukou jsem ucítil kovový chlad a uslyšel jsem typické cvaknutí pout.<br/>,,Levi, proboha! Co to děláš!" začal jsem křičet, ale Levi na to nereagoval.<br/>,,Nohy od sebe." řekl klidně.<br/>,,Ani náhodou!" začal jsem se vzpírat. Levi mi akorát kolenem zatlačil ze zadní strany na mé koleno a já automaticky s bolestným syknutím druhou nohu vykopl. Levi mi svýma nohama zajistil ty mé, abych je nedal zase k sobě. Chytil mě za rameno a předloktí a zvedl mě do kleku. Stabilita se mi díky roztaženým nohou chytala daleko snadněji. Levi mě poté chytil za paže a zvedl mě úplně.<br/>,,Levi, sakra, co to vyvádíš! Nic jsem neudělal! Zbláznil ses, sakra?!" křičel jsem spíš zoufale než vztekle. Levimu to ale bylo úplně jedno. Odvedl mě do auta a i přes mé neustálé protesty mě připoutal.<br/>,,Ani se nehni." varoval mě a odešel znovu do domu. Snažil jsem se odpoutat a něco dělat, ale neměl jsem vůbec šanci. Ruce byli spoutané vážně silně a každý prudší pohyb bolel. Za chvilku se otevřely zadní dveře auta a Levi na zadní sedačky něco dal. Pak zasedl na místo řidiče a rozjel se neznámo kam.<br/>,,Levi, prosím, vysvětli mi, co se děje. Já jsem vážně nic neudělal. Nebo si toho teda nejsem vědom." zkuhral jsem. Normálně se mi chtělo brečet. Ale Levi byl jako skála a za celou dobu nepromluvil. Zastavili jsme a já se zmateně rozhlížel po okolí. Pohlédl jsem na Leviho, který mi poprvé věnoval pohled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Celou cestu jsem se na něj nepodíval a jeho kňučení ignoroval, protože stačil jeden pohled na jeho vyděšenou tvář a začal bych se asi smát. Bál jsem se, že mu to dojde tehdy, když jsem do auta nesl vak s oblekem určeným pro něj, ale asi mě neviděl. Zastavil jsem u drahé restaurace, ve které jsem byl díky cenám asi jen dvakrát ve zvláštních příležitostech. Podíval jsem se na Erena, který zmateně a nedůvěřivě těkal očima po okolí. Pak jeho vyděšený pohled sklouzl ke mně. Vůbec netušil, co se děje. Vystoupil jsem z auta, obešel ho a vytáhl z auta i stále spoutaného Erena. Klíčkem jsem mu obratně pouta sundal a ze zadních sedaček vzal vak s oblekem a košilí a boty.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hned za vstupem jsou záchody, tak se tam převlíkneš. Oblek je můj, ale jsou na něm delší rukávy a nohavice, takže ti bude, kupoval jsem ho už dost dávno. Máš stejný číslo bot, takže jsem ti vzal taky moje. Košili jsem vzal tu tvojí zelenou. Nevěděl jsem, jestli umíš uvázat kravatu, takže je tam uvázaná, stačí ji utáhnout a upravit. Boty se vezmi hned, ostatní po převlíknutí dej do vaku a u vstupu je šatna, tak to tam dej. Já tě budu čekat u stolu." vysvětlil jsem mu situaci. Eren na mě pořád nechápavě koukal a věci si ode mě nebral.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Všechno nejlepší." dodal jsem a ukázal na restauraci, aby to pochopil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,T-Takže tohle byl jako vtip?" zeptal se vyveden z míry a ukázal na auto. Přikývl jsem. Eren div nezkolaboval. Opřel se rukama o auto a vydýchával se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je?! Vždyť já se málem posral strachy!" zakřičel na mě. Uchechtl jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To se mě tak bojíš?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, ne. Ale není zrovna dvakrát příjemný, když tě doma někdo spoutá a pak tě odváží někam autem." zaúpěl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak tě tohle, sakra, vůbec napadlo?" vydechl nevěřícně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechtěl jsem, abys ohledně toho dělal nějaký cavyky a mělo to být překvapení. A navíc to bylo docela vtipný, měl ses vidět." pokrčil jsem rameny. Eren se zády o auto opřel a ukázal mi své ruce, které se třásly.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale no tak, zas tak hrozný to nebylo, byl jsem něžnej." mávl jsem nad tím rukou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Něžnej jo? Tak to bych nechtěl vidět to normální zatýkání." řekl, promnul si zápěstí a vzal si ode mě boty, které si hned nazul a své hodil do auta. Zamkl jsem auto, dal mu vak s oblečením a vešli jsme do restaurace, kde se Eren odpojil, aby se převlékl. Zatím jsem se nechal dovést k zarezervovanému stolu a objednal nám suché červené víno. Když Eren přešel ke vchodu do restaurace za hlavním vchodem a šatnou, zůstal jsem na něm překvapeně viset očima. Už tam nebyl ten kluk, kterého jsem si vzal z děcáku, ten malý spratek, o kterého jsem musel mít nonstop starost. Stál tam muž s ledabyle rozcuchanými hnědými vlasy, ale nijak to na vzhledu neubíralo, spíše naopak. Zelená košile stejné barvy jako jeho oči, která koukala zpod černého saka, dodávala k celkovému dojmu pocit velmi pečlivé přípravy. Můj oblek mu padl naprosto perfektně, řekl bych, že úplně přesně tak, jak se dneska nosí, to znamená trochu těsnější a přilnavější. Každopádně to daleko více zvýraznilo jeho ramena a užší pas. V jeho lajdáckých mikinách a roztrhaných džínách vypadá jako každé druhé děcko z ulice, ale teď tu je chlap, který by tu klidně mohl být na pracovní schůzce. Byl jsem překvapený. Ani jsem netušil, proč mě to tak zaujalo. Přešel až ke mně a já se stále nepřiměl k tomu, cokoliv říct.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevypadám v tom blbě?" zeptal se mě hned lehce nervózním hlasem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-ne. Vůbec ne." vyhrkl jsem. Eren se na mě zazubil a sedl si naproti mě. Odkašlal jsem si, abych se trochu probral ze svých myšlenek a začal fungovat normálně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Objednal jsem nám suchý červený. Snad nevadí, že jsem vybral i za tebe." řekl jsem. Eren jen zavrtěl hlavou a víno ochutnal stejně jako já.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mm, výborný!" zajásal. Usmál jsem se a přitakal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máme objednané tříchodové menu dle výběru šéfkuchaře." vysvětlil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Moc děkuju. Ještě jsem v takové restauraci nikdy nebyl. Je to tu strašně hezký." odpověděl nadšeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mm, ještě mám pro tebe něco. Jelikož jsi už dospělý, určitě oceníš praktický dárek." zalovil jsem v saku a podal Erenovi obálku. Eren ji s jiskřičkami v očích vzal do rukou a nedočkavě vyndal obsah.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Moc děkuju!" vyjekl Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Když uděláš zkoušky napoprvé, můžeš si půjčovat moje auto." řekl jsem mu svou podmínku a poklepal na papír zaplacené autoškoly, který držel v ruce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já myslel, že když to udělám napoprvé, tak mi koupíš auto." zasmál se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zapomeň, spratku." odfrkl jsem si. Byl jsem rád, že měl z takové věci radost. Přece jen bude moct na holky machrovat s řidičákem a mým autem, když mu ho tedy půjčím. To je magnet sám o sobě. Po chvilce nám začali postupně nosit jídla, která byla naprosto fantastická. U každého sousta se Eren tvářil, jak kdyby byl v nebi a já na tom nebyl jinak. Dobré jídlo jsme oba velmi ocenili. Eren si mezitím už legálně dal další skleničku vína.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dal bych si taky, je výborný, ale řídím." odmítl jsem dolíti vína.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak až odsud půjdeme, můžeme si ve vinárně koupit nějaký další víno a dáme si ho spolu doma." navrhl Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To ti tak chutná?" pozvedl jsem obočí. Přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobře, můžeme." svolil jsem. Po zaplacení jsme se tedy dali k odchodu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Přeji příjemný zbytek večera, pánové." usmál se na náš číšník při odchodu. Zdvořilost jsem mu oplatil s vyšel s Erenem v závěsu z restaurace. Eren se ještě vrátil zpátky pro vak s oblečením, který jsme tam málem zapomněli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš o tom, že si ten číšník myslel, že jsme tam spolu jako pár, viď?" zasmál se Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,O tom teda nevím a nechápu, proč si to myslíš." zavrtěl jsem hlavou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Protože se na nás tak díval." vysvětlil neurčitě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš vážně zvláštní pozorovací schopnosti, Erene." protočil jsem očima a otevřel dveře od auta.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Počkej, Levi. Támhle je nějaká vinárna, zaběhnu tam pro to víno." křikl Eren a ukázal na malý obchůdek naproti přes silnici.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemám tam zajít spíš já? Vždyť ty vínu prd rozumíš." argumentoval jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, to je dobrý. Určitě mi tam poradí." mávl nad tím rukou a rozeběhl se k vinárně. Sedl jsem si do auta a čekal než se vrátí. Když nasedl ke mně do auta, s úsměvem mi podal ke zkontrolování dvě lahve.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hm, docela dobrý." uznal jsem a vrátil mu je. Při večerním provozu jsme doma byli za chvilku. Sundal jsem si sako, hodil ho přes křeslo v obýváku a došel do kuchyně pro vývrtku a dvě sklenice na víno. Dal jsem vše na stůl v obýváku ke dvěma lahvím vína a zvedl oči k Erenovi, který si sundal sako, povolil kravatu a rozepl dva knoflíčky košile.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pohodlně jsem se uvelebil na mém obvyklém místě na gauči a překvapilo mě, když Levi místo svého křesla obsadil místo vedle mě. Podal mi jednu ze dvou naplněných sklenic a druhou si nechal. Víno jsem nikdy moc nepil a tak jsem na sobě svou třetí skleničku už trochu cítil. Měl jsem neodolatelnou chuť se ho dotknout, ale vím, že nesmím. Dívali jsme se mlčky na sebe a oba jsme si mohli akorát domýšlet, co se tomu druhému honí hlavou.<br/>První jsem sklopil pohled já.<br/>,,Levi, až budu na vysoký, vezmeš mě k sobě na stáž? Chtěl bych s tebou pracovat." usmál jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Myslíš pode mnou." opravil mě a já se musel kousnout do rtu, abych se nezačal usmívat kvůli dvojsmyslu, který jsem z toho cítil. Zavřel jsem oči a vydechl, abych zahnal rozpaky a opět se podíval na Leviho.<br/>,,Tvý podřízený tě musí mít rádi." uchechtl jsem se.<br/>,,Nejsem tam od toho, aby mě měl někdo rád. Jen mám rád řád a pořádek. Dokud moji lidi odvádí dobře svou práci a jsou spolehlivý, nešlapu po nich." vysvětlil mi.<br/>,,Zajímavý přístup." pokýval jsem hlavou.<br/>,,Funguje." poukázal.<br/>,,A nevím, co to teď vytahuješ, ještě nemáš ani maturitu." obořil se na mě.<br/>,,Levou zadní." zasmál jsem se.<br/>,,Jsem na tebe zvědavý." povytáhl obočí.<br/>,,Vyznáš se ve víně?" zeptal jsem se ho, když nám znovu dolíval.<br/>,,Trochu. Spíš Farlan byl na víno." řekl a hned se zarazil. Asi mu už alkohol trochu otevírá brány upřímnosti.<br/>,,Jaký byl?" zeptal jsem se ho. Trochu si povzdychl.<br/>,,Byl milý, lidi ho měli rádi. Na druhou stranu byl pro každou špatnost, co byla v nějakých mezích. Byl ale velmi schopný. Hm, asi nejsem dobrý v popisování lidí." zamyslel se.<br/>,,Proč tenkrát nebyl ve velení v armádě on ale ty?" zeptal jsem se.<br/>,,Neměl povahu na to. Nechal se někdy až příliš unést svými pocity a dojmy. Někdy spíš dělal, co uznal za vhodné namísto plnění rozkazů. Častokrát jsem mu zachraňoval prdel. Něco jako ty." podíval se na mě.<br/>,,Co? Já bych mohl velet z fleku." na oko jsem se urazil.<br/>,,To určitě. Jsi strašně impulsivní a když tebou zmítají emoce, nedokážeš racionálně uvažovat." zasmál se mi.<br/>,,Ale předpokládám, že byl u holek úspěšnější než ty." pobídl jsem ho k dalšímu tématu, když už se takhle otevřel a hodně mluvil.<br/>,,To ano. Říkal jsem, že ho lidi obecně měli rádi." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Měl jsi na střední a vysoký hodně holek?" zeptal jsem se už přímo. Překvapeně se na mě podíval, ale nad otázkou se zamyslel.<br/>,,Neřekl bych." odpověděl po chvíli. Takže měl holky, ale ne tolik. Nebo jak si to mám vyložit?<br/>,,Vždycky moje priorita byla Isabel a Farlan a tak jsem nikdy nic moc stálého neměl." dovysvětlil mi. Chápavě jsem přikývl.<br/>,,A po tom? Nechtěl jsi se usadit s někým?" zeptal jsem se ho opatrně. Levi se natáhl pro druhou láhev a otevřel ji. Ani jsem v neustálém dolívání nepostřehl, že došla ta první.<br/>,,Teď mám tebe." hlesl a mě přejel mráz po zádech. Možná díky alkoholovému opojení, možná taky díky mému chtíči, který se neustále stupňoval, odhodlal jsem se k Levimu pomalu posunout blíž. Sledoval mě, ale nehnul ani brvou. Kvůli tomu, že se žádným způsobem nebránil, jsem se rozhodl pokračovat. Chytil jsem jeho ruku se skleničkou v ruce, aby ji náhodou nevylil po tom, co hodlám udělat. Promiň, Levi, ale já už se nedokážu držet zpátky! Přiblížil jsem se k němu a svými rty se dotkl těch jeho. Přivřel jsem oči tak, abych stále mohl pozorovat Leviho reakci. Zavřel oči, nebránil se, ale ani se nezapojil. Sklenici s vínem jsem mu z ruky vzal a aniž bych se od něj odtáhl, položil ji na stůl. Zatlačil jsem ho do více vodorovné polohy tak, jak to polštáře za ním jen dovolovaly. Jednu ruku jsem mu dal za hlavu a druhou se opíral, abych na něj nelehl celou vahou. Jazykem jsem mu přejel po rtu a on rty lehce pootevřel. Vklouzl jsem jazykem do jeho úst a cítil, jak se i on začíná lehce a opatrně zapojovat. Byl to naprosto fantastický pocit i přes to, že jsem se lehce třásl nervozitou.  Po chvilce mi dal ruku na hruď a jemně mě zatlačil. Naše rty se rozpojily a já se na něj láskyplně usmál. On mi však úsměv neoplatil. Chvíli na mě jen koukal, pak si sedl, ale stále ze mě nespustil oči.<br/>,,Asi jsi toho vypil až příliš. Měli bychom jít spát." řekl vyrovnaně, zvedl se a odešel do ložnice.<br/>,,Můžu spát s tebou?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,Raději ne." hlesl potichu a zavřel za sebou dveře do ložnice.</p><p>
  <strong>S těžkou hlavou jsem se probudil a zjistil, že není víkend a musím do práce. Vyškrábal se do sedu a spustil nohy z postele. Prsty jsem si zmáčkl spánky a jemně s nimi začal kroužit. Jednou rukou si pak protřel obličej a dvěma prsty jsem zůstal na svých rtech, které včera okusili ty Erenovy. Tohle se, sakra, nemělo nikdy stát a ani ve snu by mě nic takového nenapadlo. Jsem jeho opatrovník a na takové zvrhlosti vážně nejsem. A už vůbec ne se stejným pohlavím. A s někým takhle mladým. Povzdychl jsem si a rozhodl se, že to přisoudím alkoholu. Vylezl jsem z pokoje a jako tradičně jsem chtěl zabušit na dveře Erenova pokoje a zahulákat na něj, ať vstává. I když je pravda, že poslední dobou spal často se mnou v posteli. Což po tomhle musí zaručeně skončit. Přešel jsem ke dveřím jeho pokoje, ale něco mi nedovolilo udělat to, co normálně. Povzdychl jsem si nad tím, jak zoufale asi vypadám, když stojím přede dveřmi a zvažuju, jak Erena probudit. Je s podivem, že o tom vůbec přemýšlím. Zatřepal jsem hlavou a zaťukal na dveře. Promluvit jsem ale nemohl. Sklopil jsem hlavu a ode dveří odešel do kuchyně připravit rychlou snídani. Když Eren vyšel z pokoje, naše pohledy se okamžitě střetly. Ten jeho byl ale o dost rozpačitější a provinilejší. Došoural se až ke stolu a posadil se naproti mě na židli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,L-Levi, k tomu, co se včera stalo, já-" začal ze sebe těžce dostávat slovo po slově, ale já ho zastavil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsi opilý, přejdeme to. Nebudu se o tom šířit a tebe prosím o to samé. Tady máš snídani." řekl jsem pevným hlasem a dal před něj talířek se snídaní. Naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu, jakoby chtěl něco říct, ale nakonec jen přikývl.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Líně jsem se dobelhal do školy a zapadl do lavice vedle Armina, který vypadal podobně strhaně jako já. Chvilku jsem se na něj zamyšleně díval a přemýšlel, jestli je tak nešťastný kvůli tomu, co jsem včera viděl v parku. I když vlastně nevím, co přesně jsem viděl. Pravděpodobně se hádal s Annie. Pohled jsem stočil k lavici, kde seděla Annie s Mikasou, ale v lavici byla momentálně jen Mikasa.<br/>,,Vypadáš hrozně." hlesl jsem směrem ke svému kamarádovi.<br/>,,Hmm." zahučel jen.<br/>,,Je to kvůli hádce s Annie?" zeptal jsem se ho a on vystřelil ze židle jak postřelený, až jsem sebou cukl. Podíval se okolo nás, jestli nás někdo poslouchá. Překvapeně jsem se na něj díval a jeho vykulené oči, ve kterých se odrážel snad i strach, mi napověděly, že jsem se o tom možná zmiňovat neměl.<br/>,,J-Jak o tom víš?" šeptl ke mně.<br/>,,Viděl jsem vás v parku." pokrčil jsem rameny. Armin si zase zpátky sedl.<br/>,,Tak vymáčkneš se? Co se teda děje?" zeptal jsem se ho netrpělivě. Rezignovaně si povzdychl.<br/>,,Po škole ti to řeknu." sykl tajemně. Protočil jsem nad tím očima. Ale nedalo mi to a musel jsem přemýšlet, co se asi tak děje. Po škole jsme šli s Arminem do toho samého parku, ve kterém jsem je viděl s Annie. Sedli jsme si na lavičku a já čekal, až Armin spustí.<br/>,,Tak?" pozvedl jsem nedočkavě obočí.<br/>,,My spolu s Annie chodíme a-" začal, ale já ho okamžitě přerušil.<br/>,,To si děláš prdel? Vy dva? Jak spolu můžete zrovna vy dva chodit?" začal jsem na něj chrlit otázky. Vždyť jsou to oba takový introverti a prostě to nedává smysl.<br/>,,Vážně, Erene? Fakt díky za podporu." řekl naštvaně, vstal a chystal se odejít.<br/>,,Ne, počkej! Promiň, nemyslel jsem to zle." chytil jsem ho za ruku a omluvil se. Znovu se posadil.<br/>,,A vy jste se teda pohádali včera? Kvůli čemu?" zeptal jsem se ho, abych ho znovu rozmluvil.<br/>,,Její otec je proti tomu, aby se mnou byla. Kluk z děcáku bez budoucnosti, chápeš." hlesl.<br/>,,Cože? Vždyť jsi nejchytřejší z celý třídy! Když ty nemáš budoucnost, tak pak už nikdo z nás." snažil jsem se ho podpořit.<br/>,,Její otec je spíš dost na peníze." vysvětlil.<br/>,,Je jí už osmnáct, je dospělá. Přece ji do toho nemůže takhle kecat." argumentoval jsem.<br/>,,To jsem si taky myslel. Ale je to složitější. Má ho přes to všechno fakt ráda. Je to její jediná rodina, mámu nemá a sourozence taky ne. Chce, aby přestoupila jinam, proto jsme se pohádali." rozmluvil se.<br/>,,A ona na to přistoupila? Rok před maturitou?" nechápal jsem. Jen sklopil hlavu a pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Takže jste se rozešli?" zeptal jsem se opatrně.<br/>,,Ne, to ne. Jen jsme se pohádali." odpověděl smutně.<br/>,,Armine, nechci znít hnusně, ale já si vůbec nevšiml, ze mezi vámi něco jako je. Proč jsi mi to neřekl? Jak dlouho spolu vůbec chodíte?" vyrukoval jsem na něj s dalšími otázkama.<br/>,,Nikomu jsme to neříkali, kvůli jejímu tátovi, který na to stejně ale přišel. Už to nějaká chvíle bude." odvětil neurčitě. Zamyslel jsem se, jestli byly někdy někde nějaký náznaky, ale na nic jsem si nevzpomněl.<br/>,,Takže na veřejnosti spolu jakože nechodíte? Musím uznat, že jste dobrý herci, absolutně vůbec jsem to netušil." zasmál jsem se.<br/>,,Víš, Erene, možná bys o tom i věděl, kdyby sis všímal chvilku i něčeho jiného než jen Leviho." řekl mi a odešel. Zůstal jsem překvapeně sedět na lavičce v parku a přemýšlel nad tím, jestli jsem vážně tak hrozný kamarád. Neustále jsem ho jen krmil zážitky s Levim a starostmi s neopětovanou láskou, zatímco jsem si nevšiml, že je můj kamarád zamilovaný a s někým chodí. Povzdychl jsem si nad sebou samým, hodil batoh na záda a vydal se směrem domů.</p><p>
  <strong>Seděl jsem ve svém křesle v kanceláři a nepřítomně zíral na obrazovku monitoru. Přemýšlel jsem o včerejšku, jak jinak. Vím, že bych to měl hodit za hlavu a neřešit takovou blbost, ale přijdu si trochu zmatený sám sebou. Erena neřeším, je to puberťák, byl opilý a chápu, že má potřebu věci zkoušet, i když dost dobře nechápu, proč zrovna se mnou. Se svými vrstevníky ať si zkouší, co je mu po chuti, já ale na tohle nejsem. Byly doby, kdy jsem na pařbě zkusil víc než jednu holku. Za nás ale kluci nezkoušeli nic s dalšími kluky. A já nebyl výjimkou. Takže tohle byla moje první pusa s klukem. Kdyby se tohle stalo za dob mého pubertálního věku, asi by mu ten druhý kluk dal ještě pořádně přes hubu. Ale já neudělal nic. Myslím, že to bylo ale tím alkoholem. A druhá věc, která se mi přiznává daleko hůř, je ta, že jsem už dlouho nikoho neměl. Je možný, že to tělu prostě chybí? Asi jo. Když si vezmu třeba znásilňování ve věznicích. Jsem si jistý, že ti chlapi nejsou buzny a přesto už jim nestačí si ho vyhonit. Takže když teď se stala věc často spojována s rozkoší, tělo prostě chtělo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne?" ozval se ženský hlas a já prudkým trhnutím odpoutal pohled od monitoru. Podíval jsem se na Petru, která stála před mým stolem a držela v ruce nějaké papíry.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neumíš klepat?" zavrčel jsem na ní.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já klepala, kapitáne." ohradila se. Že bych si toho nevšiml? Podíval jsem se na Petru pozorněji a očima jí sjel od hlavy až k patě. Pokusil jsem sám sebe přemluvit, abych jí na chvilku vnímal víc jako ženu a ne jako mou podřízenou. Nebyla příliš ženská, ale já nikdy nebyl na barbíny. Vím, že jako její nadřízený o ní takhle smýšlet nesmím, ale zkusil jsem si při pohledu na ní představit, že bych s ní něco měl. Žádný vztah, nic takového. Čistě jen jako jednorázovku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne?" ozvala se zase a já se jí podíval do očí. Ani ťuk. Absolutně žádný náznak zájmu z mé strany. Být o deset let mladší, je Petra můj typ, ale teď prostě nic.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Mám tu nějaké nové informace ohledně mého případu, ráda bych to probrala." řekla a ukázala papíry v ruce. Rukou jsem pokynul k židli naproti mě. Poslušně si sedla a začala na stůl dávat různé papíry a říkat k nim komentáře. Snažil jsem se vnímat a přemýšlet, ale celý den jsem byl jako kdyby mě někdo vzal lopatou po hlavě. Brzy odpoledne jsem se rozhodl jít už domů a pořádně se vyspat, protože v tomhle stavu tady nemůžu fungovat. Přišel jsem domu a hned při příchodu do obýváku spatřil Erena na gauči naklánějícího se nad učebnicí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." zvedl hlavu a pozdravil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj." odpověděl jsem. Díval se na mě svýma velkýma zelenýma očima a já se při pohledu na něj musel zamyslet. Přistihl jsem se při myšlence představit si ho stejně, jako jsem se pokusil představit si Petru, ale hned jsem si v duchu za tuhle myšlenku nafackoval. Vždyť bych si pak i sám před sebou připadal jak největší úchyl, který si vzal chudáka kluka z děcáku domů, abych ukojil nějaký svoje zvracení tužby. Já na tohle ale vážně nejsem. Chci Erenovi pomoct mít lepší budoucnost, než si kdy myslel, že mít bude. Už jen pro jeho oči tak podobné těm Isabeliným.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, pomohl bys mi s tímhle příkladem?" vyrušil mě Eren, který ke mně mezitím přiběhl a ukázal mi svůj sešit. Vzal jsem sešit do ruky a přikývl. Usmál se na mě a já mu úsměv oplatil.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem byl dlouho zahleděný jen do sebe a Leviho a bylo mi to upřímně líto, protože Armin je můj nejlepší kamarád a měl bych se o něj zajímat. Mrzí mě, že si prochází těžkým obdobím ve vztahu a štve mě, že jsem ani netušil, že ve vztahu je. Když jsem přišel do školy a viděl jsem, že opět sedí v lavici, jak hromádka neštěstí a Annie nikde, věděl jsem, že ho z toho musím nějak dostat, alespoň dočasně ho odreagovat.<br/>,,Co máš v plánu na večer?" zeptal jsem se Armina s úsměvem.<br/>,,Asi nic." zabručel.<br/>,,Zítra není škola, co si někam vyrazit? Nejdřív třeba kino a pak si jen sednout někam na pivo? Bude sranda. Zvu tě." zazubil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Stejně nemám co dělat, takže klidně." pokrčil rameny. Po škole jsem teda Armina vzal do kina na komedii a trochu tím prolomil ledy. Zavedl jsem Armina do hospody, kde jsme byli před nedávnem s Erwinem.<br/>,,Dobrý večer, co si dáte?" přišel k nám jeden z číšníků.<br/>,,Dobrý den, dvě piva." objednal jsem nám.<br/>,,Osmnáct bylo, pánové?" přeměřil si nás zkoumavým pohledem. Oba jsme z peněženky vytáhli občanku, kde si zkontroloval, že mi je už několik dní osmnáct a Arminovi už několik měsíců.<br/>,,Co ty a Levi? Jak to pokračuje?" zeptal se Armin, když jsme konečně dostali svou objednávku. Mávl jsem nad tím rukou. O naší líbačce jsem mu neříkal a ani nechci. Levi mi dal jasnou odpověď a já to musím respektovat. Navíc teď se chci věnovat Arminovi, když jsem ho celou dobu tak zanedbával.<br/>,,Spíš mi pověz, co Annie?" zeptal jsem se na oplátku.<br/>,,Je prý nemocná." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Armine, jak dlouho spolu jste?" zeptal jsem se ho přímo.<br/>,,Asi čtyři měsíce." hlesl. Proč jsem si toho, kurva, nevšiml takovou dobu?<br/>,,Mrzí mě, že jsem si toho nevšiml, Armine, vážně." sklopil jsem pohled.<br/>,,To neřeš, Erene. Já se omlouvám za to, že jsem včera tak vyjel, nebylo to vůči tobě fér." omluvil se mi, ale neměl za co. Tohle je čistě moje chyba.<br/>,,Takže jste spolu už i spali?" zeptal jsem se zvědavě. Zasmál se a přikývl. Super. Je mi osmnáct, pořád panic a už i Armin má víc zkušeností než já. Sakra, proč?<br/>,,Erene a ty jsi teda čistě jen gay?" zeptal se mě můj společník.<br/>,,Jak to jako myslíš?" zamračil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,No jestli jsi jako Jean, který spí s Mikasou i Marcem a je mu to jedno a nebo jsi striktně jen na kluky." vysvětlil.<br/>,,Já bych to takhle asi nehraničil. A pochybuju, že Mikasa fakt spí s Jeanem." snažil jsem odvést řec od tématu.<br/>,,Erene, Mikasa vždycky jela po tobě, ale ty ses nikdy nevyjádřil. A Mikasa je hezká holka, takže se ti holky obecně asi nelíbí." tlačil na mě.<br/>,,Já nevím." ošil jsem se.<br/>,,Erene, ty jsi mohl mít už tolik holek, ve škole seš fakt žádanej. Takže musíš vědět jestli se ti prostě líbí jen kluci nebo kluci i holky." snažil se ze mě dostat odpověď.<br/>,,Asi spíš dokážu ocenit hezkýho kluka než hezkou holku." přiznal jsem mu a Armin kývl.<br/>,,Ale třeba ze školy se mi nikdy nikdo nelíbil. A Levi je první, ke kterému cítím až takovouhle náklonnost." přiznal jsem mu.<br/>,,Nazývejme věci pravými jmény, Erene. Jsi gay a miluješ Leviho." řekl jasně. Jen jsem protočil očima.<br/>,,Je ti ale jasný, že kdyby nějakým nedopatřením mezi vámi přece jen došlo na to, byl bys ten dole, viď?" zazubil se na mě.<br/>,,Už to nepij, Armine." řekl jsem mu s předstíraným uražením.<br/>,,Vždyť mám teprve druhý." obhájil se a já se musel zasmát.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Seděl jsem v kanceláři a konečně měl čas na to, dodělat si svoje vlastní resty. Když jsem tuhle práci přijal, nevěděl jsem, že tu bude tolik administrativy. Proto když je zásah, rád s klukama ze zásahovky jdu do akce. Někdy mi ta armáda trochu chybí. Ale můj život byl jen tam a byl naprosto neslučitelný s dalším osobním životem. V tu dobu mi to ale vyhovovalo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dále." ozval jsem se při zaklepání na mé dveře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi." pozdravil mě ode dveří Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co potřebuješ?" zeptal jsem se místo pozdravu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Rád bych si s tebou promluvil." řekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vy na oddělení nemáte práci? Protože tady u nás v tuhle dobu všichni pracujou, včetně mě." odsekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže večer na pivu?" usmál se na mě. Nechtělo se mi, ale nakonec jsem přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Po práci tě vyzvednu." rozloučil se a odešel. Celý den jsem měl dost na pilno, takže když mi Erwin napsal, že vyjíždí z práce, překvapilo mě to. Zkontroloval jsem čas a povzdychl si. Jak ten čas utíká, když zrovna člověk nepotřebuje. Sbalil jsem se a vyšel z budovy, před kterou už mě čekal Erwin s autem. Nasedl jsem k němu a on se okamžitě rozjel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jezdíš jako prase." konstatoval jsem, ale Erwin se jen uchechtl. Zastavili jsme s autem před jeho barákem a do hospody jsme šli kousek pěšky. Sedli jsme si na naše obvyklé místo a objednali si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak co? Chceš mi vyprávět dojemný příběh, jak tě začal prznit tvůj kolega z práce?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, mohl by sis tohle na chvíli odpustit?" řekl už podrážděně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nehraj si tu laskavě na nějakou oběť. Hanji ti dala nejlepší roky svýho života, aby se z tebe pak vyklubalo tohle a zůstala sama. Je jí přes třicet, bude pro ní teď náročnější najít chlapa a založit rodinu. Proč jsi jí nepustil k vodě už dřív?" obořil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já jsem netušil, že se něco takovýho stane. Někdy to přijde, aniž by to někdo čekal." obhajoval se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže se mi snažíš nakecat, že jsi to, že ses buzna, nevěděl dřív?" zamračil jsem se na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevěděl! Prostě to přišlo s Mikem. Možná jsem potlačoval v sobě to, že mě ženský nepřitahujou jako ostatní chlapy. Ale neznal jsem nic lepšího a tak i tohle bylo dobrý. Snažil jsem se žít řádně a spořádaně." začal vysvětlovat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A proč ses tý role nedržel teda dál?" vyčetl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Už jsem nemohl! Přišel Mike a jediným dotykem mě dokázal vzrušit tak, jako Hanji nikdy nedokázala a nešlo to ignorovat." zvýšil na mě trochu hlas.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže mi chceš fakt říct, že tohle sis uvědomil, až když se něco s ním stalo, jo?" rozhodilo mě to. Ani ne kvůli Erwinovi, ale kvůli sobě. Je, do prdele, fakt možný, že člověk v něčem žije a jen protože nezažil nic lepšího, tak si myslí, že je to v pohodě a pak přijde jeden člověk a změní mu všechno? Život a zásady, smysl života i orientaci? To přece není možný.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>,,Hele, Erwine. Řeknu ti to naprosto upřímně. Sere mě do jaký situace jsi dostal Hanji, protože podle mě si to nezasloužila. Ale jinak mi je teoreticky jedno, s kým chrápeš. Byl jsem ale trochu v šoku z toho, že to je chlap a ještě ke všemu kolega z práce." řekl jsem Erwinovi svůj postoj k daný věci.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, já to chápu. Měl ses to dozvědět dřív a úplně jinak, o tom žádná. Ale byl bych strašně rád, kdybys náš vztah respektoval. Vím, že to nepodporuješ a chápu, že to asi nikdy podporovat nebudeš. Jen bych chtěl, abys to respektoval." požádal mě a mě nepřišlo zrovna moc fér tohle odmítnout.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pokusím tvůj vztah respektovat." přikývl jsem. Asi jsem si ani neuvědomoval, že mě tahle rozepře s Erwinem vnitřně trochu trápila a po tomhle jsem se cítil o kousek víc uvolněný. Bohužel jsem ale v sobě cítil něco, co mě pořád trápilo daleko víc.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co je s tebou?" zeptal se mě Erwin, když objednával sedmý.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co by se mnou furt bylo?" protočil jsem očima. Věděl jsem, že toho už mám taky docela dost a nesmím moc mluvit, abych se v něčem neprokecl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Něco s tebou je, vidím to na tobě." řekl mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Se děláš, že víš všechno, ale víš hovno." mávl jsem nad tím rukou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Něco se stalo s Erenem." neptal se, jen konstatoval. Pozvedl jsem nad tím obočí a zapřemýšlel, jestli jsem něco nenaznačil za ten večer.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč si to myslíš?" zeptal jsem se nakonec.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Protože tě vykolejí naprostý minimum věcí a lidí. Ale naprosto zaručeně tě vykolejí cokoliv, co se týká Erena." vysvětlil mi. Naštvalo mě to, že do mě vidí. Vstal jsem a rozhodl se jít si ven zakouřit. Sedl jsem si na schody před hospodou a zapálil si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Půjčíš mi oheň?" zazněl ženský hlas vedle mě. Podíval jsem se na brunetku vedle mě, naklonil se k ní a zapálil ji cigaretu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Těžký den?" zeptala se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Těžký týden." opravil jsem ji a ona se zasmála. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš příjemný hlas. Od tebe bych si nechala vyprávět pohádky na dobru noc." řekla a skousla si ret. To se se mnou snaží flirtovat? Když jsme dokouřili, vstal jsem a pomohl vstát i jí. Podržel jsem jí dveře a vešel dovnitř hned za ní. Chtěl jsem opět přejít ke svému stolu za Erwinem, ale ta holka se na mě před dveřmi záchodů ještě otočila a mrkla na mě. Zastavil jsem se v chůzi uprostřed místnosti a ve mě se trochu prala myšlenka, jestli jít za ní nebo ne. Podíval jsem se na Erwina, který na mě nechápavě hleděl. Rozhodl jsem se jí následovat. Za dveřmi s nápisem 'wc' byla velká dlouhá chodba, která pak ústila do dvou oddělených místností určených pro dámy a pány. Hned, jak jsem za sebou zavřel dveře a ocitl se v chodbě, žena, která tam čekala, se mi přistála na rty. Překvapilo mě to, ale stačil jsem rychle zareagovat a i když mě stihla už opřít o zeď a převzít dominanci, já ji chytil za pas a aktivně se zapojil. Tohle jsem potřeboval. Odreagovat se a na chvilku na všechny moje myšlenky zapomenout. Neoddělili jsme se ani tehdy, když dveřmi vstoupil někdo další. Ale co mě přimělo rychle si uvědomit, co tu dělám a v jakém stavu a z jakého důvodu to dělám, bylo, když jsem uslyšel své jméno.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi?" zazněl mužský hlas. Odstrčil jsem od sebe svou krátkou známost a pohlédl do vytřeštěných zelených očí člověka, který zrovna vylezl z pánských záchodů.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene." hlesl jsem překvapeně a rukou si otřel vlhké rty.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se překvapeně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Na to bych se mohl ptát i já." řekl a ukázal na ženu stojící vedle mě. Chvilku jsem na něj nechápavě civěl. Eren se ale naštval a odešel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdo to byl?" zeptala se mě. Podíval jsem se na ní a už neměl chuť jí ani odpovědět, natož v něčem pokračovat. Vážně stačil takhle krátký pohled na něj a jsem z toho takhle vykolejený? Sakra! Otočil jsem se a vyrazil za ním. On už se mezitím posadil na místo naproti svému blonďatému spolužákovi. Seděli od nás dost daleko, ale mohl jsem si jich všimnout dřív. Přešel jsem k němu a beze slova ho vzal za triko a vytáhl ho zpátky na nohy. Táhl jsem ho za sebou z hospody ven.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to, ksakru, děláš, Levi?" vyjel po mě před hospodou, když jsem ho pustil a on si rukou masíroval místo, kde jsem ho silou chytil za triko.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Začínám si o tobě fakt myslet, že jsi sadista!" štěkl po mě. Nevnímal jsem, co říkal. Vnímal jsem jen jeho přítomnost a uvědomil jsem si, že jsem asi fakt v prdeli. Musím si to ale ověřit. Teď hned. Dvěma kroky jsem k němu přešel a chytil ho za ruku, aby mi neutekl nebo se ode mě neodtáhl. Přitáhl jsem si ho naopak ještě blíž a krátce spojil naše rty. Cítil jsem to. To vzrušení, které tam s tou holkou zkrátka chybělo. Znovu jsem ho políbil a polibek prohloubil. Oddaně se zapojil a já tak jazykem mohl vklouznout do jeho úst. Ruce mi najednou omotal kolem krku a já ho chytil za boky. Chtěl bych říct, že jsem něco takového dlouho nezažil, ale musel bych přemýšlet, jestli jsem něco tak intenzivního vůbec někdy zažil. Odtáhl se ode mě a já nespokojeně zamručel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi." hlesl a já překvapeně otevřel oči. Co to tu, proboha, vyvádím?</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tuhle chvíli jsem nechtěl přerušit, protože to bylo něco tak strašně nádherného. Když jsem se od něj lehce odtáhl, abych se mohl nadechnout, šeptl jsem jeho jméno. V tu chvíli to vypadalo, jako by najednou vystřízlivěl. Tentokrát jsem ho za ruku chytil já, protože začal couvat a já nechtěl, aby odešel.<br/>,,Tohle musí skončit. Tady a teď." řekl a rozešel se zpět do hospody. Chytil jsem ho a otočil zpátky k sobě.<br/>,,Co to říkáš, Levi! Proč jsi to teda udělal? T-Ty ke mně nic necítíš?" zlomil se mi hlas a musím přiznat, že střízlivý bych tohle asi neřekl.<br/>,,Ty ke mně snad jo?" zeptal se mě s překvapením v hlase. Pustil jsem ho. Takže to mělo být jako co? Hrál si se mnou, když jsem ho vyrušil v hrátkách s tou holkou? Náhrada? Vážně?<br/>,,Erene, je jedno co cítíš. Tohle se nesmí už opakovat. Byl by z toho hrozný průser." řekl rázně a opět se dal k odchodu. U dveří však narazil na Erwina. Oba se na sebe vyděšeně podívali.<br/>,,Nevím, co všechno jsi viděl a slyšel, ale cekni o tom a zabiju tě." procedil Levi nebezpečně a prošel okolo Erwina dovnitř. Mé oči vyhledaly ty Erwinovi. Potřeboval jsem teď nějakou podporu, abych se tu nerozbulel jak malej kluk. Erwin tam ale jen stál neschopen slova. Sedl jsem si na schody a pár slz nechal stéct po tvářích.<br/>,,Erene." přešel ke mně a sedl si vedle. Najednou další rána dveří a Levi okolo nás prošel směrem domů. Při chůzi si ještě oblíkal mikinu a mobil a peněženku strkal do kapes. Chtěl jsem se za ním rozeběhnout a nenechat ho nikam jít. Nebo alespoň ne takhle samotného. Ale bylo mi tak hrozně zle z jeho slov, že jsem raději zůstal sedět a vykašlal se na to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi ve svém záchvatu zaplatil za oba stoly a zmizel. Asi jsme mohli pít dál ve třech, ale neměl jsem na to náladu a tak jsem se rozloučil a pomalým krokem se šoural domů. V domě byla tma, potichu jsem vešel a zkontroloval, že tu má Levi boty a své klíče pověšené na věšáčku. Zalezl jsem potichu do svého pokoje a nemalé množství alkoholu v krvi zapříčinilo okamžitý spánek. Ráno mě probudily rány. Vstal jsem a unaveným nejistým krokem vyšel ze svého pokoje.<br/>,,Co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se Leviho, který si na záda bral batoh.<br/>,,Jedu pryč." odvětil.<br/>,,Jako kam? Proč?" vydechl jsem překvapeně.<br/>,,Asi k Erwinovi na chatu." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Sám?" zeptal jsem se ho nechápavě. Přikývl.<br/>,,Ale proč?" přešel jsem k němu.<br/>,,Chci být prostě sám, jasný?!" vyjel po mě.<br/>,,Levi, je to kvůli tomu včerejšku?" zeptal jsem se ho opatrně. Okamžitě se na mě s lehkým překvapením ve tváři podíval. Myslel si snad, že si to nebudu pamatovat?<br/>,,Možná." hlesl a odešel do chodby.<br/>,,Sakra, Levi, počkej! Jestli tě to trápí, můžeme si o tom promluvit." zavolal jsem na něj a vydal se za ním do chodby.<br/>,,Nechci o tom mluvit." odsekl mi.<br/>,,Fajn, chceš, abychom na to zapomněli a dělali, že se nic nestalo?" zeptal jsem se ho. Byl bych asi ochotný to prostě přejít a žít s tím tak, i když nechápu, proč to udělal.<br/>,,Chci být teď sám." řekl stroze.<br/>,,Ale proč?" pořád jsem nechápal. Ani se nenamáhal mi odpovědět a mezitím si už i obul boty.<br/>,,Levi, já ti nic neudělal, můžeš se mnou teda normálně mluvit?" chytil jsem ho za ruku a prudce ho silou otočil k sobě. Překvapeně rozšířil oči nad tím, že jsem na něj taky použil sílu. Stejnou silou do mě strčil tak, že jsem udělal pár kroků zpět.<br/>,,Nešahej na mě." zavrčel s takovou zlobou v hlase, až jsem zůstal stát jako v tranzu. Práskl dveřmi a za chvilku jsem uslyšel vrčení motoru auta. Povzdychl jsem si. Vzal jsem do rukou mobil a zkusil zavolat Erwinovi. Ten ale zrovna měl další hovor, tak jsem mu napsal jen krátkou zprávu, ať mi zavolá. Za pár minut začal zvonit a já ho okamžitě vzal a hovor přijal.<br/>,,Erene, Levi mi teď volal. Co se stalo? Pohádali jste se?" ozval se hned do mobilu Erwin.<br/>,,Ahoj, Erwine. Ne, to je asi kvůli tomu včerejšku. Nebo mu přeskočilo. Říkal mi, že jede k tobě na chatu." odvětil jsem mu.<br/>,,No, volal mi, že se u mě staví pro klíče a pojede tam na víkend." zareagoval hned Erwin.<br/>,,A tys svolil?" zaúpěl jsem.<br/>,,Erene, co by to změnilo? Potřebuje být teď asi sám a vyvztekat se, i když těžko říct na koho je naštvaný nejvíc. Kdybych mu nedal klíče od chaty, jel by jinam. Moc dobře víš, že když se pro něco rozhodne, tak ho nezastavíš ani řetězem." vysvětlil mi.<br/>,,Máš pravdu. Ale zkus ho ještě přesvědčit, ať se normálně vrátí domů, až si přijede pro ty klíče k tobě." zaprosil jsem a Erwin mi to odsouhlasil. Sedl jsem si na gauč a čekal, jestli Erwin zavolá nebo napíše, jestli Levi tedy odjel nebo ne. Přitáhl jsem si kolena k tělu a objal je. Vzpomněl jsem si na Leviho včerejší zkrat. I přes situaci, v jaké jsem se nacházel právě kvůli tomuhle incidentu, jsem se začal culit a byl vlastně rád, že se to stalo. Myslím si totiž, že to bylo poprvé a naposledy, co mě Levi políbil.</p><p>
  <strong>Poslední kapkou mých pocuchaných nervů, byl sen, který se mi nad ránem zdál. Normálně po alkoholu sny nemívám, častokrát jsem i proto pil. Dnes to bylo jinak. Ve snu jsme se s Erenem pohádali. Odcházel jsem od něj a on na mě ještě zavolal. Otočil jsem se a on mi skočil do náruče. Omluvil se mi, ale ani nevím, za co. Políbili jsme se a on do polibků zašeptal, že mě miluje. Probudil jsem se a s hrůzou přemítal to, co má chorá mysl vyplodila za sen. Věděl jsem, že musím pryč. Potřebuju si utřídit myšlenky a zjistit, proč se tohle děje. Proč jsem to včera musel zkusit? A hlavně...proč se mi to tak strašně líbilo? Sbalil jsem se a snažil se nevzbudit Erena. To se mi ovšem nepodařilo. Hučel do mě, kam a proč odjíždím a tak jsme se stihli ještě trochu pohádat. V autě jsem zavolal Erwinovi, jestli má volnou chatu a jestli mi půjčí klíče. Neochotně svolil, i když ze mě nevypáčil, z jakého důvodu to potřebuju. Za chvilku jsem zastavil u Erwina, auto nechal nastartované a šel ke dveřím. Zazvonil jsem a čekal až Erwin přijde a otevře mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi. Co se stalo, že tak najednou chceš na chatu?" zeptal se okamžitě Erwin po otevření dveří. Měl jsem tušit, že ze mě bude tahat rozumy a nenechá to jen tak.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, já se o tom nechci bavit. Chci být teď sám, takže dáš mi ty klíče?" natáhl jsem po nich ruku, ale on ucukl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Je to kvůli tomu včerejšku s Erenem?" zeptal se přímo. Probodával jsem ho pohledem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chceš si o tom promluvit, Levi?" nabídl mi a pokynul, ať jdu dál do domu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jako o čem?" zůstal jsem stát přede dveřmi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nevím, možná o tvý splašený orientaci. Věř nebo ne, taky jsem si procházel dost velkým dilema relativně nedávno." vysvětlil mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak to nemusíme, ve svý orientaci mám celkem dost jasno." opáčil jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak to jsi asi první heterák, který líbá mladý kluky po hospodách." založil si ruce na hrudi a zamyšleně se na mě díval. Z útrob domu se ozvalo hvízdnutí. Zavřel jsem oči a očekával příchod Mika a jeho nežádaných komentářů.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To bych do tebe neřekl, Levi." zašklebil se na mě a já měl neskutečnou chuť mu jednu vrazit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dáš mi ty klíče?" vyjel jsem po Erwinovi už dost nevrle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, vrať se domů a promluv si o tom s Erenem. Nebo můžeš mluvit o čemkoliv se mnou. Myslím si, že tě oba dva pochopíme a je nesmysl takhle utíkat." žádal Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, já k tomu nemám co říct. Včera to byl alkohol a ne já. Nechtěl jsem to udělat a už nikdy nic takovýho neudělám, jen teď potřebuju být fakt sám, tak mi dej ty zasraný klíče!" řekl jsem a klíče mu vyrval z ruky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Stačí si to přiznat. Bude ti líp." houkl na mě Mike. Otočil jsem se k němu a pokusil se s vážnou a klidnou tváří promluvit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemám si co přiznávat. Nejsem buzerant." řekl jsem vyrovnaně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fakt tě nechápu, Levi. A nechápu ani Erena. Co ten kluk na tobě vidí? Je do tebe zblblej jak školačka, ale proč, to fakt nevím." odfrkl si a zmizel v domě. Erwin na mě chvíli překvapeně a chvíli soucitně koukal. Neměl jsem mu na tohle co říct. Ale jestli je to pravda a Eren ke mně cítí něco víc, než by bylo v našem soužití vhodné, bude se to muset vyřešit a okamžitě zastavit.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Když večer zazvonil zvonek, čekal jsem za dveřmi Erwina nikoli Mika.<br/>,,Poslal tě Erwin?" zeptal jsem se ho příkře.<br/>,,Tak trochu." přikývl a vešel za mnou do domu.<br/>,,Proč nepřišel on?" zamračil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Jel za Hanji, volala mu, že něco nutně potřebuje, tak jel." odvětil mi.<br/>,,Štve tě to?" zajímal jsem se. Mě by asi štvalo, kdyby mi přítel utíkal za bývalkou.<br/>,,Možná trochu." řekl a sedl si na gauč.<br/>,,Erene, co se včera stalo?" přešel přímo k věci.<br/>,,Erwin ti to neřekl?" překvapilo mě.<br/>,,Něco málo naznačil. Ale chci to slyšet celý od tebe." ukázal na mě prstem. Sedl jsem si do křesla a neochotně začal vyprávět události včerejšího večera.<br/>,,Byl jsem v hospodě se spolužákem, ale nevěděl jsem, že ve stejný hospodě sedí i Levi s Erwinem. Přistihl jsem Leviho, jak se na záchodech líbá s nějakou ženskou. Hned jsem odešel zpátky ke svýmu stolu, ale on mě dost hrubě vytáhl ven. Tak jsme chvíli jen proti sobě stáli. Najednou si mě přitáhl a začal mě líbat. Dal mi ruce kolem pasu a bylo to fakt hrozně hezký, ale pak se z ničeho nic odtáhl a začal říkat, že tohle musí už skončit a že musíme přestat a tak. No a pak zdrhl a dneska ráno odjel na chatu." řekl jsem ve stručnosti. Zamyšleně se na mě díval.<br/>,,Takže se to nestalo poprvé?" pozvedl obočí.<br/>,,No, ještě jednou. Ale to jsem po něm vyjel já. Byli jsme taky trochu opilý. Ale nezdálo se, že by se mu to nelíbilo, spolupracoval. Pak akorát řekl, že jsme toho vypili už hodně a měli bychom jít spát. Další den řekl, že na to zapomeneme." pokrčil jsem rameny.<br/>,,Myslíš si, že je Levi gay?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,To si nemyslím." zavrtěl hlavou. Smutně jsem svěsil hlavu.<br/>,,Co si o tom teda myslíš?" pozvedl jsem hlavu a čekal, co odpoví. Povzdychl si a zamyslel se.<br/>,,Upřímně si myslím, že tě má jako náhradu za Isabel. A možná se tě bojí v čemkoliv odmítnout, protože tě nechce ztratit. Nevím, je<br/>to můj názor. K Isabel měl hodně silný pouto a podobný si vytváří k tobě. Těžko ale říct jako co tě chce mít. Jestli jako bráchu, syna nebo milence. A tomu poslednímu dávám ale minimální šanci." vysvětlil Mike. Posmutněl jsem ještě víc. Chci být v Leviho životě sám za sebe a ne jako náhrada za někoho.<br/>,,Nebuď smutný, Erene. Musíš se od něj jen trochu odpoutat." plácl mě do ramene Mike.<br/>,,To se ti snadno řekne, ale já prostě nevím, jak to udělat." zaskučel jsem.<br/>,,Seženeš si jiný objekt tvého zájmu." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,A kde asi?" vyjel jsem po něm.<br/>,,No, znám pár klubů." zamyslel se.<br/>,,Oblíkni se, vyrazíme do klubu." rozhodl a vstal. Ten nápad se mi nejdřív moc nezamlouval, ale nakonec jsem si řekl, proč ne. Levi je pryč a být doma sám a užírat se tím? To se mi dvakrát nechce. Tak jsem se oblíkl a s Mikem vyrazil do města.<br/>,,To je gay bar?!" vyjekl jsem před podnikem, který nesl vznešený název "Pod Sluncem".<br/>,,Hele, věř tomu nebo ne, ale největší koncentrace gayů ve městě je právě v gay baru." ukázal na podnik.<br/>,,No, netušil jsem, že zrovna ty chodíš do takových podniků. A máš Erwina." hlesl jsem.<br/>,,Chodil jsem sem často před Erwinem. A jdu sem jako tvůj doprovod, tak padej." řekl a strčil mě dovnitř. Vypadalo to jako normální klub, akorát tu byli jen kluci. A musím uznat, že někteří byli vážně hodně hezcí.<br/>,,Mike Zacharias!" zařval na Mika jeden vyšší tmavovlasý chlápek.<br/>,,Už jsem tě tu dlouho neviděl." přešel k němu a pohladil ho od ramene až ke dlani.<br/>,,Říkal jsem ti, že jsem zadaný." usmál se na něj až moc sladce.<br/>,,Ten tvůj si tě drží dost na uzdě. Tak co tu pohledáváš dneska?" povytáhl obočí a natiskl se na něj ještě víc.<br/>,,Tady Eren je trochu nešťastný, potřeboval by nějakou společnost." ukázal na mě a já v mžiku zrudl. Cítil jsem, jak strašně moc mi hoří tváře.<br/>,,Je roztomilý, ten tu dlouho sám nebude." konstatoval.<br/>,,Copak se ti stalo za neštěstí? Že by heterák?" zeptal se mě a zazubil se na mě.<br/>,,Neboj, to se tu stalo každýmu aspoň jednou. Já se zamiloval do svýho kamaráda na střední. Když jsem se mu vyznal, s pár kamarády mě za školou zmlátili. Kdyby nepřišel Mike, asi by mě umlátili." řekl mi klidně.<br/>,,Jo, byl jsem hrdina už na střední." zakřenil se Mike.<br/>,,Spíš je to pěknej parchant. Zažili jsme spolu několik desítek prošukaných nocí, ale pak jsem zjistil, že mě podvádí." založil si ruce na hrudi.<br/>,,Nepodváděl jsem tě, nechodili jsme spolu." protočil očima Mike. Raději jsem je nechal samotné a otočil se k odchodu směrem k baru, kde jsem si koupil drink. Kopl jsem ho do sebe a objednal si další.<br/>,,Ten další je na mě." houkl na barmana černovlasý muž.<br/>,,Pij pomaleji, s opilými už není taková zábava." zašeptal mi a vtiskl mi do ruky skleničku s dalším drinkem.<br/>,,Jsi tu s někým?" zeptal se mě. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou.<br/>,,A co takhle zkusit darkroom?" usmál se na mě.<br/>,,Co to je?" zatvářil jsem se nechápavě.<br/>,,Jsi roztomilej." zasmál se mi. Vytáhl mi z kapsy mobil, přiložil mi prst na čtečku, aby ho odemkl a naťukal mi tam svoje číslo. Prozvonil se a uložil si zase to moje.<br/>,,Líbíš se mi. Jak si tě mám uložit?" zeptal se pak.<br/>,,E-Eren." zakoktal jsem se. Dal mi do ruky zpátky můj mobil. Podíval jsem se, jak se mi uložil on. Stálo tam "Nejhezčí kluk Pod Sluncem". Chvilku jsem se na to nechápavě díval, ale pak mi došlo, že tenhle klub se jmenuje "Pod Sluncem". Přišlo mi to vtipný. Přitáhl si mě k sobě za boky a v bezprostřední blízkosti mi zašeptal do ucha.<br/>,,Kdykoliv mi zavolej nebo napiš, Erene." pošeptal a já se mohl roztéct nad tím, jak strašně sexy znělo moje jméno z jeho úst. Takhle do varu mě nikdy holka nepřivedla, už jsem si byl svojí orientací naprosto jistej.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Seděl jsem dost dlouhou dobu v tichu na terase chaty. Hned, jak jsem se ocitl v takovém tichu, jsem si uvědomil, že vlastně nechci být sám. Začal jsem si uvědomovat, co pro mě vlastně znamená Erenova přítomnost. Znamená pro mě víc, než jsem si doteď připouštěl. Chci být s Erenem. Nemyslím nijak milenecky, ale chci být v jeho blízkosti. Uklidňuje mě jeho přítomnost. Jako by to tak prostě mělo být. Možná bych měl být s ním. Vzal jsem si nevybalený batoh, zamkl chatu a rozešel se zpět k autu. Sedl jsem si na místo řidiče a nastartoval. Zkontroloval jsem mobil, na který mi přišla zpráva.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč mi píše Mike?" zašeptal jsem sám pro sebe a zamračil se na displej mobilu. Otevřel jsem jsem zprávu a klikl na fotku, kterou mi poslal. Byla to fotka Erena, kterýho za boky držel nějakej frajer. Eren měl červené tváře a přivřené oči, takže jsem pochopil, že mu to bylo dost příjemné. Tvář toho druhého kluka nebyla vidět, protože byl nakloněn k jeho uchu a focené to bylo z boku. Byli natisknutí k sobě tělo na tělo. Mobil jsem zamkl, abych se dál nemusel na fotku dívat. Vypnul jsem motor auta a i se svým batohem odešel zpět do chaty. Otevřel Erwinův bar, který tu všichni pravidelně doplňujeme a vytáhl můj oblíbený druh alkoholu. Nalil si velkého panáka a jako zkušený alkoholik ho do sebe hned hodil. Proč mě to tak štve? A štve mě to vůbec? Co je tohle vlastně za pocit? Možná jsem si chvilku myslel, že mě Eren vážně miluje, i když by to všechno komplikovalo. Náš vztah nikdy nemůže fungovat v tomto duchu. My máme být rodina, ne partneři nebo milenci. Přesto ve mě tahle fotka probouzí naprosto nové pocity. Možná zoufalství. Nejradši bych tomu klukovi dal pořádně přes hubu, ale nemůžu. Eren bude spokojenější s někým, s kým si může plnit svoje tužby. Musím to takhle nechat. Dal jsem si dalšího panáka a znovu se podíval na fotku od Mika. Cítil jsem, jak se mi trochu svírá břicho, ale mohlo to být i alkoholem na téměř prázdný žaludek.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno jsem měl samozřejmě bolehlav. Mike mě v noci doprovodil domů a sám odešel za Erwinem domů. Zkontroloval jsem hodiny na mobilu a k tomu, že je skoro poledne, jsem zjistil i to, že mám dvě zprávy od tajemného kluka z baru.</p><p>
  <em>,Proč jsi mi tak rychle utekl?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,Nemůžu usnout, pořád na tebe myslím.'</em>
</p><p>Nad zprávami jsem se zaculil. Je to strašně nádherný pocit, když o vás má zájem někdo, o koho byste taky zájem jevili. Tím myslím, že mě vůbec nevzrušovaly holky ze školy, které mi válely prsa po lavici. Když o tom teď přemýšlím, vlastně tím myslím obecně všechny holky, protože jsem se přesvědčil, že jsem na sto procent gay. Vím, že tomuhle klukovi jde pravděpodobně jen o to jedno, ale stejně mě jeho zájem strašně těší.</p><p>
  <em>,Nakonec jsi ale usnul, ne?'</em>
</p><p>Napsal jsem mu zpátky. Sedl jsem si na gauč a přitáhl si kolena k sobě. Dal jsem mobil na stůl a hypnotizoval jsem jeho displej. Když deset minut neodepsal, zapnul jsem televizi a šel si udělat něco k jídlu. Mobil jsem stále kontroloval a vážně chtěl, aby mi napsal. Trochu jsem se bál, že mě chtěl jen kvůli včerejšímu alkoholovému poblouznění. Nebo si včera už našel někoho jiného do postele a mě už zkrátka nepotřeboval. Cvakly dveře a já si až teď zase uvědomil, jaká je realita a že mě čeká pravděpodobně nepříjemný rozhovor s Levim. Otočil jsem se k chodbě a uviděl černovlasého muže s viditelnými fialovými kruhy pod očima. Muže, který mi nedá spát. Najednou moje myšlenky už zase byly jen u něj.<br/>,,Ahoj, Erene." hlesl potichu.<br/>,,Levi." vydechl jsem překvapeně nad jeho vzhledem. Vždy silný, sebejistý, tvrdý a vyrovnaný Levi teď vypadal tak zranitelně. Vstal jsem a chtěl k němu přejít a obejmout ho nebo ho alespoň pohladit.<br/>,,Sedni si. Chci s tebou mluvit o tom pátku." řekl přísně a tak jsem se zpátky posadil. Shodil batoh ze zad a položil ho vedle křesla, na které si následně poté sedl.<br/>,,Chci, abychom na ten pátek prohlíželi jako na přešlap, který se už nikdy nestane. Taky jsi měl takový přešlap a já to přešel, takže mi to trochu dlužíš." řekl. Neměl jsem mu na tohle co říct. Beru to, že to byl z jeho strany přešlap, ale z mojí teda určitě a ani jsem po něm nežádal, aby to přešel. Proč to teda teď žádá ode mě? Nechci si to přiznávat, ale tyhle slova mě skutečně bolí. Co mám ale dělat? Asi budu muset dát na radu Mika a od Leviho se pokusit trochu odpoutat, i kdyby to bylo mělo být díky někomu dalšímu.<br/>,,Dobře." řekl jsem nakonec pevně a smířeně.<br/>,,Takže náš vztah se vrátí do starých kolejí tak, jak byl před tímhle." konstatoval jsem suše až to Leviho překvapilo. Začínám v něm možná už trochu číst emoce. Nebo je teď tak dobře nedrží za tou svoji tvrdou kamennou maskou.</p><p>
  <strong>Zarazilo mě, jak rychle se s tím smířil. Možná jsem potají doufal a možná i chtěl, aby cítil trochu něco víc. Je to určitě tím, že má někoho jiného a tuhle záležitost chtěl rychle zamést pod koberec. Následně po našem rozhovoru Eren odešel do pokoje. Ke vší smůle a možná dokonce té mojí, si na stole v obýváku nechal mobil, který se rozsvítil s novou příchozí zprávou. Naklonil jsem se nad stůl, abych na mobil viděl, i když jsem naprosto bezpečně věděl, že to je špatný a že to nechci vidět. Přečetl jsem si zprávu od někoho, koho má Eren uloženého jako "Nejhezčí kluk Pod Sluncem".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>,Dneska bych ale opravdu rád spal s tebou. Přijď a zažiješ něco úžasnýho. Slibuju.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To jako vážně? Vážně si tímhle stylem píše s někým, koho má takhle pojmenovanýho?! Naštvalo mě to a to dost. Přešel jsem do kuchyně, opřel se o kuchyňskou linku a zhluboka se nadechl, abych se uklidnil. Vůbec mi to ale nepomohlo. Vztekle jsem vzal skleničku a mrštil s ní o zem. Ozvala se velká rána a najednou byly střepy všude.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co se stalo?" zeptal se Eren, vyděšeně ode dveří svého pokoje.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic, jen mi upadla sklenička. Nechoď jsem, ať nešlápneš na střep." řekl jsem už klidněji. Smetl jsem všechny střepy a hodil je do koše. Otočil jsem se zpátky na Erena, který už měl mobil v ruce a s úsměvem něco psal. Krev ve mě začala vřít nanovo. Eren si mě hned všiml a usmál se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Měl sis jeden nechat, aby ti nosil štěstí." zazubil se na mě. Proč je sakra tak šťastný?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, nechceš skočit na jídlo a pak třeba do kina?" zeptal jsem se ho. Je to strašně sobecký, já to vím, ale nechci, aby šel za tím klukem. Navíc sám Eren řekl, že se náš vztah vrátí do starých kolejí. A dřív jsme spolu trávili hodně času a prakticky každý večer. Podíval se na mě a zamyslel se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, něco jsem si domluvil, ale můžu to zrušit." řekl po chvilce a pokrčil rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Fajn. Jen se převlíknu a můžeme jít." odvětil jsem. Při odchodu do ložnice, jsem se musel sám pro sebe usmát. Pořád mi dá přednost před ním. Převlékl jsem se a spolu s Erenem jsme vyrazili na jídlo. Na jídle jsem se dohodli i na film v kině. Když jsme dorazili do kina, řekl jsem Erenovi, ať koupí popcorn a já dojdu koupit lístky. Na lístkách byla totiž menší fronta. Koupil jsem je a vydal se za Erenem. Vtom jsem spatřil někoho, kdo se nenápadně zezadu přibližoval k Erenovi. Chvíli jsem jen pozoroval, jestli jde skutečně za Erenem. Musel jsem mít zatmění v hlavě, protože bych nikdy normálně neudělal takovou nerozvážnou věc. Během chvilky jsem stál před Erenem a toho kluka silně držel za ruku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi?" hlesl překvapeně Eren, který už držel v ruce popcorn.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Marco?" otočil se na černovlasého kluka, kterému jsem svíral zápěstí ruky, kterou chtěl sáhnout na Erena. Přepadl mě vztek, protože jsem si uvědomil, že to je asi ten černovlasý kluk, kterého mi Mike poslal na fotce s Erenem a onen kluk, se kterým si píše ty zprávy. Svůj stisk jsem zesílil, kluka trochu vychýlil z jeho rovnovážného postoje a podkopl mu nohy. Okamžitě ležel na zemi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Sakra, co to děláš! To je Marco, můj spolužák!" vyjekl Eren. Marco se na mě vystrašeně díval ze země. Eren mě od něj odstrčil a pomohl mu se zvednout.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsem tě jen překvapit, jsme tu s Jeanem a všiml jsem si tě. Nechtěl jsem ti nějak ublížit nebo tak něco." vykoktal ze sebe Marco.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nemáš se k němu přibližovat, jak kdybys ho chtěl zabít." hlesl jsem potichu na svou obranu, ale vím, že to byla kravina. Prostě se ve mě něco probudilo a musel jsem jednat. Vím, že by mu neublížil na takovým místě, kde je plno lidí. Nechtěl jsem, aby se ho vůbec dotkl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co to, sakra, vyvádíš? Marco by neublížil ani mouše. To seš neustále v nějakým pošahaným vojenským zabijáckým módu nebo ses prostě jen takovej sadista?!" vyjel po mě, popcorn hodil do koše a utekl pryč z kina.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seděl jsem na lavičce a v ruce držel telefon. Pohrával jsem si s myšlenkou, že zavolám mému ctiteli z gay baru. Chápu ale to, že od toho bude očekávat něco, co mu teď v tomhle rozpoložení nebudu moct dát. Hlavu mám plnou Leviho a jeho posledních několik přehnaných reakcí. Proč se, kurva, takhle chová? Povzdychl jsem si, vstal z lavičky a šel dál městem. Zastavil jsem se v ulici, kde byl podnik 'Pod Sluncem'. Chvilku jsem před podnikem stál, než jsem nakonec vešel. Seděl jsem u baru a dával si jeden drink za druhým. Překvapeně jsem nadskočil na židli, když mě omotaly cizí ruce.<br/>,,Jestli čekáš na mě, stačilo napsat." zašeptal mi do ucha známý hlas. Otočil jsem se a pohlédl do tváře krásnému, tajemnému černovlasému muži.<br/>,,Stalo se něco?" zeptal se hned, když se mi z blízka podíval do tváře. Sklopil jsem oči.<br/>,,Pojď ven, projdeme se a řekneš mi to, jo?" spíše rozkázal, než že by se ptal. Přikývl jsem a cupital jsem za ním z baru. Procházeli jsme se venku odlehlými ulicemi města a můj společník mě donutil mluvit o tom, co mě trápí. Možná jsem o něm měl špatné mínění. Je všímavý.<br/>,,Někoho miluju a on se chová jako idiot. Jednu chvíli to vypadá jako by i chtěl něco víc a podruhé zase mě od sebe odhání. Nevyznám se v něm." postěžoval jsem si.<br/>,,Třeba neví, co k tobě cítí a co vlastně chce." pokrčil rameny. Chytil mě za ruku a chvilku mě jen tak ruku v ruce vedl dál. Usmál jsem se sám pro sebe. Možná mi pomůže se od Leviho odpoutat.<br/>,,Já ale vím, co chci, Erene." řekl pak. Najednou jeho stisk zesílil. Strčil do mě a já zády silně narazil do zdi.<br/>,,Co to vyvádíš?" hlesl jsem překvapeně. Nic neřekl, jen se mi hrubě přisál na rty. Okamžitě jsem ho odstrčil. Schytal jsem dost velkou facku. Prsty jsem si přejel po rtu a podíval se na trochu krve, která se mi na prstech objevila. Vyděšeně jsem se na něj podíval. Hned, jak v mých očích uviděl, že se chystám utéct, chytil mě za ruce a natiskl se na mě, aby mi v pohybu zabránil.<br/>,,Když budeš v klidu a budeš hezky držet, slibuju, že to bude rychlý." řekl mi a mě přejel mráz po zádech. Když začal rachotit můj pásek, jak se mi ho snažil rychle rozepnout, věděl jsem, že odsud okamžitě musím pryč. Kopl jsem ho kolenem do nechráněného rozkroku a hned, když stisk povolil a on se bolestí sesunul k zemi, jsem zdrhal, co mi nohy stačily. Zastavil jsem se až hodně daleko od toho místa a neustále se otáčel, jestli není někde za mnou. Jsem dost daleko od domova a nevím, co teď dělat. Je pozdě a já mám docela strach.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Když Eren o půlnoci ještě nebyl doma, začal jsem mít vážně strach. Mobil mi nebral a já se cítil dost bezmocně. Volal jsem i Erwinovi, ale ten mi to taky nebral. A tak jsem nasedl do auta a jel k němu. Zazvonil jsem na dům, který už ležel ve tmě. Rozsvítilo se a ve dveřích se objevil Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Co tu děláš?" zazněl jeho překvapený hlas.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Eren nepřišel domů, není u tebe?" zeptal jsem se okamžitě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, není. Co se stalo? Pojď dál." otevřel dveře dokořán a vzal mě dovnitř.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Trochu jsme se chytli a on utekl." řekl jsem ve stručnosti.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Musím mluvit s Mikem." dodal jsem. Vtom z ložnice vylezl Mike jen v trenkách.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co se děje?" těkal zmateně očima ode mě k Erwinovi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdo je ten kluk na tý fotce? Jak se jmenuje, kde bydlí? Eren bude určitě u něj." vyjel jsem po něm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, co blbneš? To byla nějaká náhodná známost z gay baru. Nic o něm nevím." uchechtl se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Přijde ti to, kurva, k smíchu? Bereš sotva plnoletýho kluka do gay baru?! Co když se mu s tím buzerantským zvrhlíkem něco stane?" křičel jsem na něj. I Erwin na Mika docela překvapeně zíral. Asi o tom nevěděl. Mike nestačil nic říct, protože mu začal zvonit mobil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To je Eren!" zavolal na nás z ložnice, kam si pro mobil došel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zvedni to!" zařval jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene? Erene, uklidni se. Kde jsi? Dojedu pro tebe, hlavně se uklidni. V jakým parku? Co, sakra, děláš za nádražím v parku? Erene, oblíknu se a jedu tam, vydrž." slyšel jsem trhaný jednostranný hovor a informace mi stačily. Přesně jsem věděl, kde je. Mike se začal oblékat, zatímco já už vyběhl z domu k autu a jel tam. Mike za mnou ještě něco křičel, ale nevnímal jsem to. Dojel jsem k parku a zaparkoval na chodníku. Vběhl jsem do parku, rozhlížel jsem se a hledal Erena. Našel jsem ho sedět na lavičce. Doběhl jsem k němu a chvíli popadal dech.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Co tu děláš? Jak jsi mě tu našel?" postavil se naproti mě Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, sakra! Jak mi tohle můžeš dělat?! Nezvedáš mi mobil, měl jsem o tebe strašný strach! Seš ty vůbec normální?" vyjel jsem po něm. Sklopil hlavu a nic neřekl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsi u něj, že jo?" zeptal jsem se ho přísně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,U-U k-koho?" vykoktal ze sebe. Vzal jsem mobil a našel tu fotku od Mika.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,U něj! Byl jsi s ním, že je to tak?" křičel jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A co je ti po tom!" zakřičel na mě taky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo, ty idiote! Nějakej náhodnej chlap z baru! Proč nemůžeš být trochu víc zodpovědný." tlouklo mi srdce v návalu adrenalinu. Erenovy se začaly plnit oči slzami.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsem s ním." vzlykl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Udělal ti něco?" zeptal jsem se ho a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Máš roztržený ret, to ti udělal on?" Podíval jsem se na jeho tvář a měl tak ohromný vztek. Jak jsem mohl dopustit, aby na něj někdo vztáhl ruku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, udělal ti něco? Měl jsi s ním něco?" zeptal jsem se vážně. Zavrtěl hlavou. Natiskl jsem ho na sebe a objal jsem ho. Jeho nohy se podlomily a oba jsme se ocitli na zemi. Držel se mě a tiše mi vzlykal na hrudi. Jednou rukou jsem ho tiskl víc k sobě a druhou ho hladil po vlasech.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene! Levi!" přiběhl k nám udýchaný Mike.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho a Eren jen přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pojďte, pojedeme domů." řekl po chvíli Mike. Přikývl jsem, vstal jsem a zároveň pomohl vstát i Erenovi. Celou cestu k autu jsem ho neustále podpíral a držel ho u sebe. Odtrhl se ode mě až u auta. Dojeli jsme domů a já Erena rovnou vzal k sobě do ložnice. Dal jsem mu věci na převlečení z jeho pokoje, oba jsme zalezli do postele a usnuli jsme natisklí na sobě.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Probudil mě otravný zvuk budíku. Na těle mě hřály ruce omotané kolem mě. Usmál jsem se a chvilku si ten pocit užíval. Teď ani nevím, jestli jsem tohle už někdy zažil, ale stoprocentně jsem se takhle nikdy necítil. Ruce jsem od sebe jemně odstrčil a otočil se na hnědovlasého kluka obývajicího mou druhou polovinu postele. Zavrtěl se, unaveně otevřel oči a upřel je na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi." zamumlal do úsměvu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Musím do práce a ty do školy, Erene. Musíme vstávat." řekl jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Né, ještě chvilku." zafňukal Eren a přitáhl si mě k sobě do objetí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Hej, sakra, Erene! Nejsem tvůj plyšák." odstrčil jsem ho od sebe. Podíval se na mě štěněcíma očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A jsem na tebe taky pěkně nasranej za ten včerejšek." dodal jsem a na posteli se posadil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi." posadil se naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,J-Já se prostě musím zeptat a je to teď nebo nikdy, takže...cítíš ke mně něco víc?" vyhrkl ze sebe a mě se překvapením rozšířily zorničky.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,E-Erene." vydechl jsem naprosto zbaven slov.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Protože já ano, Levi! Už dlouho, ale naprosto jiný rozměr tomu dal ten včerejšek a taky ta dnešní noc." vysypal ze sebe a jeho tváře se začaly zbarvovat do červena.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak dnešní noc?" až možná vyděšeně jsem se zeptal. Spal jsem jako zabitý, nic si nevybavuju.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dost často jsem se probouzel, i když jsme spali relativně krátkou dobu. A pokaždé jsi buď objímal ty mě nebo já tebe. Spali jsme spolu v posteli už několikrát, ale tohle jsme nikdy jindy neudělali, vždycky mezi námi byla taková bariéra, ale teď..." začal splašeně vysvětlovat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, zadrž! Já nejsem gay." pokusil jsem se mu osvětlit jeden zásadní problém. Zarazil se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, já jsem si to taky myslel, než jsem poznal tebe." vykulil na mě svoje nádherný zelený oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, seš moje rodina! Proto jsem pro tebe včera dojel a proto jsem o tebe měl takový strach. Seš teď všechno, co mám a nehodlám tě ztratit." argumentoval jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, cítím se teď vážně hodně trapně a doufám, že mě za tohle nevyhodíš na ulici, ale já tě fakt miluju." řekl mi odhodlaně. Do prdele, kde se v něm tahle odvaha se mi vyznat bere?!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, za tohle tě přece nevyhodím z baráku. Jen ti musím říct, aby jsi tenhle svůj pocit začal směřovat na někoho jinýho." řekl jsem rozpačitě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co?" nechápavě se zamračil Eren.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš jaký je mezi námi věkový rozdíl? A co by tomu řekla Hanji a ostatní? Co lidi v práci a ve škole?" řekl jsem a vstal z postele.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže problém je tohle, ale není to tak, že bys ke mně nic necítil?" zazubil se na mě, protože věděl, že má teď navrch.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene. Použij teď na chvilku svůj zdravej rozum. Vím, že už jsi teď plnoletý a zůstáváš tu dobrovolně, ale ještě donedávna jsem byl tvůj opatrovník, náhradní rodič! Tohle je pro mě třeba kurevská bariéra." odvětil jsem mu striktně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nikdy jsi mě jako svýho syna nebral a já tebe jako otce už vůbec ne." vstal po mém vzoru z postele a stoupl si naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Čím dřív pochopíš, že to tímhle způsobem mezi námi nemůže nikdy fungovat, tím to bude pro nás a náš společný život lepší. Zkus ty svoje pubertální emoce a touhy trochu krotit." řekl jsem mu a začal si oblékat oblečení do práce.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,To přece nejde, ty svoje city takhle dokážeš snad přejít? Jen tak?" zvýšil na mě hlas.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ano, moje emoce a touhy jsou totiž svázaný opratí s názvem rozum. Zkus to jednou za čas taky. Já zkrátka vím, že tohle nemůže fungovat a tím to pro mě končí." ukončil jsem debatu. Vím, že tak úplně neříkám pravdu, ale rád bych, aby to tak bylo. Když si mezi sebou budeme udržovat fyzický odstup, přejde to oba dva.</strong>
</p><p>Už mě to všechno neskutečně vytáčelo a to jak okolo sebe chodíme, jakoby se nic nestalo bylo horší a horší. Stalo se!<br/>,,Takže jak to bude? Budeme se teď ignorovat?!" vyjel jsem po něm. Tak strašně moc jsem chtěl, aby si přiznal, že ke mně taky cítí něco víc a vážně jsem si po tom včerejšku myslel, že když se vyznám, taky to přizná. Ano, nevyvrátil to, ale udělal něco horšího. Nechal mě v tom, že to taky cítí, ale že by to nefungovalo a mám na to zapomenout. Jak asi? Jsme spolu pořád, jak na něj mám zapomenout!<br/>,,Erene, tohle jsou jen tvoje pubertální tužby. Věř mi, v tvým věku jsem si taky myslel, jak kdovíkoho kdovíjak nemiluju. Není to tak. Je to jen fyzická potřeba a když jí neukojíš, přesměruje se na někoho jinýho." říkal mi tak klidně, jak uměl jen on, zatímco se oblíkal.<br/>,,O to jsem se včera taky pokusil a málem ses zbláznil a křičel jsi na mě, jestli jsem s ním něco náhodou neměl. Odtáhneš mě do postele, celou noc se objímáme a ráno mi řekneš, ať si najdu někoho jiného! Tak co vlastně chceš, Levi? Jak se v tomhle má podle tebe puberťák s pubertálníma emocemi jako já vyznat?" zvýšil jsem na něj hlas. Štve mě to! On mě štve!<br/>,,Já jen nechci, abys udělal něco neuváženýho s někým, kdo ti může ublížit. Vždyť ti ten magor roztrhl ret a ani nechci myslet na to, co ti ještě mohl udělat horšího." podíval se na mě.<br/>,,Ale tímhle mě, Levi, poutáš k sobě víc a víc. A dokonce si i myslím, že to děláš vědomě." naštval jsem se a odešel se obléct do svého pokoje. Naházel jsem si věci do tašky, v koupelně se opláchl a vyčistil zuby a už na mě Levi netrpělivě volal z chodby, že musíme jít, ať nepřijdeme pozdě. Vběhl jsem do chodby, rychle se obul a přes Leviho opřenýho vedle věšáku si vzal mikinu, která tam visela. Levi se zatvářil dost rozpačitě nad mou bezprostřední blízkostí a já dělal, že se mikina na věšáku zasekla, abych ho mohl vyvádět z míry delší dobu. Levi zavřel oči a otočil hlavu ode mě, abych ho neviděl. Vykouzlilo mi to úsměv na tváři a zlepšilo mi to náladu.<br/>,,Ts, uhnul bych ti, kdybys řekl." řekl podrážděně, protože moc dobře věděl, že jsem na jeho tváři rozpoznal rozpaky. Odstrčil mě, mikinu po mě hodil a vyšel z domu směrem k autu. Zasmál jsem se mu, mikinu si vzal a vyběhl za ním. Však já ho donutím se vyznat a přiznat to. Nasedli jsme do auta a jeli směrem do školy.<br/>,,Ze školy rovnou domů, Erene." řekl mi přísně, když mi zastavil před školou.<br/>,,Abych se ti někde netoulal?" udělal jsem na něj štěněcí oči.<br/>,,Vypadni." hlesl jen a já s úšklebkem opustil auto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vešel jsem do dveří domu a hned uviděl naštvanýho Leviho.<br/>,,Erene, kolik je hodin?" překřížil si paže na prsou.<br/>,,Zkoušíš mě, jestli umím hodiny?" usmál jsem se na něj. Nebezpečně přivřel oči.<br/>,,Levi, proč mě tak strašně hlídáš? Jsem dospělý." protočil jsem očima a prošel okolo něj do obýváku.<br/>,,Protože jsi nezodpovědný spratek, který za mými zády vymetá gay bary." vysvětlil mi stále se svým přísným pohledem.<br/>,,Mám tam chodit teda s tebou, abych to nedělal za tvými zády?" zazubil jsem se na něj provokativně.<br/>,,Erene!" zařval na mě.<br/>,,Klid, Levi. Měl jsem první jízdu v autoškole, jen jsem na to úplně zapomněl a tak jsem ti to ani neřekl." vysvětlil jsem mu a Levi si viditelně oddechl.<br/>,,A jak ti to šlo?" zeptal se pak.<br/>,,Hrozně. Půl hodiny jsem se nemohl rozjet, pořád ten křáp chcípal." postěžoval jsem si.<br/>,,Protože jsi netrpělivý. Musíš se rozjíždět pomalu a s klidem." vysvětlil mi. Hodil jsem po něm otrávený pohled.<br/>,,Příště ti to půjde líp." řekl pak na povzbuzení a šel zpátky do kuchyně k vaření. Přešel jsem k němu a přes něj se nahnul k hrnci, abych viděl, co vaří.<br/>,,Co to vaříš?" zeptal jsem se a svou bradu opřel o jeho rameno. Ztuhl.<br/>,,To je nějaká tvoje taktika nebo o co se snažíš?" zeptal se. Usmál jsem se.<br/>,,Ne, jen se dívám, co vaříš." argumentoval jsem se značným pobavením v hlase.<br/>,,Tak to jde sledovat i z větší vzdálenosti, ne?" otočil se na mě. Stáli jsme kousíček od sebe a dívali se jen tak na sebe. Pohladil jsem ho po ruce.<br/>,,Erene." zavrčel.<br/>,,Hm?" tvářil jsem se jak andílek.<br/>,,Přestaň pokoušet." řekl. Hned jsem se zazubil.<br/>,,Pokouší tě to?" byl jsem šťastný, jen že to řekl.<br/>,,Ts." odfrkl si, ale ještě než se stihl otočit, objal jsem ho.<br/>,,Erene, přestaň se mě takhle dotýkat. To už je sexuální obtěžování." řekl výhružně.<br/>,,Levi, uvolni se." zašeptal jsem.<br/>,,A teď řekni, že se ti to nelíbí." usmál jsem se. Mlčel.<br/>,,Když teď řekneš, že se ti to nelíbí, přestanu." řekl jsem mu.<br/>,,Sklapni." odstrčil mě od sebe. Ale neřekl, že se mu to nelíbí. Posadil jsem se vedle sporáku na linku a díval se na něj.<br/>,,Co tak zíráš?" povzdychl si.<br/>,,Jsi moc hezkej, Levi." usmál jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Erene, prosím, přestaň s tím." řekl zoufale.<br/>,,Proč?" povytáhl jsem obočí.<br/>,,Je mi to nepříjemný." sklopil pohled.<br/>,,Dobře." řekl jsem a seskočil z linky. Sedl jsem si v obýváku na gauč k televizi, než Levi přišel s nandaným jídlem. Najedli jsme se a Levi se pak začal převlíkat.<br/>,,Ty někam jdeš?" zeptal jsem se se značným překvapením v hlase.<br/>,,Jdu k Erwinovi. Dáme nějaký pivo, do půlnoci budu zpátky." řekl mi když si zapínal pásek u kalhot.<br/>,,Můžu jít taky?" podíval jsem se na něj prosebně.<br/>,,Zítra jdeš do školy." řekl.<br/>,,A vy do práce." oplatil jsem mu.<br/>,,Od kdy seš, ty spratku, tak drzej?" založil si ruce v bok.<br/>,,Udělej si radši úkoly. Stejně budeme probírat hlavně práci." ukončil debatu a odešel. Díval jsem se ještě dlouho na telku, pak skočil do sprchy, vlezl si k sobě do pokoje a snažil se usnout. Spánek se mi ale vyhýbal a když už jsem konečně usnul, hned mě vzbudil hluk. Vstal jsem a šel se podívat do obýváku. Rozsvítil jsem a spatřil Leviho, jak si mne čelo, jelikož se v té tmě netrefil do dveří koupelny. Skousl jsem si ret, abych se nezačal smát.<br/>,,Ty ještě nespíš, Erene?" zeptal se překvapeně.<br/>,,Ta rána mě probudila. Neudělal sis nic?" pozvedl jsem obočí.<br/>,,Ne, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit. Spíš u sebe?" vzpřímil se a nechápavě se na mě podíval.<br/>,,Jo, je to můj pokoj, tak tam spím." pokrčil jsem rameny. Co se mu zase honí hlavou? Je mu přece nepříjemný, když jsem blízko u něj ne? Protočil jsem nad tím očima a opět si zalezl do svého pokoje. Vlezl jsem si pod deku a přitulil se k plyšákovi. Za chvilku jsem slyšel i Leviho vyjít z koupelny a zavřít se do své ložnice. Nemohl jsem ale spát a Levi asi taky ne, protože za chvilku jsem ho zase slyšel v obýváku. Co jsem ale nečekal, že se otevřou dveře do mého pokoje. Neotočil jsem se, jen jsem čekal, co bude dál. Levi za sebou zavřel, vlezl si ke mně do postele a zezadu se ke mně přitulil.<br/>,,Špatně se mi bez tebe spí." zašeptal mi a jednou rukou mě objal. Ruku jsem mu chytil a ještě víc se k němu natiskl.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Ráno jsem se probudil při objímání Erena. Já bez toho spratka už prostě asi nemůžu být. Vždyť já bez něj ani neusnu. Opatrně jsem vstal, abych ho neprobudil, protože mohl ještě chvíli spát a já vím, jaký to je spáč. Raději jsem mu udělal rychlou snídani a oblékl si vycházkovou uniformu na dnešní poradu vedení. Často jí nenosím, ale někdy bych asi měl. Upravil jsem se a šel vzbudit Erena. Ten ale už vstal a zrovna vylézal z pokoje. Překvapeně na mě zíral.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zavři tu pusu, když se něčemu divíš." řekl jsem mu káravě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takhle tě nikam nemůžu pustit." vysoukal ze sebe.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to meleš?" nechápal jsem a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Upravil jsem si kravatu, prohrábl vlasy a upravil je do požadovaného tvaru. Pokrčil jsem rameny. Neshledávám na svém vzhledu nic tak špatného.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tohle by mělo být trestný." prošel kolem mě do koupelny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Počkej, jako co?" povytáhl jsem zvědavě obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Že seš až moc hezký." řekl a já cítil, jak kvůli nepřipravenosti na takovou věc chytám červenou barvu do tváří.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Spratku." hlesl jsem si pro sebe a raději si šel připravit věci do práce. Eren se jako vždycky loudal a tak jsem na něj musel čekat. Když už jsme konečně vyrazili, k mé smůle zase začal mluvit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kam tak vyfešákovanej jdeš?" vyptával se mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, tohle je moje uniforma. Jdu do práce." odpověděl jsem mu otráveně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Většinou chodíš v džínách." oponoval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Můžeme se bavit o něčem jiném, než o mém oblečení?" ztrácel jsem svůj klid. Proč mě tak vytáčí a vyvádí z míry, sakra, čímkoliv, co řekne?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dneska mám zase jízdy." řekl než vystoupil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dobře, já dnes asi taky přijdu později." informoval jsem ho. Usmál se na mě a odešel. Porada vedení trvala až do odpoledních hodin. Byl jsem unavený, hladový a nevrlý, když jsem konečně došel do své kanceláře. Udělal jsem pro dnešní den nezbytné věci a rozhodl se jít domů. K mému překvapení celý můj tým byl ještě v kanclu. Vzal jsem si ještě nějaké věci na dodělání domů a vyrazil z budovy ven. Pípla mi zpráva na mobilu a tak jsem mobil vzal do ruky a chtěl si zprávu přečíst. Vtom mě ale někdo vzal za ruku. Překvapeně jsem se otočil na pachatele.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Petro! Tohle, sakra, nedělej!" zvýšil jsem na ní hlas. Lekl jsem se, mohl jsem jí praštit! Moje reflexy jsou dost rychlý a drsný. Armáda vás pořádně vycvičí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,O-Omlouvám se! Volala jsem na vás." řekla mi. Podíval jsem se na zápěstí, které mi stále svírala v ruce a asi se nehodlal pustit, proto jsem jí svou druhou rukou pomohl se mě pustit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pardon. Já jen...s klukama dnes jdeme hned po práci někam posedět, tak kdybyste se k nám chtěl přidat." řekla mi rozpačitě. Tvář jí doslova hořela.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dneska ne, třeba jindy. Zatím." řekl jsem chladně a odešel ke svému autu. Ještě jsem se podíval na tu zprávu, která byla od Erena a stálo tam jen <em>'Překvapení!!'. </em>Si ze mě spratek dělá srandu nebo co jako? Zavrtěl jsem nad tím nechápavě hlavou, nasedl do auta a rozjel se ještě na nákup, který byl už potřeba udělat. Udělal jsem velký nákup a konečně zamířil domů. Vzal jsem z auta dvě tašky a přenesl je domů, kde jsem spatřil Erena naštvaně sedět v křesle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co je?" zeptal jsem se ho hned.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic!" vykřikl. Pozvedl jsem nad jeho reakcí obočí. Jako vážně?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak zvedni prdel a běž vynosit z auta nákup." řekl jsem přísněji než jsem ve skutečnosti chtěl. Eren poslušně vstal a vynosil z auta všechen nákup, který jsem já mezitím uklidil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co chceš k večeři?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic." odsekl zase.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Můžeš mi, kurva, říct, co s tebou zase je? A co vůbec měla znamenat ta zpráva?" vyjel jsem na něj. Proč se zase chová jak pubertální idiot?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Viděl sem tě, jasný? Šel jsem tě vyzvednout k tobě do práce a viděl jsem tě!" vyštěkl na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to tu meleš? Já tam pracuju, tak je jasný, žes mě tam viděl." nechápal jsem ho ani v nejmenším.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Viděl jsem tě s Petrou! Jak se držíte za ruce před tvým autem." řekl skoro se slzama v očích. Díval jsem se na něj jako na zjevení.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Cože?" zasmál jsem se mu. K mému překvapení on ještě víc zesmutněl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Cos tam vůbec dělal, neměl jsi mít jízdy?" zeptal jsem se ho na oplátku.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zrušili mi je." popotáhl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, ty žárlíš?" uchechtl jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, žárlím!" zařval na mě a práskl sebou do křesla. Přešel jsem k němu za triko ho zase vytáhl na nohy a přirazil ho ke zdi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neřvi na mě." zavrčel jsem na něj.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A žárlit nemusíš." dodal jsem mu klidněji.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak co to teda bylo?" zeptal se potichu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nic, jen mě chtěla pozvat na nějaký posezení s týmem a jelikož jsem nevnímal, když na mě volala, chytla mě za ruku." vysvětlil jsem mu to, co pravděpodobně viděl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nedělej mi takovýhle scény." řekl jsem mu nežně a palcem mu přejel do spodním rtu. Díval se na mě těma svýma velkýma zelenýma očima a tváře měl zbarvený do červena. Proč je tak červený a tak těžce dýchá? Zamračil jsem se. Sáhl jsem mu na čelo a zjistil, že má teplotu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, máš horečku." zkonstatoval jsem a pozorně se na něj podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,N-Není mi moc dobře." přiznal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jdi si lehnout, přinesu ti nějaký prášek." přikázal jsem mu a Eren hned zapadl za dveře mé ložnice. Donesl jsem mu lék a něco na zapití. Prášek si ode mě vzal a zalezl pod peřinu. Sedl jsem si vedle něj a vískal ho ve vlasech, dokud nesunul. Erene, proč mi děláš takový starosti? Dal jsem mu pusu na čelo a lehl si vedle něj. Uvědomuju si, že je se mnou ve vztahu k němu něco špatně. Takhle bych se ze svojí pozice k němu chovat neměl, ale nemůžu si pomoct. Nejraději bych ho takhle držel pořád a chránil ho před celým světem. Může se někdo tak chladný a otupělý životem jako já zamilovat? Co když ano? Co mám dělat? Přece s ním nemůžu nic mít, i když on o to očividně svým nerozvážným jednáním vyloženě žádá. Přeci já musím být z nás ten rozumný a držet si odstup. Nebo ne?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Druhý den jsem si musel vzít dovolenou a Erena omluvit ze školy, protože i když mu horečka klesla, pořád se necítil dobře a většinu času prospal. Udělal jsem mu k obědu jen polívku, jelikož chuť k jídlu moc taky neměl. Vzbudil jsem ho a donutil ho sníst trochu polívky. Seděl jsem na gauči a nešťastně pozoroval svého maroda. Když jsem si ale uvědomil, že i on zírá na mě, už bylo pozdě. Vstal, přešel ke mně, obkročmo si mi sedl na klín a hlavu zabořil do mého ramene. Zajíkl jsem se, když se pohnul proti mému rozkroku, kterému po tak dlouhé neaktivitě stačilo fakt málo, aby se probudil. Eren spokojeně oddechoval na mé hrudi a já se soustředil na své vlastní dýchání, abych svého kamaráda rychle uložil znovu ke spánku. Naštěstí je moje sebeovládání na hodně dobrý úrovni. Eren nevypadal, že by se chystal ode mě odtrhnout. Vzal jsem tedy deku, omotal jí okolo něj a lehl si na záda. Erena jsem strhl samozřejmě sebou a tak jsem leželi na gauči na sobě a asi ani jednomu to nevadilo. Naopak. Hladil jsem ho po zádech a on na mě usnul. Jak malej fakan. Díval jsem se na televizi a držel ho na sobě, než se začal nespokojeně vrtět.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsem nepohodlnej?" zeptal jsem se ho, ale hned jsem si za tu otázku chtěl nafackovat. Měl bych ho poslat spát do postele a ne mu tady dělat matraci.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne, jen potřebuju na záchod." řekl a vstal ze mě. Mě moc polívka nestačila a tak jsem se sebral a došel si do kuchyně ještě něco rychlého udělat. Když Eren vyšel z koupelny, přešel opět ke mně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Měl by sis jít lehnout." řekl jsem mu. Zezadu mě objal. Bylo to strašně příjemný. Rukou mi pak ale vjel pod tričko. On se asi zbláznil. Prsty mi přejel po břiše těsně nad kalhoty a já ucítil šimrání a tepání v rozkroku. Dýchal mi na krk a to jen ten problém zhoršovalo. Opřel jsem se o linku a snažil se udržet si zdravý rozum.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A půjdeš si lehnout se mnou?" řekl nevinně. To vážně neví, co se mnou tyhle doteky dělají? Když jsem dlouho neodpovídal, odešel sám do svého pokoje. Zatínal jsem zuby a vážně se tomuhle nechtěl poddat, ale nešlo to. Vtrhl jsem do jeho pokoje, kde se už chystal ulehnout do své postele.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, já jsem taky jenom chlap a tohle vydržet už nejde." řekl jsem mu a za ruku ho vytáhl znovu na nohy. Začal jsem ho nejdříve jemně a pomalu líbat. Svlíkl jsem mu tričko a vážně mě překvapilo, jak moc mě jeho mužské tělo vzrušilo. Klekl jsem si a jeho břicho obdařil několika polibky. Opět jsem vstal, sundal i svoje triko a vrátil se k Erenovým rtům. Poddával se mi a mě se to hodně líbilo. Povalil jsem ho pod sebe na postel. Byl tak moc křehký a asi se snažil o to, aby to bylo něžný, ale já potřeboval víc. Svalil jsem se vedle něj na záda a Erena si převalil na sebe. Seděl na mě a převzal i iniciativu v líbání. Hladil jsem ho po zádech a on se pod mými prsty nádherně prohýbal. Vzpřímil se a tak na mě dosedl. Zatnul jsem zuby a i přes to jsem trochu bolestně sykl. Překvapeně se na mě podíval. Až teď si uvědomil, že se můj rozkrok dost viditelně dožaduje pozornosti. Posunul se trochu níž a aniž by uhnul pohledem a přetrhl tak náš oční kontakt, začal mi rozepínat kalhoty. Snažil jsem se zůstat v klidu a pomalu dýchat. Pohledem na mě se Eren ujišťoval, jestli může pokračovat. Nechal jsem ho. Když ho vzal do ruky, skousl jsem si ret a sám sebe uklidňoval, že je to v pohodě. Chci to a on taky, je to přece v pohodě. Párkrát ho promnul v ruce, pak se sklonil a vzal ho do pusy. Zalapal jsem po dechu pod návalem slasti. Tohle dlouho nevydržím. Neměl jsem sex už ani nepamatuju a sám sebe jsem ukájel málokdy. Na takový nával rozkoše jsem nebyl zvyklý. Před pusu jsem si dal ruku, abych alespoň částečně tlumil své zvukové projevy. Nechci poslouchat své vlastní vzdychání. Erenovi to vážně netrvalo dlouho a udělal mě. Podíval se na mě s rozpačitým výrazem ve tváři. Snažil jsem se uklidnit svůj dech, zatímco jsem se natáhl pro kapesníček z nočního stolku a utřel jím Erenův koutek úst. Usmál jsem se na něj. Bylo to skvělý. Podal jsem mu ještě skleničku s vodou, aby to zapil. Nedělám si iluze o tom, jak strašně dobrý to je. Není. Vytáhl jsem Erena zpátky ke mně a začal ho znovu líbat. Musím mu to oplatit. V mysli jsem se ale nedonutil poskytnout mu rozkoš pusou jako on mě. To už bych byl stoprocentní gay. Zajel jsem tedy rukou do jeho kalhot a při líbání ho začal honit. To je jako když to dělám sobě, akorát že to sobě nedělám. Detail. Eren do polibků bezostyšně vzdychal a mě se to kurevsky líbilo. Odtáhl jsem se od něj a pozoroval ho, jak se pod mou prací třese a svíjí. Když se udělal, otřel jsem sebe i jeho kapesníčky a lehl si vedle něj. Obdivně jsem se na něj díval. Dal si hřbet dlaně před pusu a snažil se uklidnit. Měl hrozně rudé tváře a tak jsem mu pro jistotu sáhl na čelo, jestli zase nemá horečku. Ruku jsem stáhl zpět a on se na mě stydlivě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co?" nechápal jsem.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, nic. Jen...to bylo poprvé, co jsem něco takovýho s někým dělal." přiznal se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jako ani s holkou?" zamračil jsem se na něj. Je mu osmnáct. To jsem to měl už dávno za sebou. Zavrtěl hlavou. Super. Podíval jsem se na strop pokoje a tvář schoval do dlaní. Teď se cítím jako zvrhlík ještě víc. Posadil jsem se na postel a otočil se na Erena, který se přede mnou schoval pod peřinu. Bylo to fakt skvělý, ale nevím, jestli jsem udělal dobře. Je tak nevinný.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno jsem se z Leviho sevření dostal dřív, než nám zazvonil budík. Upřímně, nechci s ním jet autem a vystavit se jistě trapné konverzaci o včerejšku. Potichu jsem se oblékl, sbalil si věci do školy a přes obývák si to namířil do chodby se obout a rychle zmizet z domu.<br/>,,Erene? Můžeš mi říct, proč se z domu vytrácíš jak duch?" zeptal se mě Levi opřený o dveře ložnice.<br/>,,Musím do školy dneska dřív." hlesl jsem, aniž bych se na něj podíval. Lekl jsem se ho! Ale jak jsem si mohl myslet, že nepozorovaně uteču policajtovi se speciálním výcvikem z armády?<br/>,,Už je ti dobře? Nemáš ještě horečku?" zazněl jeho hlas a dle kroků, jsem usoudil, že jde ke mně. Otočil jsem se na něj a on mi hned dal dlaň na čelo. Zrudl jsem a sklopil oči.<br/>,,Už musím!" zakřičel jsem a doslova vyběhl z domu. Lhal jsem o tom, že musím být dřív ve škole. Byl jsem ve škole o víc jak půl hodiny dřív a vážně jsem se tam nudil. Jen jsem nechtěl s Levim mluvit. Stydím se. On už má tolik zkušeností a já nic. Bůh ví, jestli se mu to se mnou vůbec líbilo a jestli jsem se mu líbil já. Moje tělo není tak vypracovaný jako to jeho. Má naprosto neuvěřitelně hezky vyrýsovaný svaly. A já? U patnáctého kliku už kolabuju. Ve škole jsem byl jen fyzicky, ale duchem jsem lítal v myšlenkách na včerejší novou zkušenost s Levim. Po škole jsem se zeptal Armina, jestli by se se mnou nešel projít. Koupili jsme si plechovky s namíchaným Morganem s colou a sedli jsme si na naše oblíbené místo u hřiště.<br/>,,Co Annie?" zeptal jsem se ho.<br/>,,Dobrý. Nakonec přemluvila otce, aby nemusela přestoupit, ale nesmí se se mnou vídat." pokrčil rameny.<br/>,,Takže jste se rozešli?" zamračil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Ne. Vídáme se tajně." zasmál se mi. Usmál jsem se na něj. Jsem za něj rád. I když nemají vztah úplně jako procházku růžovým sadem, mají se rádi a jsou spolu i přes všechno a všechny okolo. Je to hezký a moc mu to přeju.<br/>,,A ty a Levi?" zeptal se na oplátku a napil se s plechovky.<br/>,,No, to je trochu zamotaný teď." přiznal jsem mu.<br/>,,Povídej." opřel se o opěradlo lavičky a se zájmem se na mě díval.<br/>,,Něco jsem spolu měli a-" začal jsem.<br/>,,Cože? Jako co něco?" vyjekl.<br/>,,Armine!" zakřičel jsem rozpačitě. Nechci vyprávět, co přesně jsme dělali.<br/>,,Jak k tomu došlo? To proto jsi nepřišel do školy? Nemohl sis sednout?" zazubil se.<br/>,,Armine, sakra! Měl jsem fakt horečku." oponoval jsem.<br/>,,A za den tě to přešlo, jo?" pozvedl obočí.<br/>,,Hej, vážně jsem měl horečku." zamračil jsem se na něj.<br/>,,Dobře, dobře. Vyprávěj, jak k tomu došlo." tlačil na mě.<br/>,,A-Asi jsem ho hodně provokoval. Něco se stalo, což je fakt na dlouho, ale zkrátím to. Po tom incidentu v hospodě, kdy mě Levi sám od sebe začal líbat, se Levi sebral a odjel pryč. Já jsem šel s Mikem, což je přítel bývalýho manžela Hanji, šel do gay baru a tam jsem potkal strašně hezkýho kluka. No, nic nebylo, Levi se další den vrátil, ale chytli jsme se a já šel zase do toho gay baru akorát sám. No a byl tam zase ten kluk, se kterým jsme se šli projít a on po mě dost hnusně vyjel. Levi pro mě pak jel v noci a bylo to docela emotivní, aspoň teda pro mě. Objímal mě a tak. Pak jsme spolu usnuli v posteli. No, ráno jsem se mu vyznal. Úplně to neodmítl, jen mi řekl, že by to nefungovalo, protože věkový rozdíl a že si mě vzal k sobě z děcáku a takový blbosti. Já jsem ho ale od tý doby dost provokoval, letmo i přímo se ho neustále nějak dotýkal a včera to už nevydržel a bouchnul. Vyjel po mě a něco se stalo." odvyprávěl jsem Arminovi to nejdůležitější z minulých několika dnů.<br/>,,Něco? Co něco? Spali jste spolu?" vyvalil na mě oči můj blonďatý kamarád.<br/>,,No to úplně ne, ale bylo to něco víc, než jen osahávání." ošil jsem se.<br/>,,Mluvíš, jak kdyby ti bylo patnáct." protočil nade mnou očima. Nafoukl jsem uraženě tváře.<br/>,,No a v čem je teda problém? Máš to, co jsi celou dobu tak moc chtěl." zeptal se mě nakonec.<br/>,,Stydím se. Hned po tom jsem mu přiznal, že jsem ještě nic takovýho s nikým nedělal a je mi trapně. On všechno, co dělal, dělal tak strašně zkušeně. Každý jeho pohyb a každý dotek byl naprosto skvělý, nedělal nic bojácně nebo zbytečně. Chápeš mě?" podíval sem se na Armina s trochou studu ve tváři.<br/>,,Erene, je o dost starší, je jasný, že bude mít i daleko víc zkušeností. Myslím si, že to ani takhle nebral. Nebo jak reagoval, když jsi mu to řekl?" ptal se zvídavě.<br/>,,No, nijak. A od tý doby se mu snažím co nejvíc vyhýbat." přiznal jsem se a sklopil oči.<br/>,,Erene, proboha! Víš, jak se teď musí cítit on? Tak dlouho jsi ho do toho tlačil a teď, když už se konečně něco stalo, před ním utíkáš. Seber se! Zkrátka mu o svých pochybách řekneš, jestli v tom s tebou chce pokračovat a má tě rád, tak to pochopí." poplácal mě po rameni Armin. Jsem rád, že jsem se mu svěřil. On mi vždycky dokáže nejlíp poradit.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Zavřel jsem se do kanceláře a chvíli přemýšlel o ránu s Erenem. Proč ode mě teď tak utíká? Celou dobu za mnou chodil, objímal mě, dotýkal se mě a když se to teď takhle semlelo, zdrhá přede mnou? Ublížil jsem mu? Dotkl jsem se ho nějak? Třeba to ve skutečnosti nechtěl, jen skrz svou nevinnost neviděl, co jeho jednání může způsobit. A já byl tak blbej, že jsem zase neviděl, co moje slepá touha může způsobit nevinnýmu klukovi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Dále!" zakřičel jsem na nově příchozího, který klepal na moje dveře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi. Přinesl jsem ti nějaké papíry k tomu tvému případu. Myslím, že by tě to mohlo zajímat." vešel do mé kanceláře Erwin s nějakou složkou. Předal mi papíry a nějakou dobu mi vysvětloval, na co vlastně přišel. Pozorně jsem ho poslouchal a dával dohromady důkazy na zadržení pachatele.  Pořád je to ale málo. Kéž by alespoň důkazy stačily na domovní prohlídku. Povzdychl jsem si a opřel se do svého křesla.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, asi už půjdu. S tímhle si musíš poradit sám." řekl mi a zvedl se ze židle naproti mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, děje se něco?" přivřel jsem oči a prohlédl si ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč?" odpověděl mi otázkou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Seš nějakej divnej." pokrčil jsem rameny.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jen s Mikem máme teď nějaké neshody." přiznal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pracovní nebo osobní?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, začalo to osobníma, ale řekl bych, že se nám to trochu promítá i do práce." povzdychl si.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proto nemáš spát s nikým, s kým pracuješ." poučil jsem ho.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, na to je trochu pozdě. Už půjdu." protočil očima.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, počkej. Ještě se tě chci na něco zeptat." řekl jsem mu než se dostal ke dveřím. Otočil se a tázavě se na mě podíval.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jak jsi vlastně zjistil, že jsi gay? Myslím tím třeba i nějaký náznaky před tím, než jsi poznal Mika." zeptal jsem se ho. Potřebuju vědět, jestli jsem náhodou nešel sám proti sobě s tím, co jsem udělal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč se ptáš?" založil si ruce na hrudi a zvědavě si mě prohlížel. Erwin není blbej, měl jsem se na tohle asi raději vykašlat.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,No, když teď vím o Erenově orientaci, víc mě to zajímá." zalhal jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo? A jak jsi na tom vlastně ty, Levi? Proč jsi Erena líbal před tou hospodou a nesnaž se mi nic namluvit, začal jsi ty, viděl jsem to." zamračil se na mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Byl jsem ožralej, proboha. Stačil mi malej podnět." snažil jsem se to zamluvit.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, Znám tě ožralýho a tam jsi rozhodně nebyl. Měl jsi v sobě toho dost, pravda, ale ožralej jsi nebyl. " argumentoval mi. Z tohohle se asi jen tak nevyvleču.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A mimochodem, jak jsi vystartoval po Mikovi ohledně Erena, když jsi k nám přišel-" začal na mě káravě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine! Bral Erena do gay baru! Bůh ví, co tam s kým dělal a co se všechno mohlo stát." bránil jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, myslím si, že Eren je v tomhle řekněme nepopsaný list papíru. Prostě mám za to, že je dost křehký a nevinný." řekl mi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jo, to už teď taky vím." hlesl jsem zamyšleně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co? Jak to jako myslíš?" zamračil se a zpátky si sedl naproti mě na židli.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ale nic." mávl jsem rukou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi." vykulil na mě oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine." oplatil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, tys s Erenem měl ještě něco jinýho než jen tu líbačku před tou hospodou, že jo?" vyvalil oči a já nasucho polkl. Jak na to, kurva, přišel? Vždyť já nic neřekl a ani nenaznačil!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ne." pokusil jsem se zalhat, ale hlas mi selhal.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi!" zakřičel.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, nic jsem s ním neměl!" snažil jsem se o co nejpřesvědčivější tón hlasu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kecáš, Levi." zavrtěl hlavou a vyděšeně se na mě díval. Skousl jsem si ret a podíval se jinam, abych dokázal nasadit opět svou kamennou tvář a argumentovat mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi! Tys s ním spal?" vykřikl najednou.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nespal!" práskl jsem rukou do stolu, abych tomu dodal důraz.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tak co jsi s ním měl?" dožadoval se odpovědi.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jen jsme..." začal jsem, ale hlas se zadrhl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co?" vytřeštil oči ještě víc než doteď.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Něco bylo, přiznávám, ale nespali jsme spolu." řekl jsem potichu. Nechci, aby si o téhle konverzaci povídalo celé oddělení.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže co bylo?" trval si pořád na svém.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pomohli jsme si navzájem." obrátil jsem oči v sloup.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Takže jako blow job, ruční práce?" zašeptal Erwin v otázce. Neochotně jsem přikývl.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proboha, Levi, jak jsi to mohl udělat? Vzal sis ho domů jako svýho svěřence." káral mě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Tohle mi říkat nemusíš, vím to a touhle větou se bičuju už poněkolikátý." stočil jsem pohled jinam.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Z tohohle může být průser. Víš, co bude, až se to dozví lidi v práci?" dával mi rozumy.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, tohle je to poslední, co teď potřebuju. A zrovna ty máš co říkat." informoval jsem ho otráveně.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já jsem oproti tobě svatoušek a to, že jsem s Mikem už o nás téměř všichni ví. Ale jak se to mohlo stát? Vždyt seš na ženský. Na střední a vysoký jsi měl holek, kolik bychom my ostatní nenapočítali ani dohromady." zavrtěl hlavou nechápavě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já jsem si to taky myslel. A přestaň mi laskavě dávat kázání." štěkl jsem po něm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Víš o tom, že tě Eren miluje, ty vole? Ty sis možná užil, ale víš co to znamená pro něj?" byl naprosto vyvedený z míry. Nečekal to, ale popravdě ani já ne.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erwine, takhle to není. Myslíš si snad, že bych ho neudržel v kalhotech a vyjel po čemkoliv, co se hne nebo co?" oponoval jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Neříkej mi, že k němu něco cítíš. Levi, ty se zbláznil. Co na to vůbec Eren? Jak na to reaguje?" zeptal se starostlivě. Myslím, že mu Eren přirostl k srdci.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Vyhýbá se mi." přiznal jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Snad jsi mu nic neudělal!" vyjel po mě zase.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Nejsem si ničeho vědomý! Erwine, nejsem hovado, abych mu nějak ublížil!" hájil jsem se.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jenže trochu postrádáš empatii a Eren je hodně citlivý." zatvářil se dost nedůvěřivě Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Chtěl to vůbec?" zeptal se pak.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Ty vole, co si o mně myslíš? Dva dny za mnou chodil, provokoval a vyloženě si o to říkal. Já to pak už prostě nevydržel. Ale neudělal bych nic bez jeho svolení." vysvětlil jsem mu.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A jako ty v tom chceš pokračovat?" dotázal se mě Erwin.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já nevím. Erwine, Eren je panic a já nikdy s klukem nespal. Co když mu něco nechtěně udělám a zošklivým mu to?" řekl jsem své obavy doufajíc, že je Erwin pochopí.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Levi, ty ho miluješ." konstatoval. Sklopil jsem pohled a přemýšlel o jeho slovech. O tomhle jsem nějak vyloženě nepřemýšlel. Je možný, že jsem se do Erena zamiloval?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Zaleží mi na něm, jako na nikom jiným. Chci ho chránit před vším a přede všema. Chci ho mít u sebe. Ale láska, to jsou hrozně silný slova." zašeptal jsem. Skeptický pohled, kterým mě Erwin obdařil, jsem se rozhodl ignorovat. Eren pro mě znamená všechno. Ale nechci mu nijak ubližovat a jestli to, co se stalo, mu nějak ublížilo, už se to nikdy nesmí stát.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Armine, já si úplně nemyslím, že je to dobrý nápad." zakňučel jsem.<br/>,,Kdo ti o vztahu mezi klukama může říct víc než Marco?" zamračil se na mě Armin a zazvonil na zvonek od bytu, kde od nedávna žije Marco se svým starším bráchou.<br/>,,Já nevím, třeba Erwin nebo Mike?" pozvedl jsem obočí.<br/>,,Vážně bys s tímhle šel za Leviho kamarády?" zamračil se na mě. Pokrčil jsem neurčitě rameny.<br/>,,Armine, jen jsem se zeptal, jestli si myslíš, že to fakt bolí, musíme s tím opravdu jít za Marcem?" přesvědčoval jsem ho, abychom odešli. Jen přikývl a znovu zazvonil na zvonek. Otevřel nám rozespalý Marco v nějaký dost oversize mikině.<br/>,,Ahoj, kluci." zívl.<br/>,,Ahoj, ty už spíš?" podíval jsem se na hodinky, které ukazovaly sotva osm hodin.<br/>,,Ne, jen mi nebylo nejlíp, tak jsem si po škole hned lehl." vysvětlil Marco s vřelým úsměvem.<br/>,,Vidíš, takhle ho, chudáka, nemůžeme otravovat." řekl jsem a rozhodl se Armina odtáhnout za ruku pryč.<br/>,,Neotravujete, pojďte dál." zarazil mě Marco v počínání. Armin se na mě škodolibě zakřenil. Já ho zabiju! Marco nás usadil do svého pokoje a pak nastalo trapné ticho. Marco se na nás jen tázavě díval.<br/>,,Tak se ptej, Erene." strčil do mě Armin.<br/>,,Já se na nic ptát nechtěl!" zvýšil jsem na něj hlas.<br/>,,Eren je gay a-" začal Armin na Marca chrlit informace, ale já mu hned zacpal pusu svou dlaní.<br/>,,Armine, děláš si srandu?!" štěkl jsem po něm.<br/>,,Erene, vážně? Já myslel, že seš na holky." zeptal se překvapeně Marco.<br/>,,No, vlastně nejsem." přiznal jsem stydlivě.<br/>,,No a zamiloval se do Leviho a něco spolu měli-" začal zase Armin, ale to už jsem ho sejmul polštářem, který byl vedle mě.<br/>,,Sklapni!" zařval jsem na něj, ale odpovědí mi byl jen Arminův smích. To mu vážně stačily tři plechovky, aby byl takhle nesnesitelný?<br/>,,Počkej, není Levi ten tvůj novej fotřík, kterej mě v kině sejmul?" ošil se Marco.<br/>,,Jo. Teda ne! Není to můj fotřík, jen spolu bydlíme. Ale za to kino se ti fakt omlouvám, on je trochu magor v tomhle. Byl v armádě ve speciální jednotce a pořád má ty svoje zabijácký reflexy." omluvil jsem se mu, když jsem si uvědomil, že jsem to vlastně ještě neudělal.<br/>,,Nebojíš se ho někdy?" zeptal se s vyděšením ve tváři.<br/>,,Občas. Jednou mě dokonce spoutal." přiznal jsem a sklopil oči. Když jsem se ale pak podíval na jejich vykulený výrazy, uvědomil jsem si, jak to asi znělo.<br/>,,Ale ne takhle, jak myslíte!" vykřikl jsem a Armin se začal zase smát.<br/>,,No počkej a vy spolu teda s Levi chodíte?" zeptal se Marco.<br/>,,No, to úplně ne. Je to takový komplikovanější." řekl jsem zaobaleně.<br/>,,Prostě je už nebaví sebeukájení a tak si vypomáhají." řekl Armin a oba jsme na něj vyvalili oči. Sakra, co to z něj ten alkohol dělá?<br/>,,Takhle to úplně taky není." uvedl jsem to na pravou míru. I když kdo ví, jak to vlastně ve skutečnosti je.<br/>,,Jde o to-" začal zase Armin, ale já už mu tu pusu zacpal preventivně, protože jsem opět očekával nějakou perlu z jeho úst. Marco se na mě soucitně podíval.<br/>,,A co teda chcete ode mě?" zeptal se a já se chtěl konečně ujmout slova, ale Armin mou ruku ze svého obličeje sundal a začal opět mluvit.<br/>,,Jde o to, že to Eren ještě nikdy nedělal a chce se zeptat, jaký to je." vysypal ze sebe Armin rychle, abych ho zase nezastavil.<br/>,,Nesnáším tě." hlesl jsem k němu. Armin se na mě podíval jak andílek. Tohle umí jen on.<br/>,,No, záleží z jaký pozice." zasmál se Marco.<br/>,,Nevím, kdo z vás je ten dominantnější v tomhle. Myslím tím, kdo bude nahoře." vysvětlil nepatrně rozpačitě Marco.<br/>,,Rozhodně Levi." řekl pevným hlasem Armin.<br/>,,Armine, už mlč!" už jsem cítil, jak strašně moc mi hoří tváře.<br/>,,No, na začátku to není úplně super. Záleží dost na tom, aby i ten nahoře měl zájem o to, aby si to ten druhý užil. Prostě potřebujeme trochu víc péče." přiznal. Zesinal jsem nad představou nežného Leviho. Levi je prostě od přírody sadista.<br/>,,Ale nemusíš se toho bát." zasmál se mi. Přešel ke skříňce, vytáhl z něj malou lahvičku a pár kondomů.<br/>,,Na. Použij tohle a dejte si načas s přípravou a bude to dobrý." dal mi do rukou ony věci a usmál se na mě. Já se studem málem propadl do země.<br/>,,Ale-" začal jsem, ale Marco mě přerušil.<br/>,,V pohodě, já mám zásoby." zazubil se a skříňku otevřel dokořán. Vykulil jsem oči a otevřel pusu dokořán nad takovou sbírkou. Strčil jsem věci od Marca raději hned do batohu.<br/>,,Marco, s kolika klukama, proboha, spíš?" vydechl jsem překvapeně. Kdyby spal s jedním, nemusí mít přece takovejhle arsenál gelů a kondomů.<br/>,,No, od doby, co spím s Jeanem, tak jen s ním." řekl trochu sklesle.<br/>,,Ale víš o tom, že Jean spí i s Mikasou." zahlásil Armin.<br/>,,O tom vím." pokrčil rameny, ale lhostejný mu to vůbec nebylo.<br/>,,Počkej. To vypadá jako bys od toho ty očekával něco víc a on to bral nezávazně." upozornil jsem.<br/>,,No, to tak bohužel jen nevypadá." vyjasnil mi. Soucitně jsem se na něj podíval.<br/>,,A tos mu to nikdy neřekl?" zeptal jsem se ho nechápavě.<br/>,,Myslíš mezi tím, kdy mi říká 'chci tě' a 'pojď se mnou a Mikasou do trojky'? Fakt ne. Ale to je jedno." mávl nad tím rukou. Nikdy jsem netušil, jak to mezi nima všema je. Jean je fakt nechutnej. Jak mu to může dělat? To je slepej? Nerad bych skončil v podobný situaci nebo v podobném vztahu jako mají Marco s Jeanem. U nás s Levim to tak ale určitě nebude. Dneska si to všechno vyjasníme a budeme v pohodě.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Opět sedím na gauči a čekám, až se Eren uráčí vrátit domů. Proč mi tohle neustále dělá? Chápu, předtím to byly asi jen jeho pubertální výstřelky, ale po dnešním ránu si tím už nejsem tak jistý. Zmizel, ani se nerozloučil. Utíkal přede mnou. Co když má Erwin pravdu a já vážně postrádám jakoukoliv empatii a nějak jsem ho zranil na duši, aniž bych si to uvědomil? Co jsem si vlastně myslel, že dělám? Vzal jsem mobil a asi popáté mu zavolal. Opět bez odezvy. Už je mi i trapný volat Erwinovi, jestli není u nich. Myslím si, že by mi to dal vědět. Trochu se bojím, jestli zase nevymetá někde nějaký pochybný bary. Co jsem si vlastně o tomhle celkově myslel? Do prdele, vždyť spolu nemůžeme být! Je to nesmysl. A Eren si to asi uvědomil dřív než já a proto se mi vyhýbá. Co si o mně může teď myslet? Možná to, že jsem jen nějakej starej zvrhlík, který ho teď chce využívat a zneužívat. Musím ho nechat. Tohle se nesmí už stát a musím mu to říct jako první, aby věděl, že to není z jeho hlavy a že ho za to, že to nechce, nebudu nijak trestat. A pak prostě budu jen doufat, že tu se mnou zůstane a naše soužití se vrátí do starých kolejí. Jen nechci, aby zmizel z mého života. Znamená pro mě hrozně moc. Cvakly dveře a já vyletěl z gauče. Přiřítil jsem se do chodby, kde už stál překvapený Eren s batohem na zádech.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Kdes zase, ksakru, byl? Volal jsem ti!" vyjel jsem po něm, ale hned na to, jsem se pokusil uklidnit, abych ho zbytečně nevyděsil.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,O-Omlouvám se, byl jsem u kamaráda." řekl mi velmi přesvědčivě.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, poslouchej. To, co se včera stalo, se už nikdy nestane, slibuju." ujistil jsem ho. Proč se cítím tak hrozně? Je mi skoro na zvracení.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,P-Proč?" vykulil svoje zelený oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,C-Co proč? Protože to takhle prostě nejde. My dva máme mít úplně jiný druh vztahu. Byla to neuvěřitelná chyba." utvrdil jsem ho. Zíral na mě, jako by si snad nemyslel to samé.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Erene, byla to moje chyba, nic si nemusíš vyčítat. Nějak jsem se zapomněl a v tý euforii udělal něco, co bylo naprosto nevhodný. Zapomene na to." vyslovil svou prosbu. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Proč na takovýhle věci chceš pořád zapomínat, Levi?" zvýšil na mě hlas. Chápu. Už toho bylo hodně. Nejdřív to před tou hospodou a teď tohle.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Já na to zapomenout nechci! Láska k tobě je to nejlepší, co mě v tomhle zasraným životě potkalo a to, co se stalo, chci zažívat denně, protože to bylo naprosto skvělý!" zakřičel na mě. Vyvalil jsem na něj oči.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co to, sakra, meleš?!" vyštěkl jsem po něm.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Miluju tě, Levi! A já už zapomínat na nic nechci!" měl slzy v očích, červené tváře a zároveň naštvaný postoj a křičel na mě. Jak bojácný štěně, který se snaží vybojovat si svoje místo. Štěká, ale přitom má ocas stažený mezi nohama. Byl jsem překvapený a možná i vyděšený z jeho slov. Co to říká?</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,A proč ses mi teda po tom tak vyhýbal? Ráno jsi zdrhl, jak kdybych tě včera celej večer týral." zeptal jsem se ho na otázku, která mě celý den užírala.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Protože jsem se styděl. Jsi o dost zkušenější a taky vypracovanější a hezčí než já a já se bál, že ti nebudu stačit." sklopil svůj pohled a skoro to zašeptal. Spadl mi ze srdce obrovský balvan pochybností. Přešel jsem k němu a prsty mu za bradu hlavu zvedl. Pohlédl jsem mu do jeho nejistých očí a políbil ho. Už to zase dělám. I když vím, že bych neměl a že je to vlastně špatně a proti všem mým zásadám.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Jsi moc hezký a v tomhle jsme nováčci oba. Nikdy jsem s klukem nic neměl." chtěl jsem ho povzbudit na úkor sebe, ale vlastně všechno, co jsem říkal, byla naprostá pravda. Pustil batoh ze svých ramen a nechal ho spadnout na zem. Hned si přivlastnil moje rty a zatlačil mě dál do domu. Svalil mě na gauč a mezitím si svlékal košili a mou mi začal rozepínat. Je tak roztomilý. Nechal jsem ho ještě chvilku nahoře a pak obratně základním pohybem ze sebeobrany naše pozice vyměnil. Od jeho rtů jsem se přesunul na krk. Vyhrnul jsem mu jeho triko, které měl pod košilí a jemnými polibky se střídavými kousanci mu obsypal břicho. Bolestné syknutí střídaly jeho tiché steny. Je tak nevinný. Rozepl jsem mu kalhoty a nejprve ho začal jemně zpracovávat rukou. Dost nahlas vzdychl. Přinutilo mě to se usmát. Pustil jsem ho a oběma rukama ho za triko zvedl do sedu. Překvapeně zamrkal. Odsunul jsem stolek před gaučem a klekl jsem si mezi Erenovy nohy před gauč. Zalapal po dechu, když uviděl, že se mu chystám oplatit včerejší rozkoš. Vzal jsem ho do pusy a Eren s hlasitým vzdychnutím zaklonil hlavu. Upřímně, nevěděl jsem, co dělat a tak jsem se pokusil napodobit věci, které by se líbily mě. Asi to mělo dost velký úspěch, protože se mi za chvíli udělal do pusy. Stiskl jsem víčka k sobě a polkl. Není to zas tak hrozný, jak ženský vykřikujou. Nechal jsem Erena se vydýchat z prožitého orgasmu, pak jsem vstal, dal mu pusu na čelo a podíval se mu do jeho červené tváře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Pojď spát, Erene. Je pozdě." řekl jsem a usmál se na něj, načež mi úsměv oplatil.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno mě vzbudil vstávající Levi. Otočil jsem se na něj a za ruku ho opět stáhl k sobě do postele a přitul se k němu.</p><p>,,Erene, kolikrát ti mám říkat, že nejsem tvůj plyšák!" vyjel po mě nevrle. Ale zle to nemyslel, díval jsem se na něj a spíš z něj cítil rozpaky než cokoliv jiného.</p><p>,,A co seš můj?" usmál jsem se na něj. Čekal jsem, co z něj vyleze, ale on ztratil svůj klid, odstrčil mě od sebe a vstal z postele.</p><p>,,Na tuhle konverzaci je trochu brzo." hlesl pak.</p><p>,,Brzo?" sedl jsem si na posteli. Spíme spolu polonahý v objetí, už jsme jeden druhé viděli úplně nahý a a dokonce jsem si navzájem poskytovali rozkoše, které se dělají jen za zavřenými dveřmi ložnice a je na tuhle konverzaci brzo? Nemyslel jsem tu otázku nijak vážně, spíš jsem si z něj dělal srandu, ale teď chci slyšet odpověď. Co si teda myslí, že mezi námi je?</p><p>,,Erene, já vím, že ty zatím žádný zábrany asi nemáš, ale já jsem dospělý chlap, který už tak nějak ví, co od života čekat a ty mantinely a zábrany už zkrátka mám. A upřímně, to co teď spolu děláme je úplně proti všem mým zásadám, takže tě prosím, nech mě si to trochu srovnat. Dej mi čas, já se s tím musím nějak poprat sám uvnitř sebe." řekl mi zcela upřímně, ale mě tohle prostě nestačí. Cítím se popravdě  teď docela zneužitý.</p><p>,,Takže se může stát, že to nepřijmeš a nedostaneš se přes ty tvoje konzervativní předsudky a zase po mě budeš chtít, abych na to zapomněl?" zeptal jsem se ho docela nepříjemně.</p><p>,,Erene, nestěžuj mi to." klekl si na postel a dal mi jemnou pusu na rty.</p><p>,,Já už bez tebe ale být nechci, Levi." zakňučel jsem.</p><p>,,Já bez tebe taky ne, Erene. Jen teď nechci úplně náš vztah specifikovat, zatím to prostě nedokážu přímo říct, jasný?" podíval jsem na mě dost prosebně a něžně a tak jsem přikývl na souhlas. Miluju ho a vím, že je dost zásadový a že s tím může mít problém. Asi mi zatím stačí to, že mě od sebe neodstrkuje a že dává najevo lásku ke mně svým vlastním způsobem. Třeba včera to byl naprosto dokonalý projev lásky. Alespoň doufám, že to co cítí, je láska. Pořád říká jen, že mě má rád a že jsem jeho všechno, jeho rodina, ale o lásce nepadlo slovo z jeho strany.</p><p>,,Vstávej, musíme jít." zívl Levi a vytáhl ze skříně čisté oblečení.</p><p>,,Nechceš mi tu uvolnit nějakou poličku? Musím furt chodit do svého pokoje pro všechno." usmál jsem se na Leviho.</p><p>,,Těch pár kroků tě nezabije." řekl jen a já s povzdechnutím vstal a šel se připravit do svého pokoje.</p><p>,,Levi, mám u tebe batoh?" zakřičel jsem na něj ze svého pokoje. Chvilku bylo ticho.</p><p>,,Tady je." zavolal na mě a já si sebral z pokoje učení a šel s ním do Leviho ložnice dát si jej do svého batohu. Levi mi šel naproti a rozepnutý batoh mi podával. Asi netušil, že je rozepnutý, protože mi ho dost nešikovně podal a jeho obsah se vysypal na zem. Na zemi tak leželo pár sešitů a učebnic a na nich několik kondomů a až k Leviho nohám se dokutálela lahvička s lubrikačním gelem. Levi se nejdřív podíval na vysypané věci a pak jeho neurčitý pohled spočinul na mě.</p><p>,,T-to není moje." řekl jsem vykolejeně.</p><p>,,To není moc uklidňující." hlesl s kamennou tváří.</p><p>,,Je to moje, ale není to pro mě." opravil jsem se.</p><p>,,Nezlepšuješ to." pozvedl na mě obočí.</p><p>,,M-Mám to od kamaráda." snažil jsem se obhájit.</p><p>,,Erene, mlč, jen to zhoršuješ." řekl Levi a bez jakéhokoliv náznaku emoci ve tváři věci začal sbírat. Mezitím jsem do batohu dal všechny věci z rukou a zbytek dal na stůl v obýváku. Levi vstal a dal lahvičku i kondomy taky na stůl.</p><p>,,Musíme už vyrazit." podíval se na hodinky a přešel do chodby, kde se obul. S červenými tvářemi jsem následoval Leviho až do auta.</p><p>,,Erene?" hlesl potichu při jízdě.</p><p>,,Hm?" otočil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Ty...plánoval jsi to použít se mnou?" zeptal se, ale nepodíval se na mě.</p><p>,,Levi!  S kým jiným asi!" zvýšil jsem hlas, ale hned jsem zase stydlivě sklopil pohled a zapadl do sedačky.</p><p>,,Chci tím říct, ty o nás už přemýšlíš v tomhle směru? Promiň, úplně nevím, jak o tomhle s tebou mluvit." přiznal se mi.</p><p>,,Řekli jsme si, že ten vztah zatím nebudeme specifikovat, ne? Tak to prostě nechme zatím plynout." taky jsem úplně z téhle konverzace nebyl nadšený. Bylo mi trapně.</p><p>,,Máš pravdu, necháme to teď být." řekl Levi a viditelně si oddychl. Před školou jsme se rozloučili a já hned před vstupem na pozemek školy odchytil Armina a šel s ním do třídy.</p><p>,,Tak jak to včera dopadlo?" ptal se hned s úsměvem můj kamarád.</p><p>,,Včera to bylo dobrý, ale dneska bych se nejradši propadl do země. Neřeš." mávl jsem nad tím rukou. Ve třídě jsem si sedl na svoje místo, ale dlouho jsem sám nebyl. Marco si sedl na mou lavici a potutelně se na mě usmíval.</p><p>,,Tak co?" zazubil se na mě.</p><p>,,Nic." řekl jsem rozpačitě. Nechtěl jsem to ve třídě úplně rozebírat. Okolo nás prošel Jean a Marca pohladil po ramenou, ten ho ale odstrčil. Tázavě jsem se na něj podíval.</p><p>,,Už mě štvě." zašpetal naštvaně. Něco se mezi nimi od včerejška od večera, kdy jsme byli ještě spolu, stalo?</p><p>,,Stalo se něco?" zeptal jsem se potichu. Zavrtěl hlavou, ale spíš o tom nechtěl mluvit. Jean shodil batoh na své místo a přešel znovu k Marcovi.</p><p>,,Máš dneska čas?" zeptal se ho a zezadu ho objal.</p><p>,,Dneska ne, Jeane." ošil se Marco a zamračil se na něj. Určitě se něco stalo. Jean ale nepřestával a Marcovi to očividně vadilo.</p><p>,,Jeane, přestaň." zakňučel Marco.</p><p>,,Jeane, nech ho být." vstal jsem a podíval jsem se varovně na Jeana, který Marca pustil a poodstoupil.</p><p>,,Co se do toho pleteš, Jeagere?" přešel ke mně.</p><p>,,Jeane, nech ho být." odstrčil ho ode mně Marco. Jean se na nás naštvaně podíval, ale nechal to být a šel si sednout na svoje místo. Marco si povzdychl a odešel taky. To bude fakt super den.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>S Oluem a Petrou jsem měl výjezd a trvalo mi dost dlouho, než jsem se dostal zpátky do kanclu. Eren mi během dne napsal ještě zprávu, že se zpozdí kvůli jízdám v autoškole. Myslel jsem si, že večer spolu něco podnikneme, ale vzhledem k tomu, že zítra musíme zase brzy vstávat a Eren přijde pozdě, asi to padá. Rozhodl jsem se zůstat dýl v práci, abych dodělat administrativu, kterou jsem už zase nějakou tu chvíli odkládal. Tohle na svý práci nenávidím. Raději bych byl neustále v terénu nebo na zásahu, ale na téhle pozici jsem už dost dobře placený a tak to nějak přecházím. Odpoledne mi ale zavolal Erwin, že si se mnou chce promluvit mimo práci. Vzhledem k tomu, že mám volný večer a Eren nebude doma, řekl jsem mu, že ho vyzvednu v práci a pojedeme ke mně. Cestou jsem koupil ještě nějaká piva a zastavil u jeho auta před budovou. Chvilku jsem tam čekal opřený o auto, než dvě vysoký světlovlasý gorily spolu vyšli ze dveří policejní stanice. Kdo by do nich řekl, že jsou teplý.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nepřemýšleli jste někdy o tom, že byste přešli do zásahovky?" zeptal jsem se jich, když ke mně přešli.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proč?" podívali se na sebe nechápavě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nevím, hodíte se mi tam nějak." pokrčil jsem rameny.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nejsme takový akční jako ty." pronesl Mike poznámku směrem ke mně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne každý na to má koule, pravda." oplatil jsem mu. Jen se na mě zašklebil, přešel k Erwinovi, dal mu pusu a pak pár kroky došel k jejich autu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Uvidíme se doma." rozloučili se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Neboj se, neukousnu ti ho." protočil jsem očima na Mika.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, vzhledem k tvý nově objevený orientaci si už nejsem tak jistej." široce se na mě usmál a vlezl do auta. Hodil jsem po Erwinovi naštvaný pohled. Že mu všechno musí hned vykecat. Nasedli jsme do mého auta a jeli ke mně. Zaparkoval jsem před domem, vytáhl věci z kufru auta a přešel k domu, který jsem odemkl a pozval Erwina dovnitř. Erwin šel do obýváku a uvelebil se tam, zatímco já dával piva do lednice a dvě přinesl ke stolu za Erwinem. Podal jsem mu pivo a on se na mě tak zvláštně zadíval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co je?" nechápal jsem jeho zkoumavý pohled na mě. Stočil pohled zpátky ke stolu. A kurva. Chtěl jsem už říct, že nic z toho není moje, ale věděl jsem, že je to předem prohraný a dost ubohý vysvětlení.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Z tohohle se nevykecám, takže to ani zkoušet nebudu." povzdychl jsem si, vzal kondomy i tubu s gelem do rukou a odnesl to do ložnice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Už jste spolu spali?" zeptal se mě Erwin. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a sedl si do křesla s plechovkou piva.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi-" začal Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erwine, jestli tě můžu teď o něco požádat, tak mi nedávej kázání. Je to to poslední, co potřebuju." řekl jsem mu docela vyčerpaně. Není chvíle, kdy bych o tom nepřemýšlel a sám před sebou se nestyděl za to, co dělám.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nechci ti dávat kázání." řekl mi. Podíval jsem se na něj se zájmem, když se chvíli odhodlával, co říct.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To je vlastně to, o čem jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit." začal Erwin. Pozorně jsem ho pozoroval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Včera jsem to docela přehnal, uvědomil jsem si, že nejsem zrovna v pozici, kdy bych mohl ostatní poučovat o něčem takovým. Sám mám máslo na hlavě. Přesně, jak mi to už od rozvodu s Hanji říkáš. Sobecky jsem se na ní vykašlal v době, kdy jsme už byli zajištěný a stabilní a začali plánovat a pracovat na společný rodině. Ale život je strašně nevyzpytatelný a rozumím tomu, že se můžou věci semlít, aniž by to někdo plánoval nebo chtěl. Ze začátku jsem si myslel, že sis k sobě Erena vzal kvůli tomu, že je přinejmenším dost podobný Isabel. A možná na tom i něco je, dostal se ti pod kůži strašně rychle, protože je takový jako byla ona. Ale vím, že máš rád jeho a ne jen to, co v něm je podobného Isabel. A to, že se vám to takhle vymklo z rukou..." mluvil na mě Erwin a mě to svým způsobem uklidňovalo. Při vyslovení jména Isabel mi pořád naskakovala husí kůže, ale snažil jsem se to v sobě potlačovat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Oba jste dospělý. A Eren tě vážně miluje, přiznal mi to tenkrát na tý chatě, když jsme tam byli. Dokonce tě tam políbil, když jsi byl na šrot." zasmál se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Cože?" vytřeštil jsem na něj oči.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Neboj, viděl jsem to jenom já." mávl nad tím rukou, což mě trochu uklidnilo, ale stejně jsem byl překvapený. To už to u něj trvá tak dlouho?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Každopádně, jestli k němu cítíš to samý, přeju vám to." zakončil svůj monolog Erwin a já musel svůj pohled sklopit. Promnul jsem si obličej dlaněma a dlouze si povzdychl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nevím, jestli to úplně jednoznačně dokážu říct." podíval jsem se na něj dost nešťastně. Upřímně, trápí mě to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, nevadí, že to nedokážeš říct. Důležitý je, že to tak cítíš. A já vím, že jo." povzbudil mě. Přesně tohle jsem měl udělat, když jsem se dozvěděl o něm s Mikem. Ale neudělal jsem to, i když to možná potřeboval. Cvakly dveře a ozval se na celý dům Erenův hlas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi! Jsem doma! Moc jsi mi chyběl." přiběhl do obýváku, ale když spatřil Erwina, zarazil se. Nasucho polkl a rozpačitě s červenou tváří se na nás díval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ty mě taky, Erene." hlesl jsem. Šťastně a spokojeně se na mě usmál.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Levi, neeee." protáhl jsem rozespale.</p><p>,,Musíme vstávat." zavrtěl se pod peřinou Levi. Taky se mu nechtělo vstávat.</p><p>,,Mě se ale nechce." zakňučel jsem.</p><p>,,Hmm." zahučel Levi vedle mě, který měl taky dost velký problém se probrat.</p><p>,,Vezmi si v práci volno, já nepůjdu do školy a budeme tu spolu ležet celý den." nabádal jsem ho a přitulil se k němu blíž, abych mohl nasát jeho krásnou vůni.</p><p>,,Ty nezodpovědný spratku." uchechtl se. Pak si ale protřel oči a vstal. Přetočil jsem se na břicho a z postele pozoroval, jak se oblíká.</p><p>,,Vážně nemůžeme zůstat dneska doma?" udělal jsem na Leviho psí oči.</p><p>,,Erene, zítra je už pátek, vyspíš se o víkendu." zamítl mou žádost.</p><p>,,Mohli bychom si spolu hrát." kousl jsem se do rtu a provokativně se na něj podíval.</p><p>,,Jo tak ty by sis chtěl hrát, jo?" pomalu ke mně přešel s nebezpečným úsměvem na tváři. Přetočil jsem se zpět na záda a začal se smát. Klekl si nade mě a políbil mě.</p><p>,,To můžeme večer, teď vstávej." odtáhl se ode mě a začal si zapínat knoflíčky své bílé košile.</p><p>,,No ale kdybychom zůstali doma, mohli bychom si dát na čas a zkusit něco víc." zazubil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Jak to myslíš?" zamračil se na mě. Ukázal jsem na noční stolek, kde byly věci od Marca. Podíval se na ně a pak svoje vykulený oči stočil zpátky ke mně. Možná se na můj vkus tvářil až moc vyděšeně.</p><p>,,T-Ty bys chtěl tohle?" úplně ztuhl a přestal se na chvíli i oblékat.</p><p>,,N-no, jo. Ty ne?" překvapeně jsem se na něj zadíval. Je moc brzo? Já nevím, já bych to popravdě už chtěl a vím, že to rozhodně chci s Levim.</p><p>,,Myslíš si, že jsem zrovna já ten pravý na tvoje poprvý?" tak zvláštně možná až provinile se na mě podíval.</p><p>,,Levi, ty bys mě po tom všem, co spolu teď děláme, nechal jít se vyspat s někým jiným?" posadil jsem se na postel a snažil se v jeho tváři přečíst, co si ve skutečnosti myslí.</p><p>,,Kdybys to tak chtěl." pokrčil rameny.</p><p>,,Teď si děláš srandu, doufám." naštval jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Já ani nevím. Já to s chlapem nikdy nedělal, třeba by pro tebe byl vhodnější někdo zkušenější. Nebo to poprvé třeba zkusit s holkou." řekl mi, ale když viděl můj naštvaný výraz, usmál se na mě a pokračoval v oblékání.</p><p>,,Holky mě fakt neberou, ale škoda že je Mike zadanej." oplatil jsem mu provokaci.</p><p>,,Pako." hlesl Levi a odešel z ložnice, což mě taky donutilo vstát a připravit se do školy. Vyrazili jsme docela brzy, takže jsem i ve škole byl brzy. Přezul jsem se v šatně, kde zrovna okolo mě procházel Marco.</p><p>,,Ahoj." pozdravil jsem ho s úsměvem, ale on jen kolem mě prošel, jako by mě snad neslyšel.</p><p>,,Marco!" zavolal jsem na něj, ale neotočil se. Pár kroky jsem k němu přiběhl a chytil ho za rameno, abych ho k sobě otočil. Bolestně sykl a vyděšeně se na mě podíval.</p><p>,,P-Promiň." hlesl jsem, ale netušil jsem, co jsem udělal špatně. Takovou sílu nemám, aby ho tohle bolelo. Vyndal si sluchátka z uší, kvůli kterým mě předtím neslyšel a rukou si promnul místo, za které jsem ho před chvilkou chytil.</p><p>,,Co se ti stalo?" zeptal jsem se ho.</p><p>,,Nic." šeptl sklesle. Přešel jsem k němu a i přesto, že se docela slušně bránil, jsem mu jeho rozepnutou košili strhl až k loktům a triko stáhl z ramene. Měl tam velký kousanec, který musel zatraceně bolet, protože na něm měl už i strupy, takže to bylo asi až do krve. Okolo už byla fialová modřina. Těsně pod ramenem se barvila další pořádná modřina.</p><p>,,To máš od Jeana?" zeptal jsem se ho.</p><p>,,Ne." řekl, ale v jeho očích se začaly vytvářet slzy.</p><p>,,Marco. Tohle mu nemůžeš dovolit s tebou dělat, sakra! Dost na tom, jak tě týrá psychicky, tohle už je ale prostě přes čáru." vyjel jsem naštvaně. Nejradši bych Jeanovi hned rozbil hubu.</p><p>,,Já to vím." řekl smutně a zpátky si natáhl triko a košili.</p><p>,,Jen, prosím, nic nedělej. A nikomu to neříkej." poprosil mě Marco a odešel do třídy. Nemohl jsem se na toho krypla ani podívat. Pořád po Marcovi ve třídě pokukoval, ale ani jednou ho neoslovil. Má štěstí, to už bych se fakt neudržel.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Den ubíhal velmi rychle, ani jsem se nenadál a bylo odpoledne. Poslední dobou mám pocit, že na nic nemám čas, nic nestíhám a hlavně že docela zapomínám. To se mi nikdy moc nestávalo. Napsal jsem Erwinovi, že se za ním po práci stavím na stanici.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dále." zavolal jsem směrem ke dveřím.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne, máte návštěvu." pípla Petra ve dveřích. Pokynul jsem rukou, ať návštěvu pustí dál.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi." zazubil se na mě Eren ode dveří. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podíval stejně jako Petra. Vstal jsem a přešel k nim. Po Petře jsem hodil přísný pohled, po kterém hned zmizela a Erena vtáhl dovnitř do kanceláře.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsem tě vidět. Kapitáne." široce se na mě usmál.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne?" zopakoval jsem po něm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Víš, že ti tu nikdo neřekne jinak? Když jsem řekl, že jdu za Levim, skoro nikdo nevěděl, za kým vlastně chci jít." usmál se a hypnotizoval mě svýma velkýma zelenýma očima.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Je to má hodnost. Lidi tu ke mě chovají respekt, proto mě oslovují hodností." vysvětlil jsem mu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Mě se to líbí." přikývl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, co tu děláš? Proč jsi nenapsal? Já mám ještě něco k vyřizování, nemůžu s tebou teď domů." povzdychl jsem si a zpátky přešel ke stolu. Eren mě zezadu objal a dal mi pusu na krk.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, tady ne." zašeptal jsem, ale on jakoby to nevnímal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, naučíš mě sebeobranu?" zeptal se najednou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co? Proč tak najednou?" nechápal jsem jeho náhlou změnu tématu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Abych se ti dokázal bránit." řekl mi a zase mě políbil na krk. To si myslí, že mě takhle přesvědčí?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Zatím se potřebuju jen já bránit tobě." poukázal jsem na fakt a odstrčil ho od sebe, abych si mohl sbalit věci a jet k Erwinovi. Hodil jsem několik papírů do tašky a luskl směrem k Erenovi, který mě následoval z kanceláře. Na chodbě jsem zastavil Elda, který se někam chystal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Elde, mám pro tebe práci." zavolal jsem na něj.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tohle je Eren, naše nadějná výpomoc do budoucna. Vezmi ho nahoru do posilovny a dej mu lekci základní sebeobrany. Já musím ještě něco vyřídit. Máš to místo dnešního posilování. Máš povolení ho pořádně zřídit." řekl jsem mu a Eld opatrně přikývl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,My se uvidíme doma. Jo a tady je klíček od mý skříňky, je tam nějaký moje sportovní oblečení, tak si ho můžeš půjčit." škodolibě jsem se na Erena zašklebil, mrknul na něj a odešel. Myslel si, že bude mít protekci a místo sebeobrany se po sobě budeme válet na žíněnkách nebo co? A taky jsem si bohužel jistý tím, že bych se nedokázal moc soustředit. Odjel jsem za Erwinem, kde jsem po jistých zkušenostech nejdříve zaklepal, než jsem se odhodlal vejít. Erwin byl v kanclu sám.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kde máš toho druhýho?" ukázal jsem na druhý stůl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jel za klukama kvůli nějakému případu." řekl mi s úsměvem. Posadil jsem se na křeslo Mika.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Moc se to tu nezměnilo. Akorát tu má bordel." podíval jsem se na stůl, který býval mým a přepadla mě nostalgie.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Neříkej, že by ses vrátil." zasmál se mi Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nevím, asi ne." zapřemýšlel jsem. Chybí mi akce, ale jsem teď úspěšnější, vedu tým lidí, které jsem si vypracoval na daleko vyšší úroveň, než kdy byli. Je pravda, že jsem si je pečlivě vybíral. Někteří po mém příchodu hned odešli, protože jsem v nich neviděl potenciál tuto práci odvádět jako elitní jednotka.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,O čem jsi chtěl mluvit?" odložil Erwin všechny papíry a podíval se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Potřebuju radu." odpověděl jsem mu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ohledně toho případu, Levi, dal jsem ti všechny podklady, které jsem k tomu člověku měl. Nic víc nevím." hájil se, aniž by věděl, o čem chci skutečně mluvit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne, nechci mluvit o práci." zavrtěl jsem hlavou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A o čem teda?" zamračil se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, pamatuješ si, když jste to s Mikem dělali poprvý?" ošil jsem se a pohled sklopil, abych se na něj nemusel dívat v takové trapné situaci.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pamatuju." rozesmál se nahlas Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hmm, máš nějaký užitečný rady ohledně toho?" zeptal jsem se a měl problém s vyslovením každého slova, jak jsem měl sucho v krku.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Takže na to chceš s Erenem vlítnout?" zeptal se mě vážně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, ráno naznačil, že by asi chtěl, tak jsem se přišel zeptat na nějaký rady, protože jsem to chlapem nikdy nedělal a ty máš zkušenosti. A Eren je panic a dost se bojím toho, abych neudělal něco špatně a nevytvořil v něm zbytečně k tomu odpor." pokrčil jsem rameny, ale uvnitř si nadával za to, že jsem sem vůbec kvůli tomu lezl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Aha. No. Asi na poprvý je nejlepší klasický misionář. Určitě použijte kondom, líp to klouže a taky nešetři lubrikantem. Eren je hodně křehký, nebo mi alespoň tak přijde, tak zkus být prostě něžný, i když vím, že ti to nikdy moc nešlo. Levi, promiň, ale nikdy jsem netušil, že se spolu budeme bavit zrovna o tomhle." zasmál se zase Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak to jsme dva. Počkej, jak to myslíš, že mi nikdy nešlo být něžný?" pozastavil jsem se nad jeho poznámkou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, většina holek o tobě spíš říkala, že jsi v posteli hrubý a některá možná použila i slovo sadista." vysvětlil Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak hele, nikdy jsem žádný holce neublížil, jen jsem to bral čistě jen jako sex pro svou potřebu a uspokojení a ony mi byly volný. Správný slovo je sobec, nikoliv sadista." bránil jsem se křivému nařčení z něčeho, co není pravda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jen říkám, co jsem slyšel." zvedl Erwin ruce v obranném gestu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No nic. Půjdu." řekl jsem a zvedl se z křesla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak si to pořádně užijte večer." rozloučil se se mnou Erwin. Raději jsem to nekomentoval a vyrazil domů. Doma jsem našel Erena spícího na gauči. Asi ho Eld hodně unavil. Odrhnul jsem mu vlasy, které mu padaly do očí. Je tak roztomilý. Opatrně jsem ho vzal do náruče a přenesl ho do ložnice na postel. Z gauče by se probudil akorát rozlámaný. Zavřel jsem dveře do ložnice, zapl jsem si televizi, otevřel si pivo a užíval si taky jednou tichý a klidný večer.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Večer byl Eren úplně vyřízený a ráno to nebylo o nic moc lepší. Vzal jsem ho do školy a řekl, že ho po škole vyzvednu, pojede domů se sbalit a odjedeme na víkend na Erwinovu chatu. Po práci jsem se stavil u Erwina pro klíče.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ty klíče si už nech, mám ještě dvoje doma. Přemýšleli jsme s Mikem, že bychom taky jeli, co plánujete?" předal mi Erwin klíče.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No tak na to zapomeň. Chci si udělat s Erenem hezký víkend osamotě." upozornil jsem ho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo ták." významně na mě mrkl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A jak to dopadlo včera?" zeptal se mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nijak, Eren byl hodně unavený. Právě proto potřebuju tohle. Aby nevymyslel náhodou na víkend jinou aktivitu." oznámil jsem a ukázal klíčky v ruce.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chápu. Krb, příroda, ticho, romantika." přikývl a začal se smát.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No nic, musím pro něj jet, už bude končit ve škole." podíval jsem se na hodinky a spěšně se rozloučil s Erwinem. Zastavil jsem před školou, vystoupil a opřel se o auto. Zapálil jsem si cigaretu a čekal, až konečně přijde Eren. Uviděl jsem po chvíli před školou hlouček kluků a ve středu roztržky stál Eren a Jean. Zase oni dva? Jen po sobě něco štěkali. Odhodil jsem svou nedokouřenou cigaretu a přiblížil se k hloučku. Nehodlal jsem se do toho míchat, ale pak jsem za Jeanem uviděl robustního světlovlasého kluka, který byl očividně s ním. Procpal jsem se až k nim a ve chvíli, kdy Jean po Erenovi natahoval ruku, jsem mu jí chytil. Všichni najednou ztichli a bylo slyšet akorát lapání po dechu jak Erena, tak Jeana.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Sáhni na něj a tu ruku ti zpřerážím na desetkrát." zavrčel jsem na něj. Díval se mi přímo do očí a tak jsem mohl vidět i jeho rozšířené zorničky, přes které nebyla téměř vidět duhovka.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Rozchod!" zařval jsem na všechny okolo, kteří se okamžitě začali rozebíhat různými směry. Jeana jsem pustil a otočil se na Erena, kterého jsem chtěl co nejrychleji sbalit a vypadnout odsud. Jsem policajt, bývalý voják. Nemůžu na školním pozemku mlátit děcka, i kdyby si to nakrásně zasloužily. Eren objímal černovlasého kluka, který mu brečel a rameni. Myslím, že se jmenuje Marco, potkali jsme ho v tom kině. Nelíbilo se mi, jak ho Eren držel u sebe, ale co můžu teď dělat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pojďte." řekl jsem směrem k nim a vedl je ke svému autu. Eren Marca nacpal do auta a sedl se vedle něj na zadní sedačky. Doufám, že se to rychle vyřeší a my hezky v klidu odjedeme na chatu. Přišli jsme do našeho obýváku a ještě než Eren stačil Marca posadit do křesla, vzal jsem ho za ruku a otočil ho k sobě. Pořádně jsem si ho prohlédl. Pod mým pohledem znervózněl a dlouhou košili si začal vytahávat až přes dlaně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Sundej si košili a triko." řekl jsem Marcovi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, zešílel jsi?" vyjel po mě okamžitě Eren, ale já ho ignoroval. Marco na mě vyděšeně zíral. Přešel jsem k němu a košili z něj začal strhávat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,D-Dobře! Já to udělám sám." zakřičel na mě a košili i triko si postupně sundal. Přesně, jak jsem si myslel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Marco!" zařval na něj vykolejeně Eren. Po celém těle měl modřiny, krvavé škrábance a kousance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To všechno ti udělal ten dement?!" přešel k Marcovi Eren. Vzal jsem jeho ruce a zkontroloval, jestli nemá na rukou stopy po vpichu ale naštěstí nic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Všechno je to docela čerstvý." konstatoval jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Netrvá to asi zatím moc dlouho." řekl jsem spíš sám sobě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne, začal se jen poslední dobou chovat víc divně a tohle trvá jen pár dnů." zasípal Marco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Oblíkni se." přikázal jsem mu, když jsem si rány dostatečně prohlédl. Marco přikývl a jedním pohybem přes sebe nandal triko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak ho nepouštěj domů, proboha. A vyhýbej se mu." poradil mu Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Má od bytu klíče." hlesl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jede v drogách, co?" zeptal jsem se ho. Věděl jsem na sto procent, že ano, ale spíš mě zajímalo, jestli to ví i Marco. Ten přikývl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vyhýbejte se mu. Oba dva." podíval jsem se na ně přísně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Marco, achjo." objal ho zase Eren. Odvrátil jsem pohled někam jinam, na tohle se nepotřebuju dívat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Mrzí mě, že jsem se vám sem tak vetřel." zašeptal Marco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nic se neděje, stejně jsme se jen chtěli sbalit a jet na chatu. Napadá mě, že bys mohl jet s námi! Přijdeš tam úplně na jiný myšlenky, je tam božský klid." řekl s úsměvem Eren a já na něj vyvalil oči.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, nechci vám tam dělat křena." zavrtěl hlavou Marco. Erene, proboha tě prosím! Nepřemlouvej ho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak vezmeme i Armina, stejně mi říkal, že na víkend nic nemá." pokrčil rameny.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A nebude vám to vadit?" zeptal se Marco, když se na mě podíval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Samozřejmě že ne! Viď, Levi?" otočil se na mě i Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Samozřejmě." zašeptal jsem si pro sebe. Je pravda, že Eren se mnou a mými přáteli tráví čas pořád a já s jeho přáteli vůbec. Ale já nechci strávit víkend se třema puberťákama! Myslím, že mi pukne hlava.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak my si sbalíme a pak zajedeme k tobě pro věci a stavíme se pro Armina, zavolám mu." řekl nadšeně Eren. Smířen se zkaženým víkendem jsem se dopotácel do ložnice a svalil se na postel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, bal si." přišel do ložnice Eren a zavřel za sebou dveře.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene." oslovil jsem ho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nevadí ti to, ne?" otočil se ke mně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Víš, Erene, chtěl jsem s tebou být sám." přiznal jsem mu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ve více lidech bude větší zábava." zazubil se na mě povzbudivě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Já spíš myslel, že bychom měli na sebe víc času, rozumíš mi?" významně jsem se na něj podíval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jako na to?" vykulil na mě oči.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A na co asi jinýho?!" vyjel jsem nevrle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Já myslel, že to nechceš. Když jsem ti to včera ráno navrhl, byl jsi proti." argumentoval mi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Protože jsem musel do práce!" zvýšil jsem na něj hlas. Nechápavý spratek.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A vážně se mi nechce trávit víkend se třema puberťákama." završil jsem to. Eren uraženě nafoukl tváře.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak zavolej Erwinovi s Mikem, ať jedou taky." pokrčil rameny. Plácl jsem se do čela.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A nemám rovnou pozvat svoje kolegy z práce a celou tvoji třídu?" rozhodil jsem rukama.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Čím víc tam bude lidí, tím míň si budou všímat nás dvou. Můžeme jít dřív spát, nebo tak." usmál se na mě lišácky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsi naivní, Erene. Ale zhoršit náš společný víkend tím už asi nemůžu." povzdychl jsem si a zavolal Erwinovi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ano?" ozvalo se do mobilu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erwine, zachraň mě." řekl jsem docela zoufale.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fakt jsem byl nadšený, že víkend strávím zrovna s těmahle lidma. Armin je můj nejlepší kamarád, k Marcovi jsem si za poslední dobu našel cestu a jsme si hodně blízcí. A co se týče Erwina a Mika, tak ty mám oba moc rád. Jediný, kdo z toho asi nebyl dvakrát nadšený, byl Levi. Za celou cestu neřekl ani slovo, zatímco my ostatní jsme se v autě docela dobře bavili. Když jsme dorazili na chatu, Erwin s Mikem už tam byli.</p><p>,,Ahoj všichni! Už jsme rozdělali gril, takže jídlo bude tak za třičtvrtě hoďky." informoval nás po příjezdu Erwin.</p><p>,,Erwine, Miku, tohle je Armin a Marco, moji spolužáci." představil jsem všechny a cupital za Levim do našeho pokoje si odložit batohy. Marco a Armin měli pokoj nahoře a my opět dole vedle obýváku a naproti nám Mike s Erwinem.</p><p>,,Jsem unavený." plácl sebou Levi na postel.</p><p>,,To je ale škoda." usmál jsem se a sedl si na něj. Chvilku se na mě jen díval, pak se vyšvihl do sedu, ruce mi položil na boky a začal mě něžně líbat.</p><p>,,Levi! Pomůžeš se dřevem do krbu?" zavolal na Leviho Erwin.</p><p>,,Teď ne!" odtáhl se ode mě Levi a zakřičel na něj zpátky přes zavřené dveře. Zasmál jsem se a začal ho znovu líbat.</p><p>,,Levi, no tak, to si nechte na večer." protáhl Erwin.</p><p>,,Já ho zabiju." řekl vztekle Levi, odstrčil mě na stranu, vstal a prudce otevřel dveře od našeho pokoje.</p><p>,,To tu není dost lidí?" zavrčel na Erwina.</p><p>,,Přece nechceš, aby to dělali kluci. Potřebuju nasekat nějaký dřevo, Mike dělá maso a já připravuju ostatní věci na večeři." odvětil mu.</p><p>,,V jejich věku jsem byl už skoro v armádě, proč nemůžou nasekat dřevo? A moment. Proč já z nás tří vždycky odseru tu nejtěžší práci?" vztekal se Levi.</p><p>,,No právě protože jsi z armády, tak abys nevyšel z formy." zaculil se na něj Erwin.</p><p>,,A taky neumíš vařit." hlesl potichu, když už Levi naštvaně šel ven.</p><p>Přešel jsem ven k Mikovi a díval se na Leviho jak zručně seká dřevo do krbu. Má neuvěřitelnou sílu.</p><p>,,Levi, seš nějakej frustrovanej, ne?" zavolal na něj Mike.</p><p>,,Neprovokuj ho, nebo po tobě tu sekerku hodí." upozornil ho Erwin a Mike se jen zasmál.</p><p>,,Když mě hrozně baví ho srát." usmál se na Erwina.</p><p>,,Ale pořád to je Levi, ovládá padesát způsobů, jak tě vykuchat." přešel k němu Erwin a zezadu ho objal.</p><p>,,Bys mě bránil, ne?" pozvedl obočí Mike.</p><p>,,No tak to v žádným případě. Mezi tebe a Leviho se nepletu." zavrtěl hlavou Erwin.</p><p>,,Tak si před sebe postavím živý štít." odvětil Mike a ukázal na mě.</p><p>,,Myslím si, že by tě fakt vykuchal, kdybys na Erena sáhl. Ale můžeš to zkusit." zasmál se Erwin a začal na terasu nosit nádobí a všechny věci ke grilování.</p><p>,,Levi, co kdyby se Erenovi náhodou něco stalo?" zasmál se Mike a zvýšil hlas tak, aby ho i Levi, který stál kus od nás a sekal dřevo, slyšel. Ten přestal v činnosti, podíval se na nás a sekerkou ukázal na Mika.</p><p>,,Šáhni na něj a seš mrtvej." zavrčel. Zasmál jsem se tomu, ale hřálo mě, jak se mě Levi zastává.</p><p>,,Ten je do tebe udělanej." otočil se na mě Mike.</p><p>,,Ne, jen je hodně ochranářský." zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Mike s Erwinem se na sebe tak zvláštně podívali a zasmáli se, ale raději jsem to přešel bez komentáře. Konečně se k nám připojil i Armin s Marcem.</p><p>,,Hele a vy spolu teda chodíte?" zeptal se Mike Armina a Marca.</p><p>,,Ne! Já mám přítelkyni." hájil se Armin a Marco raději zůstal zticha.</p><p>,,No, tak z náš všech bych tebe tipoval na heteráka jako posledního." přiznal Mike a já se s Marcem začal nekontrolovatelně smát. Mezitím Levi přinesl velký koš se dřevem do obýváku na večerní topení v krbu. Všichni jsme se pořádně najedli a otevřeli nějaký ten alkohol. Když už byla na terase zima, přesunuli jsme se do obýváku ke krbu. Chvilku jsme hráli nějaké hry, které Erwin odněkud vydoloval.</p><p>,,Erene, pojď mi pomoct se dřevem." luskl ke mně prsty Levi.</p><p>,,Jo." hlesl jsem a šel za ním ven. Když jsme sešli schody z terasy na zahradu, Levi se na mě otočil, přitáhl si mě k sobě a začal mě dost dravě líbat.</p><p>,,Erene, seš dneska hrozně odtažitej, stalo se něco?" odtáhl se ode mě.</p><p>,,Ne, to ne, jen...to ten Marco." zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Příkývl.</p><p>,,Ale u nás je všechno v pohodě, ne?" prohrábl mi vlasy a podíval se mi do očí.</p><p>,,Jo." usmál jsem se.</p><p>,,Erene, pořád to chceš?" pohladil mě po tváři.</p><p>,,Jasně že jo." sklopil jsem stydlivě pohled. Levi opět spojil naše rty a položil mě pod sebe na studenou trávu, načež jsem se prohnul a Leviho tak ještě víc vyburcoval.</p><p>,,Erene! Jsi na řadě!" zařval Armin z otevřených dveří terasy.</p><p>,,Já je všechny zabiju." odtáhl se ode mě Levi a zašeptal nevrle.</p><p>,,Řekneme, že jsme unavený a půjdeme do pokoje." navrhl.</p><p>,,Stejně musíme počkat, až všichni zalezou do pokojů. Z našeho pokoje je do obýváku všechno slyšet." povzdychl jsem si. Nakonec Levi vstal, pomohl vstát i mě a vrátili jsme se do obýváku.</p><p>,,Kde máte dřevo?" zeptal se Mike s úsměvem na tváři.</p><p>,,Sklapni." odsekl Levi, který se hned na to naklonil k Erwinovi.</p><p>,,Pomoz mi." zašeptal mi tiše, ale já to slyšel, protože jsem stál hned vedle.</p><p>,,Jsme dost unavený, tak si jdeme lehnout." zahlásil Levi. Překvapeně jsem na něj zamrkal.</p><p>,,Jo, my půjdeme taky, v noci jsme toho moc nenaspali." řekl v návaznosti na to Erwin a Mike se na něj nechápavě podíval.</p><p>,,Já spal jak zabitej." odvětil.</p><p>,,Nekecej a pojď." strčil do Mika Erwin a pak vstal i Armin s Marcem. My vlezli do pokoje a konečně měli chvilku pro sebe.</p><p>,,Jdu rychle do sprchy. Počkej tu na mě, ani se nehni." ukázal na mě prstem a já se smíchem přikývl. Převlíkl jsem se, lehl si a při tom čekání na Leviho prostě usnul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rychle jsem si hodil sprchu a přes chodbu přeběhl jen v ručníku kolem pasu. V pokoji jsem ale spatřil spícího Erena.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>,,Spratku jeden." povzdychl jsem si. Naklonil jsem se nad něj a pohladil ho po tváři v naději, že by se tím mohl vzbudit. Ale Erena nevzbudí nic. Oblékl jsem se tedy, přivinul Erena k sobě a usnul taky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ráno jsem vstal, v koupelně se trochu upravil a vyčistil si zuby a přešel do obýváku spojeného s kuchyní, kde nikdo nebyl. Eren šel do sprchy a já vyšel na terasu a dal si ranní cigaretu. Ani na terase nikdo nebyl. Že by ještě všichni spali? Je deset hodin, to snad ne. Rozhlédl jsem se a zjistil, že na příjezdové cestě je jen moje auto. Po dokouření cigarety jsem se vrátil zpátky do obýváku. Na stole ležel vzkaz.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jeli jsme nakoupit. Všichni. Užijte si to. E.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Erwine, seš geniální!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kde jsou všichni?" vyšel z koupelny Eren jen v teplákách a ručníkem kolem ramen, kterým si sušil mokré vlasy. Přešel jsem k němu, hodil si ho přes rameno a donesl ho do našeho pokoje. Nohou jsem kopl do dveří, které se s hlasitým prásknutím zavřely a Erena hodil na postel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co blbneš, Levi?" zasmál se Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsme tu sami." vysvětlil jsem mu a sundal si mikinu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erwin je vzal na nákup." dodal jsem a sundal si i triko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Počkej, jako vážně?" podíval se na mě vyděšeně Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vždyť na to celou dobu čekáme." prohrábl jsem si vlasy a přešel blíž k posteli.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo?" odtáhl se Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nebo ne? Ty to nechceš?" nechápavě jsem pozvedl obočí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ch-chci, jen je to moc narychlo." vydechl Eren nervózně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, kdyby se ti cokoliv nelíbilo, tak to řekni a zpomalíme nebo přestaneme, jo?" přešel jsem a k němu a pohladil ho po tváři. Přikývl. Omotal mi ruce kolem krku a já mu dal jemnou pusu na rty. Po spodním rtu jsem přejel jazykem a Eren v reakci na to pusu pootevřel, abych mohl jazykem začít plenit jeho ústa. Položil jsem ho pod sebe na záda a počkal, až se úplně uvolní. Sjel jsem polibky k jeho krku a postupně až na břicho, kde jsem se zastavil a odtáhl se. Prsty jsem vjel za lem jeho kalhot a stáhl mu je. Když jsem jeho kalhoty odhodil vedle postele, sundal jsem si i svoje a jal se pokračovat v práci.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi." pípl Eren, který si zakryl obličej dlaněmi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hm?" zahučel jsem v odpověď a pro jistotu úplně přestal v činnosti.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Přikryl bys nás?" podíval se na mě skrz prsty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jako vážně?" zamračil jsem se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo." hlesl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Fajn." povzdychl jsem si, lehl si na bok vedle něj a hodil přes nás peřinu. Hladil jsem ho po těle a díval se na jeho červenou rozpačitou tvář. Spojil jsem naše rty a rukou sjel až k jeho podbříšku. Chtěl jsem mu stáhnout i spodní prádlo, ale on mou ruku odstrčil a odtáhl se ode mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co?" překvapeně jsem zamrkal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,J-Já to udělám sám." zakoktal a sám si pod peřinou sundal poslední kus svého oblečení.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To se tak stydíš, Erene? Vždyť jsem tě už viděl nahýho." protočil jsem očima.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo, stydím." sklopil oči. Dvěma prsty jsem mu zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí, abych ho ujistil, že je všechno v pohodě. Za bok jsem si ho přitáhl k sobě. Abych ho pořádně uvolnil a on přestal myslet na to, co se děje a bude dít, začal jsem ho dost pečlivě zpracovávat rukou. Přivřel oči a nechal se opečovávat. Když jsem cítil, že je uvolněnější, druhou rukou jsem zašátral v batohu vedle postele. Nemohl jsem ale ani kondom ani gel najít, takže jsem se od Erena musel na chvíli odtáhnout. Konečně jsem to našel. Otevřel jsem gel a trochu si nanesl na prsty. Roztáhl jsem mu nohy a prsty se o něj otřel, ale Eren hned vytřeštil oči a ucukl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,S-Studený!" vyjekl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To za chvíli zahřeješ." uchechtl jsem se a kousl ho do krku, načež se prohnul a já využil situace a strčil do něj jeden prst. Nahlas zalapal po dechu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dobrý?" zašeptal jsem mu do ucha.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hm." přikývl. Ještě chvilku jsem počkal a až pak se v něm začal pomaličku pohybovat. Byl tak hrozně úzký. Jestli se pořádně neuvolní, tak ho rozervu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, uvolni se." řekl jsem a olízl mu tepnu na krku. Zrychleně dýchal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To se snadno řekne." procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ty se bojíš?" podíval jsem se na něj. Neodpověděl, jen mi pohled oplácel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nemáš se čeho bát. Když řekneš, hned přestaneme. Nemusíš se ničeho bát. Chci aby sis to užil, na ničem jiným nezáleží, jasný?" ujišťoval jsem ho. Usmál se na mě a přikývl. Vnikl jsem mu jazykem do jeho úst a přiměl ho tak přenést pozornost jinam. Když už se mi zdálo, že je uvolněnější, strčil jsem do něj druhý prst.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jaký to je?" zeptal jsem se ho tiše.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Z-Zvláštní." odpověděl zadýchaně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Příjemný?" usmál jsem se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hmm." zamručel neurčitě. Chápu, že se nemůže pořádně uvolnit, ale takhle se nikam nedostaneme. Vlezl jsem pod peřinu, kterou si Eren pořád nesmyslně držel až u brady a vzal ho do pusy. Konečně začal vzdychat a jemně se chvět. Postupně se uvolňoval a já se mohl docela volně pohybovat i dvěma prsty. Prsty jsem začal roztahovat od sebe a Erenovo nitro se až chtivě podvolovalo. Druhou rukou jsem si stáhl i svoje spodní prádlo. Pak že chlapi neumí víc věcí najednou. Pár pohyby jsem si ho promnul v ruce a silou přes Erenovy protesty z nás strhl peřinu. Rozdělal jsem obal od kondomu a kondom si ne až tak moc zručně nandal. Dlouho jsem to nedělal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tohle je strašně trapný." zrudl Eren a zase si zakryl tvář.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nesmíš o tom tak moc přemýšlet, Erene." řekl jsem a na kondom nanesl dost lubrikantu. Lehl jsem si nad něj a začal ho líbat. Eren instiktivně roztáhl nohy ještě víc. Snažil jsem se být maximálně opatrný a vnikl do něj špičkou. Eren vyvalil oči úplně stejně jako já. Oba jsme přerývavě dýchali a každý jsme se snažili rozdýchat takový nával. Eren byl strašně úzký a přímo mě v sobě drtil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,E-Erene." vzdychl jsem. Eren se snažil vydýcháváním trochu víc uvolnit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,K-Kdyby tě to bolelo, tak mi to hned řekni, zlato." upozornil jsem ho. Pomalu jsem do něj postupoval víc a víc, než jsem na Erenově tváři spatřil bolestný výraz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, podívej se na mě." řekl jsem a rukou ho donutil se mi podívat do tváře. Spojil jsem naše rty a pomalu se v něm začal pohybovat. Bylo to naprosto neuvěřitelný. Eren mě obepínal tak moc, že jsem měl co dělat, abych se každou chvíli neudělal. Ruku jsem mu dal pod záda a vyšvihl ho na můj klín.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Můžeš si určovat tempo." zašeptal jsem a pomohl Erenovi s pohyby. Když už se v tom zdál Eren jistější, rukou jsem mu ho stiskl a v rytmu jeho přírazů ho začal třít. Vzdychal víc a víc a po chvíli i frekvenci přírazu o dost zvýšil. Netrvalo dlouho a Eren se mi udělal na břicho. Spokojeně jsem se usmál, položil ho zpět na záda a párkrát do něj ještě přirazil, než jsem se v orgasmických křečích ocitl stejně jako Eren. Vydýchával jsem se a rukama se snažil pořád držet nad Erenem, abych ho nezalehl. Svalil jsem se vedle něj a prohrábl si svoje zpocené vlasy. Sundal jsem si použitý kondom, který jsem zauzloval a zabalil do kapesníku. Dalšími kapesníky jsem otřel sebe i Erena a znovu si lehl. Přitáhl si Erena blíž k sobě a ten mi položil hlavu na hruď.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Bylo to naprosto skvělý, Erene." políbil jsem ho do vlasů.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Souhlasím." řekl Eren a mě to potěšilo dvojnásob. Jediný, co jsem teď doopravdy chtěl, bylo, aby si to pořádně užil Eren a to se mi podařilo.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>,,Chce se mi spát." zaknučel jsem, když se Levi začal pode mnou vrtět.</p><p>,,Za chvíli určitě přijedou z nákupu, musíme vstát." pohladil mě po vlasech. Líbí se mi, jak je najednou Levi nežný. Vždycky jsem na něm viděl akorát tu sadistickou stránku ale teď už ne.</p><p>,,Máš pravdu." hlesl jsem a vstal. Nechci se vystavovat zbytečným a trapným konverzacím, proč jsme ještě zavřený v pokoji. Oba jsem se oblíkli a vyrazili z pokoje.</p><p>,,Jak se ti chodí, Erene?" zeptal se mě Levi ohleduplně.</p><p>,,Cítím spíš tlak než bolest, takže dobrý." ujistil jsem ho. Levi mi dal pusu a vyšel z pokoje do obýváku. Na kuchyňské lince už byli tašky s nákupem a já se vyděšeně podíval na otevřené dveře na terasu. Levi s povzdychem přešel na terasu, kde už všichni naši spolubydlící seděli a pili kafe.</p><p>,,Vy už jste tady?" zeptal se na očividnou věc Levi, spíš aby nebylo trapné ticho.</p><p>,,Jo, ale neboj, nic jsme neslyšeli." zasmál se Mike a Erwin ho praštil. Cítíl jsem jak se mi krev žene do tváří a já rudnu. Všichni se tak nenápadně usmívali.</p><p>,,Každopádně jsme chvílema mysleli, že tam Erena vraždíš." řekl zase Mike a já schoval tvář na Leviho rameni. Levi mě jednou rukou objal.</p><p>,,Miku buď trochu taktní." obořil se na něj Levi.</p><p>,,Levi má pravdu, přestaň Erena přivádět do rozpaků." dal mu za pravdu i Erwin.</p><p>,,Dobře, dobře. A Levi, když už teda máš zkušenosti z obou světů, je to lepší se ženskejma nebo s chlapama?" zazubil se na Leviho Mike.</p><p>,,Hele a co kdyby ses zeptal Erwina? S Hanji do toho bušil o sto šest a nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo." oplatil mu Levi a Mikův úsměv hned zmizel.</p><p>,,Kluci, nechte toho, prosím vás." usměrňoval je Erwin. Levi si akorát odfrkl a přešel zpátky do kuchyně, kde dal vodu na kafe.</p><p>,,Dám si taky." usmál jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Erene, nic si z toho, prosím, nedělej. Tohle je naprosto normální a to, že tě u toho slyší kamarádi se bohužel taky stává. Věř mi, že to nebylo naposledy a příště se tomu zasměješ. Kdybys věděl, kolikrát jsem slyšel Erwina s Hanji." snažil se mě uklidnit Levi. Sklopil jsem oči a přikývl. Pomalu jsem k němu přešel a objal ho.</p><p>,,Co je?" pohladil mě po zádech.</p><p>,,Jsem jen unavený." přiznal jsem mu. Chytil mě za stehna a vysadil mě na kuchyňskou linku.</p><p>,,Chceš si jít lehnout?" vzhlédl ke mně, jelikož jsem byl teď o dost výš než on.</p><p>,,A půjdeme spolu?" udělal jsem na něj psí oči.</p><p>,,Jasně." přikývl a já mu věnoval dlouhou pusu na rty.</p><p>,,Kluci, vám to nestačilo?" přešel za námi Mike do kuchyně. Levi protočil očima. Za ním šel Erwin, který se ale nezastavil a rovnou šel do svého pokoje.</p><p>,,Miku, seš frustrovanej nebo co? Jestli jo, tak si běž zasunout a nech nás laskavě na pokoji." řekl nevrle Levi.</p><p>,,A co si myslíš, že jdu teď dělat?" pozvedl obočí, vzal skleničku s vodou a odešel za Erwinem do jejich pokoje. Levi si na mě frustrovaně položil hlavu.<br/>,,Chtěl jsem jen klidnej víkend." hlesl. Pohladil jsem ho po vlasech.<br/>,,Máš strašně jemný vlasy." vydechl jsem překvapeně. Na pohled tak ani nevypadají. Nechápavě se na mě podíval a rukou si je ledabyle prohrábl.<br/>,,Dáme si to kafe nebo si půjdeme lehnout?" zeptal se pak.<br/>,,Lehnout." rozhodl jsem. Přikývl, sundal mě z linky a vedl mě do našeho pokoje, kde si lehl na postel a já vedle něj. Hlavu jsem mu položil na hrudník a poslouchal uklidňující zvuk jeho bušícího srdce.<br/>,,Miluju tě." zašeptal jsem tiše těsně před tím, než jsem usnul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Když jsem se probudil, Levi už v posteli neležel. Podíval jsem se na mobil, abych věděl, jak dlouho jsem spal. Jen dvě hodiny, to je dobrý. Vstal jsem a vyšel z pokoje přidat se k ostatním. Armin seděl s Erwinem na terase a před sebou měli rozložené karty.</p><p>,,To hrajete ve dvou?" nechápavě jsem pozvedl obočí.</p><p>,,Ne, hráli jsme ve čtyřech, ale Mike s Levim už prohráli a rozhodli se rozdat si to jinak." odvětil Armin a ukázal směrem do zahrady. Přešel jsem k zábradlí terasy a podíval se dolů na trávník, kde Levi s Mikem dělali kliky.</p><p>,,Co to tam, sakra, dělaj?" zamračil jsem se.</p><p>,,Vsadili se, kdo udělá víc kliků." pokrčil rameny Erwin.</p><p>,,Jako vážně? Proč jsou tak hrozně souteživí?" svezl jsem se na židli vedle Erwina.</p><p>,,Žárlí na sebe." pronesl jen tak mezi hraním Erwin.</p><p>,,Proč by na sebe žárlili?" nechápal jsem jeho narážku.</p><p>,,No." poprvé se odtrhl od hraní a podíval se na mě.</p><p>,,Levi dřív pracoval se mnou a když ho povýšili na místo, kde je teď, nastoupil za něj Mike. Dost špatně se dostával ze stínu svýho předchůdce, přece jen bývalý voják ze speciálních jednotek. No a teď se zase Levi nemůže smířit s tím, že se Mike z toho stínu dostal a má taky nějaký uznání." vysvětlil mi, ale moc jsem to nechápal a tak jsem jen přikývl a znudeně se díval, jak ti dva hrají karty.</p><p>,,Kde je Marco?" zeptal jsem se po chvíli.</p><p>,,Říkal, že si jde lehnout, v noci nemohl spát." pronesl Armin.</p><p>,,Jakto?" zamračil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,To kvůli těm zádům. Chtěl si vzít nějaký prášek, ale já tu nic nemám a Erwin taky ne." řekl přímo.</p><p>,,Já tu něco mám, tak se za ním dojdu podívat." zvedl jsem ze židle, došel pro prášek a vyběhl po schodech nahoru. Zaklepal jsem, ale nic se neozývalo. Opatrně jsem do pokoje nakoukl a na posteli uviděl chvějícího se Marca.</p><p>,,Marco?" přešel jsem k němu a chytil ho za rameno. Otočil na mě svou uslzenou tvář.</p><p>,,C-Co se děje?" hlesl jsem překvapeně.</p><p>,,Nic." vzlykl.</p><p>,,To tě to tak bolí?" povzdychl jsem si.</p><p>,,Tady." přikývl a chytil se na hrudi.</p><p>,,Marco, jestli se k tobě ještě jednou přiblíží, rozbiju mu hubu, slibuju ti to." řekl jsem mu pevně.</p><p>,,Já ho hrozně miluju." začal brečet ještě víc.</p><p>,,To si děláš srandu? Po tom všem, co ti udělal?" pozvedl jsem nad tím nechápavě obočí.</p><p>,,Hm. Chci mu nějak pomoct." sklopil oči.</p><p>,,Marco, Jean v tom jede, ale ty se z toho všeho můžeš dostat a to jen tím, že se od něj budeš držet co nejdál." snažil jsem se mu promluvit do duše. V tom jsem si ale vzpomněl, že Levi má vlastně zkušenosti a kontakty z protidrogovýho. Třeba by mu dokázal nějak pomoct nebo poradit.</p><p>,,Vydrž." zašeptal jsem mu a doběhl dolů pro Leviho.</p><p>,,Levi! Můžeš sem na chvilku?" zavolal jsem na něj z obýváku.</p><p>,,Ha! Vyhrál jsem!" zařval udýchaně Mike, načež Levi rychlými kroky vyběhl schody na terasu a z terasy přešel ke mně do obýváku.</p><p>,,Hm?" zahučel a prohrábl si zpocené vlasy. Že si nedají pokoj, jak malí kluci, fakt.</p><p>,,Marco nahoře brečí kvůli Jeanovi." vysvětlil jsem tiše.</p><p>,,A? Já nejsem psycholog, Erene." pozvedl obočí.</p><p>,,Nešlo by něco udělat? Dostat Jeana na léčení nebo tak něco?" zeptal jsem se přímo.</p><p>,,Jak ho tam chceš dostat, když nebude chtít?" založil si ruce na hrudi.</p><p>,,Jestli něco neuděláme, Marco se mu bude snažit pomoct sám a dopadne ještě hůř." zamračil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Tak za prvý, Erene, ty nic dělat nebudeš. Nebudeš si ho všímat a budeš se mu vyhýbat. A za druhý, s feťákama já už nechci mít nic společnýho." rozhodil rukama naštvaně a šel zpátky na terasu.</p><p>,,Já v tom Marca nenechám samotnýho!" zakřičel jsem na něj zpátky. Otočil se na mě a chvíli přemýšlel.</p><p>,,Fajn." povzdychl si a rozešel se nahoru po schodech. Spokojeně jsem cupital za ním. Ani nezaklepal a hned vešel do pokoje.</p><p>,,Teď oba poslouchejte. Je mi upřímně jedno, co s tím kryplem bude, ale kvůli Erenovi mu dám jednu šanci. V pondělí ho klidně násilím dokopu k ženský, která se těmahle případama zabývá a ona je jediná, která ho může donutit jít se léčit. Má jednu šanci, když ani to nevyjde, končím s tím. A nezkoušejte s ním být v kontaktu, kdyby to nevyšlo. Jednou se tě dotkne a zabiju ho." zavrčel a poslední větu mi řekl s podivným chladem v očích.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, děkuju." zavolal za mnou Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dělám to jen kvůli tobě." hlesl jsem naštvaně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Měl bys to dělat automaticky, seš policajt, máš povinnost pomáhat a chránit, ne?" zamračil se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nemělo by ti stačit, že to prostě udělám?" otočil jsem se na něj a nevrle se ho otázal. Neměl by být spokojený, že docílil svýho, sakra?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proč to děláš s takovým odporem? Viděl jsi, co udělal Marcovi, neměl bys to sám od sebe řešit?" založil si ruce na hrudi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, nechtěj mě naštvat. Pokud to chce Marco nahlásit, ať jde. Dokud ale Jean někoho nezabije, není to v mojí kompetenci." hájil jsem se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pořád se předháníte s Mikem o to, kdo je lepší, ale když můžeš doopravdy někomu pomoct, nechce se ti do toho." vyjel po mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, tohle není moje práce a já nemám ani čas na to, řešit všechny kraviny, co se kde komu stanou." zavrčel jsem už hodně vytočený.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nepochybuju o tom, že jsi byl skvělý voják, ale jako policajt máš nulovou empatii, Levi." odfrkl si.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proto můžu dělat to, co dělám a dívat se na pozůstatky brutálních vražd, aniž bych se z toho poblil. Říkal jsem ti, že nejsem žádnej psycholog. Myslíš si, že svět spasíš jedním vyléčeným feťákem? To sotva." otočil jsem se a rozhodl se tuhle debatu ukončit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nebo to nechceš dělat kvůli ní?" zastavil mě Erenův hlas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kvůli komu?" otočil jsem se na něj zpátky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co tu tak řvete?" přišel do obýváku z terasy Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kvůli Isabel. Taky bys byl rád, kdybys jí tenkrát mohl zachránit, proč teda teď nechceš pomoct Marcovi a Jeanovi?" řekl ignorujíc Erwina a já překvapením rozšířil oči a srdce mi začalo rychle bít. Možná si Eren pak uvědomil, že se mě jeho slova dotkla daleko víc, než všechno ostatní, co doteď řekl a pár kroky ke mně přešel a chtěl mě obejmout. Já ho ale odstrčil a odešel pryč.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi!" zavolal za mnou ještě Eren, ale úplně jsem ho ignoroval. Když jsem scházel schody z terasy, narazil jsem ještě do Mika.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Copak, první milenecká hádka?" zašklebil se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jdi do prdele." hlesl jsem nazpět a pešky vyrazil pryč od chaty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Potřeboval jsem se projít a trochu si pročistit myšlenky. Možná měl Eren pravdu a to, že jsem byl lepší voják než policajt, je fakt. Šel mi líp život obávanýho zabijáka na misích než člověka, který pomáhá z dobroty srdce jiným. Každá práce má něco. Když jsem přišel z armády, nevěděl jsem, co dál se životem a myslel jsem si, že pomáhat lidem jako je Isabel, bude můj smysl života. Bylo to ale naopak. V každém feťákovi, v každých sjetých očích jsem viděl Isabel, bolest a vlastní pochybení. U prvních případů jsem i zvracel. Je mi zle, jen když si na to období vzpomenu. Nemůžu pracovat s takovýma lidma. Prostě nemůžu, tak proč mě do toho Eren nutí? V armádě chlapi vždycky říkali, že se jim ve snech vrací moment, kdy viděli prvního mrtvýho padat k zemi. Zažil jsem hodně smrtí, ale ve snech se mi vrací jen mrtvá těla Isabel a Farlana. Co by bylo, kdyby neumřeli? Co by bylo, kdybych z toho Isabel vytáhl? Nezemřel by pak ani Farlan, protože bychom nikdy neodešli do armády. Možná mi Farlan vždycky vyčítal, že jsem to nedokázal. Doufám, že jsou teď spolu a že mi možná i odpustili, i když já si tohle neodpustím nikdy.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi se vrátil až večer, něco si popil a šel spát. Mluvil s ostatními, ale mě ignoroval. Ano, chápu, možná jsem to trošku přehnal, ale musí mě takhle ignorovat? Ani ráno nebylo o nic lepší. Dopoledne jsme se sbalili a vyrazili s Marcem domů. Armin jel s Erwinem a Mikem, jelikož to měli blíž než my a možná prostě Armin v tom dusnu s námi jet nechtěl, což chápu. Marcovi to bylo jedno, byl zabraný sám do svých myšlenek a tak v autě bylo úplné ticho. Když jsme dorazili před Marcův byt, Marco se s námi rozloučil a odešel.</p><p>,,Můžeme si promluvit, Levi?" zašeptal jsem ještě než se rozjel pryč.</p><p>,,Jako teď a tady v autě?" povzdychl si Levi.</p><p>,,Jo, teď a tady, Levi. Mrzí mě, co jsem řekl, ale myslím si, že ses taky nezachoval úplně fér, nemyslíš?" zeptal jsem se ho přímo.</p><p>,,Jo a čím jsem se nezachoval fér?" podíval se na mě nepřítomně.</p><p>,,Tím, že jsi Jeanovi nechtěl pomoct, i když je to tvá práce." vysvětlil jsem.</p><p>,,Erene, moje práce je chytat vrahy a posílat je do vězení. Jean je jen feťák." praštil naštvaně do volantu auta. Nadskočil jsem leknutím. a Další leknutí přišlo, když mi začal zvonit mobil. Vzal jsem ho do ruky a na displeji mobilu uviděl Marcovo jméno. Levi nastartoval s tím, že je naše konverzace opět u konce a já hovor přijal.</p><p>,,Marco? Něco sis nechal v autě?" zeptal jsem se ho.</p><p>,,Ne! Erene musíš sem hned přijít, je tu Jean a jen tu leží." zaslechl jsem vyděšený hlas Marca.</p><p>,,Jdu tam!" řekl jsem a hned vyrazil z auta.</p><p>,,Erene! Kam to, sakra, běžíš!" zavolal za mnou Levi, ale já na něj nečekal. Vyběhl jsem schody do jejich patra a vrazil do otevřených dveří bytu, kde jsem uviděl Marca sklánějícího nad Jeanem, který ležel v bezvědomí na zemi.</p><p>,,Jeane, Jeane! Jeane, do prdele, prober se." klekl jsem si na kolena k němu a začal ho propleskávat. Zanedlouho po mě přiběhl Levi.</p><p>,,Běžte od něj." zavelel a já vzal vyděšenýho Marca a odtáhl ho stranou. Levi ke hrudníku přiložil ucho a pak nahmatal na krku tepnu a chvíli jen tak setrval.</p><p>,,Žije, Erene okamžitě zavolej záchranku." řekl klidně a já hned rozklepanými dlaněmi tiskl telefon a snažil se vytočit číslo, které se nám snažili vecpat do hlavy pomalu už ve školce.</p><p>,,Marco, vidíš tu někde nějakou stříkačku? Bylo by dobrý, kdyby věděli, že se nadopoval a čím. Bydlíš sám? Jak dlouho tu může být?" ptal se dál Levi Marca, když jsem volal sanitku a do telefonu jim říkal všechny údaje, které chtěli vědět.</p><p>,,Bydlím s bráchou, ale ten je už týden pryč kvůli práci, takže nevím, může tu být klidně od pátku od večera." vzlykl Marco a téměř se nemohl ani pohnout.</p><p>,,Za chvilku jsou tady." řekl jsem jim, když jsem položil mobil.</p><p>,,Erene, podívej se po nějaký stříkačce, na rukou má docela čerstvá rány." řekl mi Levi, když si prohlížel Jeanovi ruce. Všiml jsem si, že se i Leviho ruce třesou, i když mluvil naprosto klidně.</p><p>,,N-Nic tu není." snažil jsem se něco najít, ale vůbec nic jsem nenašel.</p><p>,,Fajn, běž ven čekat na sanitku, ať ví, kam mají jít." řekl pak a já hned přikývl a šel čekat ven. Sanitka u domu byla ani ne za deset minut. Dovedl jsem je až nahoru, kde Jeana zkontrolovali, naložili na nosítka a rychle ho strkali do sanitky.</p><p>,,Nemůžete s námi." odstrčili Marca od sanitky.</p><p>,,Pojedu za vámi svým autem." oznámil jim Levi.</p><p>,,A vy jste kdo?" otočil se na něj záchranář nevrle.</p><p>,,Kapitán Levi Ackerman, kriminální policie." vytáhl Levi odznak a dal mu ho pod nos.</p><p>,,Fajn." povzdychl si a nasedl do sanitky, která se hned poté rozjela.</p><p>,,Erene, zůstaň tu s Marcem." zakřičel Levi, když spěšně nasedal do auta a rychle jel za houkající sanitkou.</p><p>,,Pojď zpátky do bytu, Marco, Levi nám dá vědět." vzal jsem svého kamaráda okolo ramen a vedl ho zpět do bytu. Lidé už začali vykukovat z oken i ze dveří ostatních bytů i domů v ulici a nebylo to zrovna příjemné.</p><p>,,Dáme si kafe a počkáme, až nám dá Levi vědět. Neboj, Jean bude určitě v pohodě." usadil jsem Marca na židli v kuchyni a chvíli hledal, kde najdu hrnečky a kafe.</p><p>,,To je Jeana." hlesl Marco a ukázal na batoh opřený o stěnu. Přešel jsem k batohu a podíval se do něj.</p><p>,,To je dement." vydechl jsem překvapeně nad věcmi a množstvím, které tam měl. Do prdele, kde na tohle vzal? Přece by mu tohle nikdo jen tak nedal.</p><p>,,Marco, půjčoval si od tebe někdy Jean peníze?" zeptal jsem se ho a batoh znovu zavřel.</p><p>,,Jo, někdy jo." přiznal. Tak už to dává víc smysl.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>V nemocnici mi toho moc neřekli, samozřejmě měl v sobě drogy, jak jinak, ale jestli jeho kolaps zapříčinilo jen tohle, to zatím nikdo nedokázal říct. Měl by být ale v pořádku, jeho stav je stabilizovaný a nejeví známky žádného zhoršení. Až udělají různé testy, budou chytřejší. Zavolal jsem kolegům na protidrogový i ženský, která tam dělá terapie a které jsem chtěl Jeana tak jako tak přivést. Zabývá se tím léta a je v tom fakt dobrá. Vzal jsem auto a jel zpátky za Erenem a Marcem. Zazvonil jsem na zvonek bytu a hned přiběhl otevřít Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak co, Levi?" zeptal se okamžitě a Marco na mě visel pohledem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Je stabilizovaný, bude v pořádku. Nic moc nevím, ale nahlásil jsem to jako případ na protidrogový a i kolegyni, která dělá terapie a budou se tím zabývat." řekl jsem jim stručně. Marco si viditelně oddychl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pojď, Erene, pojedeme domů." řekl jsem směrem k Erenovi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nemůžu tu nechat Marca samotnýho teď." argumentoval mi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To je v pohodě, chci být teď sám, nemusíš si dělat starosti. Uvidíme se zítra ve škole." usmál se na něj falešně Marco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Můžeš spát dneska u nás, jestli chceš." přešel k němu Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne, vážně chci být teď sám." zavrtěl hlavou Marco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dobře." přikývl Eren, vzal jakýsi batoh z předsíně a šel za mnou k autu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co to je?" zeptal jsem se ho a ukázal na batoh, který nesl v ruce. Nic neřekl a jen ho otevřel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vezmu to zítra ráno na oddělení." povzdychl jsem si a ukázal mu, ať to hodí do kufru. Nasedli jsme do auta a konečně se rozjeli domů. Ani jeden z nás nemluvil. Viděl jsem, že byl Eren otřesený a nechtěl jsem ho rušit z jeho myšlenek. Doma jsme se oba sesunuli na gauč a do ticha našeho domu si povzdychli.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nikdy jsem nic takovýho neviděl." vydechl Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nemysli na to, Erene." řekl jsem a přivinul jsem si ho k sobě do náruče.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Možná jsme tam Marca neměli nechávat samotného." hlesl pak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Marco je introvert, potřebuje se s tím srovnat sám v sobě. Nepomohl bys mu." uklidnil jsem Erena.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Omlouvám se, Levi. Musel sis toho asi taky dost prožít. Neměl jsem tě nutit, přijít s tím znovu do kontaktu." omluvil se upřímně Eren. Nechci aby mě měl za slabocha. Možná je na čase se tomu postavit čelem. Odtáhl jsem se od něj a došel pro své schované album z dob před smrtí mé sestry. Přinesl jsem album ke stolu. Otevřel jsem a vytáhl jednu fotku, která byla moje nejoblíbenější.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To je moje sestra Isabel." podal jsem mu fotku a on se na ní překvapeně podíval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Máte hodně podobný oči." usmál jsem se na něj.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proto sis mě začal víc všímat a vzal mě k sobě?" podíval se na mě tázavě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nevím, Erene. Možná. Možná jsem chtěl odčinit chybu, kterou jsem udělal s ní." přiznal jsem se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Můžu se podívat na ostatní fotky?" zeptal se opatrně. Přikývl jsem a album mu opodal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vypadáš tady úplně jinak." ukázal na fotku, kde jsem svou sestru svíral v náručí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jak jinak?" zeptal jsem se ho.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne tak přísně a tvrdě." hlesl smutně.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Takže tohle je Farlan?" ukázal prstem na fotku, kde byl s Isabel zase Farlan. Přikývl jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chybí ti?" podíval se na mě lítostivě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nebyl den, kdy by mi nechyběli." odpověděl jsem mu popravdě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chtěl jsi mnou zaplnit díru po Isabel?" odložil album na stůl a sklopil pohled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, nechtěl a i kdybych to chtěl, tak to není možný. Isabel pro mě byla někým jiným, než pro mě jsi ty. Je to úplně jiný druh vztahu, nemůžeš to srovnávat." zastavil jsem jeho myšlenky, který se začaly ubírat úplně jiným směrem, než jsem chtěl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, musím se ti k něčemu přiznat." šeptl potom a já zpozorněl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Já už tyhle fotky viděl, ukázal mi je Erwin, když tě postřelili." přiznal se mi. Chvilku jsem pobíral informaci a krotil svůj vztek, že se mi zase Erwin hrabe až moc v soukromí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A taky, když jsi mi řekl, že máš v pracovně schovaný dárek pro mě k narozeninám, hledal jsem tam a našel jsem dárek od Isabel." dodal pak. Zalapal jsem po dechu a snažil se uklidnit svoje rychle bijící srdce. Je upřímný, nemůžu ho za něco takovýho trestat a křičet na něj. Měl moc otázek a žádné odpovědi, je mi jasný, že byl zvědavý a co mu neřekl Erwin se chtěl dozvědět jinak. Rozhodl jsem se tedy taky pro upřímnost.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, Isabel byla mým smyslem života a dělal jsem pro ní první poslední. Naše matka zemřela při jejím porodu a my šli do péče matčina bratra. Nevím, co bylo horší. Má matka spala s chlapi za peníze a tak i můj i Isabelin otec je neznámý. Byli to nějaký prasata, který si mou matku koupili. U strýce jsme měli se sestrou jednu postel dohromady, žili jsme vážně dost skromně, ale ze začátku se o nás i docela staral. Pak začal pít a na mě si někdy vybíjel zlost. Nechtěl jsem, aby tohle zažila i Isabel a tak jsem se sebral i s ní a s Farlanem odešel do bytu jednoho známého. Všechno bylo idylický. Moc peněz jsme neměli, ale oba jsme hodili na brigády a nějak z toho vyžili. Na střední se ale malá Bela chytla špatný party a zkoušela věci. Zkoušela, až nemohla přestat. Pak jednou...přišel jsem pozdě z brigády a ona ve svým pokoji nehybně ležela." podíval jsem se na své dlaně a snažil se udržet si kamennou tvář.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ten dárek jsem našel v jejích věcech. Měl jsem mít brzy narozeniny. Ještě jsem ale neměl odvahu ho otevřít." vysvětlil jsem mu, proč mám ve své pracovně i po těch letech dárek od své mrtvé sestry.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi." hlesl Eren a koulel na mě svoje zelený oči.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Omlouvám se, že jsem ti řekl takový hrozný věci a že jsem ti jí přípomínal." sklopil lítostivě pohled a po tvářích mu steklo pár slz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To není tvoje vina, měl jsem ti o tom říct už dřív, ale prostě jsem se na to necítil. Už je to strašně dávno, mám už jiný život a nemůžu žít minulostí. Musím se naučit žít s tebou přítomností a dát ti lepší budoucnost." pohlédl jsem na člověka, který je teď mým smyslem života. Měl bych myslet už jen na tohle. Povzbudivě mě chytil za ruku a já mu stisk oplatil.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>,,Měj hezký den, Erene." řekl jsem Erenovi a přitáhl si ho do polibku. Zaculil se, vylezl z auta a zamířil do školy. Musel jsem jet ještě za kolegy na protidrogový kvůli tomu batohu od Jeana.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, tady to je." předal jsem svému známému a bývalému nadřízenému, kterého jsem o případu informoval, batoh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To je toho kluka?" vzal to a podíval se na obsah. Přikývl jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Teď už je to na vás." řekl jsem, otočil se na patě a chtěl odejít.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Počkej, Levi. Mám pro tebe práci." zastavil mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Práci pro mě? Už jsme na stejné pozici, nejsi můj nadřízený." informoval jsem ho ostře.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, nedohadujme se o maličkostech. Máme podezření, že toho v tý škole je daleko víc a možná, že někdo tam i dealuje. Vem si sebou naše dva psovody a projděte to tam." řekl mi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co? Nemáš na to tady dost lidí?" založil jsem si paže na hrudi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vím, že tam máš nějaké blízké kontakty, tak jsem oslovil prvně tebe. Navíc z toho nechceme dělat velký povyk a přitom potřebuju někoho schopnýho, který zvládne zadržet i víc lidí najednou, když bude potřeba. Mám teď spoustu chlapů v terénu, mohl bys nám pomoct? Jen s tímhle, slibuju." vysvětlil mi chabě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co to meleš, jaký blízký kontakty? Myslíš ředitele? Toho znáš stejně dobře jako já." oponoval jsem mu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A co ten Jeager? Sis ho adoptoval, ne?" pozvedl obočí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ne, je dospělý, neosvojil jsem si ho, nemáme na sebe žádný takovýhle vazby." přivřel jsem oči a pozorně jsem ho sledoval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To je jedno. Takže? Pomůžeš nám?" mávl rukou a pozvedl obočí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Mám dost svý práce. Mimo to, je to mimo moji kompetenci." odsekl jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tohle ti moc dlouho nezabere a pojede s tebou ještě jeden můj člověk. Když tam něco najdete, stačí zavolat a přijedou posily je sbalit." usmál se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Fajn. Jsou připravený? Ředitel školy o tom ví?" vzdychl jsem si. Už dlouho jsem na zátahu nebyl, není od věci si to zase zopakovat. Navíc můžu takhle docela dobře zmapovat nebezpečný okolí Erena. Přikývl a vzápětí do místnosti přišli dva psovodi se psy. Nasedl jsem do svého auta a vyjel ke škole. Oni jeli za mnou v policejním autě. Před školou jsem se oblíkl do zásahového a spolu s mými kolegy vešel na půdu školy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, nevěděl jsem, že pošlou tebe." pozdravil mě překvapeně ředitel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo já to taky netušil. Máš vytipovaný třídy?" zeptal jsem se ho, kde máme začít.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ani ne, začněte, kde chcete." pokrčil rameny neurčitě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Fajn." povzdychl jsem si a bez zaklepání vešel do jedné ze tříd.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ticho a sednout! Všichni ruce na stůl." zavelel jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Necháme tu projít dva psy, nikdo se ani nehne a nic vám neudělají. Kdo se hne, budu to brát jako neuposlechnutí výzvy a kdo bude klást odpor při případným prohledání nebo zadržení, budu to brát jako útok na mou osobu a použiju donucovacích prostředků." řekl jsem a poslal psovody se psy projít třídu. Pes označil jeden batoh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Zvedni se, pomalu ruce za hlavu." ukázal jsem na robustního světlovlasého kluka. Psovod vzal batoh a předal mi ho. Natáhl jsem si rukavice a otevřel batoh. Na první dobrou jsem našel větší množství marihuany a to bohatě stačilo. Myslím, že tam toho ale bude víc. To ale už není moje práce. Počkal jsem, než druhý pes projde zbytek třídy. U posledního studenta se ale zastavil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Zvednout, ruce nahoru." ukázal jsem na vysokýho tmavovlasýho kluka. Ten byl daleko vyděšenější než světlovlasý. Podíval jsem se do batohu i tmavovlasého a nějaké pytlíčky tam našel. Oba jsem vyvedl ze třídy ven. Když světlovlasý uviděl prázdnou chodbu rozhodl se utéct. Já to ale tušil, takže jsem ho včas zastavil a okamžitě mu obratně nandal pouta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Nezkoušej mě srát." zavrčel jsem na něj. Kolega po mým vzoru raději spoutal i tmavovlasého, protože i on se začal vzpouzet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Zavolej posilu, ať si pro ně přijedou. Zůstaňte tu s nimi a ty pojď se mnou do další třídy, než se to tu rozkřikne a bude po zátahu." zavelel jsem jim a jednoho psovoda se psem vedl do další třídy. Vešli jsme do třídy a okamžitě, když jsem spatřil sytě zelené oči, znejistil jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ruce na stůl, projde se tu psovod se psem, nikdo z vás se ani nehne a neublíží vám. Jakýkoliv pohyb budu brát jako neuposlechnutí výzvy úřední osoby a odpor jako útok proti mé osobě, pak mě přinutíte k použití donucovacích prostředků." informoval jsem je a Eren na mě vyvalil oči. Překvapený pohled se po chvíli změnil na naštvaný. Když psovod procházel kolem Erena, mé srdce začalo bít rychleji. Pes se na chvíli u Erenova batohu zastavil, pak ale bez označení pokračoval dál. Ulevilo se mi. Do přestávky jsme stihli zkontrolovat ještě několik tříd, ale pes označil už jen jednu osobu. Stejně je to docela slušný zátah.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>O přestávce jsem vyrazil ze třídy a doufal, že ještě narazím na Leviho. Nebylo to těžký, policie byla středem pozornosti na chodbě. Dva policajti vedli Reinera, Bertholda a ještě jednoho kluka z vyššího ročníku. Za nimi šli další dva se psy a poslední odcházel ze školy Levi. Počkal jsem až vyjdou ze školy a běžel za nimi.</p><p>,,Levi!" zavolal jsem na něj. Otočil se na mě, rozhlédl se a pak ke mně přistoupil blíž.</p><p>,,Co to mělo znamenat?!" vyjel jsem po něm.</p><p>,,Zátah protidrogovýho. Kvůli Jeanovi." pokrčil rameny.</p><p>,,A co tu s nimi děláš ty?" dožadoval jsem se vysvětlení.</p><p>,,Požádal mě jeden kolega, tak jsem jel s nimi." vysvětlil mi stručně.</p><p>,,Proč jsi mi neřekl, že sem pojedete dělat zátah?" pozvedl jsem obočí.</p><p>,,Protože jsem se to dozvěděl těsně po tom, co jsem dojel na protidrogový s tím Jeanovým batohem." odvětil nevrle.</p><p>,,Nebo jsi mi nevěřil." řekl jsem sklesle.</p><p>,,Co to říkáš, Erene?" povzdychl si.</p><p>,,Viděl jsem na tobě, jak se bál, když ten pes začal čuchat u mě. Neřekl jsi mi to, protože sis myslel, že v tom taky jedu?" obořil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Erene, takhle to vůbec není." hájil se.</p><p>,,Jasně. Příště mi zkus víc věřit, Levi." řekl jsem mu a na patě se otočil a odešel zpět do školy. Naštvalo mě to. Já chápu, že o práci nemůže moc mluvit, ale tohle mi říct přece mohl. Hlavně se pořád hájí tím, že dělá na vraždách a ne na drogách a pak náhodou dělá protidrogový zátah na mý škole. Proč asi? Protože chtěl vědět, jestli v tom náhodou nejedu taky já nebo moji kamarádi. Možná si chtěl zkontrolovat i Marca, ale ten dneska nepřišel do školy, což mě dost znervózňovalo. Po škole jsem se za ním rozhodl zajít. Zazvonil jsem na zvonek jeho bytu a po dost dlouhý době mi rozespalý Marco otevřel.</p><p>,,Ahoj, Erene. Co je?" promnul si oči.</p><p>,,Ahoj. Přišel jsem tě zkontrolovat, když ses neukázal ve škole." usmál jsem se na něj a vešel dál do bytu.</p><p>,,Jo, no, nemohl jsem v noci vůbec spát a až v poledne jsem po nějakých práškách usnul." přiznal mi.</p><p>,,Dobře." přikývl jsem. Nevypadalo, že by si něco udělal nebo tak. Byl jsem rád.</p><p>,,Vlastně jsem se chtěl oblíct a jít se podívat za Jeanem. Půjdeš se mnou?" dotázal se a začal se oblékat.</p><p>,,Marco, je to fakt dobrej nápad? Já si myslím, že tě k němu ani nepustí." snažil jsem se mu to rozmluvit, ale nedal se. A tak jsme spolu šli do nemocnice, kde Jean ležel. Když jsem šli k pokoji, na kterém nám sestřička ochotně sdělila, že leží, zrovna z něj vycházela jakási žena.</p><p>,,Kampak, pánové?" zeptala se, když jsme chtěli do dveří, ze kterých vycházela.</p><p>,,Za Jeanem." hlesl Marco v odpověď.</p><p>,,Tam vás nemůžu pustit, předpokládám, že ani nejste rodinný příslušníci." usmála se na nás.</p><p>,,To ne, ale já jsem jeho přítel." argumentoval lživě Marco.</p><p>,,Ty budeš Marco." usmála se na něj mile. To je ta terapeutka od Leviho.</p><p>,,Já Jsem Eren Jeager, jsem od Leviho Ackermana. Říkal, že byste nás tam mohla na chvíli pustit." zalhal jsem. Prohlédla si mě.</p><p>,,Nejsem blbá, Erene. Ale na chvilku vás tam tedy pustím." svolila a my přešli do čistě bílé místnosti s jednou postelí, na které ležel Jean napojený na různé hadičky.</p><p>,,Jeane!" přiběhl k němu hned Marco a objal ho.</p><p>,,Marco." vzlykl Jean.</p><p>,,Co se děje? Bolí tě něco? Co ti je?" podíval se na něj starostlivě Marco. Jean zavrtěl hlavou.</p><p>,,Marco, mě to všechno tak moc mrzí." vzlykal dál. Je to nějaká fáze absťáku? Lítost? Nebo si vážně uvědomil, co dělá? Levi říkal, že ta žena je jednička v oboru, možná ho vážně přiměla se nad tím vším zamyslet a uvědomit si to. Stál jsem opodál a jen se na ně díval.</p><p>,,Jeane, to je dobrý. Dostaneš se z toho a všechno bude v pohodě." konejšil ho Marco a Jean přikývl. Vážně na léčbu přistoupil? Když si začali mezi sebou řešit svoje vztahový nebo milenecký problémy, raději jsem se vrátil na chodbu a počkal na Marca tam. Zanedlouho sem viděl chodbou směrem ke mně kráčet Leviho a tu terapeutku.</p><p>,,Levi, byl to docela lehký případ. Není v tom až tak dlouho. Hodně ublížil člověku, kterého má rád a to mu taky pomáhá uvědomit si, že to s ním dělá špatný věci. Na léčbu určitě přistoupí a má vážně reálnou šanci se z toho dostat." slyšel jsem jí.</p><p>,,Erene, co tu děláš?" překvapeně se na mě podíval, když přišli blíž.</p><p>,,Jsem tu s Marcem." ukázal jsem na dveře Jeanova pokoje. Povzdychl si a sedl si vedle mě.</p><p>,,Tak já vás tu už nechám. Zatím, Levi." zamávala žena a rychlým krokem za doprovodu klapání podpatků odešla.</p><p>,,Erene, ten dnešek. Nevěděl jsem o tom dřív a žádný skrytý úmysl v tom nebyl a proti tobě určitě ne. Věřím ti." podíval se na mě.</p><p>,,Já vím, zase jsem to přehnal." zasmál jsem se sám sobě.</p><p>,,Hádáme se jen kvůli tomu, že rychleji mluvím než myslím." uvědomoval jsem si to až moc dobře a štvalo mě to. Chytil mě za ruku. Překvapeně jsem k němu zvedl pohled a on mě políbil.</p><p>,,Jsi pako, Erene." řekl mi do polibku.</p><p>,,Já vím." usmál jsem se a odtáhl se od něj.</p><p>,,Děkuju, že jsi jim pomohl." opřel jsem si hlavu o jeho rameno a on mi věnoval ještě pusu do vlasů.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Učili jsme se s Erenem vzájemnému soužití. Neříkám, že to nebylo těžký, museli jsme si vymezit určité hranice a někdy jsme se i nepohodli. Ale myslím si, že jsme to po čase začali zvládat skvěle a i když jsme si náš vztah stále ještě nijak nespecifikovali, už nám bylo jasnější, co mezi sebou máme.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne, jste poslední dobou takový spokojenější." usmála se na mě Petra.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo, asi mi všechno teď nějak vychází a zapadá do sebe." odpověděl jsem jí, ale pak se zarazil. Proč jí to, sakra, říkám?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Myslíte v pracovním nebo osobním životě?" pozvedla obočí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,V kolik je dneska ta sešlost?" změnil jsem téma.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,V pět naproti v hospodě." řekla mi a</strong><br/>
<strong>já se podíval na hodinky. Mám hodinu, to už nic moc nestihnu. Vtom mi zazvonil mobil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Ahoj, Levi. Pojedeš dnes za Jeanem?" ozval se mi do mobilu Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, dneska to nestíhám. Zajedu tam po víkendu." řekl jsem mu. Za Jeanem nikdo nesmí a jediný koho tam pustí jsem já a samozřejmě terapeutka a personál léčebny. S Jeanem často mluvím a nejdřív jsem si vážně myslel, že to je jen další ze spratků, který nemají co na práci a tak dělájí hovadiny jako je zkoušení drog. Začně to tak, že někdo něco přitáhne, zkusí to a z nevinnýho zkoušení je závislost. Postupem času se víc a víc otevíral. Byl jsem jeden z mála lidí, které tu mohl vídat a tak jestli se z toho nechtěl zbláznit, neměl moc na výběr. Zjistil jsem, že na tom byl podobně jako Eren, když jsem ho potkal. Mladý naivní nechtěný kluk z děcáku, který si myslel, že nemá žádnou budoucnost a pro co žít. Nejsem psycholog a tak jsem mu dával jen tvrdý rady do života, které jsem dával i Erenovi. Byly to mé vlastní zkušenosti a myslím si, že to jsou ty nejcennější rady. Je totiž těžký poslouchat a brát si do života něco od člověka, který měl od narození na růžích ustláno a myslí si, že život je procházka růžovou zahradou. Jean to ale všechno snášel docela i statečně. Přestal jsem ho v očích vnímat jen jako feťáka, ale jako kluka, který neměl v životě moc štěstí a nedokázal to řešit jinak. Myslím si, že když to půjde takhle dál, brzy ho bez větších problému pustí a bude se moct zase zajet do normálního života. Postupem času si uvědomil, že jediný, kdo za ním vždycky stál, byl Marco a tak i jeho city k němu se trochu změnily.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dobře, ty máš vlastně tu chlastačku s týmem, viď? Já budu u Marca, tak si to užij a sejdeme se doma večer. Měj se." rozloučil se se mnou Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Petro, dojedu si domů odvést auto a pak přijdu pěšky." oznámil jsem Petře a vyrazil z práce domů. Vysprchoval jsem se, převlékl a šel do hospody, kde jsme měli rezervaci. Přišel jsem když se zrovna všichni usazovali ke stolu. Na mě zbylo místo mezi Petrou a Oluem. Pravděpodobně Petra nechtěla sedět vedle něj. Mě to bylo celkem jedno, ale vím, že Oluo po Petře docela pálí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Už to budou tři roky, co nás máte pod sebou, ale tohle je poprvé, co s námi takhle jdete si posedět." hlesl Oluo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tady mi můžete tykat. Čtyřikrát pivo na mě, prosím." houkl jsem na čísníka, který s úsměvěm přikývl. Gunther měl pohotovost, takže pít nemohl, kdyby urgentně musel na výjezd. Zezačátku byli všichni nesvý z mé přítomnosti, ale postupně se víc a víc rozpovídali a po čtvrtém pivě jim už bylo jedno, že mi tykají a říkaj 'vole'.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, dáš si s námi panáka?" zavolal Eld od baru.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jasně." přikývl jsem. Otočil jsem se zpátky ke stolu a dopil svoje další pivo. Chtěl jsem vstát a přidat se k Eldovi u baru, ale Petra mi pod stolem dala svou dlaň na stehno. Nenápadně jsem jí svou rukou odstrčil, aby to nikdo z přítomných nezpozoroval a raději se zdekoval k Eldovi. Nechci, aby si někdo z nich myslel, že s Petrou mezi sebou něco máme, nebo aby mě obvinili ze sexuálního obtěžování. Za chvíli se k nám ale přidal i Oluo s Petrou, která se na mě zezadu natiskla. O krok jsem ustoupil, abych zamezil jakémukoliv fyzickému kontaktu s ní, ale ona se odbýt nenechala.  Po nějaké chvíli už to začalo být neúnosný. Vypil jsem panáka a počkal, až se zase všichni s dalšími pivy usadí ke stolu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Petro, co to děláš?" odtáhl jsem se od ní.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co dělám?" naklonila hlavu a usmála se na mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Prosím, dodržuj fyzický odstup, je mi to dost nepříjemný." usadil jsem jí stroze a šel zpátky ke stolu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jdu kouřit." řekl jsem jim, vzal si cigarety a vyšel před hospodu si zapálit. Po chvíli se ke mně přidala Petra.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Petro." zavrčel jsem na ní, když se ke mně znovu nebezpečně přiblížila.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi." řekla a chytla mě za ruku, ve který jsem nedržel cigaretu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Petro, já vím, že tě asi nějakým způsobem přitahuju, ale já jsem pořád tvůj nadřízený, jasný?" vymanil jsem se z jejího sevření.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To přeci nijak nevadí, nikdo o tom nemusí vědět." zavrtěla nechápavě hlavou. Potáhl jsem si z cigarety. Tak tohle je velký sousto. Možná už vím, proč jsem nechtěl mít pod sebou ženskou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Petro, teď mě dobře poslouchej. I kdyby to tak šlo dělat, tak já to ale nechci, rozumíš mi?" mluvil jsem na ní pomalu, aby to všechno i přes opilost pochopila.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proč?" zatvářila se nechápavě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Protože jsem gay." došla mi trpělivost. Nejsem z toho výroku nadšený a ani si úplně stoprocetně nemyslím, že to tak vážně je, protože před Erenem se mi kluci nijak nelíbili. Na druhou stranu před Erenem jsem k nikomu nic takového necítil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Cože? Co je to za blbost?" zamračila se. Pokrčil jsem rameny, aby věděla, že diskuze je u konce, dokouřil jsem cigaretu a hodil jí do popelníku vedle vchodu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak proč jsi mě na tom vánočním večírku líbal?" založila si ruce v bok.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Cože? Na jakým večírku?" vytřeštil jsem na ní oči.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No těsně před tím, než tě přeložili na vraždy." vysvětlila.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Proboha, tos byla ty?! Petro, tenkrát jsem strašně ulítl, byl jsem opilý a pro mě to vážně nic neznamenalo. Navíc, kdybych věděl, že budeme pak pracovat spolu, nikdy bych to neudělal, jsem v tomhle zásadový. Vážně jsem netušil, že jsi to byla ty. Hele, za to tehdy se omlouvám, ale ještě jsme spolu ani nepracovali a neznal jsem tě. A nic to neznamená. Myslím si, že to tady ukončím, půjdu domů." řekl jsem jí a vběhl zpět ke klukům do hospody.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chlapi, bavte se, já už musím domů." rozloučil jsem se, sebral si ze stolu mobil a peněženku, u baru zaplatil a udělal si hezkou procházku na čerstvým vzduchu rovnou domů.</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Od Marca jsem přišel dost brzy, jelikož mu přijel brácha a šli spolu do kina a na večeři. Doma jsem si ohřál jídlo a sedl si k televizi. Rozložil jsem si na stole učení k teoretickým závěrečkám z autoškoly a povzdychl si nad tím. Leviho jsem čekal od dost později než ve skutečnosti přišel. Chvilku s něčím zápasil v chodbě, pak ale váhavým krokem přešel do obýváku.</p><p>,,Jsi tu brzy, Levi." usmál jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Protože jsi mi chyběl." řekl mi.</p><p>,,A taky jsi opilý." přikývl jsem.</p><p>,,Nejsem." přešel ke mně a přivlastnil si moje rty.</p><p>,,No, něco jsi vypil." odtáhl jsem se od něj a zasmál se. Vstal jsem a šel odnést nádobí do myčky. Zastavili mě ale Leviho ruce omotané kolem mě.</p><p>,,Levi, počkej, já to jen odnesu. Neblbni, pusť mě." kňučel jsem, když si mě chtěl stáhnout sebou na gauč. Levi mi ale věci z ruky vzal, položil je zpátky na stůl vedle gauč. Strhl si mě na svůj klín na gauč, zezadu mě objal tak, že jsem nemohl hýbat rukama a čichl mi ke krku, načež se do něj zakousl. Z úst jsem vypustil zvuk, který byl něco mezi bolestným vyjeknutím a slastným vzdychnutím.</p><p>,,Tobě se to takhle líbí?" uchechtl se Levi.</p><p>,,Levi, přestaň." zastyděl jsem se se. Levi mě pustil a otočil si mě k sobě.</p><p>,,Nemusíš se stydět." políbil mě na čelo a usmál se na mě.</p><p>,,Fajn." řekl jsem a odešel odnést konečně to nádobí do myčky. Když jsem se vracel, Levi mě jako tradičně přehodil přes rameno a nesl mě směrem k ložnici.</p><p>,,Tak jinak to asi zase nepůjde." řekl, když mě nesl.</p><p>,,Levi, přestaň, prosím, já s tebou spát nechci!" praštil jsem ho do zad a on mě sundal.</p><p>,,Proč?" zeptal se s překvapeným a roztomilým výrazem ve tváři.</p><p>,,Protože seš opilej a já ne. Na tvoje drsnější zacházení chci mít něco v sobě, abych se víc uvolnil, jinak to bolí a bojím se, že se nebudeš krotit, když jsi opilej." dupnul jsem si, aby věděl, že to myslím vážně. Nebo spíš, že se bojím.</p><p>,,Erene, bolelo tě to někdy? Dělal jsem někdy něco, co se ti nelíbilo?" zamračil se na mě.</p><p>,,No, vlastně ne." zamyslel jsem se. Levi nikdy neudělal nic špatného a když udělal něco drsnějšího, bylo to vždycky v rámci mezí a ještě víc to umocnilo ten zážitek a slast. Jen se prostě bojím, že se v něm ten sadista probudí a pravděpodobnější to bude, když bude opilý.</p><p>,,Jen mám strach, že by to mohlo přijít." přiznal jsem mu.</p><p>,,Když řekneš, že něco nechceš, dělat to nebudu, i kdybych byl sebevíc opilej, jakože teď opravdu nejsem." řekl a jazykem mi přejel po krku.</p><p>,,S-Slibuješ?" podíval jsem se na něj štěněcíma očima.</p><p>,,Slibuju, Erene, nikdy bych ti přece neublížil. Tvoje potěšení, je mým potěšením." skousl si svůj ret a začal mi sundavat mikinu.</p><p>,,A půjde ti to vůbec, když jsi opilý?" zeptal jsem se ho s úsměvem na tváři. Chytil mi ruku a dal si jí na bouli ve svých kalhotách.</p><p>,,Nejsem opilý." řekl mi a jedním pohybem mi sundal i triko.</p><p>,,Chápu." zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Nemá cenu mu odporovat, protože to chci pravděpodobně stejně. Za stehna si mě vysadil do naručí a pomalými kroky při našem líbání přešel do ložnice, kde mě položil na postel.Chvilku mě ještě líbal, než mě zbavil kalhot a své si rozepl.  Otočil mě na břicho a já překvapeně vydechl. Tak zezadu jsme to ještě nezkoušeli, takže nevím, co čekat. Chvilku šátral v šuplíku, pak mě postavil na kolena a rukou a lopatkách mě nastavil do žádaného úhlu. Strčil do mě prsty a já vyvalil oči a zakousl se do polštáře, abych nevydával hlasité zvuky. Druhou rukou mi začal mnout můj naběhlý úd, který se už tak dožadoval pozornosti. Po chvíli vytáhl své prsty a pomalu do mě přirazil.</p><p>,,Můj bože." vzdychl Levi. Naklonil se ke mně a začal mi dávat polibky na záda. Bylo to neuvěřitelně příjemný a já se pod jeho péči ještě více prohýbal, což mu poskytovalo větší a větší rozkoš.</p><p>,,Erene." vzdychl Levi a začal do mě přirázet víc a víc. Už jsem to nemohl vydržet a udělal se do Leviho ruky, zatímco on ještě chvilku pokračoval než se také udělal. Lehl jsem si na břicho a vydýchával se. Levi se otřel, zahodil kondom a lehl si vedle mě. Hladil mě po zádech a šeptal hezká slova, než jsem se ponořil do tmy a usnul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vstal jsem do nádhernýho sobotního rána. V čem bylo tak nádherný? Nemusel jsem brzo vstávat.  A druhá nádherná věc mi hřála záda a měla na mě pohozenou ruku. Opatrně jsem se otočil a podíval se do tváře dokonalé černovlasé bytosti vedle mě. Pohladil jsem ho po vlasech. Opatrně jsem vstal, abych ho nevzbudil a odešel udělat nám snídani. Když jsem ji měl už skoro připravenou, vstal i Levi.</p><p>,,Dobré ráno, Erene." objal mě zezadu a políbil mě na krk.</p><p>,,Dobré ráno, Levi." oplatil jsem mu.</p><p>,,Děkuji za snídani." poděkoval mi a vzal si ode mě talíř. Usmál jsem se na něj a přidal se k němu se svým talířem k stolu.</p><p>,,Erene, co si dneska udělat výlet?" zeptal se mě Levi, když dojedl.</p><p>,,Jo, rád." usmál jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Nemáš kocovinu?" zazubil jsem se na něj.</p><p>,,Já jsem nebyl opilej a všechno si pamatuju, jestli narážíš na tohle. Dokonce vím, jak jsem všechno dělal, jestli se ti to líbilo a chceš si to zopakovat." mrkl na mě spiklenecky.</p><p>,,Bože." hlesl jsem nesměle a promnul si kořen nosu, abych zakryl rozpaky.</p><p>,,Hele, Levi." obkroužil jsem prstem okraj hrnečku s čajem a počkal, až mi Levi bude věnovat pozornost poté, co zapl televizi.</p><p>,,Když spolu teď pravidelně to...spíme a tak a nějak spolu jsme jakože spolu, tak jak to teda mezi námi-" začal jsem se sklopenýma očima rozpačitou konverzaci o našem vztahu, který byl pořád takový neučitý. Prostě jsme si ještě neřekli, že spolu teda oficiálně chodíme nebo tak a já nevím, jak to teda brát. Spíme spolu, máme se rádi, Levi se mi hodně věnuje, někdy mi i během dne dá několik polibků, i když většinou si to nechává právě do postele. Ale během věty mě přerušil zvonek.</p><p>,,Erwin." povzdychli jsme si oba dva najednou.</p><p>,,Já tam dojdu." řekl jsem Levimu a došel otevřít dveře. Za dveřmi nervózně přešlapovala Petra a držela v ruce složenou Leviho mikinu.</p><p>,,Ahoj, Erene. Je doma Levi? Mohla bych s ním mluvit?" usmála se na mě. Postřehl jsem, že mu řekla jménem a nikoli hodností, jako mu říkala vždycky.</p><p>,,Levi, můžeš sem na chvilku?" zavolal jsem do domu a vzápětí jsem slyšel Leviho kroky mířícího k nám.</p><p>,,Petro." oslovil jí překvapeně Levi.</p><p>,,Nechal sis tam včera mikinu, tak jsem ti jí přinesla." řekla zdvořile a mikinu Levimu předala.</p><p>,,Děkuju, ani jsem si nevšiml." poděkoval Levi a mikinu si od ní vzal. Petra po mě tak pokukovala a tak jsem pochopil, že mám odejít. Přešel jsem do obýváku, opřel se o stěnu a pořád ale jejich rozhovor poslouchal.</p><p>,,Chtěla jsem se za včerejšek omluvit." začala Petra.</p><p>,,Není za co, nehodlám to nijak rozmazávat." odvětil jí Levi.</p><p>,,A na to, že jsme spolu něco měli tedy zapomenu, aby nám to při práci nedělalo nějaké problémy." hlesla a já překvapením rozšířil oči.</p><p>,,To bych byl rád." řekl po chvíli Levi. Sklopil jsem oči k zemi. Cítil jsem se jako idiot. Levi tedy ke mně nic víc necítí? Jsem jen jeden z mnoha? Nebo minimálně jeden ze dvou a ani to se mi vážně nelíbí.</p><p>Levi se s Petrou rozloučil a přešel zpátky do obýváku. Otočil se a naše pohledy se střetly.</p><p>,,Slyšel jsem to." zadrhl se mi hlas.</p><p>,,Erene, není to ale vůbec tak, jak to asi vyznělo." snažil se o chabou výmluvu. Uchechtl jsem se nad tím, jak si myslí, že jsem naivní a že mi může nakecat, co chce. Odešel jsem do chodby, obul se a vyšel ven.</p><p>,,Erene, sakra, počkej!" křikl za mnou Levi. Ignoroval jsem ho, ale když se za mnou vydal, rozeběhl jsem se pryč. Z očí mi už steklo pár slz.</p><p>,,Erene, do prdele, stůj!" řval za mnou. Neměl jsem šanci mu zdrhnout, po chvilce mě dohonil a chytil.</p><p>,,Erene, nemůžeš mi kvůli všemu takhle zdrhat." řekl udýchaně a objal mě.</p><p>,,Nech mě být, Levi." vzlykl jsem.</p><p>,,Erene, nechovej se jako malej. A neutíkej při každým problému." pohladil mě po vlasech.</p><p>,,Co jsi s ní měl?" chtěl jsem to vědět.</p><p>,,Proboha, je možný, že jsem se s ní asi před třemi lety na večírku opilej kousl, ale já si to vůbec nepamatuju. Ještě jsem jí ani neznal a nepracoval s ní. Prostě jsem měl nějakou slabou chvilku a ona si to vykládala jinak, ale včera jsem ji dost jasně vysvětlil, že nejsem na holky a už vůbec ne na ní." vysvětlil mi a já na něj překvapeně hleděl.</p><p>,,I kdyby to byla pravda, Levi, tak co mezi námi je? Můžu si tě vůbec nárokovat, když mi ani nedokážeš říct, co mezi námi je a co ke mně cítíš?" vztekal jsem se.</p><p>,,Takže v tomhle je problém?" zasmál se.</p><p>,,Ty máš všechno na háku, ale pro mě jsou tyhle věci fakt důležitý, víš? Cítím se teď jen jako tvůj milenec, se kterým prostě jen spíš a máš mě u sebe." zamračil se na Leviho, který si povzdychl při pohledu do mých uslzených očí.</p><p>,,Pojď se mnou, něco ti chci ukázat." vzal mě za ruku a vedl mě zpátky k domu. Posadil mě do auta a odešel pro něco do domu. Po chvíli vyšel, hodil přes sebe mikinu a vlezl za mnou do auta.</p><p>,,Kam to pojedeme? Myslíš si, že si teď jako uděláme výlet a zase mi tím na chvíli zavřeš pusu?" obořil jsem se na něj naštvaně, protože jsem se cítil nejistě a přestávalo mě to bavit.</p><p>,,Mlč, Erene, než řekneš něco, čeho budeš litovat." ukázal na mě prstem a já uraženě nafoukl tváře a opřel se do sedačky. Levi zastavil na ulici, řekl, ať počkám v autě a někam odběhl. Za nějakou dobu přišel do auta a dal mi do klína svázané květiny.</p><p>,,To si mě chceš udobřit kytkou?" vyvalil jsem na něj oči.</p><p>,,Ta není pro tebe." hlesl potichu.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Dojeli jsme až ke hřbitovu, vzal jsem do ruky od Erena kytku a vedl ho ke vchodu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Co je to za místo?" zazněl jeho překvapený hlas za mnou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erene, pšt." tišil jsem ho. Eren tedy za mnou tiše cupital, až jsme došli k hrobu Isabel. Položil jsem květiny na náhrobek a kousek od něj odstoupil. Podíval jsem se přes rameno na Erena, který se na mě smutně díval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Belo, dlouho jsem tu nebyl, i když se toho tolik stalo, omlouvám se." začal jsem mluvit, jako jsem tu častokrát mluvíval sám se sebou. Vím, že je to divný, ale nějak jsem se vždycky potřeboval svěřit ze svých pocitů a komu jinému bych se měl svěřit než tady a jí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tohle je můj přítel, Eren." řekl jsem a Erena chytil za ruku.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Možná je on i důvodem, proč jsem tu dlouho nebyl. Víš, ze začátku jsem se možná i za svoje city styděl. Poznal jsem mladýho kluka, který neměl důvod a motivaci k ničemu, možná ani k životu a já si řekl, že mu pomůžu. Vím, je to blbost, že zrovna já si zahrál na spasitele, ale něco mě na něm fascinovalo. Postupně mi na něm záleželo ale víc a víc a teď už vím, že to, co cítím, je láska a že tohohle spratka fakt miluju. Několikrát jsem ti tu říkal, že už žádnou osobu do svýho života nepustím a že slibuju, že ty jsi byla a budeš ta jediná, která v mým srdci bude a tak se snad nezlobíš a odpustíš mi to. Nechtěl jsem už v životě být šťastný, protože jsem si myslel, že si to nezasloužím a i teď se pořád cítím trochu blbě. Jediný, co mi teď dává smysl, je dělat Erena šťastným. Ale vím, že mám velká pouta k minulosti a že Erena dostávám kvůli tomu do špatných situací. Rozhodl jsem se, že se s minulostí musím smířit a postavit se tomu čelem." odvykládal jsem to, co jsem měl na srdci. Sáhl jsem do kapsy pro malou zabalenou krabičku. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a začal rozbalovat dárek a tím i odhaloval svého posledního kostlivce ve skříni. Papír jsem zastrčil do kapsy a otevřel krabičku, kde byl stříbrný řetízek s přívěskem ve tvaru písmena L. Zavřel jsem oči, protože se ve mě emoce právě bouřily.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi." zašeptal Eren a dal mi ruku na rameno. Otočil jsem se na něj a uviděl jeho láskyplný pohled. Vzal jsem řetízek a zapnul ho Erenovi na krk. Překvapeně se na mě podíval.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Chci, abys ho nosil ty, Erene." řekl jsem mu a pohladil ho po tváři.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Já? Proč?" zvedl obočí a vpíjel se do mých očí.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Protože seš můj svět, Erene a miluju tě." vyznal jsem se mu. Cítím se, jako by mi právě spadly okovy. Tahal jsem na noze obrovskou kouli s názvem minulost a nemohl se posunout dál. Jen díky němu jsem zase šťastný a dokážu s ním ruku v ruce jít dál.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. EPILOG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi - tučně<br/>Eren - normálně</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Musíme vstávat, lásko." políbil jsem svého anděla na čelo a podíval se na jeho klidnou spící tvář. Jemně se mu začaly chvět víčka a pak své šedé oči upřel na mě.</p><p>,,Erene." zahučel.</p><p>,,Musíme do práce." vesele jsem na něj zamrkal.</p><p>,,Kdy se konečně ostříháš?" zavrčel nevrle, když mu moje vlasy začaly padat do obličeje.</p><p>,,Asi se neostříhám, mě se to takhle líbí. Tobě ne?" prohrábl jsem si své dlouhé vlasy, které stejně za chvíli začaly opět padat na Leviho obličej.</p><p>,,Vypadáš jak holka." řekl a tentokrát mi vlasy prohrábl on a držel mi je na temeni hlavy tak, aby na něj nepadaly.</p><p>,,Jako holka jo?" zasmál jsem se a jeho ruce přišpendlil vedle jeho hlavy.</p><p>,,Vždyť jsem silnější, jak ty." uchechtl jsem se. Levi mi ale zkušeně obmotal nohy těmi svými a švihem se přehoupl tak, že se naše pozice vyměnily.</p><p>,,Kdo je tu silnější, hm?" usmál se Levi a kousl mě do bradavky.</p><p>,,Jsem tě nechal, aby ses nerozbrečel." provokoval jsem ho dál.</p><p>,,Ty spratku jeden drzej." zavrčel na mě.. Baví mě ho takhle provokovat.</p><p>,,Zlato, musíme jít." podíval jsem se letmo na hodiny na nočním stolku a smutně se na něj zadíval.</p><p>,,Hm." zamručel a slezl ze mě. Oba jsem vstali, oblékli se a nasnídali se.</p><p>,,Stejně nechápu, proč jsi musel jít zrovna k Mikovi." pronesl směrem ke mně už poněkolikáté.</p><p>,,Ty moc dobře víš proč." otočil jsem to.</p><p>,,Ne, to teda nevím." sklopil pohled a strčil si do pusy poslední sousto snídaně.</p><p>,,Seš na mě hrozně opatrnej." řekl jsem mu s úsměvem.</p><p>,,Říká Mike." protočil očima.</p><p>,,Říkal to i Erwin, Levi. A já to vidím taky. Seš moc ochranářskej a k ničemu bys mě nepustil, protože se o mě přehnaně bojíš." pohladil jsem ho konejšivě po ruce. Vím, že jsem ho tím dost naštval, ale já prostě nemohl jinak. Jestli se chci někam dostat vlastním úsílím, musím jít jinou cestou než pod křídlama Leviho, i když vím, že je jeden z těch nejlepších.</p><p>,,Navíc od doby, kdy si Erwin zařídil rodinu a musel zůstat doma nikoho nového nenabrali. A teď když se vrací, tak ho ale povýšili a bude tam velet, takže jim tam stejně pořád někdo k Mikovi chybí." pokrčil jsem rameny.</p><p>,,Hm a kam chceš dál? Chceš zůstat na obvodu?" podíval se na mě zkoumavě.</p><p>,,Rád bych do zásahovky." pokrčil jsem rameny.</p><p>,,Ne!" křikl Levi a bouchl do stolu.</p><p>,,Vidíš? O tomhle mluvím." zasmál jsem se mu.</p><p>,,Mám o tebe strach, seš pořád jen malej spratek, kterej zakopává o svoje vlastní nohy." řekl mi.</p><p>,,Miluju tě, Levi. Už musím." ukončil jsem naší diskuzi, políbil Leviho, nasedl na svou motorku a odjel do práce.</p><p>,,Konečně seš tady." zavolal směrem ke mě Mike, když jsem se v kanclu převlékal.</p><p>,,Něco se děje?" pozvedl jsem obočí nad jeho ustaraností.</p><p>,,Potřebuju, abys mi někoho sbalil a přivedl. Já nemůžu jet, ale vem si kohokoliv jiného sebou." řekl mi a hodil mi na stůl složku.</p><p>,,Dobře." přikývl jsem a prohlédl si dokumenty.</p><p>,,Zkus doma, v práci, u rodičů. Prostě ho najdi." stihl mi ještě říct než někam odběhl. Má toho teď taky hodně. Vzal jsem si teda sebou jednoho zkušenějšího kolegu a vyrazili jsme. Jsem moc rád, že mě Mike pověřil nějakým samostatným úkolem. Z toho si vezmu nejvíc. Levi by mi neustále stál za zadkem, vím to. Nedělá to ale protože by mě chtěl shodit, ponížit nebo mě nechtěl ty zkušenosti nechat nasbírat. Miluje mě, proto se tak bojí. Chápu to. Téměř všichni, které kdy miloval jsou mrtvý. Jeho matka, Isabel, Farlan. Všichni skončili stejně a on má strach. Ale chci mu taky dokázat, že už nejsem ten spratek, který potřebuje dohled. Taky se o něj bojím, ale věřím mu a jeho schopnostem. Byl bych strašně rád, kdyby věřil i on mě. A dokážu mu, že si tu důvěru zasloužím.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <strong>,,Erwine, kde se sejdeme? Až na chalupě?" volal jsem Erwinovi, když jsem jel z práce.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>,,Hele, já musím vyzvednout Mika z práce, tak se můžeme sejít tam a rovnou jet od nich z práce, ne?" řekl udýchaně do mobilu Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Běžíš maraton nebo podvádíš Mika?" zeptal jsem se ho zvědavě, když jsem chvíli poslouchal zvuky, které se linuly z reproduktoru mobilu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Seš vůl. Marwin se mě rozhodl utahat, jdeme domů ze školky a on má tu motorku od vás a vůbec ho nestíhám. Marwine, říkám ti stůj! Musíš na mě čekat na konci chodníku, jasný?" hlasitě do mobilu křičel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,No, víš proč jsme to koupili, ne? Abys nevypadl z formy." uchechtl jsem se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dobře, Eren má taky sbaleno od včerejška, tak to naházím do auta a sejdeme se u baráku. Kdo vlastně ještě jede? " zeptal jsem se ještě na finální složení</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Akorát Hanji s Nilem prý přijedou jen dneska na večer a pak jedou zase zpátky, že zítra něco mají." zahučel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Dobře, tak se sejdeme u baráku." rozloučil jsem se s Erwinem. Doma jsem sbalil vše potřebné a naházel to do kufru auta. Zastavil jsem u baráku stanice, kde teď nepracoval jen Mike a Erwin, ale i Eren. Přešel jsem ke kanclům a zaťukal na kancl Mika a Erena. Uvnitř ale nikdo nebyl. Sedl jsem si teda na židli a počkal jsem. Po chvilce přišel Mike.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,To už jste tady?" překvapeně zamrkal na hodiny.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erwin je tu za chvilku." oznámil jsem mu. Přikývl a sedl si naproti mě.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Eren byl dneska na zátahu a před chvilkou sám vyslýchal. Je fakt dobrej. Učí se hrozně rychle." řekl mi a já se sám pro sebe usmál. Možná už to není ten kluk, který potřeboval pomoct a tahat z problémů.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Kapitáne." přešel k nám Eren a přede mnou zasalutoval. Vstal jsem a prohlédl si ho odshora až k patě. Proč tak moc vyrostl? Myslel jsem si, že od jeho plnoletosti už moc růst nebude, ale stejně ještě o pár centimetrů vyrostl. V pracovní uniformě policie mu to moc slušelo. Už vážně vypadal jako chlap.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pohov, padawane." zopakoval jsem po něm pozdrav a usmál se na něj.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsi tu brzy." oplatil mi úsměv.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tati!" ozval se chodbou dětský křik a do kanceláře vlítl malý kluk a přímo do náruče Mika.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Marwine, jak ses dneska měl ve školce? Co taťka, nezlobil tě?" zazubil se Mike na svého syna.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo taťka mluví sprostě, když řídí." nabonzoval prcek Erwina, který přišel hned za ním.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Taky všechno musíš hned napráskat." protočil očima Erwin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Tak teď budu řídit radši já, jo? Aby taťka už nemluvil sprostě." mrkl na něj. Pobalili jsme se a konečně vyrazili na zasloužený odpočinek na chatu. S Marwinem to teda není až takový, jako to bývávalo, ale život je změna. Erwin si moc přál dítě a když se naskytla možnost, Mike souhlasil s adopcí. Malej prcek vypadá, jak kdyby jim z oka vypadl. Blond vlasy, modré oči, chytá i jejich slovník. Na chatě si Eren vydržel hrát s Marwinem v bazénu hodiny. Můj pohled se na něj měnil každým dnem. Víc a víc jsem se do svého někdejšího svěřence zamilovával a vším, co dělal, mě přesvědčoval o tom, že s ním chci být napořád.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hanji, Nile, jsme rádi, že jste přijeli, alespoň na dnešní grilovačku." přivítal je Erwin. Vedle nich kráčel prcek, který byl jen o rok starší než Marwin. Tmavé vlasy a oči, nebylo ale poznat jestli je víc po Hanji nebo po Nilovi. Erwin Hanji objal, pak se ale zarazil a prudce se od ní odtáhl. Překvapeně na ní zíral.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Hanji, ty jsi těhotná?" vykřikl, když při objetí ucítil to, co její volné šaty jinak zakrývali. Šťastně se usmála a přikývla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Vy se teda činíte." přešel k nim Mike a pogratuloval nastávajícím rodičům.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Už nejsem nejmladší a nechtěla jsem, aby byl prcek sám. Chtěla jsem vždycky dvě děti." zazubila se a pohladila se po břiše.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jean a Marco nakonec nepřijeli?" zeptala se pak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jean mi říkal, že mají výročí, tak Marca bere na nějakou romantiku." mávl jsem nad tím rukou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,A kde máte Marwina?" zeptala se s úsměvem na tváři.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,S Erenem v bazénu, běžte je pozdravit." řekl jim Erwin a Hanji s malým odešli za nimi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Musíme si připít, třeba to konečně bude holka." řekl jsem jim a vytáhl z mrazáku flašku tvrdýho, který jsem rozlil do čtyř panáků.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsem rád, že je Hanji spokojená." hlesl s úsměvem Erwin zatímco koukal do blba.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Erwine, víš, že se mi Hanji vždycky líbila a měl jsem ji rád, nebyl v tom nějaký špatný úmysl proti tobě." řekl mu Nile a dal mu ruku na rameno.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Budeš mi to říkat pokaždý, když Hanji otěhotní?" zasmál se Erwin a vzal do ruky svého panáka.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsem rád, že je s někým jako jsi ty. Tak na zdraví." přiťukli jsme si a napili se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jdu je tam zkontrolovat, jestli se neutopili." řekl jsem pak. Přešel jsem k boční straně chaty k bazénu, kde se už cákali dvě děti a Eren. Přešel jsem k Hanji, která stála na okraji a sledovala je. Když jsem přišel blíž, Eren připlaval ke břehu, ukázal mi abych se sklonil a spojil naše rty. Pak se s úsměvem odtáhl a pokračoval v hraní si s dětmi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jsem ráda, že vám to klape." hlesla Hanji.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Díky. Vím, že jsi ze začátku bylo docela proti." přikývl jsem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Jo, to je pravda. Tak nějak jsem si neuměla představit, co mezi vámi je. Ale po tolika letech vím, že se opravdu milujete a že v tom nebylo jen to fyzický." usmála se.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Levi, taky bychom si mohli pořídit dítě." připlaval k nám zase Eren.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Na to zapomeň. Když budeš mít roupy, půjč si Marwina a ono tě to přejde. A mě stačíš ty." usměrnil jsem ho a on se mi zasmál.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>,,Pojďte, už máme hotový maso!" zařval na nás Mike z terasy. Odkdy začal být život tak pohodovej? Člověk si asi musí projít peklem, aby pak našel svůj klid, lásku a pohodu. A já to všechno našel v Erenovi.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">KONEC</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>